


Ангел в мешке

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, Young Sherlock, alternative universe, bottomlock, Джонлок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 101,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Острый нож перерезал последние путы, мешок опал вниз, явив свету тонкое белокожее существо, совершенно нагое, скорчившееся в неудобной позе, с руками, связанными за спиной...● Сентиментальная история. Юный невольник Шерлок, знатный богатый вельможа и добрый заботливый лекарь. Некстати вспыхнувшие чувства, соблазны и блага для жаждущего учёбы юноши, романтика и любовь, похоть и ревность, преграды и испытания.





	1. Покупка

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Эпоха и страна абстрактны, но подразумеваю Англию XIX века.  
>   
> Предупреждение об изнасиловании стоит, увы, не для красоты.  
>   
> Изначально этот фик был написан на Книге Фанфиков **:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/4637529  
>   
>  Моя обложка к фику **:**  
>   
> 

*******

— Милорд, милорд! Там во дворе какой-то рыжий варвар на лошади с мешком... Он говорит, что у него для вашей светлости есть товар на продажу. Я приказал его гнать взашей, да в мешке кто-то мычит... человек, похоже. Вы бы сходили, глянули. Он говорит, что покажет это только вашей милости. 

Запыхавшийся слуга умоляюще смотрел на обожаемого хозяина и почтительно теребил в руках снятую шляпу. Граф кивнул, прервал написание писем, отложив перо и бумагу, и поднялся во весь свой прекрасный рост. Слуга услужливо придержал дверь перед господином и побежал вперёд **:** убедиться, что разбойник не успел перерезать всю челядь во дворе, и что его хозяину ничего не угрожает.

~

Графа Уимси почитала и боготворила не только собственная прислуга, но и все, кому повезло иметь дело с этим умным, добрым и справедливым человеком, проникались к нему искренним уважением и симпатией. Кандидаты, желающие устроиться на службу в обширное богатое поместье Уимси, обивали порог постоянно, и те, кому удалось получить место, держались за него крепко, служа своему господину верой и правдой долгие годы. Небольшие странности холостого вельможи, находящегося во цвете лет, — а точнее, его слабости — не умаляли общей достойности графского портрета, а лишь придавали этакой пикантности утончённому образу эстета, философа и учёного. Так думали знатные господа. Простолюдины считали интерес лорда к юным мальчикам несколько противоестественным. Но так как его светлость ни разу не был уличён в грубом или насильственном обращении, а наоборот, славился ласковыми щедрыми ухаживаниями, то попасть к нему в услужение не считалось зазорным у многих юношей из округи и за её пределами. Но претендентов на место в постели и в сердце графа ожидало неминуемое разочарование **:** его весьма разборчивый взгляд редко на ком останавливался, долгими месяцами не обласкивая ни единой кандидатуры. На работу отроки также не принимались, дабы избежать ненужных сплетен и кривотолков. Судачащие кумушки не исключали возможности женитьбы графа с целью продолжения рода, потому на светские визиты знатные семьи являлись в полном составе, обряжая дочерей в лучшие наряды. В общем, именитый, богатый и красивый джентльмен оставался лакомым куском для соискателей обоих полов.

~

На дворе всё было спокойно, никаких рек крови не лилось, заполошный слуга выдохнул с облегчением. Лишь варварский конь фырчал и мотал гривой, а из мешка, спущенного на землю, торчали босые ступни, перевязанные в щиколотках верёвкой. Граф едва удостоил взглядом незваного гостя, склонившего в почётном поклоне лохматую голову, а всё своё благородное внимание сосредоточил на узких белых стопах. Острый глаз отметил нежную кожу, хоть и грязную, но явно непривычную к ходьбе босиком, длинные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями, лиловый синяк, глубокую царапину и множество мелких ссадин. Кивнул слуге. 

— Позови лекаря, он может понадобиться. 

Не успел слуга исполнить задание, как лекарь появился сам. Его привлекла суета на дворе, а конь чужака вообще заслуживал отдельного восхищения, и Джон вышел полюбоваться огненным красавцем. Хозяин тоже был под стать коню **:** такой же рыжий, крепкий и норовистый. Видимо, родом он с севера **:** только там, где солнце светит низко, урождаются столь ярковолосые могучие мужики. 

Лекарь сразу сообразил, что к чему, и почтительно встал рядом с господином. Они оба выжидающе смотрели на мешок. Чужак не спешил его развязывать, а, соблюдая правила этикета, раскланялся перед высокородным хозяином поместья, нелепо размахивая пыльной шляпой. Затем он попытался произнести приветственную речь, скорее напоминавшую требование надбавки к стоимости предлагаемого товара.

— Да простит меня ваша светлость, что я осмеливаюсь врываться в столь великолепный дом, но я уверен, что имею в своём владении нечто, достойное вашего тонкого вкуса, о котором заблаговременно наслышан... И хочу предложить вам в пользование за умеренную плату... в сотню золотых... Не извольте гневаться, но товар слишком хорош, потому так тщательно упакован и потому я не показываю его, не получив на то вашего позволения. 

Граф поморщился от этих корявых речей и махнул рукой.

— Да понял я! Показывай своего кота в мешке. Только удивить меня трудно, имей в виду. Я скорее заплачу пять золотых за уродца, лишь бы спасти его от твоей неотёсанной туши, чем выложу достойную сумму за неописуемого красавца из дальних земель. Всяких видали, ничем меня не удивить, не рассчитывай на много. 

Рыжий бородач усмехнулся в усы и нагнулся над мешком. Ножом разрезал нижние верёвки на ногах, затем те, что перехватывали куль посередине, а потом и те, что стягивали его сверху. Мешок оказался плащом, он съехал вниз, явив свету белокожее тонкое существо, абсолютно нагое и скорчившееся в неудобной позе, с руками, связанными за спиной. Лицо пленника было завешено длинными кудрявыми волосами, грудь прикрывалась острыми коленками, и поначалу Джон подумал, что это девица, больно уж волосы хороши **:** тёмно-каштановые, крупными локонами, свисавшие ниже плеч. Но грубый варвар схватил эти красивые кудри своей ручищей и дёрнул вверх, поднимая на ноги... парня. Лицо запрокинулось, оказалось, что рот перевязан тряпкой, которую тут же небрежно перерезал острый нож, отхватив заодно и тонкую прядь волос. Под тряпкой скрывался пухлогубый рот, а меж растрёпанных кудрей сверкали светлые, удлинённые к вискам, глаза. Издалека Джон не мог разглядеть цвет необычных глаз в точности **:** они не голубые, не серые, не зелёные... Лишь злобный блеск был виден отчётливо. Верёвка, стягивающая запястья, тоже упала к ногам, затёкшие руки повисли безвольными плетями вдоль обнажённого тела. Мальчишке на вид лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, высокий, худощавый, но мускулистый, держится гордо и прямо, задрав острый подбородок, словно не выставлен голышом на продажу, а сам пришёл с официальным визитом. Сердце Джона ёкнуло, когда он разглядел стёртые в кровь тонкие запястья. Синяки и ссадины щедро украшали белую кожу повсюду, и даже на шее чётко проступал след верёвки и отпечаток широкой ладони — очевидно, лапища рыжего разбойника. Губы мальчишки имели подозрительный цвет **:** то ли искусаны им самим, то ли кем другим. Граф с не меньшим вниманием, чем лекарь, подметил все повреждения «товара» и брезгливо произнёс **:**

— Чужеземец, ты предлагаешь мне за сотню купить порченного юношу? Да на нём живого места нет, куда бы не добрались твои лопатообразные ручищи. Вы использовали его всей ватагой, а теперь ты всучиваешь мне объедки со своего стола? 

Рыжий округлил глаза и затряс бородой.

— Что вы, ваша светлость! Мальчик как есть невинный! Я взял его в приличном доме, в честном бою. Я его и пальцем не трогал!

Граф прикрикнул **:**

— А то у меня глаз нет! И трогал ты его не только пальцем, не лги мне. Скажи правду, иначе торг закончен. 

— Да вы сами у него спросите! Он-то врать не будет!

— Ещё как будет, если ты его запугал. 

Но, подойдя ближе и глядя прямо в настороженные глаза мальчишки, граф всё же спросил **:**

— Он прав? Он не смел прикасаться к тебе своим нечестивым телом в похотливых поползновениях? 

Мальчик уверенно замотал головой. Граф нахмурился.

— А говорить ты умеешь?

Парень разлепил губы и срывающимся голосом произнёс **:**

— Он меня не трогал. 

— А одежда твоя где?

Но тут вставил своё слово продавец **:**

— Да на нём рваньё было, я выбросил, чтобы вас не пугать и показать, так сказать, товар лицом.

Джон не сдержался и хмыкнул **:**

— Говоришь, из приличного дома парень? Откуда тогда рваньё? 

Разбойник понял, что ляпнул не то, и пока соображал, как состряпать более правильную отговорку, Джон подошёл ближе и обогнул стоящих сзади. Спина мальчика также была отмечена синяками, но на ягодицах никаких явных следов насилия с первого взгляда заметно не было. Джон про себя усмехнулся **:** «Не настолько же туп этот рыжий невежда, чтоб оставить подтёки своего семени на бёдрах парня». Мальчик стоял внешне спокойно, но когда лекарь оказался за его спиной, он неосознанно попытался прикрыть ладонью щелку меж ягодиц. Этот безотчётный жест сказал Джону больше любых слов и следов.

Лекарь встал рядом с господином, обменявшись с ним значительными взглядами. И разбойник, и мальчик, оба следили за ними с ожиданием. Граф вынес вердикт **:**

— Я приму решение, когда мальчишку осмотрит мой доктор.

На это рыжий возмущённо замычал, парень всхлипнул, и даже конь фыркнул. Вдруг юнец бухнулся на колени и умоляюще заговорил **:**

— Поверьте ему, он меня не трогал... там. Он только ударил меня несколько раз, а больше ничего... Моё тело невинно, у меня никогда никого не было, даже подружки. А одежда моя, да, она была негодной и грязной, потому её выбросили. 

Неожиданная тирада так поразила графа, что он соблаговолил продолжить беседу с юношей.

— А скажи-ка, милый заступник... Да поднимись ты с колен. Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать. 

— А звать тебя как?

— Билли.

— О, Уильям. Как Шекспир. Впрочем, откуда тебе знать...

— Да, мне нравится «Король Лир» и «Макбет»... и «Отелло»...

— Так ты и впрямь из приличного дома? Грамотен и пишешь? Может, ты ещё и музицируешь?

— Я знаком с фортепьяно и неплохо обращаюсь со скрипкой.

— О! Наш беспорточник Билли полон сюрпризов. Не говори, что пишешь стихи — не поверю. 

— Нет, стихи я не пишу.

— Отлично. Потому что их пишу я. Итак, сейчас тебя осмотрит мой лекарь, и я решу, что с тобой делать. Ступайте. 

Джон подошёл к мальчику и крепко взял за локоть. 

— Идём.

Хозяин парня всполошился.

— Куда вы его уводите? Что вы хотите с ним делать?

Джон процедил сквозь зубы **:**

— Всё, что возможно, ты с ним уже проделал. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ничего, что не заживает, ты не натворил.

Зеваки расступились, нагой мальчишка, прикрывая рукой поджатое достоинство, обречённо последовал за лекарем через двор в сторону дома. Проходя мимо ворот, он вдруг неожиданно вырвал руку из захвата и стрелой бросился вон за ограду. Джон никак не ожидал подобного манёвра от голого человека на глазах толпы, а потому на мгновение растерялся. Зато рыжий разбойник обладал поистине звериной реакцией, он нагнал беглеца за сотню ярдов и, схватив за кудрявую гриву, повалил лицом в землю, приставив к горлу нож. Злобно зашипел **:**

— Шевельнёшься — прирежу. Всё равно тебя не купят, ты остаёшься в моей власти, что хочу — то и дальше буду делать с твоей задницей. А потом просто кишки выпущу и выброшу в канаву, ничтожную падаль. Такие, как ты, хороши только на пяток раз, пока свежие, тесные да узкие, а потом их режут, как свиней. 

Парень извивался в пыли и пытался отцепить жёсткие пальцы от своих волос, но остриё ножа сильнее вдавилось в нежную кожу, и показалась кровь. В этот момент подбежал Джон и с размаху оттолкнул мерзкого варвара прочь от мальчишки, да с такой силой, что тот кубарем откатился и сел задом в грязь. Хоть Джон и был чуть не вдвое легче этого тяжеловесного борова, но злость здорово подстегнула его мощь. Он наклонился над лежащим ничком Билли и помог ему подняться. Мальчик встал на ноги, и Джон снова взял его под руку со словами **:** «Не дури». 

Все трое вернулись во двор, граф дружески подмигнул своему боевому лекарю и промолвил **:**

— Джон, займись строптивым пациентом, я ухожу по своим делам, а ты, мужлан, ждёшь нашего решения. Обед тебе не предлагаю.

~

Джон, на сей раз очень крепко держа прыткого голыша, провёл его в свой приёмный кабинет, милостью графа выделенный в пользование талантливому молодому доктору. Обширные размеры владения Уимси, включающие несколько деревень и множество дворов и ферм, предписывали иметь собственного лекаря, ведь радивый хозяин обязан печься о состоянии здоровья своих людей, работников и их семей. Скромное жильё располагалось здесь же, по соседству с кабинетом, покои сверкали чистотой и порядком. Впрочем, разве доктор может слыть неряхой? 

Посадив мальчика на кушетку у окна, Джон предусмотрительно закрыл дверь на замок, а ключ убрал в карман. Мало ли, вдруг длинноногому узнику опять вздумается посверкать задницей на потеху публике. Налив в таз воды, он поставил его на кушетку и кинул рядом полотенце. 

— Умой лицо хотя бы. И шею тоже, там кровь... 

Билли сначала зачерпнул воды и напился, а затем беспрекословно ополоснул пыльное лицо и, собрав кудри в узел на затылке, вымыл шею. Из ранки от ножа успела набежать тонкая кровяная дорожка до груди. Подрагивающими руками мальчик замыл кровь и обтёрся полотенцем, поднял глаза на ожидающего лекаря. Наконец Джон мог с точностью разглядеть эти необыкновенные очи. Светло-серо-зелёные, с мелкими солнечными вкраплениями, а в правом глазу рядом со зрачком — тёмное пятнышко. Забавные глаза, Джону никогда не доводилось видеть такие. А ещё и раскосая форма, словно у дикой степной кошки, тонкие длинные ресницы, и брови широкие, но не густые. Вообще, его лицо производило странное впечатление, на первый взгляд слишком острое и будто собранное из неподходящих друг другу черт **:** большой рот с причудливо вырезанными полными губами **;** прямой, но при этом задранный нос **;** кошачьи глаза **;** впалые щёки **;** высокий бледный лоб с тёмным синяком, — а всё вместе сложить — получался Билли. Не сказать, что писаный красавец, но что-то было в нём такое... неземное, что ли... Джону пока не доводилось сталкиваться с ангелами, но думалось, что они должны быть именно такими — кудрявыми, светлоокими, бледными и нездешними. Недаром избалованный взор графа сразу заинтересовался юнцом, уж кто-кто, а такой опытный знаток смыслил в юношеской красоте. 

Джон взял из рук парня полотенце, смочил в тазике и сам обтёр его плечи и спину. От прикосновений чужих рук тот напрягся и замер истуканом. Джон не рискнул протирать его ниже и тем самым нервировать, — понятно же, что рыжий висельник беззастенчиво облапал подневольное тело повсюду и попользовал его под свои поганые желания. Но провести осмотр всё же требовалось.

Вздохнув, Джон попросил **:**

— Билли, ляг, пожалуйста, на живот. Мне надо посмотреть тебя... там. 

Мальчик предсказуемо сжался, плотно свёл бёдра и обнял себя за плечи руками. Пробубнил **:**

— Не надо ничего смотреть, ничего вы не увидите. Я же говорю **:** он меня не трогал. 

— Тем более, дай в этом убедиться. Я не сделаю больно, лишь гляну. Не заставляй меня с тобой драться. Ну?

Строптивый пациент нехотя опустился на кушетку лицом вниз. Глазам Джона предстал белый зад, однозначно, сильно сжатый. Добрый доктор легонько шлёпнул его.

— Э! Что это? Препятствие осмотру? Мы же договорились. 

Упрямый зад расслабился, и Джон аккуратно развёл ягодицы пальцами. Так... Всё понятно **:** синяк в области ануса, вспухшая раздражённая кожа... Взяв тонкий чистый отрезок белой тряпицы и покрыв им мизинец, Джон проник совсем на чуть-чуть, буквально на одну фалангу в пострадавшее отверстие. Парень вскрикнул и дёрнулся прочь, но доктору хватило мгновения. Вынув палец, он убедился, что ткань была в крови. Сунув улику в лицо вскочившему юнцу, Джон строго вопросил **:**

— И что это? Упал с лошади и по роковой случайности наделся на изгородь? Или так зад чесался, что аж в кровь изнутри расчесал? Почему ты покрываешь этого урода? Он тебя запугал? 

Мальчик сердито смотрел на догадливого лекаря и кусал губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от бессильной злобы **:** «Да! Да! Он обещал меня убить! А я жить хочу! Пусть и таким ничтожеством, каким я стал...».

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Джон опять вздохнул и спросил **:**

— Есть хочешь? Когда последний раз ел?

Билли опешил от резкой смены разговора и потому сказал честно **:**

— Хочу. 

Джон сходил в соседнюю комнату, принёс большой кусок мясного пирога, завёрнутого в белую холстину, и подал голодному мальчишке.

— Это меня кухарка подкармливает, всё время одаривает вкусными кусочками, моего внимания добивается. — На этих словах Джон хитро подмигнул. 

Билли сразу же вцепился зубами в свежее вкусное тесто, откусывая крупными кусками и глотая почти не жуя. Джон печально смотрел на жадно утоляющего голод мальчика **:** сколько же не кормил его тот дикарь?

Уничтожив кухаркин гостинец в мгновение ока, Билли церемонно обмахнул губы холстиной, тем самым вызвав у Джона невольную улыбку **:** никакой голод не лишит аристократа хороших манер. Налив в кружку воды, он дал запить обед. Потом устроил допрос.

— Сколько дней ты у этого упыря?

Билли помялся, видимо, решал, стоит ли вообще разговаривать, но всё же ответил **:**

— Сегодня третий.

— Где твой дом? Почему ты оказался в таком положении? Видно же, что ты из достойной семьи.

Парень вскинул удивлённый взгляд, не понимая, кому какое дело до его судьбы. Но молодой доктор с ласковыми синими глазами и хорошей улыбкой на тонких губах вселял доверие, и он ему открылся.

— Я жил на юге, там у моих родителей поместье. А схватили меня на севере, где я пребывал на обучении у сэра Энтони — он друг нашей семьи, очень умный, учёный человек... был... Его убили, как и многих в округе во время восстания и нападения соседнего графства. Они ворвались ночью, когда все спали, кого сразу убили, кого потом, когда догнали... дом подожгли... 

Джон вздохнул.

— Да, мы читаем газеты и наслышаны о жутких беспорядках на севере Королевства. А тебя этот извращенец себе умыкнул, значит? Увидел красивого мальчика и возжелал...

Билли помотал кудрями.

— Нет, самое нелепое, что он меня за девушку принял из-за волос. И я в ночной рубашке был. Когда всё это ночью случилось, я выскочил в окно и побежал в сторону леса, а он нагнал меня на лошади, схватил за волосы и перекинул через седло. И чтоб не трепыхался, стукнул по голове. А когда утром понял, что я не девушка... — Билли красноречиво замолчал. 

Джон продолжил **:**

— Понятно. Он тобою воспользовался, как девушкой. 

Представив, каково это было, Джон даже зажмурил глаза, пытаясь отогнать мерзкую картину. Затем поинтересовался **:**

— Почему у тебя волосы такие длинные? У вас на юге такая мода? 

Билли нежно улыбнулся, не сумев скрыть истинных чувств.

— Нет, просто маме нравятся мои кудри, и она просила пока их не стричь. Только немного подрезает, чтобы совсем длинными не отрастали. Знала бы она...

— Ты хочешь вернуться домой?

Билли испуганно замотал головой.

— Нет, ни за что! Как я вернусь после всего?.. Такой позор... 

— Ну, позор — определение неверное, ты ни в чём не виновен. Продолжишь обучение в другом месте, тоже станешь учёным и вернёшься домой. 

Они оба помолчали, осмысливая сомнительную правдивость сказанного. Потом Джон всё-таки рискнул спросить **:**

— Так сколько раз... этот гад тебя?..

Мальчик поднял свои необычные глаза и честно ответил **:**

— Два. Тогда сразу, от злости, как понял, что я не девушка, и вчера ещё раз...

Джон согласно кивнул.

— А в рот сколько раз?

Билли резко покраснел.

— А об этом как вы догадались?

— У тебя в уголках рта трещинки. Возможно, от кляпа, но он завязывал тебе рот тряпкой, и потом, я ли не знаю, что творят насильники, вошедшие в раж? 

Билли грустно кивнул.

— Да, он хотел, чтобы я добровольно его... ну... в рот взял, а я сопротивлялся... В общем, только три раза у него получилось. 

— А почему он тебя не кормил? 

— Он дал поесть один раз, но потом в рот... это самое... и меня стошнило. Он сказал, что не будет переводить еду. И наверняка подумал, что с голоду у меня не будет сил для побега. А вы теперь всё скажете этому... вашему хозяину?

— Лорду Уимси? Конечно, я для этого и служу у него. 

Билли покачал головой и горестно произнёс **:**

— Всё, теперь я обречён... Меня не купят, а этот вонючий разбойник меня зарежет. От него даже не сбежать, я несколько раз пробовал. А вы не можете солгать? Скажите, что я... нормальный. 

— Билли, нет. Я вынужден сказать правду. Я очень уважаю его светлость, он замечательный человек и прекрасный хозяин, я не хочу его обманывать. 

Мальчишка решительно поднялся на ноги и снова задрал подбородок. Казалось, собственная нагота его вовсе не смущает, или же просто он настолько измучился, что ему было всё безразлично.

— Ну и ладно! Всё равно мне не жить ни так, ни этак. К вашему обожаемому графу я хотел попасть только затем, что от него сбежать легче было бы. А становиться кому-либо наложником я вовсе не собираюсь. Возвращайте меня обратно. И спасибо, что покормили. 

Полный достоинства парень прошествовал к двери, покачивая обесчещенными ягодицами. Но так как дверь была заперта на замок, красивый уход не получился. Джон не спешил отпускать гордого мальчишку в последний путь и с усмешкой наблюдал за голым аристократом. Билли обернулся и изогнул свои выразительные губы в презрительной усмешке.

— Доктор! Чего вы ждёте? Что я снова превращусь в нетронутого девственника, и вы сможете порадовать любезного хозяина этой счастливой новостью? Так спешу вас разочаровать **:** кровь из меня текла словно из настоящей девицы.

Джон усмехнулся **:** оказывается, парень-то зубастый. Но это хорошо, граф ценит остроумие. В том, что его светлость выкупит красавца, Джон не сомневался. Помимо необычайной внешности, немалую роль сыграла грамотность юноши и его музыкальные умения. А нетронутость тела — понятие пустое, тем более граф выбирает не жену, а всего лишь любовника на время. И ещё Джон отметил хороший признак — мальчик говорит о своём изнасиловании с долей шутки, значит, переживёт без больших душевных потрясений, стойкий парень.

Джон прошёл в свои покои, открыл гардероб и подыскал для Билли штаны и рубаху **:** сколько можно ходить с голым задом. Ростом они были примерно одинаковы, только мальчик значительно тоньше, но первое время можно обойтись и так, авось, штаны не потеряет. Обуви лишней не было, да и размер стопы у мальчишки, насколько успел заметить острый взгляд, явно больше. Джон про себя ласково усмехнулся, это как у щенка **:** большие лапы — крупный будет пёс. А породу сразу видно — ирландский волкодав, не меньше, такой же длинноногий, поджарый, широкогрудый, стремительный и выносливый. Вот только силёнок пока маловато, не с руки щенку противостоять матёрому рыжему волку. Ну, статься, недолго парню осталось зубы скалить, новый хозяин и обласкает, и накормит, и спать с собою уложит... Джон поморщился — почему-то думать про «спать уложит» было неприятно. 

Он вернулся в кабинет. Билли так и стоял у двери, изображая гордеца на эшафоте. Джон подал ему одежду, подождал, пока тот оденется, и, крепко держа за плечо, повёл обратно на двор. Штаны на мальчишке удачно болтались — не очень-то побегаешь, когда приходится поддерживать портки руками. Поджидавший слуга моментально сообщил хозяину, что-де лекарь осмотр завершил. Граф спустился во двор, и Джон, оставив парня под присмотром бдительных слуг, подошёл к нему для приватной беседы. 

— Милорд, наши опасения подтвердились **:** над мальчиком надругались, очень грубо, у него кровоточащий разрыв. Я пока не обрабатывал его раны и ссадины, он грязный, его помыть бы надо. Я только скормил ему кусок пирога, он не ел почти три дня. 

Граф вздохнул.

— Да, этого следовало ожидать. Нежный цветок столь редкой красоты оказался в заскорузлых варварских руках... Надеюсь, душе этого юноши не причинён непоправимый ущерб, а тело ты же вылечишь, правда?

Джон утвердительно кивнул.

— Да, уверен, что три-четыре недели заботливого ухода — и мальчик будет полностью здоров. 

— Хорошо. Только как быть с его излишней прыткостью? Не на цепь ведь сажать. Видно, что малец любит свободу.

— Милорд, доверьте Билли мне. Думаю, я смогу его уговорить не совершать попыток побега. Распишу ему все прелести жизни в вашем доме. Он тянется к учёбе, а где ему так повезёт освоить науки, как не под вашим чутким началом? 

— Ох, да ты, Джон, такой дипломат... Хорошо, доверяю мальчика тебе. Идём, скажем ему эту новость. А этого... чурбана рыжего я видеть не хочу, заплатите ему, и пусть убирается на все четыре стороны. 

Слуга, к которому были обращены слова про оплату, поспешил исполнить приказ, а граф и лекарь подошли к ожидающему мальчику.

Уимси ласково улыбнулся и невесомо прикоснулся к тёмным упругим локонам.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, Уильям. Очень надеюсь, что тебе здесь понравится и мы с тобой подружимся. За тобой будет приглядывать Джон, слушайся его и не пытайся сбежать. Иначе вычту сто золотых из докторского жалованья, — добавил с лукавой усмешкой граф. — А пока отдыхай, залечивай раны, набирайся сил. Как появится желание — можешь осмотреть мою библиотеку. Уверен, она тебя не разочарует. — После этих слов он величественно удалился.

Билли удивлённо уставился на лекаря.

— Вам удалось его обмануть? Вы не стали ему говорить... всего?

Джон улыбался.

— А всего я и не знаю. Я сказал его светлости, что у тебя сильный разрыв и потребуется почти месяц на излечение. Хотя у тебя явно всё не так страшно, помазать несколько раз чудодейственной мазью, и бесследно заживёт. Идём, тебе надо помыться и нормально поесть. И да, пожалуйста, не сбегай. Сотня золотых — для меня огромная сумма, а ты слышал, что сказал милорд. 

Мальчик согласился **:**

— Я только могу пообещать не убегать первый месяц, пока меня не будут трогать. Или... — Он резко замолчал. Потом, заминаясь, спросил **:** — А этот... граф, он как... Он весь месяц ко мне не станет прикасаться или по-другому будет это делать?

Джон успокоил **:**

— Не волнуйся, никто тебя принуждать ни к чему не будет. Граф — порядочный человек и, насколько я слышал, очень хороший любовник. И щедрый. Никто не хочет уходить от него добровольно, лишь он сам прекращает связь, когда ему приедаются отношения. 

Билли манерно закатил глаза.

— Вы прямо сказку какую-то рассказываете... Только мне что-то не верится. 

Джон пожал плечом.

— Не верь. Проходи сюда. Здесь кухня, а тут кладовые и прочее. А здесь помывочная для прислуги. Видишь, уже всё приготовлено.

Посередине маленькой побеленной комнатки стояла большая медная ванна на гнутых ножках, наполненная водою и исходящая паром. На лавке лежало полотенце, мочалка и кусок мыла. Билли быстро скинул рубаху со штанами и ступил в тёплую воду. Присев по грудь, он зажмурил глаза от удовольствия и блаженно замычал. 

— Хорошо как... 

Джон уходить не собирался и сел на лавку в ожидании помывки подопечного. Так уж получилось, раз помимо лекарских обязанностей, он добровольно взвалил на себя ремесло охранника. 

Мальчик с наслаждением откинул голову на высокий бортик ванны и погрузился в тёплую воду по самый подбородок. Джон ему не мешал, уйдя в собственные мысли. Пусть парень отмокает от всей той грязи, что за три дня покрыла его полудетское тело толстым слоем скверны и погани. 

Через несколько минут очнувшись от размышлений о предстоящих заботах и хлопотах, новоиспечённый охранник увидел, что его подопечный в ванне уснул, разморённый теплом и спокойствием. Вода уже покрыла его губы, ещё немного, и он бы съехал носом ниже. Длинные волосы плавали вокруг шеи, словно чёрные гадюки. Осторожно приподняв мальчишку за плечи, Джон разбудил его.

— Билли, не спи, захлебнёшься. Давай-ка мойся, затем поешь, а потом дрыхни, сколько душа пожелает. 

Сонный мальчик вяло покрутил головой в поисках мыла. Джон подал ему мочалку, но видя, как медленно идёт процесс очищения, взял инициативу в свои проворные умелые руки. Быстро и аккуратно намылил кудрявую голову, мочалкой пошоркал плечи, шею, грудь и спину. Поднял его на ноги и уж было взялся за наведение лоска на нижней части спины, как сонливость с Билли словно рукой сняло, и тот резко отстранился.

— Дальше я сам. 

Джон согласился **:**

— Сам так сам. Только не шибко натирай больное место. А я могу даже не смотреть. Хотя, кто ещё в поместье не видел твоего зада? Если есть такие, то им красочно расскажут об этом счастливцы, коим удалось наблюдать твою наготу. Отныне тебя обрядят в лучшие наряды, и лишь сказания о белейших круглейших полушариях будут передаваться из уст в уста...

Билли бесцеремонно перебил это витиеватое красноречие **:**

— Доктор, вы ревнуете, что ли?

Джон опешил.

— Кого... к кому? 

Наглый мальчишка пожал намыленным плечом.

— Ну не меня же. Графа ко мне. Видно, что он вам нравится. 

Джон решил прояснить этот неудобный вопрос сразу, чтобы у сопляка даже не возникало поводов для шуток.

— Во-первых, но не в-главных, я не во вкусе многоуважаемого лорда Уимси. Как ты понял, ему симпатичны юные мальчики, а мне уже двадцать семь лет. Тем более, моя внешность тоже никак не подпадает под запросы эстетичного графа. А во-вторых, да, я люблю его светлость, но вовсе не в том смысле. Он умный, честный, справедливый человек и очень просвещённый. Он помогал мне с обучением в школе и в университете, где я изучал медицину, а впоследствии, когда для меня настали тяжёлые времена, предоставил место лекаря в своём поместье. С очень достойным жалованием, между прочим. За что я ему безгранично благодарен. Надеюсь, я понятно обрисовал отношения хозяина и работника? 

Билли согласно кивнул.

— Что непонятного-то... Купил вас граф с потрохами, выслуживаетесь теперь...

Джон необдуманно огрызнулся **:**

— Купили тебя, а я нахожусь здесь по доброй воле, — сказал и тут же прикусил язык. Но, как известно, вылетевшее слово не вернуть. 

Мальчишка по установившейся привычке гордо задрал нос, презрительно смотря на Джона с верховьев ванны, но его полные губы заметно подрагивали, выдавая обиду. Джон постарался сгладить намечающуюся ссору.

— Билли, прости, я не то ляпнул. Знаю, ты скажешь, что покупка ничего не значит, ты можешь сбежать в любой момент, но... пожалуйста, не убегай. И даже не потому, что мне жаль сотни золотых из своих сбережений, а потому, что я хочу тебя уговорить остаться здесь по собственному желанию. Идти тебе особо некуда, домой ты возвращаться не хочешь, будешь бродяжничать, пока опять не попадёшься в лапы насильника или убийцы. А в доме Уимси тебе выпадет редкая возможность познать множество наук, освоить учения великих людей, прочесть редчайшие книги. Граф поощряет тягу к знаниям кого бы то ни было, он даже нанял учителя для детей бедняков в соседних деревнях. А какие у него музыкальные инструменты! Ты таких и не видел, наверное. У него имеется скрипка самогó великого Гварнери. На его рояле музицировал Пэрри, на знаменитые музыкальные вечера в доме Уимси собираются знатоки даже из столицы. А ещё его светлость увлечён разведением редких экзотических растений, в оранжерее и зимой зреют мандарины и цветут красивейшие цветы. 

Билли внимательно выслушал хвалебную оду, но кривая усмешка на его губах выразила отношение к ней. 

— Доктор, я вас понимаю, ваше желание во что бы то ни стало уговорить меня остаться — похвально, граф непременно одарит вас своей милостью. Но также я прекрасно понимаю стоимость этих невообразимых благ для себя лично. И мне это претит. Я не буду терпеть унижения и пытки ради сомнительной радости играть на скрипке величайшего мастера. 

Джон нехотя согласился **:**

— Да, я тоже тебя понимаю. Ты испытал ужас и боль, но поверь, всё обстоит совсем не так, когда отношения добровольны. Нет никакой боли, только наслаждение и огромное удовольствие. 

Билли не удержал презрительную маску и задохнулся в возмущении.

— Да кому вы это рассказываете?! Не далее как вчера я получил такое огромное удовольствие... А позавчера так вообще незабываемое! Ни сесть, ни встать, ни разогнуться. Что, у вашего графа там всё в разы меньше? С ваш докторский мизинчик?

— Не преувеличивай! В смысле... не преуменьшай. Дело не в размерах, а, как я сказал, в согласии. Почему, ты думаешь, подобными отношениями мужчины занимаются издревле? 

— Потому, что одни подчиняются другим по каким-либо соображениям **:** из корысти, из страха, из жалости...

— Понятно. Причину любви ты даже не рассматриваешь. 

— Не смешите! Какая любовь может быть при такой боли? Если одному хорошо, а другой при этом бьётся в агонии — разве это любовь?

— Да как же мне тебе объяснить, что это не больно?.. 

— Не надо объяснять! И хватит меня уговаривать. Я сказал, что сбегать не стану, пока меня не трогают. Успокойтесь, доктор, можете отдыхать. А потом уж не обессудьте. И вообще, отвернитесь, я мыться буду. Я не привык, когда на меня пялятся. 

Джон вышел из помывочной, не в силах препираться с мальчишкой. Понятно, зря он завёл этот щекотливый разговор в столь неподходящий момент. Мальчик устал и измучен, ему надо отдохнуть и обвыкнуть, а потом уж расписывать перед ним графские прелести. Только почему же на душе так противно? Словно обманом подкладываешь невинного ангела под страшного совратителя. Джон попытался убедить себя, что делает это с благими намерениями и спасает парню жизнь, но убеждение не утешало. 

Через несколько минут, в течение которых Джон внимательно прислушивался к звукам из соседней комнаты, оттуда послышался робко-требовательный голос **:**

— Джон, подайте мне полотенце...

Надо же, имя произнёс. Джон не спеша вошёл и подал полотенце с лавки. Билли отжал волосы, вытерся, вылез из ванны и обтёр ноги. Тем же неуверенным голосом спросил **:**

— Вы можете мне волосы обрезать? 

Джон покачал головой.

— Навряд ли его светлость одобрит. Я спрошу, но уверен, что он не позволит. Слишком они у тебя красивые. 

Билли вздохнул.

— Все беды из-за них. А если я сам обрежу? Граф потеряет ко мне интерес?

— Тогда заодно обрежь нос и уши. Не помышляй! Придумал тоже... Этим ты лишь причинишь неприятности мне, ведь получится, что это я за тобою не уследил. Одевайся, идём поедим. Вот тебе и обувь уже подыскали.

~

С аппетитом умяв большую миску тушёных овощей с мясом, Билли прямо за столом вновь стал клевать носом. Джон довёл его до своего жилья, помог раздеться и уложил в собственную постель. Подумал, что надо решать вопрос со второй кроватью, раз мальчик временно обитает под его кровом. Одну ночь можно перебиться на кушетке в кабинете. Пока новый жилец не уснул, Джон смазал и перебинтовал его запястья, а вот к главному болезненному месту требовался доступ с позволения больного. 

— Билли, мне надо смазать тебя внутри, позволь, пожалуйста. Иначе у тебя долго будет болеть и заживать. Повернись спиной, будь добр. 

Удивительно, но мальчик легко послушался, видимо, решив, что лекарь всё равно не отстанет, и от него проще отвязаться, уступив мелкой просьбе. Билли откинул одеяло и лёг на живот, предоставив свой зад в полное распоряжение доктора. Джон набрал на указательный палец достаточное количество густой пахучей мази, раздвинул упругие ягодицы и проник самым кончиком в припухшее отверстие. Мальчик напрягся. Джон смазал вход круговыми движениями, протолкнул палец чуть глубже и, зажатый тёплыми мышцами, промазал, массируя многострадальный анус. Закончив неприятную для пациента процедуру, доктор вновь накрыл его одеялом. Погладил подсыхающие волосы.

— Вот и всё, ничего страшного. Несколько раз помазать, и бесследно заживёт. А теперь, Билли, спокойно спи.

Уютно потёршись щекой о подушку, засыпающий мальчик пробубнил **:**

— Меня зовут Шерлок.

Джон не понял.

— Ты соврал своё имя? Ты не Билли?

— Билли. Только дома меня зовут Шерлок. Я Уильям Шерлок Скотт.

Джон удивился. Оказывается, он только сейчас понял, как этому мальчику не идёт быть Уильямом. Вот Шерлок — да, самое то. Нездешнее, неземное, ангельское...

— Хорошо. Спи, Шерлок.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение «изнасилование» есть, оно будет флешбэком.


	2. Пленение

*******

_Шерлоку снилось, как они с мамой собирают яблоки в саду. Те яблоки, что опали, уже были сложены по корзинам, и Шерлок залезал на яблони, чтобы стрясти с них оставшиеся плоды. Босоногий и цепкий, он ловко карабкался по старым деревьям, раскачивал узловатые ветки и радостно хохотал. Мама стояла внизу, уклонялась от падающих яблок и тоже смеялась. Некоторые яблоки она ловила в натянутый передник, такие плоды лучше сохранятся, их бока не бьются о землю. Ароматные жёлто-зелёные и красные шарики срывались с ветвей и падали в траву, подкатываясь к маминым ногам. Шерлок спрыгивал с яблони и помогал наполнять очередную корзину, сталкиваясь с мамой руками в погоне за очередным яблочком. Затем тяжёлая корзина поднималась за ручки, и они вдвоём тащили её в прохладную кладовую._

_А потом из этих яблок варилось варенье... Упоительный запах витал по всему дому. Если примешивался аромат корицы и масла, то это означало, что выпекается яблочный пудинг, и Шерлок спешил на кухню успеть отведать горячего рассыпчатого лакомства, пока брат втихомолку всё не съест. Впрочем, конечно же, никто не позволял Майкрофту набивать живот сверх меры, мама всегда оставляла кусочек младшему сыну. Вкусное горячее тесто таяло во рту, дольки печёных яблок отдавали кислинкой, сахарная пудра сыпалась на подбородок, и даже кончик носа оказывался припудренным. Мама улыбалась, ласково вытирала сладкого грязнулю кружевным передником и нежно трепала короткие кудряшки на затылке._

_Почему к аромату выпечки примешивается запах гари?.. Мама сожгла пудинг? Разве такое может случиться у лучшей хозяйки в мире?.._

_Шерлок вдохнул дым, закашлялся и сразу проснулся. Спальня, погружённая в темноту, казалась незнакомой, голова кружилась, тело не слушалось. Шерлок свесился с кровати, упал на пол и кое-как подполз к окну. Из последних сил он поднатужился и поднял раму. Свежий ночной воздух ворвался в дымную комнату, и в предутреннем тусклом свете было видно, как снаружи усадьбы мечутся мутные тени всадников, слышен женский визг, конское ржание, топот и крики. Огненные всполохи мелькали справа и слева. От угара голова толком не соображала, но инстинкт подсказывал, что надо спасаться из горящего дома. Бросаться из окна прямо под копыта коней Шерлок благоразумно не стал, а решил выбираться иным путём. Может, с другой стороны дома захватчиков меньше, и получится убежать? Прикрыв нос рукавом, он осторожно открыл дверь в коридор. Никаких звуков внутри дома не было слышно, шум исходил только снаружи. Держа руку плотно к носу, Шерлок в дыму и темноте побежал по знакомому коридору в сторону от выхода, рассчитывая, что таким образом у него меньше шансов наткнуться на врага. Нужно найти открытую комнату, окна которой выходят по другую сторону дома, и оценить обстановку. Он дёрнул ручку одной запертой комнаты, другой, и, наконец найдя подходящую, влетел в неё, поскользнувшись на паркете голыми пятками. Откуда здесь лужа?.. Липкая... Шерлок встал, обтёр мокрую руку о ночную рубашку и метнулся к окну. Отодвинув плотные бархатные шторы и подняв тяжёлую раму, он оглянулся на комнату. Оказалось, это опочивальня сэра Энтони, Шерлок как-то раз бывал в ней, когда милейшая хозяйка дома приболела и попросила почитать вслух книгу. Очень уж ей нравился голос Шерлока **:** глубокий, с богатыми переливами, с идеальным произношением... Липкая лужа оказалась кровью, а источником её — перерезанное горло сэра Энтони. Леди лежала рядом на ковре и тоже не подавала признаков жизни. Шерлок, не колеблясь, бросился к ней и перевернул лицом вверх. В тусклом свете её приоткрытые неживые глаза смотрели мимо мальчика, лицо имело умиротворённое спокойное выражение. Могло показаться, что она умерла во сне, если бы не огромное тёмное пятно во весь живот на её ночной сорочке. Окинув взглядом мародёрский погром в спальне, вдохнув запах крови, Шерлок неожиданно для себя всхлипнул. Впервые столкнувшись со смертью вот так, лицом к лицу, он оказался не готов к её страшному оскалу и зловонному дыханию. Он отполз на коленях к открытому окну и, утирая выступившие слёзы, выглянул наружу. Полыхала пристройка, огонь пожара освещал окрестности на много ярдов вокруг. Казалось, захватчики покинули усадьбу. Очевидно, само нападение и резню Шерлок попросту проспал. Он вылез в окно, спрыгнул на гравий и мелкими перебежками направился в сторону сада, там легче было спрятаться и переждать, ведь никому не пришло бы в голову поджигать розовые кусты и олеандры. В утренних сумерках его длинная белая рубашка светилась ярким пятном, и Шерлок подумал было от неё избавиться, но, решив, что его кожа ненамного темнее, оставил. Да и перспектива бега по кустам в обнажённом виде тоже не воодушевляла. Передвигаясь вдоль хозяйственных построек, он наткнулся ещё на одного покойника, кажется, конюха. Чуть дальше лежал ещё человек. Потом ещё двое. Одна из них — молодая служанка, её задорный смех нравился Шерлоку. Сердце колотилось столь бешено, что казалось, будто его слышно на милю вокруг. В ушах шумела кровь, глаза слезились от дыма и страха. Не услышав никаких настораживающих звуков, Шерлок метнулся через парковый дворик к деревьям, и тут-то ему наперерез, откуда ни возьмись, выскочил конь. Даже не успев разглядеть всадника, Шерлок сразу бросился в сторону. Бегать босиком по острым камням оказалось очень больно, подол рубашки сковывал движения, пришлось его поднять. Длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост, распустились и мотались по плечам. Недалеко от усадьбы находился лес, Шерлок туда и бежал. Понимая, что лошадь ему не обогнать, тем не менее он надеялся скрыться в густых зарослях кустарника, коими перемежались окружающие луга. Но всё-таки свои силы он не рассчитал, конь быстро нагнал его, всадник наклонился и, схватив за разметавшиеся кудри, вздёрнул тонкого мальчишку на седло. От боли и страха Шерлок закричал не своим голосом, извернулся и укусил держащую его руку. За что тут же получил увесистым кулаком по темени и погрузился в глубокий обморок._

~

_Рыжеволосый всадник спокойным шагом продвигался прочь от разорённой усадьбы, увозя в поклаже и за пазухой несколько драгоценных безделушек, среди которых были очень дорогие и красивые. Недорогая, но, судя по всему, тоже красивая безделушка лежала поперёк его седла округлой задницей кверху, которую он с удовольствием щупал и мял сквозь ткань сорочки своей широкой ладонью. Тонкие руки, перетянутые в запястьях верёвкой, и тёмные тяжёлые локоны волос свисали вниз, касаясь грязного кожаного сапога в стремени. Рыжий завоеватель мечтал о привале, еде, отдыхе и плотском наслаждении с кудрявой красоткой._

~

_С рассветом остановившись у реки, всадник спешился, потянулся, выгнув могучую грудь, и поправил в штанах мужское достоинство, за последний час потерявшее покой от близкого присутствия упругих девичьих бёдер. Скинув с лошади седельные сумки и решив вначале подкрепиться, а потом уж потешить душу женским общением, тем не менее рыжий вояка снял с седла и девицу. Она давно пришла в себя, тщетно пытаясь развязать руки, чем лишь вызывала улыбку захватчика. Опуская её на землю у ствола дерева, он похотливо скользнул ладонью ей на грудь, предвкушая сжать мягкий бугорок с твёрдым соском, но... грудь оказалась неожиданно плоской._

_— Что за чёрт..._

_Поспешно скинув пленницу на землю, он запрокинул её лицо, дёрнув за кудри на затылке. Узкое бледное личико с пухлыми губами и перепуганными, широко открытыми глазами выглядело вполне миловидным, вот только не вполне женственным... Подозревая неладное, несостоявшийся сластолюбец задрал длинную ночную рубашку самозваной девицы и от увиденного разочарованно замычал **:** вместо заветного клинышка волос его голодному взгляду предстали мужские гениталии, пусть и незначительного размера, но сути это не меняло. _

_— Да что же это?.. Парень, какого чёрта у тебя длинные волосы?_

_Шерлок понял, что это был не вопрос, а претензия, потому промолчал, лишь связанными руками натянул рубашку обратно на колени. Голова всё ещё кружилась от варварского кулака, а может, от того, что висел вниз головой на лошади. От страха живот скрутило тугим узлом, тошнота поднималась к горлу. Рыжеволосый бородатый разбойник и так не внушал доверия, а раздосадованный упущенным шансом тем более вселял ужас. Ясно как день, что бравый завоеватель в качестве награды за успешный набег рассчитывал потешиться нежным женским телом, но по нелепой случайности ему попался худощавый отрок. Шерлок понимал, что вряд ли его оставят в живых, и, невзирая на больную голову, перебирал возможные варианты выживания **:** побег, нападение на самого захватчика, соблазнить его выкупом, разжалобить. Последние две возможности Шерлок отверг **:** вызывать жалость он никогда не умел, лишь мастерски мог доводить людей до обиды и гнева. А идея выкупа не сработала бы по той простой причине, что выкупать несчастного пленника было некому **:** родители давно балансировали на грани полного разорения, и окончательно ввергать их в нищету Шерлок не собирался, а единственный неравнодушный и платёжеспособный человек — сэр Энтони — не далее как этой ночью отдал богу душу. Сомнительной также являлась идея о нападении на сильного опытного воина. Со связанными руками причинить ощутимый вред этому громиле никак не представлялось возможным. Даже если допустить мысль, что руки удастся развязать и завладеть ножом, то всё равно дальнейшая перспектива благополучного исхода не вырисовывалась. Оставалось одно — побег. И бежать надо как можно скорее, пока острое лезвие не полоснуло по горлу. Нужно подождать, когда разбойник отвлечётся, освободить руки и вскочить на лошадь. Но почему же верёвка такая крепкая?.. И узел столь заковыристый?.. _

_Разочарованный подменой, варвар оставил мальчика сидеть под деревом, а сам решил потрапезничать краденной из усадьбы едой **:** жареное мясо, свежий хлеб, пирог, бутылка вина. Он ел и посматривал на мальчишку, что-то соображая насчёт него. Как и предполагал Шерлок, в рыжую голову пришла идея выкупа. Разбойник спросил **:**_

_— У тебя есть родные, которые заплатят за тебя?_

_Шерлок сомневался **:** говорить ли правду или же лгать. Сказал наполовину, справедливо подумав, что оттягивая время, увеличит себе шанс на побег. _

_— Мои родители богатые, но живут на юге. Они заплатят за меня._

_— Ох, ни черта себе! На юге!.. Да это ж сколько времени надо, везти тебя туда ещё... А сколько дадут? Сотню золотых дадут за любимого сыночка?_

_Шерлок охотно кивнул._

_— Конечно, дадут. Я у них единственный сын._

_А про себя подумал, что сто золотых — неподъёмная сумма для его семьи, и каково ему потом было бы смотреть в глаза обнищавшим родителям и высокомерному брату. Шерлока и так отправили к сэру Энтони на обучение лишь из великой милости этого добрейшего человека, заметившего тягу мальчика к знаниям, его острый пытливый ум и талант скрипача. Вернуться ни с чем, да ещё и в качестве дорогостоящей покупки... Нет, это абсолютно недопустимо._

_Рыжий удовлетворённо продолжил жевать и запивать вином прямо из горлышка бутыли. Покончив с трапезой, смачно рыгнув и вытерев усы и бороду рукавом, вояка прилёг отдохнуть, но глаз с парня не сводил. Шерлок подумал, что тот боится, как бы пленник не убежал. Что ж, правильно, что боится. Но юный Шерлок сильно ошибался в причине столь пристального взгляда._

_Почесав под штанами то самое причинное место, разбойник поднялся и подошёл к сидящему мальчику. Присел перед ним на корточки. И без того некрасивое грубое лицо от выпитого вина расплылось ещё больше, глаза замаслились, слащавая улыбка топорщила усы, кончик языка облизывал красные губы. Дыхание смердело кислым вином._

_— Я вот смотрю на тебя и думаю..._

_Шерлок про себя усмехнулся **:** «Надо же, ты ещё и думать умеешь, образина». Мальчик даже помыслить не мог, что взбрело в эту дикую голову. Рыжая образина продолжил **:**_

_— Ты такой юный, красивый... Волосы у тебя прекрасные... Кожа нежная... Жаль, что не девкой оказался. Но... нам же это не помешает, да?_

_Поначалу Шерлок не понял эти пьяные бредни. Он, конечно, слышал о мужеложцах, но считал, что это никак его не касается, он никогда не сталкивался с проявлением подобного внимания в свой адрес, и потому этот вопрос выпадал из сферы его интересов. И вот нá тебе... когда связаны руки и вокруг на много миль ни единой живой души. Широкая веснушчатая ладонь прикоснулась к его волосам. Шерлок отклонился назад и со всей силы лягнул домогателя ногой. Метил в пах, но попал по бедру. Рыжий взревел._

_— Ах, ты, сучонок мелкий! Да я тебя!.._

_Навалившись всей тушей, он перевернул мальчишку лицом в землю и подмял под себя, задирая ночную рубашку и лапая оголившееся тело мозолистой пятернёй. Шерлок яростно вырывался, извивался и пинался, но этим только сильнее бесил распалившегося похотника. Связанные руки оказались под грудью, Шерлок тщетно пытался оттолкнуться ими от земли и скинуть с себя вонючую тушу, но варвар больно давил своим немалым весом, сопел в затылок и жадно мял голые ягодицы. Севший голос наговаривал в завешенное волосами ухо **:**_

_— Какая у тебя попка круглая... мягкая... и невинная, да?.. Люблю невинных... Правда, я больше по женской части, но раз попался такой красивый мальчик, то грех отказываться..._

_Шерлок, ничего не соображая от ужаса, тем не менее что-то кричал и даже угрожал._

_— Не смей ко мне прикасаться! Ты! Вонючий боров! Попробуй меня тронуть — я тебя убью, клянусь... Горло перегрызу, пока ты спать будешь. Если ты причинишь мне вред, то меня никто не выкупит! Ты об этом подумал?_

_Тот только усмехнулся на это._

_— Родного сыночка, да не выкупят? Что ж это за родители такие? Выкупят, выкупят... Ещё как... Ты ж не девка, чтобы честь беречь. И в подоле не принесёшь дитя нагулянное. Что переживать за честь задницы? Хоть и такой красивой, как у тебя... Ну-ка, раздвинь ноги шире, не упрямься._

_Понятно, что вопреки просьбе Шерлок сжал ноги плотнее, но крепкое колено уверенно развело их, а твёрдая ладонь скользнула меж ягодиц. Толстый палец нащупал отверстие и, сильно нажав, проник внутрь. Мальчик вскрикнул от боли и страха._

_Раздался похабный смешок._

_— Рано кричать, это пока не то._

_Покрутив пальцем в горячем упругом входе, довольный насильник убрал руку, расстегнул штаны и вынул полностью возбуждённый крупный член. Приставив тёмную головку к сжатому анусу и придерживая парня одной рукой за шею, а другой направляя член, он мощным толчком ворвался внутрь. Шерлок дико закричал, из глаз брызнули слёзы, сознание помутилось, но до благословенного обморока не угасло. Несмазанный член двигался тяжело, с трудом входил и с трудом выходил, раздвигая до предела натянутые мышцы и проникая в неприкосновенную глубину тесного мягкого нутра. Не догадавшись смазать себя хотя бы слюной, не дав напряжённым мышцам ануса привыкнуть к вторжению, грубый мужлан продолжал вбиваться в стонущую плачущую жертву._

_Шерлок перемежал плач с подвываниями, раздираемый острой, еле выносимой болью. Нижняя часть тела полыхала, объятая пламенем, шею сдавливала вражеская рука, в запале сжатая слишком крепко, внутри двигался раскалённый металлический прут, выжигая внутренности._

_Любодей-насильник пыхтел от натуги и удовольствия, вколачивая свой толстый, перевитый венами член в узкое не по размеру отверстие. Внезапно двигаться стало легче **;** опустив глаза на место соединения тел, он увидел выступившую кровь. Скользить по кровяной смазке оказалось ещё приятнее, и насильник увеличил глубину проникновения, входя в мальчика по самое основание и шлёпая его промежность своими тяжёлыми волосатыми яичками. Ощущая приближение заветного момента, расчувствовавшийся злодей заговорил **:**_

_— Видишь, как хорошо... А ты сопротивлялся... Я бы так и не выходил из тебя, а брал, брал и брал... Ты такой сладкий... тесный... узкий... С тобою даже лучше, чем с женщиной, в тебя я вхожу весь целиком, и ты обнимаешь меня плотнее, чем расхлябанная бабская щелка... Хороший мальчик..._

_Шерлок не слышал этих сальных похвал, разум боролся с мучительной унизительной болью, не воспринимая ничего другого. Он даже не заметил, когда успел обмочиться, ему было не до этого. Превозмогая пытку, он крепко вонзил зубы в верёвку на запястьях и зажмурил глаза, но из-под век всё равно катились горячие злые слёзы. Ну почему так больно-то?.. Неужели этим можно заниматься добровольно?.._

_Наконец насильник извергнул семя в растерзанное нутро, сделал ещё несколько глубоких, жадных движений и вынул насытившийся член. Слезая с парня, он напоследок откинул ему волосы с шеи и впился в нежную кожу слюнявым поцелуем-укусом. Шерлок даже не вскрикнул, сил уже не было. Меж освобождённых ягодиц стало мокро и горячо, растянутый анус дрожал и подтекал кровавой жижей. Отвалившись в сторону, сытый варвар застегнул штаны, убирая окровавленное оружие в ножны. Мальчик не шевелился и не открывал глаз, скованный болью и страхом, ожидая, что вот-вот единственным ударом ножа его мучениям положат конец._

_Когда над ним снова наклонилось потное вонючее тело, Шерлок так и лежал, уткнувшись лицом в связанные руки и раскидав ноги, оголённые задранной до поясницы рубашкой. Вновь почуяв близкое присутствие мерзкого насильника, он лишь изнутри сжался сильнее и попытался молиться, но все молитвы, как на зло, вылетели из головы нерадивого верующего. Тогда Шерлок просто стал про себя повторять **:** «Только не больно, только быстро...». Как ни странно, но захватчик убивать его пока не собирался, он крепко связал голые лодыжки обрезком верёвки и перевернул парня на спину. Не обращая внимания на зарёванное красное лицо с искусанными губами, он грубо рассмеялся, увидев мокрое пятно под своей жертвой._

_— Да ты обделался, сопляк! Я-то думал, ты кончишь от наслаждения. А ты всего лишь намочил под себя, словно мелкий щенок. Понятно, твой конец ещё не дорос до взрослых удовольствий. Да тебе оно и не нужно, твоё дело — подставлять свою хорошенькую задницу под большие члены. Я смотрю, у тебя и рот тоже неплох..._

_Оставив мальчика связанным по рукам и ногам, изувер занялся сбором скарба и закреплением сумок на лошади. Шерлок понял, что мучения ещё не закончились. Видимо, идея выкупа из рыжей головы не исчезла. Только кому отныне нужна такая падаль, коей стал Шерлок несколько минут назад? Нет, родительский дом ему больше не видать, лишь побег на край света спасёт его ничтожную опозоренную душу. Повернувшись на бок и подтянув колени к груди, он застонал **:** в низу живота продолжал полыхать огонь. Лежать, не двигаясь, было терпимо, но стоило чуть шевельнуться — надруганное тело отзывалось острой болью. Кое-как опустив подол рубашки, Шерлок попробовал приподняться и сесть, но от бессилия заплакал. Какой побег, если он даже сидеть не может? _

_Подготовившийся к отъезду варвар снова подошёл к мальчишке, грубо поднял его и поставил на ноги. Сдёрнул с собственных плеч замызганный плащ и, накинув на пленника, закутал в него, словно в кокон, оставив снаружи лишь голову и голые пятки. Шерлок вовсе не обрадовался столь заботливому жесту, ведь запелёнутый, он окончательно утерял возможность освободиться. В стоячем положении дрожали ноги, внутри по бёдрам потекло тёплое и липкое, живот заболел ещё сильнее. Но прочувствовать все свои болячки Шерлоку не позволили и перекинули перед седлом в прежнюю позу. Только в этот раз связанные руки оказались прижаты к телу, что доставляло лишние болезненные мучения._

_Через несколько минут тряского пути на лошади Шерлока стошнило. То ли от пережитого кошмара, то ли от давления на живот, то ли от всего вместе. Брызги рвоты попали на сапог всадника, тот ругнулся и отвесил затрещину по кудрявой голове. Опять потеряв сознание, но вскорости очнувшись, Шерлок с ужасом ощутил, как боль в животе переросла в другие позывы **:** срочно требовалось в кусты. Умолять мерзкого гада по столь унизительному поводу Шерлоку не позволяла гордость, а потому он терпел и молчал, с усмешкой подумав, что обгадить варварский плащ было бы просто замечательно. Но позывы больного живота улеглись сами по себе, не допустив свершения изощрённой мести за поруганную честь. _

~

_Солнце взошло, поднялось выше, утро нагрелось, всадник продолжал не спеша ехать, избегая дорог, но придерживаясь южного направления. На пути встретилась маленькая тихая речушка, и он остановился на привал. Сняв полуобморочную поклажу с седла, напоив лошадь и попив из реки сам, варвар размотал на пленнике плащ, забрал его и расстелил на траве. На тёмном плаще влажно поблёскивало свежее пятно крови. Сжавшийся Шерлок сидел на траве и со страхом наблюдал за действиями своего мучителя. Тот достал моток верёвки, отрезал нужный кусок и с ножом в руках приблизился к мальчику. Шерлок невольно попятился. Рыжий схватил его руки, быстро перерезал путы и резко завёл руки за спину, снова связав их по натёртым запястьям. Шерлок не сдержал горестного всхлипа **:** уменьшились и без того мизерные шансы на побег. Но окончательно распрощаться со свободой его убедила петля на шее, которую ему повязал предусмотрительный рабовладелец. Длинный конец верёвки опоясал крепкий ствол дерева и затянулся надёжным узлом. Эти меры безопасности оказались понятны, когда варвар улёгся спать на плаще. Лёг подальше, видимо, запомнилось обещание обиженного мальчишки перегрызть ему спящему горло. _

_Шерлок попробовал на прочность новый узел на руках и убедился, что он не менее прочный, чем прежний. Дотянуться руками до связанных лодыжек оказалось вполне легко, только в животе и заду при этом отдалось новой болью. Потеребив верёвки на ногах и, возможно, даже чуть их ослабив, он не рискнул освобождаться далее, всё равно петлю с шеи ему было бы не снять. Попробовав верёвку на зуб и убедившись в её отменном качестве, Шерлок окончательно сник. Решив подождать другой возможности, он прилёг на траву и попытался вздремнуть, чтобы набраться сил на будущее, каким бы оно ни было. Думать о годах вперёд оказалось так же противно, как и о ближайших часах, ведь даже если он чудом выживет, ничего хорошего больше никогда не будет. Стараясь не замечать и не думать о большом кровавом пятне на рубашке спереди и о расплывающейся влаге под ягодицами, он заставил себя забыться во сне._

~

_Стрёкот скандалистки-сороки разбудил неожиданно, сердце бешено скакнуло, Шерлок вздрогнул и проснулся. Повернув шею, он посмотрел на своего мучителя **:** тот продолжал дрыхнуть как ни в чём ни бывало. Солнце достигло полуденной черты, а значит, получилось поспать всего несколько часов. Но за это время боль, расползшаяся по всему телу, притихла и осталась лишь в пострадавшем месте. Шерлок, лежащий на боку, попробовал сесть. Отталкиваясь локтями и плечами, он посадил себя, верёвка на шее натянулась. Морщась от проснувшейся боли в низу живота, он придвинулся ближе к дереву и прислонился к шершавой тёплой коре. Бурое пятно на рубашке засохло, свежих пятен не появилось. Шерлок пошевелился **:** казалось, будто ягодицы и внутренняя сторона бёдер были проклеены столярным клеем. Очень хотелось пить, но он предпочёл бы умереть от жажды, чем попросить своего насильника о глотке воды. К тому же, пока тот спал, надо было попробовать перетереть удерживающую верёвку. Закусив зубами пеньковую привязь и натянув посильнее, Шерлок стал совершать головой движения вверх-вниз, шоркая верёвку о кору дерева. От столь активных киваний он вновь потерял сознание. До этого дня здоровый крепкий парень ни разу в жизни не падал в обморок, а вот надо же, третий раз подряд... Придя в себя и выплюнув проклятый аркан, Шерлок окинул взглядом траву вокруг **:** нет ли какого острого камня, которым можно перепилить путы хотя бы на ногах. Ничего мало-мальски подходящего не нашлось. Тогда он на коленях подполз к другой стороне дерева, нашёл узел своего поводка и попытался развязать его зубами. Эх, мало он уделял внимания всяческим хитрым узлам... Затем ещё раз безуспешно потеребив такой же крепкий узел на лодыжках, он снова решил перегрызать привязь. За этим занятием его и застал проснувшийся захватчик. _

_— Освобождаешься, красотка? Ну-ну. Зубки свои белые не сломай, — с этими словами он пошёл к реке умываться._

_От звуков плещущейся воды у Шерлока в горле пересохло окончательно. Фыркающий мужик обтёр мокрую рожу рукавом рубахи и вновь достал из котомки снедь. Шерлок отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этой гнусной фигуры, ещё и жрущей краденную еду из разорённого дома. Покончив с трапезой и не предложив ни единого куска своему пленнику, рыжий не спеша подошёл к нему. Осмотрел верёвку, на которой не осталось никаких существенных следов от зубов, перевёл взгляд на лицо мальчика, потом на его окровавленную рубашку. Потом снова на лицо, точнее — на губы._

_— Значит, рот занять нечем? Это мы сейчас поправим._

_Толкнув мальчишку на спину, насильник навис над ним, расставив колени по бокам и удерживая его за горло одной рукой, а другую просунул в собственные штаны и быстрыми рывками подготовил себя к новому бесславному подвигу. Вынув свой налитой тяжёлый орган, он поднёс его к сжатым губам Шерлока. Тот забился в панике, даже не подозревая о подобном способе издевательства. Мозолистая лапа сдавила хрупкое горло сильнее, мальчик, задыхаясь, широко открыл рот. Гладкая большая головка тут же проникла в распахнутые створки, а руку на шее заменило остриё ножа._

_— Только попробуй сомкнуть зубы... Сразу прирежу..._

_Толкнувшись тараном в мычащий рот и не удовлетворившись его шириной, рыжий мерзавец всунул пальцы и развёл челюсти шире. Не обращая внимания на текущие слёзы, судорожное дыхание и сопротивление своей жертвы, он продолжал насиловать нежный рот, раздвигая губы до предела и проникая чуть не в самое горло. Шерлок задыхался, извивался связанным телом и пытался хотя бы коленями ударить подонка по заду. Свершаемое унизительное непотребство ужасало его чуть ли не больше, чем предыдущее насилие, ведь это было гораздо омерзительнее, хоть и менее болезненно. Немытое потное тело прикасалось к его лицу, рыжие лобковые волосы тыкались прямо в нос, мошонка шлёпала по подбородку, а толстый член вторгался в рот, больно придавливая язык и вызывая тошноту. На мгновение мелькнула мысль **:** крепко сжать челюсти — и пропади оно пропадом, после такого всё равно жить невозможно. Но то ли трусость, то ли благоразумие вкупе с жизнелюбием не позволили Шерлоку совершить фатальный шаг. Пара мучительных минут показалась ему вечностью, но даже вечность когда-то заканчивается. В горло стала выплёскиваться тёплая жижа, и Шерлоку, чтобы не захлебнуться, пришлось её глотать. Наконец орудие пытки из него вынули, он вдохнул полной грудью и тут же закашлялся. Повернувшись на бок, Шерлок избавился от поганого угощения в спасительном приступе рвоты. Удовлетворённый насильник погладил свой лоснящийся член, спрятал его в штаны и задумчиво уставился на дрожащую жертву. Шерлок так и лежал, не поднимая головы и поджав колени, разметавшиеся нечёсаные волосы были перемазаны слюной и семенной жидкостью, лицо мокрое от слёз, мятая грязная рубашка в крови... Вряд ли жалость, скорее — гадливость, заставила злодея отвязать мальчишку от дерева, освободить его стопы и, подняв на руки, донести до реки. Не сходя с берега, он спустил его в воду и поставил на ноги. Шерлок не удержался на илистом дне и безвольным кулём упал в воду. Связанные за спиной руки лишали возможности выплыть, но предусмотрительный рабовладелец не отвязывал верёвку от его шеи и, потянув за неё, поднял захлёбывающегося парня из воды. Облепленный мокрыми волосами, Шерлок опустился на вязкое дно на колени, склонился к воде и с жадностью утолил жажду. Затем последовал приказ **:**_

_— Задницу свою обмой._

_Шерлок поднял глаза на изверга, но поняв, что руки ему развязывать не собираются, пошоркал ягодицы сквозь рубашку. Понятно, что спереди помыть не получилось. Так же натягивая поводок, его вытащили из реки. Стоя на берегу, истекая водой с рубашки и волос, Шерлок мелко подрагивал, ненавидел и презирал сам себя, ожидая дальнейших действий врага._

~

_На сей раз его водрузили на лошадь сидя, предварительно связав ноги и оставив петлю на шее. Сидеть по-человечески, хоть и по-дамски, хоть и на холке, в мокрой рубашке и на очень больном месте оказалось гораздо лучше, чем болтаться перекинутым тюком. Шерлок даже терпел необходимые объятия своего насильника, иначе на лошади было не удержаться, а снова ехать вниз головой не хотелось. Прижимаясь мокрым боком к широкой груди, он глушил в себе ярость **:** обиженное тело и оскорблённая душа требовали уничтожения гнусной мрази, а не романтических прогулок в обнимку по лугам. Шерлок никогда не славился снисходительностью и всепрощением, но и глупцом он не был, нынешняя ситуация требовала от него необычайной выдержки. Раз было принято решение выживать — значит, нужно терпеть. _

~

_Терпеть пришлось долго. В первый день возможности побега так и не представилось. Рыжий поганец оказался крайне недоверчивым, верёвки с пленника не снимал, а на каждом привале привязывал его к дереву поводком. У Шерлока страшно ломило плечи, но он упорно молчал, разминал их как мог, чтобы не оказаться безруким в нужный момент. Поесть ему так и не предложили, что, впрочем, и к лучшему **:** есть из рук врага Шерлок не собирался. _

_Ночью они спали в лесу, варвар завернулся в свой плащ, а Шерлок так и ночевал в одной рубашке на голой земле. Кусали комары, мёрзло тело, урчал пустой живот, мучила жажда, болели руки, зад и голова._

~

_Утром его опять изнасиловали в рот. Шерлок уже не плакал, терпел. Наивный мужлан поначалу пытался уговорить по-доброму, соблазнял **:** ты меня приласкай, а я тебя покормлю. По-доброму не получилось, Шерлок опять лягнул его, за что и получил во всю длину до самого горла. _

~

_В полдень его покормили и изнасиловали в зад. Шерлок благополучно потерял сознание. Рубаха напиталась кровью со всех сторон и теперь больше походила на цветастое цыганское платье. Зато расслабленный насильник прикорнул вздремнуть, не удосужившись связать пленнику ноги, развязанные перед этим, и Шерлок воспользовался редким шансом на побег. Спотыкаясь босыми ногами о корни и кочки, падая и поднимаясь, со связанными за спиной руками, морщась от сильной боли в низу живота, он бежал, плохо понимая куда — только бы подальше. Далеко убежать не получилось. Каким-то звериным нюхом его нашли и грубо притащили обратно. Где снова изнасиловали в рот. Шерлок серьёзно задумался о самоубийстве путём откусывания ненавистного члена. Его опять спасла благоразумная трусость. Обед с рвотой ушёл вхолостую._

~

_Вечером, на подъезде к какому-то городку, рыжий подонок упаковал парня со всеми предосторожностями **:** проверил надёжность пут, замотал его с головой в плащ и перекинул через лошадиный круп в подобие мешка. Оставив его у таверны (а судя по запаху, это была она), он ушёл набивать брюхо. _

_Шерлок предпринял очередную попытку побега. Соскользнув с лошади ногами вниз, он упал на землю. Больше ничего он пока сделать не мог, его целью было привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание. Но оказалось, что никому не интересен валяющийся бесхозный мешок. Потом он услышал два переговаривающихся мужских голоса. Шерлок негромко заговорил, так, чтобы не было слышно в таверне **:**_

_— Помогите мне, пожалуйста! Меня захватили и держат насильно._

_Голоса смолкли и приблизились шаги. Потом эти люди спросили **:**_

_— Кто тут?_

_Шерлок обрадовался._

_— Я тут, в мешке! Развяжите меня!_

_Мужчины стали шёпотом переговариваться. Мальчик только услышал «не связывайся» и «хозяин с севера». Шерлок стал умолять **:**_

_— Пожалуйста! Помогите! Он меня мучает и бьёт. Вы лишь развяжите, я просто убегу._

_К счастью, люди оказались добрые. Они развязали верёвки поверх плаща, сдёрнули его и от испуга отшатнулись. Шерлок представил, что они увидели **:** лохматая ведьма в грязном кровавом тряпье... а ведь голос был мужской. Только бы не убежали, не развязав рук и ног. Сразу не убежали, но вышел хозяин с севера и положил лапу на рукоятку длинного ножа. Добрые люди исчезли. _

~

_Выяснилось, что в той таверне поменялась судьба несчастного пленника. Случайно услышав в разговоре за столом про богатого графа Уимси и его интерес к красивым необычным юношам, владелец именно такого юноши решил не везти его в дальние южные дали, а за эту же сумму пристроить товар поближе._

_В связи с этим в тот же вечер поменялось направление их пути в сторону запада. Воодушевившись столь прекрасной идеей сбагрить проблемную ношу, счастливый сытый гад проскакал несколько миль до самой темноты, пока виднелась дорога. Заночевали опять в лесу. И опять всё болело, мёрзло, кусало._

~

_Утром покрылось ещё несколько миль на пути к заветной цели. Когда до поместья Уимси оставалось всего ничего, рыжий торгаш остановился на привал у ручья, чтобы привести свой товар в надлежащий вид. Разрезал ножом и снял жуткую рубашку, перерезал все путы, потом замотал Шерлоку волосы на затылке, загнал его в воду и заставил помыться. Особенно настаивал на тщательной помывке главного объекта продажи — белокожего округлого зада. За столь приподнятым настроением он не заметил задумчивости своего товара и спохватился, лишь когда тот перескочил ручей и сиганул через луг в сторону леса. Не долго думая, вскочив на лошадь, владелец строптивого предмета торговли нагнал его вмиг и повторил самое первое пленение **:** за волосы, в седло, по темечку. _

_Вернув беглеца в ручей, но перед этим надев на него удавку, рачительный хозяин сам его помыл, шоркая нежное тело пучком травы и уделяя внимание исключительно замыванию кровавых следов. Вытащив его на берег, он попробовал привести в порядок буйную гриву. Пропуская свою мозолистую пятерню сквозь спутанные волосы, неумело теребя и причиняя очередную пытку, он вынудил Шерлока «расчесаться» самому. Тонкие длинные пальцы аккуратно разобрали кудри по отдельным прядкам, пригладили их, и лохматая ведьма вновь превратилась в светлоокого бледного ангела с искусанными губами._

_Окинув голого парня придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног, продавец остался доволен, товар выглядел вполне соблазнительно **:** стройный, как тростинка, с хорошей фигурой, с нежнейшей кожей, милым личиком и прекрасными каштановыми волосами. Даже отдавать неохота. Но вспомнив, сколько хлопот доставляет брыкливый мальчишка, счастливый обладатель уверился в своём решении от него избавиться. Да и вообще, содомия не по его части, всё-таки нет ничего лучше широких женских бёдер, мягких грудей, влажного лона... А у этого зад узкий, кровь бежит ручьём, помять кроме задницы нечего... Пусть граф мучается, раз любит такое дело. _

_— Так, парень, слушай. Ты понял, куда мы едем и зачем? Так вот **:** если граф заподозрит, что твоею попкой уже воспользовались — он тебя не купит. Поэтому ты должен строить из себя девственника. Всё понятно?_

_Шерлок не удержался и съязвил, хотя до этого со своим насильником добровольно не разговаривал._

_— А то граф дурак, не видел он невинных задниц! Мне, что, сказать ему, что я сам себя пальцем расковырял?_

_Рыжий ощетинился._

_— Да как он узнает? Даже если заглянет тебе в зад, то ты же не девка, у тебя там нет перегородки!_

_— Ты ещё тупее, чем я изначально думал!_

_— Но-но! Придержи язык! А то заткну сам знаешь чем._

_На том и «договорились». Помытый товар упаковали в плащ, привычно связав за спиной руки и заодно прикрыв неугодный рот куском ночной рубахи._

~

_Закутанный в плащ с головой, Шерлок не мог ничего видеть, но чутко прислушивался к окружающим звукам **:** вот глухой стук копыт по земле сменился шуршанием гравия, потом звонким цокотом по камням, людские голоса, кто-то спросил **:** «Куда прёшься, мужлан?», наглое требование рыжего видеть его светлость, болезненный тычок чем-то твёрдым в бок с вопросом **:** «Что везёшь? Барана?». После, как скинули с лошади и посадили на землю, прошло немного времени, послышался величественный глас знатного господина, рыжий произнёс свою корявую речь, верёвки перерезаны, плащ сброшен, волосы закрывают лицо... Увиденная пара мужчин поражала своим контрастом. Один — высокий вельможа, худощавый брюнет, лет сорока, богато одетый, — смотрел с интересом на обнажённое юное тело. Другой — молодой, русоволосый, ниже ростом, не из господ, но и не прислуга, наверное, лекарь, — смотрел с нескрываемым сочувствием и гневом в тёмных глазах. И этот воинственный взгляд непостижимо успокаивал измученную душу Шерлока._

~

*******

Проспав чуть не сутки кряду, Шерлок проснулся лишь поздним утром следующего дня. Растянувшись в чужой постели, он лежал и смотрел в потолок. Прислушался к себе **:** почти ничего не болело, чистое отдохнувшее тело наслаждалось спокойствием и уютом, на душе тоже было светло и на удивление безмятежно. Словно после той бутылки вина, взятой из маминого буфета и тайком допитой в сарае. Помня, что добрый доктор гарантировал ему почти месяц неприкосновенности, Шерлок надеялся за это время придумать, как и куда сбежать. Главное — удалить все жуткие воспоминания, сжечь их, закопать, развеять, бесследно забыть. Забыть всю мерзость произошедшего, но помнить урок, чтобы больше не оказаться в подобной западне. Тело залечится, руки-ноги на месте, а со своим разумом он управиться сумеет. Недаром умнейший сэр Энтони обучал его правильному обустройству своего «чердака» — мозга. Лить слёзы в подушку и сожалеть о случившемся — глупо и бессмысленно. Ведь с ним могло произойти и нечто пострашнее, когда смерть от удара ножа — всего лишь благословенное избавление. Шерлок слышал истории, как изуверы калечили женщин после надругательства **:** отрезали носы, уши и языки, а мужчин ко всему прочему подвергали оскоплению. Да и попасть в рабство могло статься не к графу Уимси, соблазняющему своей библиотекой, а к какому-нибудь жестокому сумасшедшему мучителю. И сейчас Шерлок мог бы не в постели нежиться, а прикованным цепями валяться на соломе в холодном сыром подвале. 

Из кабинета доносилось бубнение — кажется, садовник вывихнул руку, доктор вправил её и накладывает тугую повязку. Доктор... Джон... Ночью он подходил и щупал лоб, думая, что мальчик спит. Гладил его волосы и вздыхал. Оставил на столе кружку с водой и поставил ночной горшок у кровати. Пф! Можно подумать, Шерлок не в состоянии дойти до уборной. Кстати... А где здесь уборная?

Блаженствуя в чистой мягкой постели обнажённым телом, Шерлок сунул руки под одну из двух подушек и что-то нащупал. Вытащил женские костяные шпильки для волос. Понятно, молодой доктор не скучает ночами в одиночестве. А может, он вообще женат? Хотя это вряд ли, ведь он упоминал про кухарку, а вот про супругу ни разу. Да и в этой небольшой комнатке женского присутствия помимо шпилек не наблюдалось. Значит, доктор холостой. Это хорошо. Чем это хорошо, Шерлок пока и сам не понимал, но так было приятнее. 

Поднявшись из постели, он обнаружил вместо вчерашних штанов и рубахи стопку другой одежды. Новая, красивая, добротная, по размеру. Рядом стояли новые туфли, размер тоже подходил. Шерлок облачился в кальсоны, брюки и тонкую рубашку, обулся. Почувствовал себя человеком. Для полного человеческого счастья нужно было умыться и причесаться. Тазик с водой и полотенцем заботливый лекарь приготовил, а вот расчёски не нашлось. Беззастенчиво покопавшись в комнате и найдя щётку для волос, Шерлок воспользовался ею, а затем плотно уложил кудри на затылке и заколол теми самыми шпильками. Глянул в зеркало **:** бледный, в синяках и царапинах, на шею лучше вообще не смотреть. 

Услышав, что пострадавший садовник ушёл, Шерлок вышел в кабинет и предстал пред очи опешившего лекаря. 

— Билли, чёрт! Где твои волосы?

Довольный произведённым эффектом, он повернулся затылком. Джон облегчённо выдохнул.

— Фу, напугал... Я уж подумал **:** отхватил ты свою косу. Где ты взял шпильки, Билли... Шерлок?

— Вы их любезно положили мне под подушку. А вот расчёску забыли. Потому я воспользовался вашей. Она всё равно вам не нужна, вам и расчёсывать-то нечего. 

Джон непроизвольно потрогал свои короткие светлые волосы **:** так уж и нечего, не грива, конечно, как у некоторых, но и до лысины ещё далеко. А парень, однако, бесцеремонный, мог бы и спросить разрешения. Воспитывать придётся. А пока приходится играть роль сводника. 

— Шерлок, у тебя теперь своя расчёска есть и не только. Смотри, какой подарок тебе передал его светлость.

Джон указал на кожаный несессер тёмного винного цвета. Мальчик раскрыл его и неожиданно улыбнулся **:** всё, что нужно и даже больше, ведь бритва пока не нужна. Тут и разные щётки, в том числе и зубная в специальном чехле, и зеркало, и ножницы, и щипчики-пинцет-пилочка, и пузырьки-флаконы, и много всего другого. И всё новое и очень дорогое. По-видимому, ухаживания графа начались. С одной стороны, подарок настораживал, а с другой стороны — предметы для соблюдения гигиены и туалета необходимы, и их дороговизна лишь символ богатства дарителя. 

Пока мальчишка любопытно перебирал содержимое несессера, Джон приготовил ему лечебный травяной отвар. 

— Шерлок, выпей, это нужно. 

Пациент недоверчиво понюхал варево, но послушно выпил. Доктор легонько подтолкнул его в спину.

— А теперь быстренько в уборную. Давай, давай... 

Шерлок округлил глаза, поняв, что за отвар ему подсунул коварный лекарь. Благо, тот довёл его до нужного места и дал наставление.

— Там тёплая вода приготовлена и полотенце, сполоснись потом, и мне снова надо тебя смазать. 

Далее познавать всю глубину докторской заботы Шерлоку пришлось в наклонной позе на столе, повернув голый зад к свету. Джон промазал мазью и внимательно осмотрел последствия вторжения рыжего завоевателя, сокрушённо покачал головой **:** или у того выродка нечто гигантское в штанах, или он попросту не умеет этим пользоваться. Заметив сзади на открытой шее мальчика синяк со следами зубов, Джон однозначно решил **:** дикий рыжий зверь.

~

Только Шерлок застегнул брюки, по его душу явился портной, специально приглашённый из города для снятия мерок. Графу поскорее хотелось нарядить нового аманта.

~

После ухода портного Джон посадил Шерлока за стол, положил перед ним бумагу и перо, придвинул чернильницу. Тот поднял непонимающие глаза. Джон пояснил **:**

— Письмо родителям пиши. Они наверняка вскорости получат весть о нападении на поместье, где ты проживал, и ударятся в панику.

Шерлок вскочил.

— Я не буду им писать! Пусть они лучше думают, что я погиб в пожаре, чем будут знать правду!

Джон успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

— И не надо писать всей правды. Напиши, что жив и здоров, лишь бы они это знали. 

Шерлок упрямо сжал губы, подумал и сел.

— Ладно. Да, так будет лучше. Только я не скажу им, где я. Хм-м... Они же по почтовому штемпелю узнают, откуда отправлено письмо. Написать, что я проездом в этом городе? Да, так и напишу. А вы не читайте!

Собственноручно заклеив письмо, Шерлок отдал его Джону для отправления с кем-либо до почты. Джон глянул адрес, написанный размашистым почерком на конверте **:** незнакомое место. А фамилия миссис, которой было адресовано письмо, — Холмс. 

— Значит, ты Шерлок Холмс? Хо-олмс, сэр?

Тот опять поджал губы.

— Да, и что? Не имею чести знать вашу фамилию...

В этот момент дверь кабинета открылась, и девушка-служанка, сияя улыбкой и излучая неприкрытое любопытство, протараторила **:**

— Доктор Ватсон! Вас приглашают отобедать! Вас и... этого молодого человека. 

Хихикнув, она так же быстро исчезла. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона свысока, хотя и был выше ростом всего-то на дюйм-полтора.

— Итак, доктор Ва-атсон, чем вам не угодна моя фамилия?

Джон отмахнулся.

— Шерлок, не заводись, а то клизму назначу. Пошли есть.

~

На кухне пахло упоительно. И что самое удивительное **:** яблочным пирогом. Это в начале лета-то? 

После омлета с беконом и каши действительно подали яблочный пирог. Пусть не со свежими яблоками, а с вареньем, но он был так же вкусен, как и мамин **:** рассыпчатый, нежный, сладкий. 

На душе у Шерлока наступило окончательное умиротворение **:** он жив, тело не болит, письмо родным написано, пирог доеден. «Я сильный, умный, я переживу». И рядом находится заботливый Джон... Ну и пусть пугает клизмой, нашёл чем пугать.

~


	3. Докторские заботы

*******

У Джона начались суматошные дни.

Лето — разгар сельскохозяйственных работ **:** кто серпом порезался, кого лошадь лягнула, кто надсадился, поднимая мешки с зерном, один уже успел отравиться грибами, другой по совету знахарки от болей в груди излечивался настоем белены... Его родные до доктора добежать не успели, испустил дух, бедняга. Да и чем бы помог доктор? От глупости нет лекарства. 

В усадьбе жизнь тоже редко бывала тихой и скучной. Граф славился своим гостеприимством, вёл активную светскую жизнь, в доме регулярно проходили приёмы важных и не очень лиц, прислуга сбивалась с ног, иногда в прямом смысле слова. Было дело, служанка запнулась на лестнице и кубарем скатилась вниз, сломав голень. Благо, перелом оказался несложный, теперь девица вновь бегает, хихикая, по лесенкам. А на кухне как-то во время вот такого гостевого ажиотажа кипятком ошпарили лакея. У несчастного ожог на весь живот. Хорошо, что ниже почти не попало, лакейская жена не жалуется. 

Вот и в эти дни у Джона свалилось всё в кучу **:** знатные гости в доме, и как следствие — заполошная прислуга **;** несколько тяжелобольных пациентов в деревнях, которых надо навещать и лечить **;** новая пассия в лице светленькой пышногрудой Бетти — дочки местного сыродела **;** и ко всему этому — нежданно-негаданно свалившийся на голову мешок с графским приобретением. Как так получилось, что вся ответственность по выхаживанию и охране этой покупки выпала Джону? Никогда ранее лекарю не доводилось нянчиться с любовниками его светлости, а таковых за время службы Ватсона в поместье перебывало уже трое. Впрочем, на тот срок в два с половиной года у него самого перебывало сердечно-постельных интересов ровно в два раза больше. 

Сотня золотых в виде длинноногого, длиннорукого отрока, начиная с первого же дня, ходила везде за доктором, буквально наступая ему на пятки и суя нос во все его дела. У Джона невольно сложилось впечатление, что граф купил щенка борзой. Но в отличие от мило тявкающего щенка, парень умел внятно говорить и пользовался этим умением беспрестанно. Первым делом он спросил, что это за сабли висят на стене докторских покоев и на каком базаре тот их прикупил. Пришлось отвечать, что сабли, а точнее, шамшир и тальвар, а также кинжал, хубер и — гордость Ватсона — длинный меч-каскара были не прикуплены, а взяты трофеями в азиатских боях за честь Короны лично им самим. На что Шерлок отвесил губу и недоверчиво смотрел то на «сабли», то на Джона. Представить доброго доктора, замотанного по самые глаза в платок, стоящего посреди пустыни с верблюдами и рубающего шамширом кровожадных дикарей в ярких шароварах... хм-м... с трудом укладывалось в голове. Видя столь явное сомнение на лице мальчика, Джон, очевидно сам пребывая в том же возрастном состоянии духа, похвастался **:**

— Я даже был дважды ранен! 

Предсказуемость реакции Шерлока не оставляла никаких сомнений.

— Докажи! ...те. 

Джон неловко помялся **:** оголяться перед парнем казалось неприличным, а с другой стороны — очень уж хотелось его урезонить. Шерлок подлил азарта.

— Джон! Ну вы же видели все мои раны, покажите теперь свои.

Аргумент сразил своей бесспорностью, Джон снял жилет и расстегнул рубашку. Стянув её с левого плеча, он продемонстрировал большой бугристый шрам. У Шерлока загорелись глаза, он подошёл вплотную и почти уткнулся носом в плечо. Джон почувствовал кожей его тёплое дыхание. Кончики тонких пальцев, еле прикасаясь, скользнули по шраму и перебрались на лопатку к выходному отверстию. Раздался восторженный шёпот **:**

— Ух ты... насквозь... Чем это? Штыком?

— Это пушечной картечью, когда брали штурмом крепость Аль-Адиф.

— А второе ранение?

Джон окончательно смутился. Мало того, что парень сподобил его на раздевание, щупал и дышал на плечо, так ещё и хотел знать все остальные его секреты. Ах, чёрт, сам виноват, не надо было говорить про два ранения. Хотя со временем Шерлоку наверняка бы насплетничали местные добродеи о хромающем молодом докторе, которого приютил его светлость. К этому дню хромота бесследно прошла, лишь в холодные дождливые дни задетые кости напоминали о давнем увечье. Показывать покалеченное бедро Джон всё-таки посчитал излишним.

— Второе ранение у меня вот тут. — Ватсон похлопал себя по ноге вблизи паха. — Поэтому показывать его не стану. 

Шерлок непонимающе посмотрел на стеснительного доктора.

— У вас там всё оттяпано, что ли? Чего вы скрываете? 

У Джона от услышанного аж спёрло дыхание.

— Шерлок, теперь мне кажется, что ты не из достойной семьи, а вырос в каком-то притоне. Ты хоть имеешь представление о приличиях?

И без того полные губы надулись сильнее, светлые глаза сощурились, и обиженный Шерлок огрызнулся **:**

— Моё вы видели всё, а своё показать жалко!

Терпение Джона иссякло, на провокацию он не поддался, сердито натянул рубаху и оставил надутого мальчишку фантазировать на тему его шрамов.

~

Целый день так и проходив за лекарем длинным хвостом, Шерлок поучаствовал во всех приёмах пациентов и завалил терпеливого Ватсона вопросами о болезнях и предназначении тех или иных инструментов и лекарств. Видно, что мальчик кое-что смыслил в медицине, объяснения слушал внимательно, и Джон даже доверил ему приготовить простое средство от кашля. К слову сказать, пациентов в этот день было больше, чем обычно **;** нескончаемым потоком шла вся графская прислуга **:** кто с царапиной, кто с лёгким позавчерашним ушибом, у кого-то кружилась голова, у одной болело здоровое горло, у смешливой служанки беспрестанно чесалась давно зажившая нога. Когда озадаченный доктор выпроводил пятого или шестого симулянта, до него дошло, по чью душу прёт любознательный люд. 

— Шерлок, однако ты добавил мне хлопот! Эти пациенты вовсе не больны, они просто хотят попялиться на тебя! Иди, пройдись по двору, удовлетвори людское любопытство. 

Шерлок по привычке задрал нос и, конечно, никуда не пошёл. 

Зато потом они вместе пошли в ближайшую деревню проведать больного. Джон очень надеялся, что Шерлок не сбежит по дороге. Нет, не сбежал. Он вообще не отходил от него ни на шаг, что под конец дня несколько утомило Джона, ведь тот провожал его чуть не до двери уборной. 

Вечером вышла заминка **:** Джону необходимо было съездить в город, сообщить Бетти, что свидания в ближайшие дни отменяются по причине проживания в его спальне постороннего жильца. Оный жилец, само собой, собрался с ним. Джон опешил.

— Шерлок, нет, я поеду один. Я на свидание к девушке еду! Как ты не понимаешь?

В ответ раздалось фырканье.

— Я мешать не стану! 

— Нет! Ты останешься здесь, это не обсуждается! 

Получив столь категоричный отказ, Шерлок стушевался, закусил губу и даже каким-то непостижимым образом уменьшился в росте. Джон не понял природы этих загадочных явлений. Поощрять капризы избалованного наглого мальчишки он не собирался. 

— И не пугай тем, что сбежишь. Я тебя запру на замок. А окна заколотят гвоздями, если уж на то пошло. 

Шерлок встрепенулся.

— Правда? 

— Да. Сейчас попрошу плотника. 

Как ни парадоксально, но эта угроза, казалось, успокоила Шерлока. Оконные рамы заколотили, в двери щёлкнул ключ, и Джон с неспокойным сердцем сел на лошадь, отправляясь к своей зазнобе. Впрочем, в её нежных объятиях он сразу же обо всём позабыл. Вспомнил лишь через два часа, когда в сумерках возвращался из города обратно. 

Ожидая увидеть вскрытую пинцетом дверь, Джон с облегчением выдохнул **:** замок в порядке. Но вот сюрприз **:** внутренняя дверь из кабинета в личные покои была заперта на задвижку. Джон постучал.

— Шерлок, это я, открой!

За дверью послышалась возня, скрип чего-то тяжёлого по полу, а потом она распахнулась. Оказалось, скрип издавало старое кресло, которым Шерлок забаррикадировался. Сказать, что Джон удивился, — мягко сказать. Он пребывал в уверенности, что свободолюбивый парень сбежит при первой возможности, а получил наглядное подтверждение его добровольному осадному времяпрепровождению. Странно это! 

— Шерлок... Что здесь было? От кого ты заперся?.. А это что?

Джон увидел в кресле кочергу от камина, явно приготовленную для самообороны. Шерлок смутился и промямлил, что просто занимался перестановкой мебели. Джон вгляделся в лицо мальчика, насколько позволял свет газового рожка. Шерлок напуган? Но почему? В этом доме ему не грозит ничего страшного. Или... Шерлок в этом не уверен? Но ведь днём он вёл себя абсолютно смело и даже временами чересчур бойко. А потом вдруг... Или не вдруг? Весь день он был с Джоном, а потом остался один... Боже... И что, теперь доктору нянчиться с этим пуганым мальчишкой? Да за что такое наказание? Скорей бы его зад залечился, и пусть идёт в графские покои, там мебель переставляет. 

Вскорости выяснилось, что за время отсутствия Ватсона его жильё навещали работники, они хотели поставить вторую кровать, как то требовалось в связи с изменением количества жильцов. Они стучали в запертую дверь, — чем, очевидно, и напугали Шерлока, — но им никто не ответил, пока проходящая мимо прислуга не сказала, что доктор уехал в город. Ну, конечно! Услышав за дверью слово «кровать», парень решил, что его требуют в спальню его светлости. Оттого и запаниковал, глупыш. 

Джон пошёл искать этих самых работников. Или хотя бы кровать. Шерлок, разумеется, увязался за ним. 

Когда наконец второе спальное место было установлено, Джона поджидал очередной сюрприз **:** расхорохорившийся Шерлок отказался спать на новой небольшой кровати, мотивируя это тем, что он выше доктора ростом и ему будет неудобно. Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок вредничает в отместку за проведённые в одиночестве тревожные часы. Вспомнив и применив командный голос, отработанный за время военной службы, Ватсон отвоевал своё законное место для сна. 

Измученный предыдущей ночью, проведённой на узкой твёрдой кушетке в кабинете, Джон предвкушал приятный сон в мягкой родной постели, но не тут-то было. Соседство с беспокойным мальчишкой оказалось не самой хорошей идеей. Посреди ночи Джона разбудило громкое бормотание **:** «Убью... убью... задушу...». Кого собирался убивать и душить тонкорукий отрок, Джон догадывался. Поднявшись с постели, он подошёл к Шерлоку, чтобы потрясти его за плечо и отвлечь от тяжёлого сновидения, но лишь наклонился и прикоснулся, как неожиданно получил острым коленом под дых. В еле различимой тьме, он увидел, как Шерлок вскочил на кровати и испуганно вжался в стену. Джон хотел было его успокоить и что-нибудь сказать, но скорчился на полу, тщетно силясь вдохнуть. Неумышленный удар вышел вполне ощутимым. Благо, сонный парень не продолжил избиения, видимо, проснулся и сообразил, что это всего лишь добрый доктор, а не тот, кого следовало душить и убивать. 

Джон восстановил дыхание, поднялся на ноги и зажёг лампу, приспустив фитиль, так, что лишь тусклый огонёк освещал комнату. В кабинете нашёл пузырёк с успокоительным, накапал в стакан с водой несколько капель и подал ошарашенному сном мальчишке. Шерлок нехотя выпил и по-детски попытался оправдаться **:**

— Мне приснилось, как мы с братом понарошку дерёмся. 

Джон согласно покивал головой **:** да, верю, бывает. И пока мальчик не заснул, он поглаживал его по распущенным волосам и шёпотом рассказывал, как на военной службе их тренировали на мешках с сеном и песком, как протыкалась штыками холстина, как отрабатывались кулачные удары, как потом болели костяшки...

~

*******

Последующие семь дней мало чем отличались от первого. За эту долгую неделю Джон свыкся с наличием у себя говорливого колючего хвоста, воспитывал его и подлечивал. Повязки с запястий Шерлока сняли, пострадавший зад исправно мазали мазью, аппетит у растущего организма был отменный, любопытство — неистощимым, интерес к медицине — искренний, анатомический атлас не выпускался из рук, выпитые на ночь капли и рассказы про воинскую службу позволяли всем спать спокойно, и вообще всё шло на лад, если бы не полученное им приглашение отужинать с его светлостью. 

В тот день от портного доставили первый костюм, пошитый на Шерлока. Костюм выглядел великолепно **:** серой тонкой шерсти, с узорчатым голубым жилетом в тон, к нему прилагались две тончайшие белые сорочки, несколько галстуков-платков на выбор, жемчужная булавка к ним и ещё новые модные туфли. Но самое неожиданное лежало в маленькой деревянной шкатулке **:** серебряные карманные часы на цепочке. И там же записка от графа с пожеланием приятной примерки и встречи за ужином в восемь часов. 

Джон с благоговением прикасался к мальчишечьей обновке, а вот сам одариваемый насупился и не желал ничего из этого даже примерить. Джон озадачился.

— Шерлок, в чём дело? С чего ты вдруг в штыки принимаешь графские дары? Помнится, к прежней одежде и несессеру ты отнёсся благосклоннее. 

Парень сердито ответил **:**

— То было необходимостью, а это — излишества! 

Джон попытался уговорить ломаку.

— А как по-другому? Если ты настолько интересен его светлости, он хочет с тобой сблизиться, то ничего удивительного, что он одаривает тебя всякими красивыми излишествами. Уверен, это только начало, потом будет больше и дороже. 

— Вот именно! Больше и дороже! Я не девица, чтобы меня наряжать! Что ещё за ужин? Ты же обещал!.. Вы, то есть... Вы говорили, что минимум три недели он ко мне не прикоснётся.

— Шерлок, ты сейчас говоришь именно как девица. Истеричная девица. Я не думаю, что граф тебя наряжает, чтобы тут же раздеть. К тому же, нагишом он тебя видел, а вот прилично одетым — нет. Меряй костюм, причёсывай свою гриву и иди ужинать. Отведаешь кулинарных изысков, мне потом расскажешь. — «И я без тебя отдохну хоть пару часов», — про себя добавил Джон, а вслух продолжил **:** — Его светлость благородный человек, я уверен, что он не поставит тебя в неудобное положение несвоевременным покушением на твоё незажившее тело. Скорее всего, вы просто поговорите о музыке, литературе, науке... 

Разумные доводы мало убедили недоверчивого юнца, но всё же он снизошёл примерить обнову. В докторских владениях не водилось высокого зеркала, его успешно заменил восхищённый взгляд. Хоть костюм шился без примерки, но опытная рука мастера настолько искусно сумела посадить его по фигуре, что он сидел как влитой, подчёркивая и ширину прямых плеч, и тонкую талию, и длинные ноги. Видя неприкрытое любование Джона, Шерлок в первое мгновение довольно выгнул грудь, приосанился, но тут же почему-то погрустнел и сник.

— Что? Я совсем смотрюсь, как кусок мяса на блюде?

Джон с досады чуть не плюнул.

— Шерлок, ты выглядишь... лучше мяса. Ты замечательно выглядишь! Галстук, я думаю, повяжи синий, а волосы собери в хвост, не пугай его светлость своими шпильками. К слову говоря, эти шпильки слоновой кости надо бы вернуть хозяйке, они ей нравятся.

На что Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Мне они тоже нравятся. А волосы распускать я не буду! Вот ещё! А вы, Джон, вообще-то, обещали спросить у графа разрешения мне подстричься.

— Когда же я мог спросить? Ты меня ни на шаг от себя не отпускаешь. Вот пойдёшь на ужин и сам спросишь.

Шерлок надолго замолчал и почти не говорил до вечера. Джон догадывался, что он волнуется, но как его приободрить, он не знал. Снова расписывать графские достоинства? Рассказывать, какой Уимси тактичный человек и сдержанный мужчина? Так ведь Джон никогда не был с хозяином настолько близок, чтобы знать его, хм, с интимной стороны. Но допустить мысль, что граф в припадке любовного желания накинется на бедного парня и разложит его прямо на обеденном столе, — конечно, не представлялось возможным. И как назло, гости все разъехались, ужин, очевидно, будет проходить наедине с его светлостью. Ой, как бы юнец не наломал дров своим строптивым пуганым характером... Граф прикоснётся к его кудрям, а тот как врежет ему коленом...

~

В половине восьмого Шерлок, изображая из себя идущего на казнь, умылся, облачился в новый костюм, расчесался и демонстративно собрал волосы в прежнюю причёску на затылке. Джон не сдержал ехидного замечания **:**

— Дамская укладка со шпильками придаёт тебе мужества? 

Шерлок сердито поджал губы и сделал-таки хвост. Джон облегчённо вздохнул **:** волосами прикрылся незаживший укус, оставленный сзади на мальчишечьей шее рыжим подонком. И вообще, так волосы смотрелись достойнее **:** густые, тяжёлые, крупными завитками, они благородно лежали, перетянутые узкой ленточкой, и доходили до середины лопаток. Если бы на кудрявую голову водрузить треуголку, а поверх сюртука — перевязь со шпагой, то чем не доблестный пират-аристократ из прошлых времён? Понятно, что парень прятал волосы из протестного настроения, доказывая, что он не девица. Наивный. Ведь мягкие короткие локоны, обрамляющие его узкое лицо, всё равно не забирались ни в хвост, ни под шпильки. И если на то пошло, тогда бы и губы свои пухлые девичьи поджимал, и ресницами не махал, и круглый зад поскромнее сплющил. И бородой побыстрее оброс, а то нежная белая кожа ну никак не придавала его облику мужественности. 

Подрагивающими руками Шерлок пристегнул часы к жилету и положил их в карман. Джон помог ему с галстуком и булавкой. Мальчик продолжал молчать, но все его сомнения и переживания ясно читались по нервным движениям и сердитому сопению. Перед самым выходом он наконец не выдержал.

— Джон! Вы же проводите меня? И дождётесь? 

Боже, бедный напуганный ребёнок... Неужели он думает, что Джон встанет на страже под дверью? Каскару со стены снимет и... Даже если его светлость набросится на парня прямо на пороге, неужто лекарь сможет его защитить? За то и уплачено сто золотых, Джон лишь смог отодвинуть срок собственно внутреннего проникновения. А вот графским объятиям-поцелуям он не указ, тут стоит лишь полагаться на благоразумие и такт его светлости, ведь о произошедшем надругательстве над мальчиком графу известно не хуже доктора. 

Но вслух ничего подобного Джон, конечно же, не сказал. Успокоил **:**

— Провожу, провожу...

~

К назначенному времени они прошли в главное здание усадьбы, в сопровождении лакея поднялись по широкой мраморной лестнице, отразились в дюжине огромных зеркал и предстали перед закрытыми дверьми столовой, где гостя ожидал хозяин. Дальше Джону путь был заказан. Он сжал локоть Шерлока, как бы говоря, что всё будет хорошо, и легонько подтолкнул его к двери. Но Шерлок неожиданно развернулся и схватил ледяными пальцами его руку. Этого ещё не хватало! Прямо на глазах у лакея. Джон мягко, но уверенно отцепил от себя паникёра и ободряюще улыбнулся ему. В светлых мальчишечьих глазах плескался еле скрываемый страх, но лечебная улыбка Джона оказала благотворный эффект. Шерлок поднял подбородок, расправил плечи и кивнул лакею. Дверь открылась, в глаза ударил яркий свет ламп и свечей, и юноша смело перешагнул порог.

~

Джон вернулся в своё обиталище. Странно, он думал, что долгожданное время, проведённое без приставучего въедливого мальчишки, его обрадует. Но... радоваться не получалось. Решив использовать шанс и навестить Бетти, а заодно отдать ей любимые шпильки, Джон осмотрел всю комнату на предмет этих самых шпилек, но не нашёл. Очевидно, хитрец унёс их в кармане. Вот вредный бес. Ехать к Бетти расхотелось. Разбив два пузырька с лекарствами, он утерял желание прибираться в кабинете. Из головы не шло **:** как там, что там...

~

А меж тем, _там_ всё оказалось не так страшно, как представлялось Джону и Шерлоку.

Перешагнув порог, Шерлок очутился в богато обставленной и ярко освещённой столовой. Хотя семья Холмсов еле-еле сводила концы с концами, удивить их юного отпрыска блеском фарфора и серебра было невозможно. И его фамильное поместье блюлось в сохранности и порядке, и визиты к более успешным родичам и друзьям, и проживание у сэра Энтони, а главное — полное равнодушие к роскоши, всё это объясняло его спокойный взгляд на обстановку огромной богатой залы. А вот встретивший его мужчина всколыхнул в Шерлоке обширную гамму чувств **:** от страха до любопытства. Высокий, худощавый, со строгим горбоносым лицом и при этом с добрыми карими глазами. Тёмные гладкие волосы графа поблёскивали сединой на висках, незамеченной при первой встрече. Он подошёл к гостю, с мягкой улыбкой кивнул и окинул взглядом от кончиков новых туфель до причёсанной макушки. В глазах сверкало неприкрытое восхищение. Шерлок внутренне сжался **:** так и есть, он всего лишь аппетитный кусок мяса, красиво поданный на блюде. Тем не менее, Уимси обошёлся даже без рукопожатия, поприветствовал обычными в таких случаях словами и радушным жестом указал на место за столом. Шерлок удивился **:** длинный стол был накрыт лишь с одного конца, места гостя и хозяина располагались напротив друг друга, и больше никого за ужином не планировалось. Ужин на двоих. Пышный букет синего и голубого дельфиниума был сдвинут в сторону, чтобы не заслонять собеседников, крахмальная скатерть уставлена дорогим тонким фарфором и серебряными приборами, слуга подвинул стул с высокой спинкой, и Шерлок воссел напротив хозяина поместья. 

Граф не сводил с мальчика взгляда, и Шерлок подумал, что если так будет продолжаться, то кусок не полезет ему в горло. Однако ужин прошёл благополучно, граф пригасил степень своего восхищения, Шерлок смог пропихнуть в себя несколько кусочков изысканных яств, отвечал на вопросы вежливо и впопад. Для начала разговора его светлость высказал комплимент внешности юноши, оценил выбор светло-синего шёлкового галстука, оттеняющего чудесные очи, и подчеркнул, что синие цветы на столе тоже неслучайны. Затем перешёл собственно к беседе и поинтересовался, откуда родом Шерлок, потом спросил про сэра Энтони, нападение и взятие в плен. Слава богу, про само пленение не спросил, проявил тактичность. Затем разговор перешёл на тему интересов Шерлока, чему он обучался и какие науки желал бы познавать. Здесь мальчик ничего скрывать не стал и поделился своими мечтами об изучении химии и биологии. Тему музыки оставили напоследок, а после окончания ужина его светлость провёл гостя в музыкальную комнату. 

Шерлок, следуя приличиям, шёл за хозяином, но соблюдаемая им излишняя дистанция не осталась незамеченной. Когда же он, уворачиваясь от близкого контакта в дверном проёме, недоверчиво проскользнул в комнату, его светлость с печалью в голосе спросил **:**

— Шерлок, почему ты боишься меня?

Мальчик растерялся. Как ответить, чтоб не оскорбить? Ведь известно же, _зачем_ он находится в этом доме и какая унизительная роль ему уготована. Разве это не повод бояться? Шерлок собрал весь свой такт и выдавил **:**

— Ваша светлость, я пока со всеми чувствую себя неуютно. Простите. 

Граф наверняка знал от прислуги о том, что в число «всех» не входит лекарь, с которым мальчик близко сдружился, но напоминать об этом деликатно не стал. 

Они прошли в музыкальную комнату, где помимо рояля находилась та самая скрипка известного мастера, про которую говорил Джон. Его светлость отпер стеклянную дверцу шкафа, извлёк драгоценный музыкальный инструмент и передал в трепетные руки Шерлока. Скрипка приятно пахла стариной, лаковая поверхность кое-где покрылась еле заметной сеточкой трещин, но от этого инструмент выглядел ещё более достойно и величественно, словно умудрённый морщинами старец. Мальчик провёл пальцами по прохладному гладкому боку, задел струны. Поднял глаза на графа.

— Гварнери?

Его светлость кивнул.

— Да, мастерская самого Андреа, основателя династии мастеров. Эта скрипка сделана в 1680 году. Хочешь её попробовать?

Шерлок оробел.

— А можно? Она настроена?

— Да, настроена. Сыграй мне.

Уимси подал ему смычок.

Шерлок не смог противиться соблазну, по скрипке он скучал, а сыграть на столь уникальном инструменте он и вовсе не чаял. Лишь прикоснувшись смычком к струнам, он позабыл сомнения и тревоги, погрузившись в великолепие звучания. Хозяин инструмента с не меньшим удовольствием слушал музыку, но с гораздо большим наслаждением обласкивал взором стройную фигурку юного скрипача. Шерлок прикрыл глаза, упиваясь игрой, поэтому не видел предвкушающего взгляда, направленного на него. Тёмные глаза графа скользили вдоль ног, задерживались на изгибе талии, крепкой груди, тонких руках, длинной шее, локонах волос, а тщательнее всего — на прекрасном лице. Как есть ангел.

Игра окончилась, Шерлок опустил инструмент, Уимси благодарно и искренне поаплодировал.

— Шерлок, ты великолепен! Я не ожидал столь блистательной игры от столь юного человека. Надеюсь, этим твои таланты не исчерпываются. 

Неисчерпаемость талантов Шерлоку пришлось демонстрировать за роялем. Его светлость встал напротив и облокотился на инструмент, с нежностью вкушая дивную игру и ангельский лик исполнителя. Тонкие длинные пальцы порхали по клавишам, ресницы были опущены, меж бровей залегла тонкая сосредоточенная складочка, завитки волос подрагивали в такт музыке... Пристальный взгляд смущал и сбивал Шерлока, а потому его исполнение не дотягивало до совершенства. Извинившись за слабую игру и тем не менее выслушав комплименты, он поблагодарил щедрого слушателя. Его светлость пожелал продолжить музыкальный вечер, гость же хотел только одного — «домой» к уютному Джону. Как жаль, что Шерлок не кот **:** спрыгнул бы с колен без объяснения причины и ушёл по своим кошачьим делам, и даже можно слегка пошипеть и царапнуть в случае хозяйского недовольства. А раз ты не кот, а приличный человек, — то сиди, обряженный в шёлковый галстук, терпи плотоядные взгляды и услаждай господский слух своим неидеальным музицированием. Спасибо, что по шёрстке не гладят, а то хоть в окно выпрыгивай. 

Исполнив несколько небольших простых произведений, задобренный искренними похвалами, выслушав очередную оду своему небесному облику, смущённый Шерлок наконец был отпущен восвояси в сопровождении лакея. Званый ужин закончился приглашением на завтрашний обед.

~

Джон поджидал своего подопечного на крыльце, пристально вглядываясь в сумрак и сдерживаясь, чтобы не пойти встречать Шерлока к парадному входу усадьбы. Что там этот мальчишка может натворить?.. А ну как расстроит его светлость или, того хуже, разгневает своим моветонным поведением и несдержанным языком. Что в таком случае ожидало Шерлока, Джон даже представить не мог. Прислугу бы просто уволили, а как поступают со строптивцами, купленными для любовных утех, графские предания молчат. В каком-нибудь восточном гареме непокорную наложницу наверняка бы заперли в башне и посадили на хлеб и воду, а опосля, когда пыл девицы поумерится, к ней подослали бы старую няньку, которая и промыла бы глупую головушку, расписывая достоинства султана, неземные блага, телесную негу и прочий рахат-лукум. Джон невольно хихикнул **:** да он сам старая нянька. А как ещё с этим несмышлёнышем поступать? Только и остаётся, аки воде по капле камень точить. Шерлок ведь домашний мальчик, куда он пойдёт и что будет делать, окажись на свободе? К родным он не настроен возвращаться, тогда куда подастся? Если сразу не сгинет-не заплутает в лесах и болотах, то в человеческом обществе его поджидают пострашнее волки-гадюки, враз приберут чистенького юнца к рукам. А там всё, что угодно **:** и разбойничья воровская судьба, и, может статься, проституция, а нет — так нищета, тюрьма, каторга... А уж с острым язычком и неумением его придерживать так и вовсе тяжко выжить. Нет, нужно мальчишку удержать в этом доме во что бы то ни стало. Хоть он тот ещё колючий репей, но умный и совсем не злой, жалко его. Пусть поживёт у графа, потерпит его ухаживания, поспит на кровати под шёлковыми покрывалами, зато потом его судьба хоть как-то прояснится, Уимси не выгонит парня с голым задом на улицу, пристроит на учёбу или работу, обеспечит на первое время. Вон, предыдущие трое графских пассий, все счастливы и довольны остались, лишь Томас — изнеженный сынок деревенского старосты — до сих пор ходит надуто-обиженным, по-видимому, считает, что граф на нём жениться должен был.

~

Наконец загостивший юнец появился, да не один, а под охраной лакея. Передав с рук на руки мальчика, слуга удалился. Джон окинул Шерлока пристальным взглядом **:** вся одежда в полном порядке, выражение лица тоже в порядке. Никаких крайностей в виде ужаса или радости нет, ну и на том спасибо. Пройдя в дом и закрыв дверь, Джон не выдержал. 

— Ну? Что было?

Шерлок, снимая сюртук и развязывая шейный платок, лениво начал рассказывать **:**

— Было... Было суфле из индейки, потом ростбиф под сметанно-сливочным соусом, ещё какое-то мясо, к нему красное сухое вино, потом...

Джон перебил **:**

— Шерлок! Не издевайся! Ты знаешь, о чём я спрашиваю!

То, что мальчишка дурачится — хороший знак, но это не умаляло Джонова любопытства. Шерлок вздохнул и снизошёл до серьёзного разговора.

— Всё было... неплохо. Сам ужин — это неинтересно, граф спрашивал меня о том о сём, а вот потом мне довелось поиграть на скрипке Гварнери. Это здорово! Ей двести лет, а звучание поразительное **:** чистое, яркое, просто удивительно. Рояль у его светлости тоже прекрасный, но скрипка лучше. 

— О чём ещё говорили? Что он хотел знать про тебя? 

— Он поинтересовался, какие науки я изучал у сэра Энтони, и что бы хотел изучать в дальнейшем. Оказывается, его светлости биология тоже не чужда, и он упомянул, что у него есть лаборатория. Вот бы посмотреть... Про литературу и стихи мы, слава богу, не говорили.

Джон напомнил **:**

— А как же твоя любовь к Шекспиру? Или ты солгал?

Шерлок уже разделся до кальсон, доктора он ничуть не смущался.

— Нет, Шекспира я люблю, а вот творчество его не очень. 

Джон не стал выяснять, за что же тогда любить Шекспира, иначе с Шерлоком можно препираться до утра, а время было уже довольно поздним. Заботливо повесив его новый костюм к себе в шкаф, он стал укладываться спать. На душе полегчало, первый шаг на сближение сделан, и шаг, кажется, успешный. Правда, Шерлок ничего не сказал о проявлениях амурных интересов графа, вряд ли он их не заметил, значит, Уимси вёл себя крайне сдержанно. Или... — Джон даже усмехнулся подобной мысли, — ...или графа разочаровал внешний вид приобретения. При первом знакомстве Шерлок был обнажён, напуган, унижен, а ныне весь из себя уверенный красавец с холодными глазами, одетый в великолепный костюм. Да нет, конечно, чушь, как Шерлок мог не понравиться? Вон он какой пригожий... когда не дерзит.

~

Но улёгшись в постель и погасив свет керосинки, Джон всё-таки услышал продолжение рассказа про ужин.

— Его светлость показался мне значительно умнее, чем я о нём загодя думал. Говорил он немного, больше спрашивал, но мне хватило данных, чтобы составить о нём первоначальное мнение. Странно, мне казалось, что интерес взрослого мужчины к юношам говорит о его недостаточно развитом интеллекте. 

На этих словах Джон чуть не подпрыгнул в постели.

— Шерлок! Вот сразу видно, что ты мало интересуешься литературой и историей. Тогда бы ты знал, какое великое множество талантливых художников, композиторов, учёных и писателей исповедуют однополые отношения. Это при том, что большинство людей тщательно скрывают свои пристрастия, ведь в некоторых странах это осуждается не только моралью, но и законом. Кстати... его светлость как-то проявил к тебе подобный интерес за ужином?

Шерлок фыркнул в подушку.

— Вы имеете в виду **:** не обнимал ли он меня, гладил, и всякое такое прочее? Конечно нет, иначе бы меня уже пороли плетьми. Я не собираюсь ждать, когда дело дойдёт до этого. Джон, вы же обещали минимум три недели! 

Ватсон понял, что спокойно уснуть, не прояснив этот щекотливый вопрос, всё равно не получится, а потому сел на кровати и снова зажёг лампу. Шерлок, наоборот, не вставая, сдвинулся на своём небольшом ложе к самой стене, в тень. Джон вздохнул, набираясь решимости играть роль старой няньки, и приступил к непростой разъяснительной беседе с девственником-подранком. Начал издалека.

— Шерлок... Всё, что я сейчас скажу — пойми правильно, а не психуй и не кидайся в меня подушкой. И не перебивай! Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты остался в этом доме подольше, занимался музыкой, изучал науки, осваивал и узнавал что-то нужное и интересное. Ты ещё не видел лабораторию его светлости, оранжерею, библиотеку, коллекции, конюшню... Даже я не имею ко всему этому доступа, а тебе все двери будут открыты. Ты будешь ежедневно вкушать такие же вкусные блюда, как сегодня за ужином, будешь одет только в лучшие модные костюмы, познакомишься с достойными людьми, возможно даже попутешествуешь, хотя бы до столицы. А в дальнейшем тебя обеспечат жильём и дадут возможность самому зарабатывать на жизнь. Но... ты знаешь цену всему этому. Поверь, это очень невысокая плата за несколько месяцев поистине райского существования. Если бы ты отнёсся к ухаживаниям его светлости снисходительнее, позволил прикосновения, а затем и доверил своё тело... то ты бы познал много удивительного и прекрасного в мире чувств и ощущений. 

Не видя лица Шерлока в темноте, но слыша его подозрительное молчание, — не уснул ли? — Джон сделал паузу в лекции. Зря сделал. Шерлок, оказывается, силился не взорваться. Не осилил.

— Да вам надо книги писать! А ещё лучше идти проповедовать в дикарские племена! Как можно так нагло врать? Как будто я не познал «удивительного и прекрасного»! Джон, вы сами-то хоть знаете, о чём вообще говорите? Наверняка у вас не было подобного опыта, потому вы так наивно лжёте об этих «чувствах и ощущениях»!

Джон не успел прикусить собственный язык, как вылетело признание.

— Я знаю, о чём говорю! 

Повисла внезапная тишина. Джон жалел, что не сдержался, Шерлок соображал, когда и с кем тот успел совершить содомский грех. Попробовал робко выяснить.

— Ну... тогда вы явно были не в _том_ положении, иначе бы не распинались сейчас.

Джон мысленно плюнул и решил **:** говорить, так уж всё.

— Нет, именно в _том самом_ тоже довелось побывать. И поверь, остались только хорошие воспоминания. Это случилось давно, я чуть старше тебя был. Когда обучался медицине, мы с приятелем-сокурсником внезапно почуяли тягу друг к другу, ну и... несколько месяцев экспериментировали, познавали анатомию и физиологию на практике. Хотя до этого и у него и у меня были девушки, но вот так случилось... Тогда вообще казалось, что это любовь. Но любовь быстро прошла, а приятные воспоминания остались. 

Шерлок уточнил **:**

— Почему же с тех пор вы не продолжаете «эксперименты», раз так понравилось?

Джон терпеливо объяснил **:**

— Мне всегда нравились только женщины, та связь была исключением, но я не жалею о том, что было. По крайней мере, полученный опыт сейчас даёт мне право говорить с тобой уверенно. 

— И тем самым лишь напрасно сотрясаете воздух. Как вы меня не уговаривайте, я всё равно сбегу из этого дома. Обещаю, что со временем выплачу вам сто золотых. Не сразу, но как смогу заработать, буду высылать вам частями. 

Каменное терпение Джона дало трещину. Благообразная маска старушки-няньки не удержалась на истинном лице Ватсона — честного смелого солдата, говорящего прямо и открыто. 

— Шерлок, не смеши! «Заработаешь»... Да ты и за пять лет столько не заработаешь, таская мешки в порту. Даже если будешь обслуживать сошедших на берег матросов. И то пока тебе не попортят личико местные портовые шлюхи за конкуренцию или не загнёшься от сифилиса. Или ты думаешь, что сможешь играть на скрипке в какой-нибудь таверне? Так оно тоже всё к одному **:** будешь канифолить смычок, а заодно и собственный зад. 

Слышно было, как скрытый тенью фыркнул Шерлок.

— У вас лишь одно на уме! Неужели все думают только об этом? 

— Именно! Ты ведь совсем мало знаешь жизнь за пределами своего дома. А жизнь она такая... очень хищная. А ты очень соблазнительная дичь. 

— Я обрежу волосы! Совсем. Я не буду дичью! Я научусь драться по-настоящему, я смогу постоять за себя. Я устроюсь юнгой на корабль, меня возьмут, я хорошо умею лазить по деревьям.

— Шерлок, ты сам-то веришь в то, о чём говоришь? — съязвил в отместку Джон почти его же словами. 

Тишина в ответ подтвердила его сомнения. Джон встал и пересел на край узкой кровати Шерлока. Говорить о столь непростых вещах лучше нос к носу, даже если один нос уткнут при этом в подушку. Шерлок пробурчал **:**

— Что же делать... Домой я не могу вернуться.

— Почему? Это единственный приемлемый вариант при твоём категоричном отказе от предложения Уимси. Ты ведь можешь дома не говорить, что с тобой случилось. Скажешь, что на поместье сэра Энтони напали, а ты убежал, потом долго добирался домой. 

— Не только в этом дело! Вы не понимаете...

— Хорошо, я не понимаю, да. Но тогда понимаешь ли ты, что в случае твоего побега, его светлость будет вынужден написать твоим родителям и потребовать с них возмещения суммы, затраченной на твоё освобождение из неволи? 

Шерлок вскинулся на кровати, испуганное лицо осветилось лампой.

— Как? Он же сказал, что вычтет из вашего жалованья. 

— Я уверен, что он пошутил. Для меня это большая сумма, и навряд ли его светлость так поступит со мной. А вот твои родители обязаны компенсировать расходы графа. Ты так не считаешь? 

— Наверное, да... Но как граф узнает, кто мои родители? Я не называл свою фамилию и конкретного места проживания. Или... вы ему скажете? Вы видели конверт! Да, конечно! 

— Не только я видел, ведь твоё письмо на почту отнесли другие люди, и они очень преданы его светлости. Почему тебя так ужасает эта перспектива? Это идеальный выход **:** родители возмещают сотню золотых его светлости, а ты возвращаешься домой.

Шерлок даже стукнул подушку от злости.

— Джон, вы не понимаете! Нет у моих родителей таких денег! Совсем нет. Конечно, узнав про меня, они найдут нужную сумму, соберут по знакомым и соседям... А как отдавать долг? Это повергнет их в полное и окончательное разорение. Я не могу поступить с ними таким образом. Я и так лишнее колесо у телеги, я младший сын, а значит, толку от меня никакого. Брат, он умный, он пытается поднять поместье, он выучился, работает, что-то делает... А я... Даже на моё обучение нет денег, сэр Энтони из милости взял меня к себе. Я теперь вообще бестолковая ненужная рухлядь, зачем я дома?

Ватсон опешил от этого горького признания. Оказывается, заносчивый аристократ-то нищий. А манеры словно у титулованного наследного принца, не меньше. Ох, и что теперь делать с этим голозадым принцем? Продолжать уговаривать продать своё тело? Другого выхода Джон не видел.

— Шерлок... м-м... В таком случае снова самым разумным решением для тебя становится принятие ухаживаний его светлости. Не перебивай! — прикрикнул Джон, видя, как Шерлок опять взвился на дыбы. — Сам подумай **:** побег не выход, домой путь заказан, остаётся одно. Если ты не намерен возвращаться к родным, то какая разница, как ты проживёшь ближайшие несколько месяцев? Зато потом ты останешься при деле и под крышей. Его светлость со всеми своими прежними... м-м... молодыми людьми поступил благородно **:** выплатил им приличную сумму, а кто нуждался, тот получил непыльную работу и кров над головой. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, я бы и сам, наверное, как и ты, с возмущением отверг подобное предложение **:** мужское самолюбие, гордость, страх, что узнают близкие. Но у меня давно нет родителей, а с единственной сестрой мы почти не поддерживаем отношения, так что перед родными мне не было бы стыдно. С мужским самолюбием и гордостью я бы тоже разобрался, всё-таки любовная связь, пусть и с мужчиной, — это не так страшно, как трусость в бою, предательство и дезертирство. Остаётся самый щекотливый вопрос, который, как я понимаю, больше всего тебя пугает **:** физическая боль, испытанная тобою недавно.

Шерлок снова спрятался в тень, и только слышно было, как клокочет его сердитое дыхание. Но то, что он не перебивал, подтверждало очевидное заключение, ведь мальчик пережил страшные мгновения насилия, сопряжённые с дикой болью вплоть до разрыва и кровотечения. На словах Джон уже объяснял, каково добровольное соитие, — ему не поверили. Доказывать на практике прелесть однополой любви вовсе не входило в обязанности придворного лекаря, пусть этим занимается его светлость. Но вот чуть-чуть раскрыть тайны мужского тела неопытному юнцу — это, пожалуй, можно. Джон усмехнулся шальной идее **:** «А, была не была, с этим парнем по-другому не получится, рискну». 

Он прошёл в кабинет, нашёл нужный пузырёк, захватил старое полотенце и вернулся к постели настороженного Шерлока. Тот вопросительно смотрел на предметы в его руках. 

— Шерлок, подними рубашку и ляг на живот, я забыл тебя смазать.

Недоверчивый пациент усомнился **:**

— Вы же сказали, что у меня и так всё заживает быстро, и мазать больше не надо. И это не та мазь.

Терпеливый доктор пояснил **:**

— Да, это эфирное масло лаванды, хорошее успокоительное и ранозаживляющее средство. Смазать надо для профилактики инфекций. А это полотенце давай подложим, чтобы масло не испачкало постель. 

Обманув Шерлока столь нехитрым способом, Джон уложил его голым задом кверху. Нанеся достаточно ароматного масла себе на пальцы, он раздвинул упругие ягодицы и прикоснулся к сжатому анусу. Да, он не лгал, когда говорил, что всё и так хорошо заживает, разрыв затянулся полностью и совершенно не кровоточил. Конечно, это не означало, что по прошествии менее десяти дней пострадавшим отверстием можно пользоваться как-то иначе, окромя естественного назначения. Но аккуратные заботливые руки и не помышляли нанести вред доверчиво подставленному нежному органу. Промазав вход круговыми движениями, Джон проник скользким пальцем внутрь. Если в прежние процедуры он обрабатывал анус мазью лишь снаружи и самую малость внутри, то ныне его палец оказался несколько глубже, почти по середину. Шерлок сжался и замер. Джон погладил свободной ладонью его напряжённую ягодицу.

— Шерлок, расслабься, я не сделаю больно, лишь промажу и помассирую немного, так надо для улучшения кровообращения. Ты же смыслишь в медицине, понимаешь, зачем это нужно. 

Шерлок внял настояниям. Джон сделал вид, что массирует внутренности вкруговую, но при этом совершенно случайно задевает особо чувствительное местечко, легко прощупываемое сквозь стенку кишки. Прикоснувшись первый раз к этому бугорку, он вынудил замершего Шерлока ахнуть, во второй раз — охнуть, в третий — всхлипнуть, а потом неугомонный пациент приподнялся и, пряча глаза в тени, хрипловатым голосом поинтересовался **:**

— Джон, что вы делаете? Это вовсе не похоже на массаж с целью улучшения кровообращения.

На что получил выговор.

— Мне виднее! Не спорь и не мешай исполнению докторского долга! Лучше чуть подними бёдра, мне удобнее будет. 

Шерлок подчинился — Джону в этом вопросе он доверял безоговорочно — оттопырил зад и смирно лёг лицом в подушку, прислушиваясь к необычным ощущениям своего организма. Организм блаженствовал. Внутреннее прикосновение пальца приносило неизведанные доселе приятные впечатления, низ живота сладостно ныл, всё тело до кончиков пальцев пронзало наслаждение... Как вдруг Шерлок с ужасом обнаружил, что его тело слишком явно реагирует на этот странный «массаж» **:** кровь прилила, но совсем не в то место. Хоть бы Джон не догадался... Ох, как стыдно... 

А тем временем давление заботливого пальца, исполняющего важный долг, становилось всё настойчивым, вожделение нарастало, сознание затягивалось похотливой мутью, зубы впились в подушку, на подложенное полотенце упали прозрачные вязкие капли, тело еле сдерживало блудливую дрожь, подушка глушила нечаянные стоны, поясница похабно прогнулась, задница самовольно подалась навстречу докторской руке... Шерлок мужественно держался, но сладострастное напряжение вырвалось наружу обильной тёплой струйкой и испачкало полотенце. Теперь Джон точно узнает... 

«Массаж» сразу прекратился, коварный палец покинул дрожащее отверстие, ласковые ладони огладили ягодицы и шутливо похлопали по ним. До одурманенного сознания Шерлока внезапно дошло **:** это было подстроено! Джон нарочно довёл его до подобного состояния! Ах, как это вероломно и низко! Столь вульгарным способом совращать в содомию! 

Отдышавшись и немного придя в себя, обманутый пациент высказал **:**

— Доктор! Оттого, что вы наглядно продемонстрировали удовольствие, доставляемое пальцем, ничуть не сделало меня мужеложцем! К вашему сведению, подобные акты совершаются вовсе не пальцем. Возможно, вы этого не знали, потому и говорите о своём прошлом опыте в нежных словах.

Джон с улыбкой отреагировал на подковырку смущённого мальчишки.

— Шерлок, проводить демонстрацию членом я не буду! И не уговаривай!

Громкое фырканье, а затем двойной смех наполнили сумрачную комнату.

Джон отвернулся и подождал, пока Шерлок оботрётся и опустит ночную рубашку. А тем временем экзаменовал своего ученика-пациента на предмет устройства мочеполовой системы.

— Нет, это не мочевой пузырь. Вспоминай анатомический атлас! Могу подсказать **:** этого органа нет у женщин.

Шерлок полотенцем неловко затёр липкие следы на своём теле, пощупал простыню **:** на неё не попало. Вспомнил картинку из толстой книги, изображающей низ человеческого живота в разрезе **:** помимо различий гениталий снаружи, женское тело отличалось наличием детородных органов, а мужское... 

— Это простата? 

— Да, молодец, она самая. Очень важная железа в мужском организме, её точные функции пока только исследуются учёными, но известно, что она участвует в процессе... м-м... совокупления. А её доступное прощупывание через анальное отверстие издревле приносит удовольствие мужчинам... которые... 

Шерлок сунул мятое полотенце Джону и закончил за него **:**

— Которые содомиты, я понял.

Из-за темноты и собственного смущения он не заметил подобного же состояния Джона, странным образом придерживающего свою ночную рубашку в области бёдер. Тот забрал пузырёк с маслом и ушёл в кабинет. Не было его гораздо дольше, чем надобно времени для бросания полотенца в тазик и возвращения пузырька на полку.

Когда многострадальное полотенце всё-таки отправилось в тазик, пятен на нём оказалось вдвое больше, а на совести Джона расползлось одно большое липкое пятно. Торопливо лаская своё восставшее естество ладонью, смазанной лавандовым маслом, он с упоением вспоминал вовсе не белые пышные груди с розовыми сосками и кучерявый холмик волос со щелкой в нём, а прогнутую тонкую поясницу, трогательные ямочки на ней, круглые полушария ягодиц и свой палец, погружающийся в тёплое упругое нутро. В ушах стояли придушенные стоны, руки помнили дрожь гибкого тела, взор запечатлел размётанные кудри и хрупкие кисти, сжимающие подушку.

Погасив лампу, улёгшись по постелям, и даже не пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, Джон и Шерлок погрузились в свои беспорядочные мысли, будоражащие воспоминания, сладостные впечатления, развратные грёзы и, наконец, в долгожданный сон.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Две фотографии мальчиков с длинными волосами, похожими на Шерлоковы, посмотрите, пожалуйста, ниже в отзывах.


	4. Побег

*******

Громкий стук в дверь раздался рано утром **:** требовалась срочная докторская помощь роженице. Джон без лишних слов оделся и, захватив саквояж, сорвался в деревню. Шерлок было намерился бежать с ним, но Джон его остановил. 

— Шерлок, останься здесь, там и без тебя дышать нечем, бедняжка всю ночь разродиться не может, стонет и кричит, тебе видеть такое незачем. 

Мальчик встревожился.

— Так вы надолго? 

— Не знаю. Может, и надолго.

— Джон, но вы же вернётесь к тому времени, как мне нужно будет идти на обед к его светлости?

— Я постараюсь, но не всё зависит от меня, — на ходу крикнул Ватсон.

Послышалось, как во дворе он запрыгнул на лошадь, спешно приготовленную для него, и умчался прочь.

Шерлок снова улёгся в постель, утро ещё только начиналось. Вспомнив, что дверь осталась незапертой, он вскочил и закрыл её на ключ, так было спокойнее. Обратно ложиться на свою кровать он не стал, а беззастенчиво забрался под тёплое Джоново одеяло и прижался лицом к подушке, хранящей вмятину от его головы. Во всей комнате ошутимо пахло лавандой. У Шерлока резко потеплели щёки **:** вспомнилась вечерняя процедура «массажа с целью улучшения кровообращения». Удачно случился этот ранний вызов, иначе ох как стыдно было бы поутру смотреть в добрые понимающие глаза. 

Уткнувшись стыдливым носом ещё глубже в подушку, Шерлок, оправдывая себя тем, что проводит эксперимент по изучению внутренних органов, завёл руку за спину, задрал ночную рубашку и, разведя ягодицы, прикоснулся к анусу. Лицо полыхало. Огладив сжатое отверстие, он нащупал маленький затянувшийся рубчик, прикосновение к нему уже совершенно не причиняло боли. Протолкнув кончик тонкого пальца на одну фалангу внутрь себя и не почувствовав ничего существенного, экспериментатор проник чуть глубже. Оставшееся в узком проходе лавандовое масло позволило пальцу скользить гладко, не вызывая никаких неприятных ощущений. Мысленно держа перед глазами рисунок из анатомического атласа, Шерлок нащупал плотный бугорок в положенном месте и легонько надавил на него. Приятно. Поглаживая себя изнутри и вспоминая заботливые руки Джона, он быстро возбудился, первое бесцветное пятнышко расплылось на подоле задранной рубашки. Не сдержав позывов юного организма, Шерлок, постанывая в подушку, елозил бёдрами и горячим пахом по постели, размазывая прозрачные капли предсемени по рубахе, ласкал себя сзади пальцем и изнывал от стыда. 

Чувствуя приближение сладостного мгновения, но при этом с ужасом помня, что находится в чужой постели, Шерлок вынул из себя палец, встал и, придерживая сквозь рубашку жаждущий орган, нашёл в кабинете вчерашнее обтирочное полотенце, разумно помыслив замаскировать новую грязь старой. Мятая холстина, слипшаяся от засохшего семени, выглядела подозрительно. Мелькнула мысль, что выделений слишком много, вчера он не мог в одиночку столь обильно измазать эту тряпицу. Но додумать интересную мысль не получилось, организм настойчиво требовал ласки, и Шерлок повёлся на зов неугомонной плоти. Стянув рубашку через голову, он спиной плюхнулся обратно в хозяйскую постель, раскинул ноги и обхватил стоящий член. Размазав по розовой нежной коже выступившую смазку, юный сластолюбец в несколько торопливых движений довёл себя до желанного освобождения. *****

Утирая полотенцем с живота подтёки похоти, а рукой с лица слезинки позора, Шерлок давился собственным бесстыдством. Подобным рукоблудством он занимался крайне редко, считая это действо недостойным просвещённого человека. Но будучи мальчиком любознательным и начитанным, теоретически он знал о потребностях человеческого тела в данном вопросе очень многое. Практическое изучение возможностей собственного организма в этом направлении юный исследователь пока не проводил, ведь для полноценного опыта нужна была особа женского пола, а таких не имелось даже на примете — заносчивый учёный не мог вынести в девичьем обществе и пары минут. Однополые исследования не рассматривались Шерлоком даже в теории. А оказывается, будущие доктора проходят в университетах и такую практику... По крайней мере, Джон Ватсон этот вопрос изучил всесторонне. И кто бы мог подумать, глядя на простодушного синеглазого лекаря со шпильками под подушкой, что он с другим мужчиной обнимался, целовался... и... фу, даже думать стыдно, чем он ещё занимался. Думать об этом было не только стыдно, но и болезненно неприятно. Представив, как какой-то юноша ласкался с Джоном, а тот одаривал его любовью в ответ, Шерлок испытал странное непривычное чувство. Если бы ему сказали, что это чувство не что иное, как обыкновенная ревность, он привёл бы полдюжины оправданий в свою защиту и доказал, что это не так. Но никто ни в чём его пока не подозревал, и даже чистота «надруганной» постели сохранилась в первоначальном виде. 

Затерев последние капли со своего живота и чуточку успокоив дыхание и совесть, Шерлок вновь обратил внимание на полотенце. Что-то тут не так... Недаром ему показалось слишком обильным количество засохшего семени, вдобавок, полотенце пахло лавандой. Боясь поверить в свою теорию, Шерлок стянул с постели одеяло и понюхал простыню в том месте, где возлежали докторские чресла. Так и есть **:** лёгкий запах эфирного масла. Покрутив головой и увидев ночную сорочку Джона, впопыхах кинутую как попало, юный сыщик схватил её, поднёс искомым местом к носу и опешил от подтверждения своей догадки. Тонкий хлопок рубашки пропитался ароматом лаванды именно там, где она соприкасалась с Джоновым пахом. Не может быть... А Шерлок-то думал, что вечером в неверном свете керосинки ему показалось, как доктор неестественно придерживал свою рубаху после собственноручного доведения «пациента» до позорного состояния. Однако и сам Джон не избежал подобной участи. Данное открытие удивило и повеселило Шерлока. И неожиданно направило мысли в запретное сладкое русло **:** прикосновения Джона хотелось получать ещё и ещё, захотелось самому притронуться к его сильному крепкому телу, увидеть его без одежды... Стеснительный хозяин переодевался за ширмой, и как Шерлок не косил любопытные глаза, увидеть заветную наготу не удавалось. Поначалу Шерлок мысленно оправдывал своё неуместное внимание всего лишь интересом к шрамам доктора-воина. Но так как врать самому себе он не привык, поэтому со стыдом признал, что ему небезразлично и всё остальное тело Джона **:** от шеи, локтей и до самых пяток. А уж нынешнее внезапное разоблачение вообще взбудоражило юношескую фантазию. Если Джону тоже интересен Шерлок, и Шерлок испытывает непонятную тягу к Джону, то выходит... «Выходит, я — содомит? Боже... Нет, только этого не хватало! Бежать отсюда куда глаза глядят! Прочь от соблазна, от доброго терпеливого Джона, от его заботливых нежных рук, от тёмных синих глаз, от улыбчивого тонкого рта, от его смешной решительной походки, от дурацкой привычки облизывать губы, от его приятного запаха, голоса, смеха... Бежать, пока не стало слишком поздно».

Варианты побега были разработаны ещё в первые часы пребывания в усадьбе, и прямо сейчас был идеальный момент для одного из них! Раннее утро, мало кто из прислуги встал, а те, кто уже бодрствовали, были заняты своими делами, но главное — отсутствовал Джон. Шерлока не хватились бы несколько часов. Ему ничего не стоило выскользнуть за ограду в той её части, где вплотную подступали деревья, и через лес направиться на юг — нет, не домой, а в столицу, там легко можно затеряться и этот город был хоть немного ему знаком. Понятно, что путь до столицы неблизкий, неделя уйдёт, а то и поболее, надо чем-то питаться и где-то спать в дороге, надо скрываться от возможного графского преследования, а потом нужно как-то устроиться в огромном городе, найти работу и жильё. И да, необходимо в первую очередь обрезать волосы, чтобы ни у кого даже не возникало мыслей «попутать» парня с девушкой. 

Шерлок быстро оделся, умылся, снял со стены восточный кинжал, острота которого была проверена неоднократно, но поразмыслив, резать волосы не стал **:** это можно сделать и позже в любой момент, а в докторских покоях даже запрятать остриженный хвост некуда, не разжигать ведь камин ради него. Связав в узел сменную рубашку и штаны, положив туда же кинжал и графский подарок — часы, Шерлок забрал из ящика стола найденные деньги **:** несколько монет, которых хватило бы на пропитание в пути. Ничего другого ценного он не нашёл, да и обворовывать доброго лекаря очень не хотелось. Поколебавшись, Шерлок выложил часы обратно **:** пусть у графа будет меньше поводов для злости. 

Заколов волосы высоко на затылке и прикрыв голову Джоновой шляпой, Шерлок окинул себя критичным взглядом **:** крестьянином, конечно, он не выглядит. Усмехнулся **:** надо было надеть новый костюм, увести с конюшни хорошего жеребца и ехать с комфортом, а продав часы, можно ночевать в гостиницах и питаться в приличных тавернах, а не убогих харчевнях. Но от подобного поступка его удерживало благоразумие и тщательно подавляемая совесть, всё-таки Уимси как-никак спас его из поганой неволи. Да и воровство коня по закону каралось плетью, а то и тюрьмой. «Ничего, ногами дойду, благо, лето».

Высунув нос за дверь и убедившись в отсутствии кого-либо, Шерлок, удерживая узел с одеждой в руке, прошмыгнул на дальний край заднего двора, перелез невысокую кирпичную ограду и скрылся в лесных зарослях.

~

*******

К полудню несчастная роженица наконец-то произвела на свет дитя. Ребёнок оказался вполне здоров и крепок, а вот мать при родах потеряла много крови, лекарь зашил разрывы и остался на пару часов — проследить за её состоянием. Температура у неё не поднималась, измученная тяжёлыми родами, она спала, ребёнка обихаживали опытные кумушки, и успокоенный уставший лекарь тоже задремал. 

Вздрогнув во сне, Джон проснулся. Потрогал лоб спящей пациентки, посчитал пульс **:** всё хорошо. Время на часах приближалось к трём пополудни. Спохватившись, — ведь Шерлок к четырём часам приглашён на графский обед, — Джон было собрался домой, но что-то его остановило. Вспомнив вчерашний вечер и испытанное _неправильное_ удовольствие от ласки мальчишечьего тела, припомнив свои непристойные фантазии во время акта самоудовлетворения, рисующие исключительно то самое тело, Джон раздумал ехать в усадьбу. Пусть Шерлок сам собирается на очередное свидание, он ему не нянька, в конце-то концов! А не хочет парень ублажать графа — пусть бежит на все четыре стороны, всё равно его не удержать, а уговаривать надоело. Джон развернул лошадь в сторону города и уже через полчаса обнимал округлую мягкую фигуру Бетти. Отъехав со своей зазнобой в соседний лес и уединившись на цветущей поляне, он забылся от тревожных мыслей, уткнувшись лицом в пышную белую грудь, жадно целуя крупные малиновые соски и совершая бёдрами толчки в горячую глубину влажного лона.

~

*******

Шерлок за час бодро прошагал мили три, потом сбавил шаг и ещё за пару часов отдалился от поместья Уимси на несколько миль. Дорогу он не знал абсолютно, но придерживался южного направления, надеясь выйти на людное место и расспросить путь поточнее. Утолив жажду в реке и перейдя её вброд, сняв башмаки и брюки, Шерлок присел отдохнуть под деревом. Хотелось есть, но голодать он привык, ставя на себе регулярные эксперименты по выносливости. Удалять из головы ненужные мысли он тоже умел, но мысли о Джоне не выметались и не запирались, они настойчиво лезли наружу и давили на совесть. Какие последствия будет иметь побег? Как Уимси на это отреагирует и какие меры предпримет? Будет ли искать беглеца и накажет ли Джона? С кого граф предпочтёт требовать компенсацию **:** с лекаря или с родителей? Оба варианта не устраивали **:** родители бедны, да и Ватсон не ахти как богат. За то недолгое время, прожитое в поместье Уимси, Шерлок успел узнать, что Джон мечтает стать столичным доктором и откладывает заработанные деньги на открытие собственной практики. Джону нужно было проработать на графа ещё несколько месяцев, чтобы потом вернуться в столицу — свой любимый город. Если Уимси вычтет из его жалованья сотню золотых — Джон завязнет в провинции ещё на долгое время. Шерлок не хотел быть причиной подобных проблем для человека, отнёсшегося к нему по-доброму. Но оставаться в поместье и становиться наложником графа ему претило. Шерлок усмехнулся своим мыслям **:** вот если бы на месте Уимси был Ватсон, тогда ещё можно было бы подумать... И тут же честно поправил себя **:** а можно не думать. И так всё ясно **:** непонятный интерес к Джону со вчерашнего вечера перерос в нечто более осознанное и притягательное, что позволяло рассматривать его не только как объект для проведения любопытного эксперимента, но и как... м-м... кого? Любовника? Друга? Ни тех, ни других в жизни Шерлока не было до этого дня. И чем дальше он удалялся от поместья, тем меньше шансов у него оставалось когда-либо их завести.

~

*******

Доставив Бетти обратно под родительский кров, Джон не отказался от обеда в гостеприимном доме сыродела, потом не смог отказаться от чая с сырным пудингом, затем он не отверг гостинец в виде доброго куска ароматного сыра... К тому времени, как он вернулся в усадьбу Уимси, перевалило за четыре часа. Должно быть, Шерлок или на графском обеде, или забаррикадировался в докторском жилье, или вообще сбежал. При мысли о побеге сердце сжалось. 

Дверь оказалась не заперта, а Шерлока нигде не было. Проведя поверхностный осмотр бардака, устроенного небрежным мальчишкой, Джон сделал вывод, что тот всё-таки на свидании **:** таз с расплескавшейся водой, разбросанные предметы из несессера, скинутая мятая одежда. Новый костюм отсутствовал, а это могло означать лишь одно — Шерлок собрался без помощи няньки и самостоятельно отправился на званый обед. Джон устало улыбнулся — хоть какая-то польза от его задержки есть. 

Окинув комнату более внимательным взглядом, с Джона слетела сонливость и закралась тревога. Много странностей. Одежда Шерлока, явно сорванная впопыхах, была влажной от пота, штаны испачканы землёй по низу и на коленях, прилипшие соринки и семена растений, свежий разрыв на рукаве рубашки... Рядом лежали чистые брюки и сорочка, словно их приготовили с собой в дорогу. Трофейный кинжал валялся на кровати, а не висел на стене, где было его место. Джон нашёл запнутые под кровать мальчишечьи туфли — не те, что новые парадные, а простые, на каждый день. Башмаки представляли из себя удручающее зрелище **:** мокрые, грязные, с оторванной пряжкой... Ничего не понимающий Джон уставился на обувь. Где Шерлок был? Куда он ходил, пока не было Ватсона в усадьбе? Куда он мог ходить _без_ Ватсона? Обследовал окрестности? Да, это на него похоже. Если только он смог побороть свои тщательно скрываемые страхи. И кинжал наверняка брал для возможной самообороны. Осенённый внезапной догадкой, Джон проверил ящик своего стола **:** та небольшая наличность, что он держал дома, находилась на месте, вот только монеты лежали не совсем так... Складывалось впечатление, что Шерлок приготовился к побегу, совершил его, но потом почему-то передумал и вернулся. Озадаченный Джон решил дождаться своего неугомонного подопечного, чтобы услышать от него историю утреннего времяпрепровождения.

~

Долго ждать не пришлось. Менее чем через час от назначенного времени обеда Шерлок вернулся в сопровождении лакея. Невозмутимый слуга придерживал чересчур улыбчивого гостя под руку, а Шерлок похихикивал, заплетался своими длинными ногами и отстранялся от предлагаемой помощи. У Джона брови поползли на лоб **:** пьяный отрок — это забавное зрелище. Но как он умудрился напиться на званом обеде? Неужели Уимси позволил ему это? Или граф умышленно подливал Шерлоку в бокал, чтобы споить его и?.. Но судя по целостности костюма, малому времени и сиянию улыбок, никаких поползновений на хмельное юношеское тело предпринято не было. Джон, принимая нагостившегося гуляку под своё крыло, поинтересовался у лакея **:**

— Сколько он выпил?

Лакей невозмутимо ответил **:**

— Четыре полных бокала, сэр.

— Как его светлость позволил ему?

— Милорд на тот момент отсутствовал, его задержали дела буквально на пять минут. Мистер Холмс в это время наливал сам себе красное вино «Шато Больё» тысяча восемьсот...

— Понятно, — перебил Джон, — а мистер Холмс ел что-нибудь между бокалами?

— Нет, сэр. После прихода его светлости мистер Холмс съел немного жареной курицы в пряном соусе, но совсем немного. 

— Как его светлость отнёсся к поступку этого пьяницы? 

— Вы имеете в виду **:** не гневался ли милорд, сэр? Нет, его светлость тоже налил себе вина, они смеялись за обедом, а после прошли в библиотеку, где я не присутствовал, сэр.

У Джона сжались губы.

— И сколько времени они провели в библиотеке?

— Менее получаса, сэр.

Джон отпустил лакея и суровым взглядом уставился на счастливого мальчишку, надеясь его пристыдить. Серьёзное выражение лица удержать не получилось, и Джон рассмеялся.

— Шерлок, в честь чего ты нализался? 

Тот, держась за стену обеими руками, подрыгал ногами, стряхивая туфли, потом стянул сюртук и бухнулся спиной на Джонову кровать. Вальяжно откинувшись на подушки, Шерлок начал повествование **:**

— Сегодня я принял серьёзное решение **:** я остаюсь в этом доме. Несмотря на то, что меня не устраивает моё нынешнее положение, а будущее не устраивает вовсе, я решил остаться. И чтобы как-то пережить это время, я буду пить. Много пить. Если граф не станет меня такого терпеть и выгонит взашей, значит, так тому и быть. Мне всё равно. 

Джон не удивился пьяному заявлению **:** понятно, что парень перебрал с коллекционным выдержанным вином. Но интересно было выяснить, где он провёл сегодняшнее утро.

— Шерлок, как случилось, что ты сбежал, а потом решил вернуться? 

Мальчишка поднял тяжёлую голову с подушки и уставился мутным взглядом на пронырливого доктора.

— Джо-он, какой вы догадливый... Вам надо сыщиком служить. А впрочем... Я сам оставил все улики на виду. Что вас не устраивает? Что я сбежал или что вернулся? Да, я изменил своё решение в пути, моё право. 

— Нет, я рад, что ты вернулся. Надеюсь, ничего страшного с тобой не случилось, пока ты плутал по лесам и болотам. 

Шерлок пробурчал **:**

— Джон, вы и впрямь ищейка. Я и не подозревал. Да, я заблудился на обратном пути. Как видите, сегодня пасмурный день, и потому я слегка сбился с курса. Хотя меня это не оправдывает... И вообще... меня ничто не оправдывает, я трус и ничтожество... я не смог даже сбежать... — Шерлок трагическим жестом закрыл лицо локтем.

Джон нахмурил брови и прервал этот самоуничижительный лепет.

— Шерлок, раздевайся давай и ложись спать, а? Я тоже очень устал и хотел бы отдохнуть.

Он помог пьяному юнцу избавиться от галстука, жилета, брюк и сорочки, оставив его в одних тонких нижних кальсонах. Пока Джон расчищал беспорядок на Шерлоковой кровати, тот забрался под одеяло, на котором лежал, и уютно задремал на чужой подушке. Джон было подумал так его и оставить, но припомнив захватнические кошачьи замашки Шерлока, потряс его за плечо с намерением выдворить на своё место.

— Шерлок, иди к себе. 

Но тот уже крепко спал (а скорее, притворялся), поэтому пришлось взять на руки долговязое хмельное тело и перенести на соседнюю кровать. В этот короткий миг, пока Джон прижимал к себе горячую податливую ношу, Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в шею и жарко дыхнул. Джону показалось или намечталось, что мальчишечьи губы прикоснулись под ухом? От Шерлока сильно пахло вином (дорогим, из графских погребов), немного мылом и слегка пóтом, очевидно, полноценно вымыться после лесных приключений он не успел. Насколько далеко от усадьбы успел уйти самовольный юнец? И почему всё-таки вернулся? Сонный Шерлок словно подслушал мысли Джона. Сгружённый на свою кровать, он повозился, обнял и притянул к себе подушку, и, не открывая глаз, пробубнил **:**

— Не могу я покинуть Джона... не хочу... 

И тут же, очнувшись от дрёмы, он разлепил мутные очи, уставился на склонившегося Джона и вполне внятно выдал **:**

— Вы мне покажете, как всё должно быть? Чтобы не больно. Приятно, как вчера. Я не хочу, чтобы граф был первым, он мне не нравится. А вы нравитесь. 

На этих словах Шерлок громко икнул и бухнулся лицом в подушку, сражённый пьяным сном. Джон, так и не разогнувшись, замер, осмысливая услышанное. Решив сказанное считать бредом, он вздохнул, натянул одеяло на голые плечи мальчишки и прошёл в кабинет, где уселся за стол и погрузился в невесёлые думы. 

Результатом дум стало написание двух писем **:** одно — бывшему сослуживцу, проживающему в столице, другое больше напоминало инструкцию — оно вложилось в конверт, но не запечаталось. Оба письма остались лежать на столе.

~

Шерлок проспал до позднего вечера. Джон в кабинете читал книгу при свете лампы, когда туда неуверенной походкой вплёлся его подопечный **:** лохматый, полуголый, зевающий во весь рот и подтягивающий сползающие кальсоны. Не удосужившись налить воду в кружку, он присосался к горлышку кувшина и, судя по длительности поглощения влаги, жажда одолевала его нещадная. Джон смотрел на двигающийся кадык под запрокинутым подбородком, по которому стекала тонкая жилка воды и устремлялась по груди вниз. Припомнилась похожая струйка, только тёмно-красного цвета. Тот порез на шее уже зажил, лишь розовый штрих напоминал, где нежной кожи коснулся варварский нож. Прозрачный ручеёк шаловливо обогнул маленький сосок, пробежал по рёбрам, скользнул на живот и, минуя ямку пупа, впитался в пояс хлопковых штанов, верхний край которых еле-еле прикрывал тёмные волоски на лобке. Джон облизнул сухие губы. 

Утолив жажду, Шерлок поставил кувшин на место, ладонью небрежно размазал по торсу сбежавшую воду и, заметив вперившийся в себя взгляд Джона, весь подобрался, будучи уверенным, что сейчас последует строгий выговор за свершённые проступки. Но доктор, как часто бывало, удивил.

— Есть хочешь? Ты вообще ел сегодня?

Шерлок замычал и помотал головой **:** от мыслей о еде в животе и голове стало дурно.

— Не ел и не хочу. 

— Если спать снова не ложишься, то умывайся — я поговорить с тобой хотел бы.

Шерлок опять насторожился.

— Чем вы недовольны? Граф нажаловался? Так он, вроде как, не в расстройстве был. Втихомолку, думая, что я пьян до невменяемости, трогал мои волосы и даже поцеловал где-то там... 

У Джона удивлённо поднялась бровь.

— «Где-то там»? Это где? 

Шерлок мотнул головой назад и от этого кивка застонал **:** хмель неохотно выходил из юного организма. 

— Не знаю... Сзади на шее, кажется...

Пройдя к тазу, Шерлок умылся, кряхтя как старый дед, потом еле-еле оделся. Джон подозревал, что показываемая немощь отчасти разыгрывалась, чтобы смягчить праведный гнев. Но отчитывать его Джон вовсе не собирался. Пока юный выпивоха приводил себя в божеский вид, он согрел на керосинке воду для чая и приготовил пару сэндвичей с подаренным сыром. Чуть не насильно заставив Шерлока поесть, а затем, напоив горячим сладким чаем, Джон приступил к разговору.

— Шерлок... Пока ты спал, я много думал о твоей дальнейшей жизни в этом доме. Сегодня ты решил всё-таки сбежать, но хорошо, что раздумал и вернулся. Я не понимаю причины твоего возвращения, но это не так важно. Я уверен, ужиться здесь ты всё равно не сможешь. Твой характер не позволит тебе идти поперёк себя.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Что вам не нравится в моём характере? 

— Я не сказал, что не нравится. Наоборот. Но ты слишком... не знаю, как сказать... Те юноши, что были у его светлости до тебя, они гораздо проще, покладистее, более падкие на роскошь и удовольствия, ты не такой. Я по-прежнему хочу, чтобы ты здесь остался, но я не знаю, как тебя удержать. Твой побег — лишь вопрос времени, ты всё равно уйдёшь, если не до вашего первого альковного свидания с его светлостью, то уж после наверняка. И я сегодня надумал вот что... — Джон взял со стола два конверта. — Я написал письмо своему приятелю по службе, он проживает в столице, занимается торговлей табаком, имеет семью, и в целом очень достойный человек. Не сказать, что мы с ним друзья, скорее, просто коллеги-сослуживцы, но отношения у нас хорошие были. Я обратился к нему с просьбой если не приютить, то помочь с нахождением крова и работы юноше, доставившему послание. В письме я нарочно не проставил дату написания, ведь неизвестно, когда ты надумаешь покинуть поместье Уимси. Во втором конверте вложена записка лично для тебя, в ней я подробно описал, как добраться до столицы, какой дорогой, какие города и деревни встретятся на пути, где лучше заночевать, куда заходить не следует, и прочее подобное. Завтра я съезжу к своему банкиру и сниму достаточную сумму, чтобы ты мог добраться до места без затруднений. Деньги положу в этот же конверт. Оба письма будут находиться в ящике моего стола, вот здесь. Когда ты в очередной раз соберёшься бежать, то сначала плотно пообедаешь, потом заберёшь оба конверта, сложишь одежду и необходимые вещи в кофр, через лес пойдёшь до ближайшего города, там сядешь в дилижанс и поедешь с одной или двумя пересадками до столицы. Весь путь займёт два, максимум три дня. Всё понятно?

В комнате повисла тишина, Шерлок давно выпил чай, но пустую кружку из рук не выпускал, по-видимому, забыл о её существовании. Потом всё-таки выдавил из себя **:**

— Джон, а как же...

— Что, Шерлок? Какое слабое место в плане ты видишь?

— Как же те сто золотых, которые граф обещал вычесть из вашего жалованья? Или он и вправду напишет моим родителям? 

— Я не знаю. Может, его светлость забудет о напрасно потраченных деньгах. Но если он спишет долг с меня, то моя служба здесь затянется гораздо дольше Рождества, чем я планировал изначально. Если он вообще меня не уволит за организацию твоего побега. Я и так не предлагаю тебе воспользоваться моей лошадью, чтоб было меньше подозрений. Ну, ты со всем согласен? Стихийных уходов и плутаний по болотам больше не будет?

Шерлок помотал больной головой.

— Не будет... Но Джон... Я же вам сегодня сказал, что решил остаться. Почему вы думаете, что я воспользуюсь вашим заманчивым предложением и изменю свой выбор? Если вы не скрываете от меня ничего ужасного и его светлость не окажется хуже, чем представляется, то я рискну и попробую на своей шкуре, каково быть графским амантом. А что? Потом можно роман написать и заработать на его издании. Ох, читать-то романы я не читаю, поэтому и написать не смогу... А вы, Джон, читали наверняка. Будете моим биографом?

Джон понял эти шутки как хороший знак **:** мальчику полегчало, он принял нелёгкое решение. Если захочет изменить его — пусть, план отхода придуман. Но вот сказанные Шерлоком следующие слова повергли Ватсона в крайнее изумление. В смущение. А затем в подлое низкое возбуждение. 

— Но, Джон, вы просто обязаны доказать свои слова и продемонстрировать мне... Как вы там распинались?.. «Наслаждение и огромное удовольствие»? Вот! Докажите мне. Это в ваших же интересах. Иначе в первое — как вы выразились — «альковное свидание» с графом я могу повести себя очень непредсказуемо... А вам потом опять меня лечить, да и его светлости будете синяки мазать. Не говоря уж про выслушивание от него жалоб на моё ужасное дикое поведение.

Джон сидел и соображал **:** не спит ли он? День был очень длинным и тревожным, время уже к ночи, спать хотелось неимоверно... Тогда какого чёрта в голове прояснилось, в душе встрепенулось, а в паху потеплело?.. И эти наглые светлые глаза напротив... В тусклом свете лампы кажущиеся откровенно развратными и вызывающими. А губы... Эти пухлые губы, частенько выдающие колкости, просто созданы, чтобы их затыкали поцелуями или ещё чем покрепче... 

Ватсон мотнул головой, прогоняя дурманное наваждение. Не парень, а ведьма какая-то! Так и норовит вогнать в конфуз. Хмель в нём не выветрился, что ли? Или нарочно испытывает терпение? Хочет посмотреть, как бедный доктор будет выкручиваться... Словно говорит **:** расписывал прелести плотского греха, вот теперь или показывай, или молчи в... полотенце. А если?.. Если Шерлок о чём-то догадывается? Вдруг распознал мысли запретные, заметил жаркий взгляд украдкой, уловил дрожь в руках, прикасающихся к его телу? Мальчишка, почитай, невинный в любовных делах, но глаз имеет острый и ум пытливый, мог и догадаться... Нет, нельзя этого допустить **;** нельзя, чтобы он смотрел на Джона иначе, чем просто на лекаря и товарища **;** нельзя позволить ему бросаться в первые же объятия, лишь бы пригасить страх перед неизбежной плотской связью. Хотя... кто сказал, что связь с графом — это божье предначертание, а связь с лекарем — смертный грех? Джон окончательно запутался в своих усталых и не ко времени взбудораженных мыслях. Если хорошо подумать, то Шерлок прав **:** кто, если не Джон, должен поддержать его на выбранном пути, утешить и обласкать? Нет, так не пойдёт. Сейчас об этом думать не нужно, вон до чего уже додумался... 

— Шерлок, я не буду даже обсуждать подобный бред. Ты ещё не протрезвел и потому говоришь полную чушь. Я иду спать, а ты как знаешь.

Джон встал из-за стола и направился в свои покои, как вслед ему донеслось **:**

— Конечно, идите, я мешать не стану. Пузырёк с маслом захватите и полотенце тоже, чтоб прачкам не отстирывать вашу простынь. 

Джон замер. Что это было? Всё-таки Шерлок догадался или просто ёрничает?

— Что ты сказал?

— Вы слышали. Не считайте меня за ребёнка, я всё понимаю. А вот вы не понимаете! 

Джон вздохнул **:** нет, тихо лечь спать не получится опять. Боже, да как появился этот голозадый юнец в доме, так нет ни единого спокойного дня. Нужно прояснить сей щекотливый вопрос немедля.

— Хорошо, объясни ещё раз **:** что я не понимаю? Я понял вот что **:** ты требуешь от меня, чтобы я тебя... Чтобы я с тобой совершил любовный акт, да?

Шерлок переглотнул и кивнул. Джон постарался успокоить возликовавшее глупое сердце. 

— Шерлок, почему я должен это делать? Это не входит в мои обязанности, лекарь не занимается подобными вещами с пациентами.

Тот выгнул губы и язвительно фыркнул.

— Лекарь нет, а мужчина может. Что вы ломаетесь? Я же вам нравлюсь. 

Против последнего аргумента Джон даже не стал возражать **:** мальчишка его раскусил. 

— Шерлок... Ты мне нравишься, да, скрывать это от тебя не получилось. А причины моего «ломания» вот в чём. Во-первых, то, что ты просишь, это непорядочно по отношению к его светлости. Во-вторых, зачем это нужно? Его светлость и так всё тебе покажет и расскажет. А в-третьих, я люблю женщин.

Фырканье раздалось ещё раз, на сей раз откровенно уничижительное. 

— Джон, ни одна ваша отговорка не принимается мною. Это детские оправдания. Во-первых, что непорядочного по отношению к графу? Он прекрасно знает, что я не девственник, так какая разница **:** один или двое были поперёд него? Тем более, мы не будем ему говорить об этом. Во-вторых, это нужно затем, что вам я доверяю больше, чем графу. А в-третьих, любить женщин никто вам не запрещает, я же не прошу вас на мне жениться. 

Не зная, чем опровергнуть столь железные доводы, Джон задумчиво почесал нос. Припомнив опыт военной службы, он применил малопочётную, но популярную тактику затяжного ведения войны **:** никаких скоропалительных решений, никаких хитрых манёвров, никаких кровавых битв, лишь выматывающее пережидание в целях доведения противника до утраты продовольствия и терпения. 

— Шерлок, уже почти полночь, я валюсь с ног. Надеюсь, ты не прямо сейчас ожидаешь от меня демонстрации постельных удовольствий? К тому же, надо обождать ещё не менее недели, а то и двух, для окончательного заживления раны. 

Шерлок возмущённо тряхнул мятыми кудрями.

— Вы же вчера _тщательно_ обследовали меня и видели, что всё затянулось! Чего ещё ждать?

Джон опешил от подобной настырности. Без всякого сомнения — мальчик паникует и хочет как можно быстрее пройти страшный этап жизни. Вдобавок, показалось, как подозрительно блеснули его глаза и в голосе прорезались слезливые нотки. Этого ещё не хватало! Чтобы окончательно не ввергать его в унижение, Джон шутливо прикрикнул **:**

— Ты хоть понимаешь разницу между пальцем и членом, ты, умник? Рана затянулась, но не настолько, чтобы можно было растягивать анальную мышцу до предела. Возьми у его светлости медицинскую книгу по травмам и почитай. Там целая глава посвящена этой теме. И пока не пройдёт неделя — даже не приставай ко мне!

Джон решительно шагнул в спальню и захлопнул за собою дверь. Если Шерлоку захочется поплакать, то пусть делает это в одиночку.

~

Утром пред взором проснувшегося Ватсона предстала чудесная картина **:** лохматый Шерлок сидел по-турецки на полу и отчищал свои башмаки от последствий лесных блужданий. Башмак с оторванной пряжкой он сосредоточенно протирал тряпицей, засохшая грязь сыпалась на аккуратно расстеленную холстину. 

Джон уже неплохо успел узнать мальчишку и удивлялся тому, сколько в нём противоречий **:** барские приказные замашки сочетались с умением выполнять чёрную работу, нарочитая небрежность перемежалась со скрупулёзностью, сквозь грубоватую наглость проглядывала крайняя ранимость, а не по годам развитый интеллект оставлял место наивному ребячеству. 

Шерлок, не отрывая взора от объекта работы, вопросил **:**

— Как думаете, вторую пряжку тоже оторвать или отнести сапожнику, чтобы он подобрал похожую? 

Джон, не поднимаясь с подушки, озвучил своё мнение **:**

— Всё равно ты угробишь башмаки, так что — отрывай. Его светлость тебе ещё купит. 

Шерлок хмыкнул на это и опять спросил **:**

— А чем их можно натереть? У вас есть какое-нибудь масло? Ну, только не _то_ , другое. 

На это хмыкнул Джон.

— Сходи на кухню и попроси кусочек сала. 

Шерлок закончил обувной обиход, отрезал одинокую пряжку и поставил туфли на тряпку, полюбовался. Снизошёл до просьбы **:**

— Джон, вы не могли бы попросить наполнить ванну? Я помыться хочу. 

— Вот иди на кухню, проси сало и заодно скажи про ванну. Чего ты боишься? 

Надменно задранный нос уверил, что ничего он не боится, и Шерлок босиком прошествовал из докторской обители вон.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Красивая гифка)))  
>   
> 


	5. Урок первый

~

Джон очень надеялся, что недельная отсрочка охладит юношеский пыл и заставит Шерлока пересмотреть своё скороспелое интимное требование. Наивный Джон. 

Падение Ватсона в бесконечную горько-сладостную пропасть началось уже на третий день после пьяного демарша Шерлока. Мальчик каждый день виделся с Уимси, будучи приглашённым то на обед, то на ужин, то с посещением конюшни, то лаборатории. Напиваться он больше не смел, а может, прислуге были даны соответствующие указания, и вино не выставлялось на столе наедине с гостем. Конюшня Шерлоку понравилась, лошадей он любил, в родительском доме осталась каурая любимица. Лаборатория же впечатлила настолько, что он в восторге рассказывал о ней Ватсону весь вечер до ночи **:** какие там уникальные приборы, особенно микроскоп, позволяющий рассмотреть даже самый мельчайший предмет в многократном увеличении **;** сколько различных химикатов, с помощью которых можно проводить всяческие опыты, вплоть до изготовления ядов и взрывчатки **;** а заспиртованные в банках уродливые части человеческих тел и животных так заинтересовали юного биолога, что банку с семипалой кистью руки он принёс Ватсону в дом и поставил на полку у своей кровати. 

— А ещё его светлость обещал пригласить меня на вскрытие трупа, когда подвернётся такая возможность. Вот бы увидеть...

Посещение оранжереи Шерлоку поначалу показалось скучным **:** цветы, цветы, цветы... И впрямь, он же не дама, чтобы ахать при виде орхидей. Но потом стало чуть интереснее **:** кофейное дерево, чайный куст... Затем Шерлок встрепенулся, услышав, что соседний куст — это кока. О свойствах вещества, получаемого из этих листьев, он ранее читал и не был бы против пожевать пару листиков, но граф переключил его внимание на другое дурманное растение — мандрагору. Рассказывая, как в Средневековье маги использовали это растение в колдовских обрядах и смертельно травились при этом, Уимси сбоку приблизился к Шерлоку вплотную и, склонив голову, поцеловал его в завиток на виске. От неожиданности Шерлок мотнул головой и получил ещё и смазанный поцелуй на щеке. Граф не стал его удерживать, когда он отскочил прочь, но слова были преисполнены желания.

— Шерлок, я не сделаю тебе ничего против твоего согласия, ты же знаешь об этом. Но с каждой нашей встречей мне всё труднее и труднее сдерживать себя, я хочу к тебе прикоснуться, к твоим прекрасным волосам, к твоей нежнейшей коже... А губы твои сводят меня с ума от одного взгляда на них, я так мечтаю попробовать их на вкус... Когда же ты мне это позволишь? 

Шерлок настолько растерялся от данного вопроса, что вместо того, чтоб покраснеть — побледнел, а этими самыми губами захлопал словно рыбёшка на суше **:** он совершенно не знал о том, что постельные отношения с графом включают ещё и поцелуи. Как он об этом не подумал? 

Видя столь явное замешательство, Уимси пошёл на уступку.

— Хорошо, Шерлок, я тебя не тороплю, я подожду ещё немного. Но знай **:** этим самым ты меня мучаешь. Мне больно, когда я вижу тебя и не могу даже прикоснуться. 

Побледневший растерянный Шерлок сам выглядел, словно мученик, поэтому граф пожалел его и повёл по оранжерее дальше.

— Идём, посмотрим ананас, он должен скоро созреть. И ты попробуешь мандарины прямо с ветки.

~

Лишь пациент с больным коленом ухромал за дверь, как в кабинет ворвался Шерлок с ярко-жёлтым лимоном, сунул фрукт опешившему Джону в руку и выпалил **:**

— Джон, почему вы не сказали, что мне придётся помимо всего прочего ещё и целоваться с его светлостью? Я думал, он будет лишь это самое... без всяких там нежностей. 

Ватсон понюхал спелый лимон, потёр его ароматную кожицу в руках, руки чуть подрагивали. Всё-таки это случилось, Уимси сделал первый шаг и поцеловал Шерлока. Интересно, глубоко или нет? Подняв глаза на взъерошенного мальчишку , Джон полюбопытствовал **:**

— Ну и как?

— Что как? — не понял Шерлок. 

— Понравилось?

— В оранжерее? Да, интересно. Там кока растёт.

— Я про поцелуй спрашиваю **:** понравилось целоваться с его светлостью?

— Не знаю, этого ещё не было. Но думаю, что нет. Это так негигиенично **:** слюна, зубы, язык... 

Джон облегчённо усмехнулся.

— Так ничего ещё не было, а ты уже морщишься? Ты целовался с кем-нибудь до этого?

Шерлок привычно фыркнул.

— Конечно, нет! Зачем? Вообще не понимаю этого. 

— То есть, ты заранее уверен, что тебе не понравится? 

— Уверен. Говорю ведь, это негигиенично. Джон, вы же доктор, должны знать, сколько инфекций можно передать таким путём, вплоть до сифилиса. 

— Хм-м... Шерлок, ты, вроде как, решил возлечь на графское ложе, а переживаешь о такой ерунде как поцелуи. 

— Да, переживаю. Потому что это... — он не смог подобрать слова. 

Джон помог.

— Потому, что негигиенично? 

Шерлок надул губы.

— Не смешно. 

И тут Джону стало и впрямь не смешно. Шерлока осенила идея.

— Джон, вы мне покажете, как целуются? Вы доктор, а значит, ничем не болеете. 

Ватсон бы поспорил с этим утверждением, потому как сам себе он казался абсолютно больным **:** ведь это ненормально — испытывать любовные чувства к мальчишке. Впрочем, — тут же поправил он себя, — граф болен этой же болезнью, так что, одна зараза. 

— Шерлок, чем тебя не устраивает милорд в качестве учителя? Почему ты пристаёшь ко мне? 

— Потому, что вам я доверяю, вы мне нравитесь, и вообще, вы моложе и симпатичнее графа. 

Последний аргумент Джона развеселил — Уимси общепризнанно считался элегантным утончённым красавцем с прекрасными манерами и вкусом. Не говоря уж про знатное происхождение, богатство, ум и прочие качества, которые делают писаным красавцем даже старого коротышку-толстяка. Однако, Шерлоково признание польстило мужскому самолюбию Джона. Польстило настолько, что мысль «Почему бы и нет?» не показалась глупой. Джон положил пахучий лимон на стол, встал, запер дверь на ключ, задёрнул короткие светлые занавески на кабинетном окне и подошёл к ожидающему Шерлоку. Тот спокойно наблюдал за приготовлениями, словно был точно уверен в его согласии. Джон внимательно посмотрел в раскосые глаза, но никаких сомнений и страхов там не увидел, лишь интерес и нетерпение. Ростом Шерлок был чуть-чуть его выше, и это было непривычно. Надо бы обоим присесть хотя бы на кушетку, да куда там... Один взгляд на эти губы лишал трезвого сознания, и опьянённый предвкушением Джон, придерживая Шерлока за плечи, прикоснулся губами к его рту. 

Столь непрофессионально проигнорировав теоретическую часть процесса обучения и сразу перейдя к практике, он обстоятельно облобызал обе Шерлоковы губы по очереди **:** вычурную верхнюю вначале, затем призывно оттопыренную, полную нижнюю. От губ пахло цитрусами, кажется, мандаринами — очевидно, в оранжерее созрело это лакомство. Если бы в этот момент все мысли Джона не были сосредоточены на кончике языка, то его романтическая фантазия сравнила бы эти губы с дольками сочного плода, наполненными хмельным нектаром. Но совершенно потеряв себя, растворившись в сладостном мгновении, дурея от податливости желанных губ, он думал лишь о том, что, вот оно, свершилось. Постыдное, неправильное, вожделенное... 

Шерлок не шевелился, замер, словно трепетная птаха в руках, только сердечко бешено билось, Джон чувствовал это своей грудью. Приобняв его сильнее, он углубил поцелуй, раздвинув языком послушные губы, умница Шерлок сам приоткрыл рот, но вот глаза он и не думал закрывать, что немного смущало Джона. Говорить ему, что при поцелуях пялиться не принято, он не стал **:** рот был занят. Огладив языком ровный ряд зубов, Джон проник во влажную тёплую глубину, Шерлок дёрнулся, но не вырвался. Джон успокаивающе погладил его спину под сюртуком и решил, что на первый раз не стоит демонстрировать глубокие чувственные поцелуи. Но вот будет ли следующий раз? Или Шерлоку достаточно одного урока, а продолжать обучение он станет с другим учителем? Думать об этом было больно. Вот ведь он, дрожит в руках, невинный и послушный, полностью доверяющий своему старшему товарищу, как его можно отдать в другие объятия? А не отдать как? 

Джон сглотнул горечь мыслей — не нужно думать об этом сейчас, Шерлок и сам переживает, незачем портить прекрасный момент лишними терзаниями. К тому же мальчишечий любопытный язычок робко сделал встречное движение, а губы шевельнулись, повторяя урок. Джон, не отрываясь от дорогого рта, поощрительно промычал. Получив поддержку, Шерлок смелее заскользил языком навстречу, пока не совсем понимая правила, но пробуя и пытаясь. Джон снова вернулся к вкусным губам, посасывая их по очереди и намекая на ответную ласку. 

Не случись требовательного стука в дверь, то неизвестно, чем бы закончился невинный поцелуйный урок. Могло статься, что похотливый доктор посчитал бы травму своего пациента полностью зажившей и с готовностью уступил соблазнительной просьбе, которая с известного момента не шла из его головы ни на час. Но стук продолжался, Шерлок скрылся в соседней комнате, а Джон, надеясь, что по его виду нельзя догадаться, чем он только что занимался, открыл дверь заплаканной девице и, схватив саквояж, побежал спасать её парня-плотника от потери рассечённой руки.

~

Шерлок не ложился спать, ждал Джона. Хотелось продолжить незавершённый эксперимент, а может, даже перейти к следующему его этапу. Чего ждать? Надо прояснить этот вопрос и на основе полученных результатов делать выводы **:** бежать или оставаться. В данное время всё убеждало остаться. Но пока главный опыт не состоялся, принятое решение не являлось окончательным. В глубине души Шерлок сомневался **:** проводимый опыт не был «чистым», ведь в эксперименте участвует Джон, а заключение выносить по графу. Но так или иначе, первоначальные результаты обнадёживали (конечно, подразумевалась добровольная часть исследования, а не то, что было две недели назад), дальнейшие испытания необходимо продолжать. Но где же ходит этот профессор? Опыт невозможен без него.

~

Джон явился за полночь, уставший и расстроенный **:** молодой плотник остался калекой, рука хоть и левая, но без неё какой работник? Шерлок уже знал эту дурацкую черту характера сердобольного лекаря **:** даже если он не виноват и сделал всё, что было в его силах, переживать и мучиться угрызениями совести станет ещё долго. А значит, продолжения захватывающего эксперимента сегодня не будет. Чёрт! А время поджимает, граф, того и гляди, распустит руки, ведь с поцелуями уже пристаёт. Ладно, пусть сегодня Джон отдыхает, но завтра ему точно не отвертеться.

~

Утро выдалось дождливое, Ватсон это понял, ещё не размыкая сонных век **:** за окном нудно и мокро шумело, а в кабинете опять капало с потолка. Судя по звуку капели, Шерлок подставил под воду тазик — звук был звонкий и радостный. Да, крыша протекала, но очень редко, это зависело от направления дождя, а циклон с юга нечасто захаживал на север. Надо сказать рабочим подлатать черепицу над докторским пристроем. 

Разбавлял пасмурное утро неожиданный солнечный аромат. Джон спросонья не сразу сообразил, откуда пахнет лимоном. Оказалось, Шерлок сидел за столом, а лимон, принесённый вчера из оранжереи, он порезал на ломтики и поглощал без сахара и чая. С кожурой. Не морщась. Понятно, юному растущему организму требовалось разнообразное питание. Пока Джон вставал, одевался и умывался, ему осталась лишь пара кисленьких кусочков, но ароматный чай сделал утро божественным. Сидя за столом у дождливого окна, любуясь сквозь завитки пара из чашки на завитки волос Шерлока, сидящего с книгой напротив, Джон ощущал себя до странности счастливым человеком. Даже вчерашний случай с плотником казался уже не столь трагичным **:** одна рука всё же лучше, чем вовсе без них. И потом, главное, чтобы любящий надёжный человек был рядом, тогда можно пережить любое увечье, а у того парня есть и родители, и девушка — та, что в слезах прибегала за доктором. Хотелось верить, что её любовь не исчезнет вслед за рукой любимого, ведь семью он сможет прокормить, и себя обслужить, и детишек поднять, и даже хорошо приобнять стройный девичий стан. 

А ещё утреннее настроение поднималось благодаря вчерашнему сладкому воспоминанию **:** робкие послушные губы, пахнущие мандарином, трепетное дыхание, доверчиво прижавшееся тело... 

Шерлок словно ждал подобных мыслей от Джона, чутко уловил момент и поднялся из-за стола. Подошёл и вплотную встал перед ним. Джон поднял глаза.

— Шерлок, что означает сие? 

— Означает, что я жду продолжения. Нас вчера прервали. 

Джон задумался **:** смелость или наглость? Он не мог понять этой стороны характера Шерлока. Некоторые его поступки ставили в тупик и вгоняли в конфузию. Смелость — это хорошо, наглость — плохо (но полезно). Особенно удивительно, когда это смешивалось с застенчивостью, любопытством и боязнью отказа. Вдобавок, здесь же мелькал расчёт, присутствовала настырность, проглядывало тщательно скрываемое любовное желание. Шерлок мешал эти качества, словно кухарка месила рождественский пудинг **:** масло, орехи, цукаты, изюм, бренди... Как же отказаться от подобного лакомства? Силы воли Ватсону было не занимать, но вот так ли нужна твёрдость в этом сладком вопросе? Проще сдаться не сопротивляясь. 

Не вставая со стула, он взял опущенную руку Шерлока в свои ладони и погладил её — рука была холодная и в мазках чернил **:** видимо, накануне дотошный мальчик что-то переписывал из медицинских книг или зарисовывал. Поднеся её к лицу, Джон почуял аромат лимона и поцеловал нежную кожу улыбающимися губами. Сегодня лимон, вчера мандарин, на днях лаванда... Ангельские благовония. Обцеловывая каждый тонкий палец по очереди, Джон скользнул ртом на твёрдую ладонь с чёткой длинной линией жизни и впился поцелуем в холм Венеры. Ласкаемая рука вздрогнула, сверху послышался рваный вздох. Продолжая посасывать и зализывать вкусное выпуклое местечко, Джон пальцами перебрался на узкое запястье. Одновременно с поцелуями он гладил тончайшую кожу внутренней стороны руки, чуткими прикосновениями рисуя на ней узоры. «Спираль и знак бесконечности», — даже сквозь дурман по привычке отметил Шерлок. Он заворожённо молчал и руку не отнимал. Джон не подсчитывал, насколько участился его пульс, это было очевидно, — значит, ласка пришлась по вкусу. Отняв влажные губы от руки, он с болью оглядел запястье **:** ободранное верёвками, оно затянулось новой атласной кожей, и со временем страшных следов не останется совсем. Взяв в свои руки вторую его кисть, Джон покрыл поцелуями оба запястья, слизывая жуткие воспоминания. Неожиданно раздался сдавленный стон — Шерлок не сдержался. Этот нечаянный звук разогнал кровь по венам Ватсона, по спине прошла дрожь, а прямо перед взором предстал результат его деяний **:** брюки на Шерлоке недвусмысленно встопорщились. Эх, мальчишка!.. Стóит поцеловать ему руки — и он готов. То, что в собственных штанах также наметилось движение, Джон старался не замечать.

Но острый глаз Шерлока заметил всё.

— Джон, я, конечно, ничего не смыслю в подобных вопросах, но мне кажется, сейчас самое время продолжить урок в постели. Переходите уже от прелюдии к делу.

Ватсон поперхнулся слюной. Какая непристойность из уст мальчишки! Да за всю свою насыщенную любовными приключениями жизнь Джон не слышал такого откровенного предложения в свой адрес. Это ж надо так напрямую... Дела альковные требуют такта и витиеватости, разговоров шёпотом, опущенных штор и закрытых дверей... Да что взять с изнасилованного девственника с прямым характером, не читающего романов? Ладно хоть не встал на четвереньки и не сказал **:** «Возьми меня!». Хотя, кто знает, как оно дальше пойдёт... если вовремя не остановить. 

— Шерлок, мне казалось, что мы с тобой договорились об отсрочке в связи́ с незажившей раной. Как ты часто любишь напоминать, я — доктор, и, значит, не могу причинить вред своему пациенту. Угомонись хотя бы на неделю.

Шерлок вырвал свои руки из рук Джона, возмущённо сверкнул глазами и закричал **:**

— Да через неделю будет поздно! Граф ведь сказал, что уже не может спокойно на меня смотреть, через неделю он будет спокойно меня сношать, а вы, уважаемый доктор, будете кусать локти! 

Хорошо, что Джон сидел, иначе бы ноги его не удержали. 

— Где ты понабрался подобных словечек, в каком кабаке?! «Сношать»... Даже шлюхи такого не говорят.

— О! Да вы знаете, как говорят шлюхи? Ну, конечно, у вас обширная практика... А вычитал я это словечко в графских книгах по медицине. «Сношение, совокупление, соитие — это проникновение возбуждённых мужских гениталий в женские с последующим свершением возвратно-поступательных движений, приводящих к семяизвержению и возможному зачатию». Если не брать во внимание упоминание женских гениталий и зачатия, то эти термины вполне применимы и для мужеложцев. Или у них это как-то по-другому называется? 

Джон не знал, как разговаривать с таким начитанным и прямолинейным мальчишкой. Разве что, точно так же.

— Всё правильно ты сказал. А ту книгу, что по травмам, ты прочитал? И почему подобные раны заживают долго. Шерлок, прошло только две недели! Я уверен, что его светлость поговорит со мною и спросит о состоянии твоего здоровья, прежде, чем тебя... сношать, — не удержался от занозы добрый лекарь. — И я испрошу для тебя первоначально оговоренные три-четыре недели. Его светлость вовсе не дурак, он не будет делать сам себе хуже. Он же заинтересован в ваших длительных отношениях, ты ему нужен здоровым, а не истекающим кровью... — Джон осёкся, подумав, что зря ляпнул лишнее. 

Но Шерлок пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он до такой степени обиделся на очередной отказ мямли-доктора, что начал жалеть о своём решении остаться в поместье. Бежать отсюда на все четыре стороны! Неужели Джон настолько туп, что не видит, что дело тут не только в страхе перед связью с графом, а в нём самом, в Ватсоне? Вот же оно, доказательство торчит перед глазами **:** Шерлок хочет глупого доктора... ласкового Джона. Шерлок в жизни никого ни о чём не упрашивал так долго, и перед этим... трусливым докторишкой он тоже не станет унижаться. Сколько можно! 

Шерлок было по привычке задрал нос, развернулся и собрался гордо уйти, как Джон в очередной раз удивил. Он вскочил и придержал норовистого юнца за плечи, твёрдо повернул к себе лицом и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Шерлок! Как не задавайся, но ты и есть ребёнок, если не понимаешь меня. Я тоже боюсь.

На что получил презренную ухмылку любимых губ.

— Кто бы сомневался! Конечно, вдруг граф узнает, что лекарь вперёд него пролез. Выгонят вас с позором, а то и показательную порку устроят, чтобы никому впредь неповадно было лакомиться с графского стола. 

Джон чуть не рассмеялся **:** нашлось тоже лакомство. Репей колючий. 

Притянув строптивую колючку вплотную к себе, он крепко поцеловал его. Шерлок от неожиданности даже не воспротивился.

Целуя его жадно и глубоко, не думая о правилах даваемого урока, Джон разрывался изнутри. Неправильно, неправильно, нельзя... Неправильно любить мальчишку, неправильно вожделеть человека своего пола, нельзя... Но почему же так хорошо, так сладостно и горячо?.. Почему так вкусны его губы, а тонкое тело податливо льнёт и прижимается твёрдым пахом к бедру?.. И веки он свои прикрыл, пригасил хрустальный взгляд, и пахнет он упоительно, и не в лимоне вовсе дело... Нет, надо оторваться, надо объясниться.

Джон разорвал поцелуй, чуть отстранился и, смотря в затянутые поволокой глаза, с горечью сказал **:**

— Шерлок, я боюсь не гнева его светлости, а самого себя. Боюсь, что не смогу тебя отдать, не смогу делить, оттого натворю глупых дел и погублю и свою, и твою жизни. Ведь ты принял решение, ты избрал себе судьбу — это мудро и правильно. Теперь я за тебя спокоен, твоё будущее определилось, и оно вполне надёжно. Если, конечно, ты не выкинешь какой фортель, и его светлость не отправит тебя под конвоем в родительский дом. Но думаю, ты не сглупишь и получишь всё, что причитается твоему уму и внешности. 

Джон возблагодарил бога за то, что Шерлок не читал романов, иначе неизвестно, как бы он вывернул последние сказанные слова. Услышал бы сравнение себя с куртизанкой, отдающейся за красивую жизнь в высшем свете? 

Но Ватсон ошибался, последние слова Шерлок вовсе не расслышал, он уловил только это **:** «...не смогу тебя отдать, не смогу делить...». Как же так?.. Джон признался, что... любит? Или как это понимать? И что теперь делать? Бежать вдвоём? От графа? А как жить, как скрываться? Нет, это не выход, это и будет тот самый фортель, которого опасается милый доктор. Нужно пережить несколько месяцев, получить все знания и изучить все науки, которые возможны в этом доме, перечитать все книги, провести все опыты, обязательно увидеть вскрытый труп и не забыть пожевать листья коки. Ну, а полагающаяся плата за это... Так её тоже можно рассматривать как интересный опыт. 

Чтобы прояснить всё окончательно, Шерлок спросил напрямую **:**

— Джон, раз вы говорите, что не хотите меня делить и отдавать — это означает что? Подразумевается «или я, или он»? Так не вы ли упорно толкали меня в графские объятия? А теперь, вроде как, передумали? Или брезгуете? Не можете есть с графом из одной тарелки? 

Джон не удержался от очередной занозы.

— Шерлок, писать роман о своей будуарной жизни ты будешь сам. Вон как ты умеешь образно выражаться **:** «из одной тарелки»... Даже я не смог бы так сказать. Но в чём-то ты прав. Только это не брезгливость, а нечто другое. Может, ревность? 

Шерлок опустил свой требовательный взгляд и еле заметно улыбнулся. Джон почти признался в любви. Пусть хоть так. Теперь нужно прояснить главное.

— Доктор, так вы всё-таки исполните свой долг и поможете мне? 

Ватсон вздохнул и кивнул.

— Только не сейчас. Через неделю. Если ты сам не передумаешь.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— С чего бы? Я умираю от любопытства — хочу увидеть у вас шрам в том месте. 

Джон рассмеялся и отстранил от себя мальчишку.

— Мы будем познавать друг друга в полной темноте. А теперь отвяжись от меня и собирайся на очередное свидание. Насколько я помню, нынче ты приглашён на полуденный чай. 

Шерлок нехотя отстал, но про себя решил, что темнота в опыте недопустима.

~

*******

После чаепития в зелёной гостиной, сопровождаемого интересной беседой на тему уродств и отклонений у людей и животных, его светлость заявил **:**

— Шерлок, у меня для тебя подарок. Ты уже несколько дней носишь один и тот же костюм, что не приличествует столь красивому юноше. Идём, ты примеришь новый. 

Сердце Шерлока ухнуло в пятки **:** если Уимси сейчас затащит его в спальню, то отвертеться от объятий — а то и от чего похуже — не представляется возможным. Эх, дотянул Джон с этим своим «зажило-не зажило»... По всему видать, сомнения были столь ясно прописаны на его лице, что его светлость мягко рассмеялся.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, доверяй мне. 

Они прошли, нет, не в спальню, кровати там не было, но комната всё равно напоминала будуар **:** тёмный бархат на портьерах, шёлковые обои на стенах, кресла на гнутых ножках, диванчик-козетка, резной столик, восточный ковёр, зеркало в человеческий рост... Новый костюм висел на вешалке и был великолепен. Чёрный, строгий и изящный, словно созданный для выхода на самые высокие приёмы вплоть до королевской аудиенции. Можно подумать, Шерлоку представится возможность блистать в высшем свете под ручку с его светлостью. Но раз хочет граф наряжать нового фаворита, то и бог с ним, достоинства это не унижает, благо не в кружева рядит. В коробках, лежащих на столике, оказались новые туфли, рубашки, кальсоны, носки и прочие предметы мужского гардероба. И разумеется, всё очень дорогое и отменного качества. 

Уимси снял костюм с вешалки, положил его на козетку, а сам уселся рядом в кресло. Сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Примерь, будь любезен.

Шерлок огляделся в поисках ширмы, но ничего похожего в комнате не было. Уимси разрешил его затруднение.

— Пожалуйста, переоденься при мне.

Сердце, которое было выбралось из пяток, вновь плюхнулось обратно **:** так и есть, не отвертеться. Но милорд опять заверил **:**

— Шерлок, я тебя не трону, не бойся. Я просто хочу на тебя посмотреть, уважь меня, прошу покорно.

Выбора не было, Шерлок понимал, что очень скоро невинные свидания с графом подойдут к черте плотских отношений, и хорошо, если этот подход будет плавным и тактичным. Он про себя усмехнулся **:** ни дать ни взять рассуждения девственной барышни. Ладно, желает граф лицезреть юное нагое тело — пожалуйста. Шерлоку стесняться нечего, да и всё уже было показано в первый же день, не насмотрелись тогда, что ли...

Вынув из коробок сорочки и определив, какую надеть, выбрав тонкие кальсоны и носки, Шерлок стал раздеваться. Уимси сидел рядом, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не мешать переодеванию своими длинными ногами. Спиной он откинулся назад, подбородок подпёр рукой, и вообще принял вид, как будто сейчас перед ним будет разворачиваться великолепное театрализованное действие. Шерлоку даже стало неудобно не оправдать столь высоких ожиданий. Придётся постараться не уронить честь фамилии Холмс и не разочаровать его светлость холопским бескультурьем, то есть никаких почёсываний, стягиваний сорочки через голову, небрежного швыряния носков и излюбленных длительных хождений в одних подштанниках быть не должно. 

Повернувшись к графу вполоборота, Шерлок снял с плеч сюртук и аккуратно положил его рядом с новым костюмом на козетку. Уверенными пальцами неторопливо расстегнул мелкие пуговицы лазурного жилета, отстегнул часы, вынул булавку и развязал галстук. Эти вещи также сложил по местам **:** жилет к сюртуку, а часы и платок с булавкой на стол. На мгновение задумался **:** что снять вперёд, брюки или сорочку? Как это прописано в соответствии манерам джентльмена? Решив, что в любом случае поначалу нужно снять туфли, Шерлок присел на низкий диванчик, разулся, скатал со ступней носки и положил их в туфли. Стоя на мягком ковре босиком, лицом к зрителю, он расстегнул брюки, стянул их вниз, оставшись в коротких белых кальсонах. Пуговички сорочки он выковыривал из петелек уже подрагивающими пальцами **:** чем меньше на теле оставалось одежды, тем уязвимее он себя чувствовал. С одной стороны, Шерлок понимал, что никакие доспехи не спасут от грязной похоти, а с другой — он помнил, каково находиться в одной ночной рубашке перед насильником. Избавившись от предпоследнего предмета гардероба, он гордо выпрямился во весь рост, словно говоря, как ему безразлична данная ситуация и его достоинства ничуть не унижает прилюдное раздевание. Краем глаза он увидел свои торчащие соски и тёмный взгляд, направленный на них. Давя робость и тщетно пытаясь не краснеть, Шерлок развязал тонкую тесёмку кальсон, потянул за пояс вниз, бельё съехало на лодыжки. Вышагнув из штанин, юноша хотел наклониться и поднять, но Уимси его остановил.

— Шерлок, постой, не шевелись. Дай я запомню этот миг, он настолько прекрасен... 

Мальчик замер. Смотрите, запоминайте, не жалко. Судя по направлению любующегося взгляда, прекрасный миг заключался у Шерлока ниже пояса. Затем последовала следующая просьба.

— Повернись, пожалуйста, дай полюбоваться тобою со всех сторон. 

Шерлок повернулся к графу спиной, чуть не физически ощущая его горячий взор на своих ягодицах. Очередная просьба-приказ смутила окончательно.

— Не поворачивайся ко мне и наклонись, только медленно. 

Внутренне бунтуя и злясь на самого себя, Шерлок тем не менее выполнил указание **:** не сгибая колен, плавно нагнулся, предоставив зад и открытую промежность глазам требовательного зрителя, поднял кальсоны с пола и так же медленно распрямился. Сердце билось по всему телу. Казалось, вот сейчас грубые мозолистые пятерни схватят за ягодицы, раздвинут их и... И не важно, что у графской светлости холёные нежные руки, сути это не меняло. 

Не оглядываясь, он немного постоял и, не услышав новых приказов, принялся одеваться. Белоснежный тончайший шёлк белья и сорочки — к подобной ткани Шерлоку никогда не доводилось прикасаться и уж тем более носить. Даже в бытность проживания у сэра Энтони его одежда не отличалась роскошью и разнообразием, в том доме он получал знания, а не телесную негу. В доме Уимси подразумевалось всё наоборот, вот только Шерлок предпочёл бы прежний расклад, его интеллектуальные запросы выходили далеко за рамки примитивных чувственных удовольствий. Остаётся верить графу, что учёбу он сможет продолжить, пусть при определённых условиях. Шерлок утешал себя мыслью, что, если его не устроит слишком высокая плата за обучение, он всегда сможет разорвать договор банальным побегом из поместья. Тем более теперь имеется продуманный Джоном план. А потом к Рождеству и сам доктор переедет в столицу. Джон... Воспоминания о его поцелуях грели душу и низ живота. А обещанное через неделю «познание друг друга в полной темноте» заставляло сердце сладко трепетать от волнения и предвкушения.

Тёплые мысли о Джоне подбодрили, Шерлок воспрянул духом. Стараясь не замечать пристального взгляда, ласкающего его тело повсюду, он уверенными неторопливыми движениями облачился в бельё и сорочку и приступил к костюму. Чёрные брюки оказались сшиты идеально по фигуре, это подтверждалось как зеркалом, так и удовлетворённым графским взглядом. Даже сам Шерлок невольно залюбовался своим отражением **:** узкое белое перо, до половины обмакнутое в чернила. Обув новые туфли и накинув серебристо-дымчатый жилет, он затруднился с выбором галстука **:** две коробки были ими полны. Уимси поднялся с кресла, отыскал серый с голубым узором платок и протянул его Шерлоку.

— Надень этот, он подходит и к жилету, и к твоим глазам, и к этому... 

Его светлость взял со столика маленькую коробочку и открыл её. На бархатной подушечке лежала тонкая галстучная булавка с крупным бесцветным камнем. Камень подозрительно ярко сверкал. Слова подтвердили опасения Шерлока.

— Этому бриллианту более ста лет, он огранён неизвестным мастером, никто не может повторить подобной огранки. Смотри, как загадочно он переливается, совсем как твои глаза. 

Шерлок хотел бы хмыкнуть на этот сомнительный комплимент, да пришлось сдержаться. Подарок настораживал своей дороговизной. Что это означает? Аванс, который необходимо отработать? Пф! Больно-то он нужен, этот кусочек углерода! Куда интереснее заспиртованные уродцы в банках. 

Уимси подошёл сзади, шепнул в ухо **:**

— Подними волосы, пожалуйста.

У Шерлока замерло сердце. В зеркале напротив отражались две стройные фигуры, стоящие чуть не в обнимку **:** узкая чёрно-белая и более крупная, высокая в светло-коричневом костюме. Даже в отражении Шерлок видел собственный испуганный взгляд. Тем не менее, хвост волос он поднял вверх, оголяя шею. Его светлость неспешными движениями поправил воротник его сорочки, повязал галстук и закрепил драгоценной булавкой. Шерлок ощутил себя пришпиленной бабочкой. 

Не отстраняясь от юноши, Уимси любовался на него в зеркале. А потом поцеловал в шею. Ласково, тепло и уверенно. Шерлок не удивился, он это предвидел, несмотря на графские заверения о ненарушении его неприкосновенности. Волосы он так и держал вверху, словно надеялся на продолжение ухаживаний. Спохватился, опустил. Последующая просьба также не удивила, это ожидалось. 

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь меня поблагодарить поцелуем? 

Шерлок не хотел. Но договор есть договор, нужно было его выполнять. Умолять, царапаться или падать в обморок — кажется, так должны поступать невольницы. Шерлок романов не читал, но в содержимое библиотеки леди Энтони любопытный нос совал. Мужчины-невольники должны мужественно сражаться, отстаивая свою честь, или погибнуть в неравном бою. Ни царапаться, ни гибнуть в его планы не входило. Надев на лицо маску смущения и спрятав под неё страх, Шерлок поднял честные глаза на графа.

— Я не умею...

Его светлость мягко улыбнулся и приобнял его тонкую талию.

— Очень хорошо. В таком случае можно я сам?

Шерлоку не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть и приподнять подбородок. Губы его светлости приблизились к лицу, Шерлок ощутил тёплое дыхание, а затем влажное прикосновение ко рту. Противно не было. Но и особо приятно тоже. С Джоном было совсем по-другому. Хотя губы обоих мужчин внешне похожи **:** тонкие и улыбчивые, но когда нужно — строгие и твёрдые. Даже вкусом они схожи **:** чай с бисквитом. Почему же первый поцелуй с Джоном так захватывал и волновал, а нынешние графские лобызания лишь напрягали? Хорошо, что Уимси не полез языком в рот, а ограничился посасыванием покорных губ, но его руки при этом сползли с обнимаемой талии на ягодицы. Шерлок терпел и надеялся, что этим его «благодарность» исчерпается. 

Наконец, его светлость насытился невинными губами и с удовлетворением во взгляде оторвался. Не выпуская юношу из рук, он произнёс **:**

— Спасибо огромное, Шерлок, за то, что подарил мне это незабываемое удовольствие. Тешу себя надеждой на продолжение в будущем и хочу верить, что тебе тоже понравилось. 

Шерлок вежливо солгал **:**

— Мне понравилось.

Окинув его счастливым взором, Уимси разжал объятия и пригласил продолжить примерку.

Облачившись в новый сюртук, сидящий так же идеально, как и брюки, Шерлок подвигнул романтичного вельможу на очередной комплимент.

— К нам залетела весенняя ласточка! С белой грудкой и тонкими крыльями. Как хотелось бы услышать её милые трели. Шерлок, сыграй на скрипке! 

Покинув «будуар» и следуя в музыкальную комнату, его светлость заверил гостя, что прежний костюм доставят в докторские покои. И тут же ошеломил предложением **:**

— Шерлок, а ты не желаешь перебраться от доктора Ватсона под мою крышу? Знаю, вы так сдружились с Джоном. Да, он добрый и очень отважный, он ведь на войне был, ты знаешь? Но у меня в доме тебе будет комфортнее и интереснее. 

Шерлок взвился на дыбы, фыркнул, словно настоящий конь, и заявил, что имеет представление про это самое «интересное». Вернее... хотел бы он всё это проделать, да граф — не милый Джон, перед ним не погарцуешь. Потупив блеснувший сердитым огоньком взор, он смиренно ответил **:**

— Я желал бы остаться у Джона. Сколько возможно, милорд. 

— Хорошо, я пока не настаиваю. 

Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул и отважился задать давно волнующий его вопрос **:**

— Ваша светлость, я бы хотел укоротить волосы, вы мне позволите?

Уимси удивлённо приподнял густые брови, словно не веря, что кому-то в голову могло прийти избавиться от столь прекрасной гривы. Отрицательно покачал головой.

— Шерлок, нет. Разве ты не видишь, как я любуюсь на твои кудри, как мечтаю к ним прикасаться? Открою секрет **:** моё самое сокровенное желание — лицезреть твои волосы рассыпанными на подушке, когда я утром открываю глаза. Не лишай меня этой мечты, прошу.

~


	6. Урок второй

~

— Джо-он!

Шерлок застал его на заднем дворе за рубкой дров и стремительно подлетел, чуть не выбив топор из рук. 

Дождь закончился, но в воздухе висела морось, похолодало, а потому Джон решил растопить камин, согреть дом и выселить промозглую неуютность. И вообще, требовалось хоть чем-то заняться, отвлечься, угнать тревожные мысли и сомнения, не думать о сладостном грехе, не предаваться запретным желаниям, несбыточным надеждам, глупым мечтам... А пациентов, как на зло, не было. 

За то время, как Шерлок находился на свидании с графом, Ватсон успел съездить в деревню и проведать покалеченного плотника. Кутаясь в плащ с капюшоном, он возвращался под нудным дождём в поместье и надеялся, что Шерлок уже вернулся с чаепития. Дом встретил пустотой и холодом. Джон отправился за дровами. Сараи были доверху забиты готовыми поленницами, но тревожно-неудовлетворённое состояние души требовало разрядки в виде грубой работы. Скинув сюртук и жилет, закатав по локоть рукава сорочки, Джон принялся за исконно мужское дело, за коим его и застал взвинченный Шерлок. Сжав руку дровосека ледяными пальцами, он потянул его в сторону дома.

— Джон, бросайте это занятие. Идёмте, вы мне нужны. 

Ватсон окинул взглядом его новый костюм **:** от туфель до галстука — красив, глаз не оторвать. Шерлок в нём словно стал ещё стремительнее и тоньше. Хотя куда уж тоньше, в талии того и гляди переломится. Отложив топор, Джон набрал в охапку поленьев и хотел уже было остановить нарядного Шерлока предостережением, чтобы тот не помогал, — но помогать никто и не собирался. Как и захватить его сюртук и жилет. Пришлось попросить **:**

— Шерлок, возьми мою одежду. 

Поспешно исполнив просьбу, Шерлок порхал вокруг неторопливого Ватсона узкой чёрной птичкой на протяжении всей короткой дороги к дому. Джон догадывался, что могло так его всполошить **:** уж конечно, не новый костюм. Очевидно, Уимси сделал следующий шаг в направлении юношеского тела. 

Пройдя в дом и сложив дрова у камина, Джон отметил, как Шерлок запер дверь на ключ. Предвидя очередной интимный спор, Ватсон вздохнул и нарочито медленно вымыл руки, затем, вытирая их полотенцем, повернулся с готовностью выслушать и отговорить его от поспешных действий. 

Но Шерлок вдруг потерял всякую решительность, неуверенно потоптался на пороге новыми туфлями и, подойдя к Джону ближе, не поднимая глаз, спросил **:**

— Джон, что ещё может быть между поцелуями и... сношением? Чего я не знаю? Что граф будет делать со мной? И что заставит делать меня? Я хочу знать заранее, — последние слова он произнёс твёрдо и вперился требовательным взглядом в озадаченного доктора. 

Не то чтобы Джон совсем не знал ответ на вопрос, теории на этот счёт были, вот только кто ж знает в точности...

— Шерлок... Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу знать наверняка предпочтения его светлости в столь сокровенном вопросе. Я не евнух при его гареме, и я почти не общался с его прежними... пассиями. Я лишь точно уверен, что граф не сторонник жестокости и боли, иначе об этом было бы известно. 

Шерлок нетерпеливо кивнул.

— Это я понимаю. Мне надо знать, что вообще бывает при подобном общении двух мужчин. Я пока не нашёл в книгах ни одного внятного упоминания.

Джон снова вздохнул **:** вот же въедливый всезнайка. 

— М-м... Шерлок, что произошло сегодня за чаепитием? Ну, кроме этого великолепного костюма и камня в галстуке.

Шерлок отвёл глаза и ответил слишком поспешно, чтобы это казалось правдой **:**

— Ничего. Я просто спрашиваю.

— Шерлок, ты не умеешь врать.

— Разве? Ну... его светлость меня поцеловал. Вернее, он просил, чтобы это сделал я, но я сказал, что не умею, поэтому он сам, я ведь, вроде как, и правда, не умею...

— Шерлок, — строго остановил его Джон. 

Тот прервал свою скороговорку и замолчал. Светлыми прозрачными глазами уставился в пасмурное окно за спиной Джона. Потом нехотя произнёс **:**

— Я переодевался перед графом. По его просьбе. И ещё он спросил, не желаю ли я перебраться в его дом. Я не знаю, сколько у меня времени осталось... чтобы жить с вами, Джон. Я не хочу вообще туда переселяться, но понимаю, что моё мнение в этом вопросе не играет никакой роли. Я только надеюсь, что мне не запретят видеться с вами, правда же? 

Джон утвердительно кивнул.

— Если мы будем вести себя осторожно, и ты не станешь меня домогаться на глазах у прислуги, то его светлость ничего не узнает. — Он весело подмигнул, чтобы успокоить Шерлока. 

Но тот даже не улыбнулся, погружённый в свои сомнения и тревоги. Сделав ещё пару шагов к Джону и встав чуть не вплотную, он повторил вопрос **:**

— Что граф может сделать помимо поцелуев и объятий? До того, как... Если он поверил вашим словам, то не тронет меня ещё неделю, но за это время он ведь может делать _это_ как-то по-другому... Неужели он будет меня в рот?.. Нет, я не хочу. Это так мерзко. Я сбегу, я не стану такое терпеть. 

У Шерлока даже губы задрожали от обиды. Он не сводил с Джона глаз и ждал подтверждения или опровержения своих страхов. Джон не знал, что сказать. Врать, что милорд никогда себе такое не позволит — слишком самонадеянно, наверняка позволит. Если не сразу, то потом уж точно. Как-то надо суметь объяснить мальчику, что не стоит этого бояться, это не страшно и вполне приятно. 

— Шерлок, я помню, что ты испытал на себе. И представляю, насколько это было отвратительно. Я точно уверен, что подобного насилия его светлость учинять над тобою не станет. Но нельзя исключать, что он совсем не захочет попробовать любовные ласки ртом, хотя эта практика мало распространена, и её используют лишь самые смелые и щедрые любовники. И это очень приятно для обоих. 

Шерлок часто захлопал ресницами, словно пытался сморгнуть пелену неверия со своих глаз. Джону он не верил. Опять эти басни про добровольные отношения и получаемые от них удовольствия. Как может быть приятна такая мерзость? Насколько тщательно Шерлок не запрятывал страшные воспоминания своего пленения, но совсем забыть их не получалось, ведь его нынешнее положение сводилось к той же самой телесной связи. И это очень пугало. Одно дело — боль, её можно перетерпеть. Если бы Шерлока пороли плетьми или морили голодом, или нагружали тяжёлой работой — он бы выдержал. Но те «утехи», которые ему предстояло исполнять добровольно, не столько отвращали, сколько настораживали. Шерлок категорически не понимал, зачем нужен подобный вид взаимодействия двух человеческих существ. Но будучи юношей любознательным и проверяющим опытным путём всё, что возможно в разумных (и не очень) пределах, он решил и в этом вопросе не отступать от постановки эксперимента. Ведь опыт с поцелуями, проведённый на Джоне, вполне удался, результат превзошёл скептические ожидания и оказался приятно-удивительным. И хотя результат опыта с графом разительно отличался, но он также опровергал изначальное предубеждение о поцелуях. Прекращать исследование пока рано, надо идти дальше. 

— Джон, я хочу это попробовать. Я как раз мало ел. Надеюсь, меня не стошнит. 

Твёрдая уверенность, прозвучавшая в его голосе, не оставляла шансов отговоркам осторожного доктора. Шерлок принял решение и никакие доводы он слушать не станет. В противном случае Ватсон будет выглядеть в его глазах подлым предателем и дезертиром, удравшим с поля боя. 

Помолчав долгую минуту, изображая видимость мысли — хотя в голове было пусто как никогда, все мысли сместились в иной орган, — Джон согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Когда? Прямо сейчас? В любой момент может заглянуть пациент. Запертая дверь вызовет недоумение. 

Шерлок привычно фыркнул на подобные предосторожности.

— В такую погоду никто с головной болью не побредёт по грязи за несколько миль с визитом к лекарю. А рассчитывать на серьёзные болезни — так это вам и ночью спать нельзя, вдруг кто от несварения загнётся или поскользнётся на ночном горшке. Мой костюм уже принесли, как я вижу, а значит, в ближайшее время никто к вам стучаться не будет. Итак, что мне делать? Раздеваться надо?

Джон в сотый раз поразился Шерлоковой прямолинейности. Интересно, когда дело дойдёт до соития, во время него он будет так же конкретен? Комментировать действия, озвучивать ощущения, делать замечания... Это божье наказание — любовник-исследователь. Джон уже прошёл через подобные отношения в студенчестве, но тогда он и сам был открыт познанию мира и всех его духовных и физических аспектов, а ныне Ватсон остепенился и тяготел к спокойствию и уверенности. Недаром женщины очень ценили внимательного молодого доктора **:** его положение, характер, внешность — идеальный жених. Вот только женить его пока никак не удавалось, обходительный добряк виртуозно выскальзывал из-под венца. Эх, знали бы потенциальные невесты, на кого запало глупое докторское сердце, — разочарованию и сплетням не было бы предела. Красавицы сморщили бы носики и решили, что в поместье Уимси «все такие». Но не надо им об этом знать! Сердце Ватсона не подлежит изучению под моноклями благонравных матушек и не станет поводом для их досужих домыслов. 

Решительно выгнув грудь, Джон указал на дверь личных покоев.

— Иди туда, задёрни окно, но не раздевайся. Сделаем всё по правилам. 

Шерлок удивлённо поднял бровь, поразившись столь лёгкому согласию мямли-доктора, но безропотно прошёл в соседнюю комнату. Джон быстро расстегнул свои брюки и обмыл гениталии водой. Руки подрагивали от возбуждения. Неужели через несколько минут исполнится сладчайшая мечта? Никакой мужчина не устоял бы пред соблазном подобной ласки, это восьмое чудо света, когда желанные губы смыкаются на нём... Не верилось. Наверняка, прибежит очередная заполошная девица и придётся нестись спасать внеочередного бедолагу.

Из спальни послышался голос Шерлока **:**

— А мне тоже надо рот прополоскать?

Джон хихикнул **:** вот же неугомонный. 

— Необязательно. Я небрезгливый. 

Слышно было, как Шерлок пробурчал **:** «Вы доктор, вам виднее...».

Готовый к даче урока Джон вошёл в сумрачную комнату, Шерлок сидел на краю его кровати и смиренно ждал своего учителя. Окно он задёрнул шторами, но тонкая ткань пропускала свет в том самом количестве, что было и не темно, и уютно. И случайный взгляд с улицы не заметит ничего неподобающего. 

Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком на кровать и за плечи развернул его к себе лицом. Мальчик внешне казался спокойным, но Джон уже достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы не верить обманчивому виду. Наверняка внутри у него всё кипело и плескалось. Осознавая крайнюю щепетильность ситуации и желая её смягчить, Джон шутливо уточнил **:**

— Шерлок, я так понимаю, сейчас мы с тобою займёмся любовью? Или тебе просто показать мой шрам на бедре, и ты отстанешь? 

У Шерлока вытянулось лицо, и его растерянный вид говорил, что он не знает **:** смеяться или дерзить. Маска невозмутимости спала, и пред Ватсоном предстал испуганный неуверенный мальчишка. Губы подрагивали, ресницы трепетали, бледные руки теребили край сюртука. В порыве жалости Джон притянул его к себе и обнял. Он представлял, сколько мужества ему требуется, чтобы вновь пройти через страшное испытание, а тут доктор со своими дурацкими шуточками. Шерлок сначала замер в его объятиях, а потом осмелился обнять в ответ. Неумело и робко, словно никого никогда не обнимал **:** ни родителей, ни друзей, ни собак. Джон прижал его сильнее и погладил по спине.

— Всё будет хорошо, мой мальчик, я тебе помогу, не бойся.

Шерлок тихо всхлипнул и ткнулся губами в его подбородок. Тут уже замер Джон **:** как бы не спугнуть трепетную ласку. Застенчивый рот легко пососал кожу по линии челюсти, скользнул к впадинке на подбородке и, осмелев, выпустил язычок, принявшийся усердно зализывать касания горячих губ. Джон мысленно отблагодарил себя за внеплановое бритьё, совершённое от скуки. Печально признавать, но подобных поцелуев он не получал давно **;** девушки, как правило, скромничали и не проявляли инициативы в интимных ласках, целиком уповая на опыт кавалера. Можно подумать, мужчине не хотелось быть так же облизанным и заласканным! С Джонова подбородка губы Шерлока перебрались на твёрдую щёку, одарили её своим вниманием, влажно задели кончик носа, а затем юный подлиза снизошёл до приоткрытого в ожидании рта. И Ватсон пропал. Исчез. Растворился. До чего же хорошо... нет, изумительно! Прекрасно, чудно, замечательно... Божественно, чёрт возьми! 

Кровь разгонялась по телу осознанием непристойности и запретности происходящего, сердце заходилось сочувствием и щемило от невинности Шерлока, губы наслаждались сладостным вкусом, глаза созерцанием разрумяненного лика, в паху волновалось от всех эмоций разом. Ладони наглаживали узкую спину под дорогой тканью нового костюма, прощупывая лопатки-крылышки и чётки-позвонки. Нет, ткани слишком много, хочется прикасаться к обнажённой коже, чувствовать руками биение сердца, вкушать возбуждающий запах желанного тела, видеть его... Джон, не отрываясь от губ Шерлока и не позволяя отстраниться ему, принялся стягивать с него сюртук. Шерлок изогнулся, высвобождаясь из узких рукавов, и тут же сам взялся за жилет, торопливо расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы. Джон на ощупь развязал его шёлковый галстук и вместе с драгоценной булавкой откинул на другой край кровати. Шерлок, следуя примеру, так же освободил шею Джона от платка и переметнулся расстёгивать его сорочку, но вдруг оробел, прервал поцелуй и смущённо опустил ресницы. Ватсон не понял причины столь нежданного приступа девичьей застенчивости, но Шерлок прояснил сам **:**

— Джон... Я делаю не по правилам? Вы сказали что-то про правила. 

Ватсон облегчённо улыбнулся.

— Нет, Шерлок, милый, ты делаешь всё просто замечательно. Я даже боюсь спрашивать, чему ещё ты обучился на званом чаепитии. 

Тот мотнул головой.

— Ничему. Мне не понравилось целоваться с его светлостью. А с вами нравится. Наверное, и в остальном окажется так же... 

Джон подавил вздох **:** да, возможно... Но вслух сказал **:**

— Давай продолжим? Пока никто не заболел и не нуждается в моей срочной помощи. 

— Давайте. Что мне дальше делать? Раздеться догола? Но, я так понял, что сегодня у нас не будет... этого самого... 

— Да, «этого самого» не будет, но раздеться тебе нужно. Во-первых, чтобы не помять новый костюм, а во-вторых... мне охота посмотреть на тебя нагишом, я не насмотрелся в первый день на твоё ангельское великолепие. 

Джон разбавил шуткой волнительную ситуацию. Шерлок деланно возвёл глаза к потолку, но Джон чувствовал, что комплимент ему польстил, ведь похвалу он любил поболее, чем кухаркин кот сметану. 

Сняв жилет, Шерлок наклонился разуться, но Джон ласково придержал его руки.

— Позволь мне. 

Шерлок недоумённо замер. Джон опустился на колени перед кроватью и аккуратно снял обе его туфли. Затем поставил одну ступню себе на бедро, приподнял брючину и стянул длинный тонкий носок. Нога была узкая, красивая, с изящными пальцами... и очень холодная. Ох, надо было камин затопить. Но сейчас уж не до него, не до обыденного огня, когда разгорается другое пламя — чудесное, удивительное, трепетное и хрупкое... Обхватив тёплыми ладонями озябшую стопу, Джон поднёс её к своим губам и одарил пальцы лёгкими поцелуями. Шерлок вцепился руками в край постели, сдерживаясь, чтобы не соскользнуть навстречу ласкам, туда, к Джону. Он догадывался, что это было бы «не по правилам». 

Оголив вторую мальчишечью ногу и также её обогрев, Джон снова присел рядом с ним на кровать. Шерлок заметно подрагивал, нежный румянец разлился по щекам на шею, зацелованные губы приоткрылись **;** глаза, и без того раскосые, казалось, ещё больше вытянулись к вискам, локоны вокруг лица туго закрутились от влаги. До чего же он милый! Словно настороженный любопытный жеребёнок, прядающий ушами. 

Шерлок попытался расстегнуть свою сорочку, но пальцы еле слушались. Джон помог. Медленно и спокойно, петелька за петелькой, одна перламутровая пуговка за другой... Затем вытянув рубашку из брюк и сняв с мальчика, он аккуратно отложил её в сторону. Шерлок зябко повёл голыми плечами, и Джон подумал, что вот сейчас он обхватит себя руками, сожмётся как тогда, на кушетке в кабинете, когда доктор попросил разрешение провести осмотр. Но нет, обнажённый по пояс Шерлок развернул грудь во всю ширь, и взгляд Джона невольно упёрся в его маленькие кофейно-розовые соски, сжавшиеся от холода. Справедливо расценив, что сдерживать свои руки неуместно в данной ситуации, Джон прикоснулся ладонью к мальчишечьей груди, с наслаждением огладил крепкие мышцы, подушечкой большого пальца поласкал твёрдый сосок, скользнул к другому, легонько сжал его меж пальцев, Шерлок ахнул. Не отнимая ладони, Джон нажал на грудь чуть сильнее, укладывая его спиной на кровать. Шерлок покорно опустился назад, ноги положил на одеяло, посмотрел так доверчиво и невинно, что Ватсон вмиг ощутил себя грешным растлителем. Ну что ж... Роль не самая положительная, но играть её оказалось приятно. Тем более, что растляемый и сам полон желания, туго натянутые в паху брюки это ясно подтверждали. Эх, неопытный юнец, заводится от одних лишь поцелуев... 

Джон продолжил оглаживать мальчишечью безволосую грудь, задевая при этом бугорки сосков, а второй рукой прикоснулся к застёжке брюк. Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, по впалому животу прошла волна, и он охотливо подался навстречу его руке, от смущения и возбуждения зардевшись ещё ярче. Веки он чуть опустил, наблюдая за Джоном из-под ресниц, а руки, не зная, куда «по правилам» полагается их пристроить, вытянул вдоль тела, как и положено образцовому ученику за партой. 

Несмотря на необычайную волнительность происходящего, меркантильная часть Ватсона резонно отметила, что брюки на Шерлоке новые и дорогие, а потому не следовало допускать их порчи даже мельчайшим пятнышком. Расстегнув застёжку, Джон бережно их стянул, и очень вовремя **:** на нижних кальсонах Шерлока уже проступило влажное пятно. Тонкая ткань (шёлковая, как отметила та же практичная хозяйка внутри Джона) натянулась лёгким шатром над вертикально установленной опорой. Сдерживая непреодолимое желание сразу же сдёрнуть бельё и увидеть доселе невиданное, Ватсон медленно развязал тесёмку, ослабил пояс и осторожно-осторожно спустил кальсоны вниз. Как оно там дальше снималось через ноги, он и не ведал, руки делали всё сами, а в это время похотливые глаза не отрываясь лицезрели божественную картину **:** розовый гладкий член, такой же красивый, как и всё тело Шерлока, подрагивая стоял навытяжку перед строгим учителем и даже не осмеливался прилечь на живот. Джон взирал на это чудо природы, словно влюблённая дева, впервые узревшая своего кавалера нагим. То есть восторженный взгляд абсолютно не подобал профессиональной невозмутимости, не говоря уж про зеркальную реакцию организма, туго натянувшую собственные брюки. 

За свою недолгую, но насыщенную службу на поприще медицины Джон повидал немало обнажённых мужских тел, и его не удивляли ни размер, ни цвет, ни форма, ни волосистость гениталий. Хотя, по понятным причинам, в состоянии возбуждения видеть мужчин ему приходилось нечасто, но всё же опыт имелся, и не только наглядный. Нет, восставшее мужское естество — это определённо не объект вдохновения **;** созерцая сей орган, вряд ли напишешь прекрасную картину или стих. Но почему при взгляде на этого подрагивающего красавца с блестящей ярко-розовой головкой в памяти закопошились романтические строки сонетов, дивные эпитеты, прелестные сравнения?.. 

Само собой разумеется, до сего момента Джону доводилось видеть Шерлока в полном обнажении, впрочем, как и многим обитателям поместья, включая графа и прислугу, ещё в тот самый первый день. Помнилось, как Джон сразу отметил необычайную привлекательность безволосого лилейного тела, потому и решил, что мальчишка, несмотря на высокий рост, ещё крайне юн **;** только в паху кучерявился аккуратный клинышек тёмных коротких волосков, да на предплечьях и голенях поблёскивал тонкий светлый пушок. Также припомнилось поджавшееся юношеское достоинство, вызвавшее лишь умиление и мужское сочувствие (и наверняка глупое хихиканье молодых служанок). Однако то, что сейчас стояло пред его удивлённым взором, вызывало неподдельное восхищение, очарование и даже немного зависть **:** Джон доселе не встречал столь изящного исполнения детородного органа. И размер-то оказался нормальным, и нежный цвет кожи, и ровность ствола, тонкость голубоватых венок, яркость гладкой головки... Если бы Шерлок мог читать мысли, то не преминул бы обозвать Ватсона краснодеревщиком, оценивающим полено для балясины. 

И хорошо, что мальчик не догадывался о содержании докторских раздумий, иначе его уверенность в проведении эксперимента могла бы сильно поколебаться. В этот момент Джон очень жалел, что не устоял перед искушением и не отложил процедуру интимного познания до более тёмного времени суток. Прямо сейчас снимать брюки и демонстрировать Шерлоку свой восставший орган грозило досадными последствиями, вплоть до побега испуганного экспериментатора из спальни. Если парню до этого дня не доводилось видеть возбуждённых членов, окромя собственного утончённого неженки и неотёсанной палицы своего насильника, то его реакция казалась легко предсказуема. Джону уже приходилось сталкиваться с недоверием трепетных барышень при виде его солидного достоинства. А страх Шерлока наверняка мог усугубиться жутким воспоминанием первого опыта. Нужно как-то исхитриться и не напугать мальчишку.

Джон склонился над Шерлоком, оперев руки о кровать, и неторопливо, с расстановкой обцеловал его грудь, одну сладкую изюминку соска, другую... Шерлок с шипением втянул воздух и не сдержал невольного движения, означенного затуманенным сознанием как развратно-похотливое **:** поясница выгнулась, бёдра самовольно развелись. Ласковые губы тем временем скользнули ниже, по рёбрам на живот... ниже, в ямку пупа... ещё ниже, к границе пушистых волосков. Мальчик неотрывно следил за манипуляциями и тщетно пытался запоминать даваемый урок. Но память категорически ничего не хотела усваивать, подлое тело требовало лишь наслаждения, а бесстыжая душа непристойно ликовала от происходящего. 

Шерлок окончательно утратил самообладание, когда вершинка его члена оказалась во рту небрезгливого доктора. Издав неприличный стон, — а попросту говоря, похабный, — Шерлок дёрнулся на кровати назад, хотя вся его низменная сущность стремилась вперёд. Джон выпустил член из глубокого поцелуя и растерянно улыбнулся **:** неужели Шерлоку неприятно? На что тут же получил сбивчивое объяснение.

— Джон, почему _это_ делаете вы? Разве... так должно быть? Я думал, что... что это делает лишь тот, кого... 

Ватсон понял с полуслова этот невнятный лепет. Всё ясно, бедный мальчик уверен, что в постели только один любовник получает удовольствие, а второй его ублажает, и, очевидно, сам приготовился к незавидной роли. А вот и нет! Придётся развеять эти заблуждения. 

— Шерлок, милый, всё не так. Конечно, мне очень хочется твоих прикосновений и ласк, я изнемогаю от нетерпения, но мне хочется и тебя попробовать на вкус, везде потрогать и доставить тебе наслаждение. К тому же, ведь нужно показать тебе, как что делается, да? 

Шерлок мгновение обдумывал сказанное и согласно кивнул.

— Да, мне нравится происходящее. Мои нервные окончания вполне благоприятно отзываются на ваши прикосновения. Но я всё равно сомневаюсь, что граф осуществит что-либо подобное для меня.

Джон не сдержал широкой улыбки. «...нервные окончания благоприятно отзываются...» Ах ты, умник... Вон, твоё главное окончание столь явственно зазывает и истекает желанием, что можно обойтись и без озвучивания очевидной истины. А упоминание графа тем более не ко времени, нет ему тут места. 

— Шерлок, я продолжу? А ты пока можешь анализировать свои ощущения, чтобы потом записать их для издания научных трудов. 

Ехидный доктор было склонился над «нервным окончанием», но Шерлок вновь отодвинулся от него, уже к самому изголовью кровати.

— Джон, почему вы не раздеваетесь? Разве это по правилам? — Подозрение в его голосе звучало не шуточное. 

И вот как с ним быть? Понимая, что оттягивать разоблачение до темноты невозможно, Джон рискнул сказать правду **:**

— Я боюсь тебя напугать.

Глаза Шерлока округлились, но вовсе не от страха, а от любопытства. Он подался к Джону и потребовал **:**

— Покажите! У вас, и впрямь, там чего-то не хватает? Но судя по вашим похождениям и по размеру, этого не скажешь... Хотя я читал, что мужчины с одним яичком могут вести полноценную...

— Шерлок! Угомонись! У меня всё на месте. Просто... оно всё немного большего размера, чем, например, твоё. 

Смутить естествоиспытателя подобным аргументом оказалось невозможно. Не отрывая глаз от вздувшихся брюк, он пренебрежительно фыркнул **:**

— Это не тот показатель, которым можно меня унизить. До моего уровня интеллекта вам далеко, поэтому не бойтесь, снимайте штаны, удивите меня. 

Ватсон на мгновение задумался, часто ли бывал битым сей отрок за свой несдержанный язык, и не преподать ли ему сейчас совсем иной урок. Но бить голого возбуждённого мальчишку не поднималась рука, и Джон пошёл на поводу у другого поднятого органа. 

По-военному быстро сняв сорочку, скинув туфли, он расстегнул брюки и стянул их вниз, представ пред нетерпеливым парнем в одних подштанниках, туго натянутых спереди парусом. Не теряя решимости, бравый капитан избавился от белья, открыв любопытному взору своё могучее вооружение. Тяжело покачиваясь, толстый длинный ствол уверенно и нагло смотрел прямо в лицо Шерлока своей крупной тёмной головкой. Шерлок в ответ смотрел вовсе не так уверенно, скорее, ошарашенно. Джон молчал и бдительно следил за этими переглядками. Наконец Шерлок оторвал взгляд от своего визави и поднял восторженные глаза на Джона.

— Какой большой у вас... — Не успел Ватсон возрадоваться похвале, как последовало продолжение **:** — ...шрам.

Ах да, шрам... Джон невольно положил руку на то место, где кожу бедра уродовал страшный малиновый рубец. Шерлок придвинулся ближе, бесцеремонно уставившись в его пах. Если бы сознание Джона не было столь задурманено хаосом чувственных эмоций, то он наверняка оценил бы нелепо-забавную картину **:** голый мужчина возвышается над сидящим на постели столь же голым юношей, оба до предела возбуждены, но при этом центром их внимания является шрам. 

— Чем это вас? Той же шрапнелью? — проявил неподдельный интерес голозадый естествоиспытатель. 

Джон урезонил **:**

— Ненаблюдательный ты. Длина рубца о чём говорит? О том, что оружие, которым было нанесено ранение, скорее колюще-режущее, чем огнестрельное, да? Это был палаш. 

— О... Так вам крупно повезло, что криворукий басурманин не отхватил ничего левее... Но зато у его светлости был бы евнух при гареме. 

Хихикнув и переступив босыми ногами на холодном полу, Джон, оправдывая себя тем, что делает это для удобства изучения своего тела, прилёг на кровать рядом с Шерлоком. Тот с готовностью сдвинулся, уступая место. Удивительно, но никакого смущения и неловкости, и тем более страха, Шерлок не испытывал — Джон был в этом уверен. Откинувшись спиной на подушки в изголовье, он предоставил свой шрам пристальному вниманию пытливого почемучки, тут же свесившего кудри над ним. Ситуация всё больше становилась комичной. Джону даже стало неудобно за свой торчащий не ко времени член. Тонкие любознательные пальчики без спроса прощупали изуродованное бедро, легонько скользя по бугристой коже. Член отреагировал на эту пальпацию тяжёлым кивком и в ожидании, когда очередь дойдёт до него, прилёг на живот на мягкую волосяную подушку. Шерлок полюбопытствовал **:**

— Ранение глубокое? Кость задета? Крови много потеряли? Врага убили?

Джон оторвался от созерцания изящного розового члена меж белых фарфоровых бёдер, сглотнул слюну и сосредоточил мысли в голове. Ответил по порядку **:**

— Рана глубокая, до кости, да. Крови много потерял. Врага не убил, я сразу упал, его кто-то из наших отправил к Всевышнему. 

— Эх, жаль, что его не вы зарубили его же палашом, было бы здорово. А правда, что на Востоке принято обрезание? Вы видели, как это делают? 

— Нет, не доводилось. Эта операция — сакральное событие, иностранцам её видеть не дано. Я видел только взрослых обрезанных мужчин. 

— И... много голых мужчин вы видели? — В голосе Шерлока мелькнула ревнивая нотка. 

Джон улыбнулся и, не в силах больше поддерживать неуместную беседу, обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Прошептал в губы **:**

— Я же доктор, мне полагается видеть самое сокровенное...

Шерлок хмыкнул на это, но с готовностью подался навстречу губам. Джон вновь уложил его на спину и, осторожно нависая над ним, обцеловал тонкое лицо в ответном визите. Рукой скользнув на затылок, он стянул ленточку с длинных волос и с наслаждением пропустил их сквозь пальцы. Шерлок нежился в ласке, как тот же кухаркин кот **:** прогибал спину и подставлял бока поглаживающим ладоням. Его член трепетно подрагивал и обильно сочился предсеменем, нуждаясь в ласке не меньше хозяина. Джон бережно сомкнул пальцы на шелковистом стволе и совершил плавное движение вверх-вниз, чем вызвал страстный, с чувственным придыханием стон Шерлока, от которого тот опешил сам.

— Этот неприличный звук... он сам... я не хотел, — попытался сбивчиво извиниться он. 

Сердце Джона переполнилось щемящей нежностью, невинная юношеская открытость до слёз умиляла опытного ухажёра. Но вместо растроганных слёз выступили лишь вязкие капли похоти. Свершив ещё несколько протяжных скольжений и усладив слух «неприличными звуками», Джон с удивлением замер, когда робкие любознательные пальчики прикоснулись к его члену и огладили блестящую шапочку по окружности. Джон не отрываясь смотрел, как осмелевший палец размазывает влагу по головке, скользит по бороздке уретры, щекочет венчик, уздечку... И самое непостижимое, что всё это сопровождалось бормотанием на латыни.

— Оstium urethrae externum... Сorona glаndis... Frenulum preputii... — перечислял юный знаток медицины. Собрав тонкую кожицу крайней плоти в складочки, он припомнил и её название **:** — Preputium... 

Затем длинные пальцы обхватили cоrpus penis посередине, и доктор воспарил душой от красоты картины **:** изящные музыкальные пальцы на мощном, перевитом венами, стволе... Тонкие на толстом... Белые на тёмном... А потом послушная ученическая рука повторила движения учителя, скользнув по члену несколько раз вверх-вниз, и тем самым вынудила Джона издать позорный всхлип. Шерлок поднял настороженные глаза. 

— Вам неприятно? Я делаю не так?

Боже... Разве может быть что-то не так... Всё так. Мальчик, не останавливайся, пожалуйста...

Но вслух Джон произнёс **:**

— Шерлок, всё прекрасно. Просто я не умею стонать так же прелестно, как ты. Мне очень нравится, честно. Смотри, как ещё можно делать... 

Джон обхватил своей ладонью его руку поверх и проделал те же самые движения, но при этом немного проворачивая кисть. Шерлок повторил, Джон опять не сдержал вульгарного звука. 

— Да, вот так, у тебя очень хорошо получается. Ты часто занимаешься самоудовлетворением? 

Шерлок резко вспыхнул, хотя, казалось, происходящее и так выходило за рамки обыденности, и всякое смущение должно было исчезнуть вслед за шёлковыми кальсонами. Но предположение Джона смутило его не на шутку.

— Я... я этим не занимаюсь. Ну... вернее, не часто занимаюсь. Рукоблудие — это грех.

Джон по-шерлоковски фыркнул **:**

— Кто это сказал? Не верь. Я тебе как доктор говорю **:** рукоблудие — не грех. Так устроен организм мужчины, что семя постоянно образуется, и ему периодически требуется выход. Лучше самому себе доставить удовольствие, чем понапрасну пачкать простыни, правда? 

— Не знаю... Но это так стыдно...

— А чем мы занимаемся сейчас, тебе за это не стыдно? Ведь это твоя идея была.

Шерлок подскочил, словно распрямилась пружинка.

— Если вам всё это неприятно, то я могу уйти. Самоудовлетворяйтесь сами! Вы умеете!

Джон крепко обхватил его поперёк груди, пресекая бунт в постели. Уткнулся лицом в распущенные волосы и поцеловал в гущу завитков за ухом. Шерлок затих. Джон примирительно попросил **:**

— Ты можешь перестать мне выкать? Сколько можно. Мы с тобой уже давно перешли грань церемонных отношений. 

Шерлок строптиво повёл плечом, показывая своё отношение ко всяким церемониалам. Потом всё-таки кивнул. 

Так и сидя коленями на кровати, Джон ослабил объятия — Шерлок не выказывал попытки удрать. Одной рукой придерживая его горячее нежное достоинство, а другой подняв лицо за подбородок, Джон приник к податливым губам глубоким поцелуем. Эх, колючка шёлковая... 

С сожалением вспомнив, что не наслаждения ради затевался этот показательный урок, он вновь усадил Шерлока спиной к подушкам, а сам сместился ниже, расположившись напротив заждавшегося члена. 

Не сказать, что брезгливость совсем не была свойственна доктору, как раз-таки по опыту профессии он прекрасно знал, что брать в рот что попало чревато расстройствами желудка, а то и серьёзными отравлениями. Но отравиться, лаская ртом чужой член, вряд ли представлялось возможным, тут дело было совсем в ином... Разумеется, у Джона в прошлом имелась небольшая практика подобных ласк, хотя воспоминания уже казались довольно смутными, но, как ни странно, вкусовые ощущения помнились хорошо. И нет, противно не было. Тот человек был любимым (пусть и недолго), а потому приятным и вкусным.

Боясь думать, кем становится для него Шерлок, Джон уже заранее предвкушал вкус, ведь по сладости поцелуев он действительно превосходил всех, доселе опробованных. Итак, осталось в этом убедиться. 

Придерживая член-красавец рукой, Джон склонился над его головкой — то есть над glans penis, как поправил себя дипломированный медик, — и вновь её поцеловал. Шерлок на сей раз шарахаться не стал, смотрел сосредоточенно, запоминал. Рот охватил влажное навершие плотнее, утянул глубже, огладил языком, заглотнул ещё глубже. Внимательный ученик даже съехал по подушкам ниже, чтобы лучше видеть даваемый урок. Усвоению опыта мешала кутерьма непристойных ощущений и мыслей, отвлекающая мозг от важной работы. Разум это раздражало, а глупое тело радовалось и ликовало, словно в праздник, с ужасающей скоростью приближаясь к финальному фейерверку. Джон успел совершить лишь несколько движений головой туда-сюда, мягко оглаживая ствол языком, как Шерлок, мужественно сдерживая «неприличные» стоны, излился тёплой густой струйкой прямо в его рот. Оторопев от собственного грубиянства, он даже не ощутил в полной мере всего наслаждения, положенного ему природой и старательным Джоном. Думая, что вот сейчас Ватсона стошнит, и он, размазывая слюну и семя по губам, выскажет в богохульной форме претензии малолетнему любовнику, Шерлок невольно сдвинулся прочь и приготовился понести заслуженное наказание. 

Но странный Джон, всё проглотив и обстоятельно облизав член напоследок, поднял довольное лицо, чем вверг Шерлока в ещё большую оторопь. Совсем по-иному трактуя причину его замешательства, Джон ласково улыбнулся, переместился к сконфуженному юнцу, обнял его и прижал к своей груди. Погладил по волосам и утешил **:**

— Это нормально, так часто бывает у юношей в твоём возрасте, и даже у взрослых мужчин после продолжительного воздержания. Организм не может долго томиться, ничего страшного, не переживай. Зато ты оказался очень сладким. 

Шерлок не стал раскрывать причину собственного замешательства, а лишь недоверчиво тряхнул кудрями на глуповатый комплимент. Вот ещё... Тоже скажет доктор... У них всё сладкое, особенно гадкие микстуры, которыми мама поила в детстве, когда горло распухло после нечаянного купания в замёрзшем озере. Но желая удостовериться, что Джон врёт, Шерлок мазнул пальцем по своему опадающему члену, собирая капельки остатка семени. Поднёс к губам и лизнул. У Джона замерло сердце и дёрнулся член. Чёрт... Как это невинно и развратно... Полные губы задумчиво пососали палец и вынесли вердикт **:**

— Вообще не сладко. Скорее пресно. Немного солоновато. Невкусно. 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Я же в переносном смысле сказал. Если бы семя было сладким, как мёд, то его продавали бы в лавках в маленьких баночках. А практичные хозяйки обирали бы своих мужей для утренних тостов. 

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся и освободился из ласковых объятий.

— Джон, спасибо, что показали пример. Теперь я должен повторить сам. 

Ватсон напомнил **:**

— Ты согласился обращаться ко мне на «ты». 

— Да, точно. Джон, давай теперь я тебе пососу. Так правильнее говорить? 

Как Джону ни мечталось отшлёпать кудрявую занозу, но предложение «пососать» отодвигало все прочие грёзы на задний план. Откинувшись на спину, Джон убрал руки за голову и выразительно повёл бровями.

— Приступай.

Шерлок отвёл волосы на одно плечо, так, чтобы Джон мог всё видеть и поправлять его в случае ошибок, и встал на четвереньки на кровати, лицом над объектом исследования. Джон попытался не думать, как смотрится Шерлок сзади. Иначе, представляя белозадое длинноногое великолепие, можно самому попасть в категорию «скороспелых юношей». Тем временем прилежный ученик взял тяжёлый член в тонкую руку, поставил его стоймя, облизнул губы и без долгих раздумий заглотил всю головку целиком. У Джона ёкнуло сердце **:** а вдруг ненароком прикусит. Ведь похотливый учитель совершенно упустил теоретическую часть программы обучения. Но всё обошлось, зубы даже не царапнули чувствительный венец, хотя рот растянулся до предела. Вынув мокрую головку изо рта, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и наделся снова, на сей раз чуть не до середины члена. Джон осадил **:**

— Шерлок! Не надо так. Нужно не спеша, плавно, помаленьку... А не глотать целиком. К тому же тебе это всё равно не удастся, даже не пытайся. Головка — самая чувствительная часть пениса. Чтобы доставить удовольствие, достаточно ласкать ртом её одну, а руками можно помогать, гладить, массировать... Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как приятно прикосновение к яичкам... В смысле, к testiculus.

Тонкие пальчики тут же опустились на мошонку, покрытую редкими мягкими волосками, аккуратно прощупали одно крупное яичко, затем другое, сложили их оба в пригоршню и тихонько сжали. Джон издал поощрительное мычание. Шерлок управлялся одной рукой, локтем другой он опирался о кровать, фривольно оттопырив зад, и старательно сосал указанное место. Повторять фокусы глотателей шпаг он больше не пытался, сосредоточив внимание на головке. С каждым прикосновением его языка Джон всё больше терял преподавательское обличье, тихонько кряхтел и еле сдерживал навязчивые позывы толкаться в глубину желанного рта. Остатками замутнённого разума он понимал, что подобное действо пока никак нельзя допустить, это могло напомнить Шерлоку о свершённом насилии. А так хотелось туда, глубже... А уж думы о филейной (оттопыренной!) части его тела так и вовсе свергали бедного доктора за грань, где исчезали его твёрдые убеждения, принципы, порядки, вера... Дьявольщина! Один толчок всё-таки не сдержался, и Джон, пребывая на пике удовольствия, подкинул бёдра и проник в вожделенный рот. Шерлок ничем не показал своего страха или недовольства, наоборот, попытался расслабить горло, но опыта не имелось, и он закашлялся, когда семя стало заполнять его рот. Отстранившись от извергающегося члена, он прикрыл ладонью губы, проглотил, что успело попасть, и с завидным упорством вновь вернулся на исходную позицию. Блаженствующий на седьмом небе Ватсон хотел было его остановить и сказать, что глотать не обязательно... Но не сказал, из горла вырвались лишь какие-то невнятные междометия. 

Старательный ученик усвоил всё, что дал ему учитель, а заодно подлизал тому живот, на который попало семя по его оплошности. Джон воочию увидел рай. С развратным пухлогубым ангелом, смачно облизывающимся и не скрывающим своего довольства. 

— Джон, я всё правильно сделал? Вообще-то, не так уж противно, хотя мазать на тост я бы это не стал. На днях, на ужине у его светлости подавали соус, очень похожий и внешне, и по вкусу... 

Шерлок задорно рассмеялся. Чувствовалось, что он испытывает облегчение, наконец пройдя пугающее мучительное испытание. Джон похлопал себя ладонью по груди.

— Иди сюда, красавец. 

Тот с готовностью юркнул змейкой под его тёплый бок и приобнял тонкими длинными руками. Джон прижал его к себе. Вот так и лежать бы вечность. Смотреть в потолок, молчать, или говорить не о чём, ничего не бояться, не тревожиться, не думать...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Несколько нежных артов из инета **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


	7. Главный урок

~

_Ледяная вода обжигала. Удивительно. Страшно не было совсем. Вернее, не было страха смерти, в шесть лет об этом не думалось, а вот за намокшее пальто могло знатно попасть от мамы. Она часто поговаривала, что на Шерлоке одежда горит. Теперь вот ещё и мокнет._

_Пальто моментально напиталось водой, стало тяжёлым, как мешок овса, и Шерлоку стоило огромных усилий держаться за кромку льда, не уходя головой под воду. Ботинки тоже превратились в гири и упорно тянули худого мальчишку на дно. По берегу озера в панике бегал рыжий сеттер и звонко лаял. А ведь он предупреждал своего юного хозяина, что ступать на тонкий лёд опасно, но когда Шерлок кого-то слушал. Толщина льда в целый дюйм — это же так много..._

_Но вдруг пёс прекратил напрасно лаять — всё равно на милю вокруг нет ни одной живой души — и ступил на прозрачный лёд, с явным намерением спасать своего бестолкового хозяина. Шерлок закричал **:**_

_— Нет, Редберд! Не подходи! Ещё и ты провалишься, совсем плохо будет._

_Но пёс не послушался и, опустившись на брюхо, пополз к полынье. Мальчик из последних сил цеплялся околевшими руками за скользкий острый край и уже оставил попытки выбраться **:** предательский лёд сразу же ломался, как только он наваливался на него грудью. Поскуливая, пёс подполз к Шерлоку на расстояние вытянутой руки, и тот, собрав все свои детские силёнки, изловчился схватить его за ошейник. Редберд, умница, медленно пополз задним ходом. Лёд трещал, недовольно отпуская свою жертву. Вытянув из воды мальчишку, вес которого вдвое увеличился из-за мокрой одежды, пёс по льду потащил его к берегу. Обледеневшая рука, держащаяся за ошейник, бессильно разжалась. Редберд вцепился в воротник пальто и упрямо тянул своего глупого ровесника прочь от воды. Шерлок пытался возражать **:**_

_— Порвёшь пальто, мама совсем расстроится..._

~

_Мама не просто расстроилась. Она плакала, ругалась и благодарила господа одновременно. И вовсе не из-за пальто, как думал Шерлок, а из-за «него, балбеса». Потом они на пару со старой служанкой в четыре руки растирали его папиным виски, поили горячим молоком с мёдом, беспрестанно ворчали и называли его «божьим наказанием». Сытый Редберд сидел рядом и молча соглашался с дамами._

_Пока согретый Шерлок спал, приходил доктор. Будить мальчика не стали. Сухонькая старческая рука пощупала горячий лоб, проверила детские пальчики на руках и ногах... Затем... затем дряблая рука доктора превратилась в гладкую, молодую... такую же ласковую... Скользнув под одеяло, заботливая ладонь огладила мелкое мальчишечье достоинство... Впрочем, не такое уж мелкое... Одеяло натянулось над восставшим толстым, перевитым венами членом. Откуда такое?.. А эти крупные яички, к ним так приятно прикасается докторская рука... Нет, рука своя, мнёт нежную кожу мошонки... не своей... И голос, тоже не старческий, молодой. «Шерлок...»_

~

— Шерлок... Вставай, пойдём пообедаем, нас приглашают на кухню.

Джон легонько потормошил его за голое плечо. Оказывается, Шерлок не заметил, как уснул. Судя по светлому занавешенному окну, день был ещё в разгаре, значит, проспал он недолго. Джон тем временем бодрствовал, заботливо укрыв одеялом спящего в его постели мальчика. Шерлок прислушался к собственному телу **:** сон с детскими воспоминаниями перерос в недетские позывы. Вставать было стыдно **:** неизвестно, как ведут себя люди после любовных ласк. Надо ли продолжать миловаться или делать вид, что ничего не было? А уж торчащее глупое естество и вовсе вгоняло в конфуз. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в подушку и буркнул **:**

— Я не хочу есть.

Но Джон не отстал.

— Ты же сказал, что на приёме у его светлости ничего толком не ел. И не завтракал ничем, кроме лимона. Шерлок, не упрямься, пошли есть! 

Шерлок не успел прикусить язык, как выдал скабрёзность **:**

— Вы неплохо меня накормили, я вполне сыт. 

Джон опешил. Не понял **:** обижаться или нет? Мудро решил обернуть заминку в шутку.

— Я тоже славно перекусил с твоей помощью и не отказался бы ещё от одной порции. А пока нас ждёт жареная рыба с картофелем. Вставай!

Он вышел из комнаты, сообразив, что при нём обнажённый Шерлок не поднимется с постели из вредности и смущения. Как вести себя с ним после произошедшего любовного акта, Джон тоже не знал. С девушками всё было ясно, они хотели много внимания, красивых слов, приятных жестов, наивных обещаний... Что нужно Шерлоку, Джон не понимал — парень слишком непрост. А как же сейчас хотелось наброситься на него с поцелуями и вмять в матрас, услышать игривый смех, почувствовать под собой тонкое гибкое тело... Но сомнения одолевали, неуверенность останавливала. А ну как полоснёт своим острым взглядом, изогнёт надменно губы, да и скажет **:** «Доктор, а эксперимент закончен. Чего это вы?». Вон, и на «вы» он опять обращается, словно не было сладостных объятий два часа назад...

Шерлок появился из дверей спальни через несколько минут одетый, но лохматый. Припал к кувшину с водой. Утолив жажду, он сполоснул лицо в тазу, утёрся, избегая встречаться с Джоном глазами, и молча ушёл обратно. И вот наконец-то он причёсанный предстал на пороге.

— Я готов, идёмте. — И видя недоумённый взгляд Джона, раздражённо пояснил **:** — Я не мог найти свою ленту для волос, вы её куда-то задевали, а с распущенными я ходить не собираюсь. Поэтому я воспользовался своими шпильками, что не так? — Слово «своими» он явно выделил интонацией. Наглец кудрявый. И где-то ведь прячет их, чтобы Джон не нашёл. 

Ватсон благоразумно не стал спорить, как и не стал напоминать про согласие обращения на «ты». Шерлок — это весенний переменчивый день **:** то дождь, то солнце **;** то ветер, то тишь **;** то соловей поёт, то скотина орёт, — и надо принимать его как прекрасное явление природы, а не как сумасбродного юнца, нуждающегося в порке. Да, именно так. Хотя выпороть тоже было бы полезно. По оттопыренному округлому заду... ладонью... чтобы ойкал... 

Джон очнулся от своих непотребных грёз, когда кухарка поставила перед ним тарелку и, обойдя со спины, нарочно задела бюстом. Бюст был упругий и большой. Порция картофеля с рыбой тоже огромной. Шерлок сидел напротив и презрительно кривил брови и губы.

~

После обеда Джон занялся давно откладываемой работой **:** составлением лекарственных сборов. Хотя современная медицина успешно заменила старые народные рецепты на новые метóды и лекарства, но ни один опытный доктор полностью не откажется от проверенных столетиями средств. Химия химией, а природа мудрее. 

В сарае он снял развешенные на просушку пучки трав, заботливо собранных местными девицами, и отнёс их в кабинет. Заниматься измельчением травы было бы удобнее прямо в сарае, но Джон подумал, что это знахарское священнодействие привлечёт внимание Шерлока и он присоединится помочь. Но тот так и не показал носа из спальни, куда сразу же ушёл с учебником математики, бумагой и чернилами. Очевидно, находиться бок о бок с тем, чьё семя ещё переваривалось в желудке, для него оказалось трудным испытанием. Что ж, понять можно. Джон и сам чувствовал себя неуютно, словно это он девственник, вступивший на путь познания плотских удовольствий. 

Хотя нет, помнится, тогда, лет десять назад, в подобной ситуации ему было хорошо и легко. Та первая девушка была немного старше его и обладала кое-каким опытом. С ней было приятно, он многое узнал всего за одну ночь, проведённую на сеновале. Её он больше не видел, это было мимолётное увлечение, но затем были другие девицы, были дамы и, как успел Джон проболтаться Шерлоку, был даже парень. Джону нравилось заниматься любовью, дарить и получать ласки, ощущать наслаждение, давать удовольствие... Тело — оболочка души, если тело радуется, то и душа счастлива. Что же в этом греховного? Вот только чувства, испытываемые к Шерлоку, не приносили той беззаботной лёгкости и того примитивного плотского желания, которые возникали при общении с предыдущими любовниками. «Шерлок — не любовник, — поправил себя Джон. — Я просто помогаю ему. Он для меня как... Как кто? Брат? Сын? Тьфу. Он мне друг. Молодой, неопытный, попавший в жизненный переплёт. И я помогаю ему перетерпеть тяжёлое время. Да, так всё и есть. Мои чувства тут вовсе не при чём». 

Джон расстелил на столе большую холстину и принялся за приятное, но скучное дело по обработке пахучих трав. Из соседней комнаты был слышен лишь шорох страниц да макание пера в чернильницу. Опять забыли камин растопить! А Шерлок, как часто бывает, босиком. Но идти в спальню и заниматься огнём, нарушая уединение мальчика, Джон не посмел. Пусть побудет один, уж лучше здесь, в доме, чем пойдёт шляться по мокрому лесу. 

Джон отсортировал сухие травы, тщательно измельчил листья мать-и-мачехи, то есть tussilago, хорошее средство от кашля **;** затем так же подготовил шалфей — salvia officinalis, незаменимый при многих недугах **:** и женские хвори он лечит, и желудочные проблемы, и рот им хорошо полоскать, а уж эфирное масло шалфея как полезно при лечении воспалений дыхательных путей... И аромат у этого масла такой терпкий, мужской, возбуждающий... Не как у лаванды — у той нежнее, слаще, мягче... Так. Не надо думать про эфирное масло, мысли уносятся в далёкое от медицины направление. 

Душица, тысячелистник, трифоль... Ватсон извлёк из прошлогодних запасов измельчённые корешки алтея, валерианы и солодки, семена тмина и фенхеля, смешал корни, семена и травы в нужных пропорциях, разложил в тряпичные мешочки, специально сшитые служанками для этого. Обычно девушек и просить не надо о таких мелочах, все в поместье рады угодить милому доктору **:** и лекарственных трав соберут, и одежду отремонтируют в случае чего, и лучшее новое полотенце выпросят для него у экономки, а уж прислуга на кухне так и вовсе старается откормить стройного лекаря вкуснейшими кусочками. Грех жаловаться на жизнь под графским крылом, мало кому выпадает такая удача. 

Своему везению Джон не верил и сам **:** он был родом из бедной рабочей семьи, из мелкого городишка на сорок миль западнее поместья Уимси. Ещё детьми они с сестрой остались без родителей, воспитывались в семье тётки, которой и свои рты кормить было нечем. Джон учился в школе для бедных и подвизался работать в дом к уважаемому доктору. Нет, конечно, никто не допускал сопляка до медицинских дел, разве что воду для омовения рук принести-унести, да кровавые тряпки выстирать после операции. Но любознательный подросток проявлял искренний интерес к профессии хозяина, задавал много умных вопросов, впитывал и усваивал. Смышлёного трудолюбивого мальчишку заприметил молодой, но важный граф, который будучи с доктором в дружеских отношениях часто навещал его с визитами. Джона он определил на учёбу в частную школу, а затем оплатил его обучение медицине в столичном университете. Жизнь в столице поразила воображение юноши. Мечтая остаться в этом городе навсегда, Джон приложил все усилия, достойно окончил учёбу и получил диплом. Но... как часто бывает в юности, когда кровь бурлит и душа требует открытий, Джон пошёл поперёк воли своего благодетеля, примерил военный мундир и отправился в далёкие жаркие края искать славы в ратных подвигах. Получив море впечатлений, два ранения, чин капитана и небольшую пенсию, хромающий Ватсон вернулся в город своей мечты. Столичная жизнь показалась ему, вынужденному еле-еле сводить концы с концами, уже не столь привлекательной, и он в поисках работы обивал пороги, опираясь на трость. Как ни было стыдно перед графом, но Ватсон переступил через нелепую гордость и принял предложение поработать лекарем в поместье Уимси. О чём в дальнейшем не жалел ни единой минуты.

Джон разложил все травы и завязал мешочки тесёмками с прикреплёнными к ним бумажными ярлычками **:** «Грудной сбор», «Желудочный сбор», «Потогонный» и прочие. Убрав снадобья в тёмный шкаф, свернув со стола холстину, он глянул на часы **:** ох, уже девятый час. Из спальни не доносилось ни звука — неужели Шерлок опять уснул? Джон прошёл к открытой двери и заглянул внутрь. Шерлок сидел на своей кровати, на коленях лежал раскрытый учебник и лист бумаги, рядом на одеяле стояла чернильница, в руке — замершее перо, а задумчивый взгляд был направлен в светлое вечернее окно. Ни дать ни взять юный пиит.

— Шерлок, растопи камин, пусть на ночь комната прогреется. 

Замечтавшийся Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности, да так сильно, что дёрнул коленом и опрокинул чернильницу, сердито зашипел, а поднимая склянку, испачкал ещё и руки. Коричневое одеяло украсилось несмываемым чёрным пятном. Джон цокнул языком, ругать не стал, но не удержался высказать **:**

— Почему этим надо заниматься в постели? Постель вовсе не для того. — И сам осёкся, поняв, как двусмысленно звучат его слова. 

Разумеется, Шерлок тоже не удержался.

— Я прекрасно знаю, для чего постель. Вам все варианты перечислить от рождения до смерти? 

Джон примирительно улыбнулся и протянул тряпицу.

— Не надо, я имею представление. Держи, оботрись. 

Оказалось, что коварные чернила попали и на брюки. На чёрной ткани пятно не было видно, а вот на кальсонах клякса расплылась замечательная, размером с детскую ладошку. И, как можно было догадаться, на бедре под бельём тоже. 

— Шерлок, иди мойся сразу в ванну, это в тазу не отскрести. Сейчас я скажу, чтобы приготовили. 

Джон вернулся с кухни через пару минут.

— Воду греют, скоро будет. Ты помоешься — долго не сиди, не жди, пока вода остынет, я помоюсь после тебя. 

Пока ждали ванну, растопили камин и повесили сушиться одеяло. Чёрное пятно пропиталось и на простыню. Бедные прачки.

~

Шерлок вошёл в помывочную и закрыл за собою дверь на задвижку. Ванна заманчиво исходила паром. В прохладный дождливый день погреться в воде... м-м... что может быть приятнее? Хотя... Начиная с этого дня жизнь Шерлока разнообразилась и кое-какими приятностями посущественнее, чем нега в ванне. Раздеваясь, он прикоснулся к соскам и погладил их пальцами, вспоминая нежные руки Джона. Странно, но собственные ласки не приносили того необычайного блаженства, испытанного от чужих прикосновений. Видимо, дело тут не только в физиологии — дело в Джоне. 

Сложив одежду на скамейку, Шерлок вынул шпильки, распустил волосы и залез в ванну. Вода любовно окутала теплом по грудь, как раз по самые соски. Нет, это не те объятия, хотелось других, человеческих... Джоновых... Шерлок сполз по стенке ванны под воду с головой и задержал дыхание, при этом острые колени высоко задрались, а волосы пустились в свободное плаванье. Утопить дурные мысли не получилось. Вынырнув, Шерлок сунулся блудливой рукой в пах и неторопливо огладил себя. Нет, не то... С Джоном всё было гораздо лучше. Скользнув рукой ниже, он прикоснулся к анусу. Кончик пальца проник внутрь туго, дальше продвигаться оказалось затруднительно и неприятно. Осенённый идеей, Шерлок взял мыло, встал в ванне на колени, опёрся о бортик и, подняв зад над водой, легко проник в себя намыленным пальцем. По мылу скользило замечательно. Ощущения были смутные **:** не больно, но и приятного мало. Вернее, приятного не было совсем. А если засунуть два пальца? Тонкие скользкие пальцы по основание вошли в тело. Он попробовал ими покрутить, оказалось тяжело. А если так?.. Шерлок совершил движение вперёд-назад. И ещё. М-м... тоже ничего интересного. Помня про «особо важную железу в мужском организме», он нащупал знакомый бугорок. Ощущения сразу же стали милее, в низ живота устремилась кровь, член встрепенулся. Но помня, что после него собирался мыться Джон, Шерлок посчитал семя в воде излишним. А вот довести количество проникающих пальцев до трёх было жизненно необходимо... Намылив руку более тщательно, он сложил три пальца вместе, критически посмотрел на них и решил, что объём недостаточный — у Джона достоинство гораздо толще. Но добавить мизинец вряд ли получилось бы, а потому решено было обходиться чем есть. Сразу три не влезло. Пришлось начинать всё сначала. Догадавшись растягивать анус вкруговую, Шерлок постепенно ввёл пальцы, но вот впечатление от этого осталось неприятное. Нет, больно почти не было, и, конечно, никакой крови не полилось. Но зачем всё это? Как подобное может быть в удовольствие? 

Озадаченный Шерлок принялся за мытьё. Мысли крутились вокруг проникновения. После проведённого опыта ждать целую неделю — изнурительно. Он весь изведётся от сомнений! И от страха, что первым может оказаться граф. Надо как-то суметь уговорить упрямого доктора не откладывать обещанное соитие так надолго. 

Спешно промыв волосы и натерев себя мочалкой до красноты, не забыв отскрести чернильное пятно на бедре, Шерлок вылез из ванны. Торопливо обтёрся полотенцем. Спешил он вовсе не затем, чтобы Джон успел помыться в тёплой воде, а по более важной причине **:** возникла авантюрная идея, как взять быка за рога, то есть взять доктора... хм-м... за другое место. 

Проходя мимо кухни, Шерлок ненадолго заглянул в кладовку, где хранились продукты. Прижимая к себе полотенце, он с невозмутимым видом прошествовал мимо грудастой кухарки. Она приветливо улыбнулась ему. 

Пока ничего не подозревающий Джон мылся, Шерлок развил бурную деятельность **:** обыскал в кабинете шкаф с медицинскими инструментами и, захватив кувшин, ненадолго удалился за пределы жилья. Затем вернулся, прихватил пузырёк с лавандовым маслом и обтирочное полотенце, прошёл в спальню и посмеиваясь совершил необычное действие с продуктами, взятыми из кладовки. 

К тому времени, как разрумяненный после мытья Джон вернулся, Шерлок в ночной рубашке невинно сидел у камина и сушил кудри, расчёсывая их щёткой. Время и впрямь уже подходило для сна. Джон наоборот взлохматил свои короткие мокрые волосы и пошутил **:**

— Сейчас вытирался полотенцем, обнаружил на себе длинный волос, подумал **:** о, как быстро у меня растут.

Шерлок не улыбнулся, лишь кивнул и сказал **:**

— Я как раз сегодня просил у его светлости позволения обрезать волосы, но он категорически отказал. Он, видите ли, мечтает лицезреть мои кудри по утрам на соседней подушке. Пф! Ну так я отдам их, мне не жалко! Пусть положит и радуется. 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Я хорошо его понимаю. 

Шерлок вскинулся.

— Что? Неужто вы тоже мечтаете видеть меня в своей постели по утрам? 

Джон, не чуя подвоха, мягко согласился **:**

— Шерлок, разве произошедшее сегодня не доказывает, как ты мне желанен? 

Хитрый юнец только этого и ждал.

— Джон, тогда я не понимаю, чего вы тянете? Надеетесь, что я, проживая в графском особняке, буду сбегать ночами к вам, чтобы порадовать совместными утренними пробуждениями? Вы же знаете, как мало времени осталось! 

Ватсон расстроился **:** опять неугомонный Шерлок торопит совокупление. Да как же объяснить ему, что рано подвергать тело такому испытанию, а ну как случится что, как потом оправдываться перед милордом? 

Шерлок и без слов понял опасения, ясно написанные на озабоченном лице Джона. Кто бы сомневался! Ну и ладно, не хочет по-хорошему — тогда шантаж. 

— Джон, я понимаю, что вы боитесь гнева обожаемого графа и более не хотите брать на себя ответственность по устранению моей любовной безграмотности. Хорошо, я не настаиваю. Но как доктор вы обязаны пронаблюдать процесс проникновения и оказать в случае чего профессиональную помощь.

Шерлок сдёрнул через голову рубашку, голышом уселся на Джонову кровать и развернул полотенце, лежащее рядом. Изумлённым глазам Ватсона предстал загадочный натюрморт **:** длинный толстый огурец, такая же морковь и памятный лавандовый пузырёк. Овощи подозрительно блестели. Да, пахли они тоже не как овощи. Джон с ужасом понял, что имел в виду этот юный исследователь. Матерь божья... И ведь станется с него, засунет в себя огурец в научных целях, а у самого и так словно штопор в заднице **:** всё неймётся, всё не сидится... 

Шерлок остался доволен отвисшей челюстью Джона, прытко закинул ноги на кровать и встал на четвереньки, широко разведя колени. Джону стало плохо, сердце сбилось с ритма. Картина, до этого момента виденная им только в непотребных грёзах, воплотилась пред его взором во всём своём натуральном великолепии **:** длинные стройные ноги, не худые, нет, вполне мускулистые и сильные **;** ягодицы — круглые, задорные **;** безволосая нежно-розовая промежность **;** ниже — такой же идеальный мешочек с яичками **;** даже кожистый шов, проходящий у мужчин через эту интимную область, отличался тонкостью и изяществом, словно был выполнен мастерицей-белошвейкой.

Джон очнулся и закрыл рот. Ведь всё это он уже видел, причём неоднократно. Что за внезапный ступор? Подумаешь, задница... Ничего уникального в ней нет. И в этой тонкой талии, нарочно прогнутой вульгарно, тоже... нет... ничего... И в длинной узкой спине нет... И в свисающих тяжёлых локонах, распущенных как у шлюхи, тоже нет ничего... Отчего же член восстал? Почему вспотели ладони, а рот наполнился слюной? С чего в голове помутилось, да так, что захотелось намотать эти развратные кудри на руку, встать позади белых ягодиц и войти промеж них во всю длину огурца... тьфу, в смысле, члена. Ей-богу, бесёнок светлоглазый, охмуряет, искушает...

Шерлок тем временем продолжил свою отнюдь не ангельскую затею. Взяв в руку блестящий от масла огурец (вполне фаллической формы, как отметило охмурённое сознание Джона), он приставил его тупым кончиком к анусу. Посильнее нажав, он попытался его всунуть, но с первого раза ничего не вышло. Со второго тоже. И с третьего. Джон протрезвел от морока и вырвал несчастный овощ из рук членовредителя. 

— Прекращай эту клоунаду! Мне не смешно!

Шерлок посмотрел сквозь волосы на его объёмный пах.

— Вижу, что не смешно. Считаете, лучше морковь? Да, у неё кончик острее, должно получиться. 

Вконец распустившийся мальчишка потянулся за очередным «инструментом», но Джон пресёк и эту попытку, отбросив скользкие овощи на пол.

— Всё! Хватит! Шерлок, что ты хочешь доказать своим фиглярством? Что всё зажило, и теперь тебя можно всесторонне использовать? Ну какой же ты глупый! 

Джон не удержался, сел на кровать и обнял эпатажного горе-исследователя. Прижал его дурную голову к своей груди. Шерлок не сопротивлялся, объятия Джона ему нравились, он слушал, как бьётся его сердце **:** учащённо, сильно. Джон явно возбуждён, но одновременно с этим и волнуется за него. Интересно, что перевесит **:** забота или желание? 

Шерлок плохо разбирался в чувствах людей и мотивах их поступков. Казалось бы, что сложного в этой науке, все люди живут по одним принципам и поступают в соответствии своим потребностям, а их не так уж много **:** инстинкт выживания и продолжения рода, и самоутверждение среди себе подобных. Всё как у зверей, разве что чуть посложнее. Но нет, человечество руководствуется какими-то непонятными доводами, стремится к нелепым целям, борется за бессмысленные идеи под идиотскими лозунгами во имя бредовых ценностей... Зачем всё усложнять? Если желание обоюдно, почему нельзя просто... любить? Ведь нет никаких преград, никто не стоит между ними, Ватсон свободен, опытен, переполнен вожделением, вон, на брюках того и гляди лопнет застёжка. А придумывает наивные отговорки, оттягивает время... И кто здесь глупый? 

Шерлок сделал вывод, что наступило время взять нерешительного доктора прямо за corpus penis, иначе он будет мять свои testiculus до Рождества, пока не закончится его служба в поместье. Не отстраняясь из объятий Джона, Шерлок положил руку на его налитой член и, легко сжимая, огладил сквозь брюки. Услышал, как сердце Джона ускорило толчки, а из груди выдохнулось короткое «ох». Потом раздался его голос, слышимый прижатым ухом совсем иначе.

— А тебе не много на сегодня уроков? У тебя и без того насыщенный день, может, отдохнёшь? 

Шерлок отрицательно помотал головой и сжал член Джона сильнее.

— Нет, я хорошо усваиваю любой объём знаний, а практику так просто обожаю. — В его голосе мелькнула нотка самодовольства. А потом он невинно добавил **:** — Я и клистир уже сделал... Дважды.

Джон разжал руки и отстранил его от себя, удивлённо заглянув в лицо.

— Что ты сделал?

Шерлок попытался спрятать взгляд за волосами.

— Клистир. Или клизму, если вам так привычнее. Что, не надо было? Я это вычитал в книге про обследование прямой кишки. Клизму взял у вас в кабинете. Не волнуйтесь, я хорошо промыл её до и после применения, я соображаю в гигиене. 

Ватсон понял, что его снова припёрли к стенке **:** отнекиваться невозможно, рукой держат за... за горло. Да и, по совести говоря, отнекиваться не хотелось. Нелепо отрицать очевидное. Но всё же он напомнил **:**

— Шерлок, ты видел мои размеры... Если у тебя откроется кровотечение, что говорить его светлости? 

Шерлок в душе возликовал, наконец-то Джон капитулировал. Победа. Последний аргумент он отверг, пренебрежительно поведя голым плечом.

— Вынужден вас расстроить, но мне довелось видеть размер и поболее вашего. И не только видеть.

Джон вовремя прикусил язык, а хотел сказать **:** «И вот к чему это привело!». Нет, говорить об этом сейчас не надо. То, что сделал с Шерлоком тот рыжий разбойник, это... да за это убивать надо. Эх, жаль, тот гад исчез в неизвестном направлении... 

Видя очередные сомнения на ясном лице Джона, Шерлок заверил **:**

— Если вы меня порвёте — в чём я очень сомневаюсь — я скажу графу, что это я сам себя. И предъявлю ему окровавленный огурец. Или всё-таки лучше морковь? 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Хватит дурачиться, вопрос-то серьёзный.

Шерлок демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Доктор, вы разве не изучали строение кишечника? Особенно его нижней части? Вы прекрасно знаете, что представляют из себя мышцы ануса и как они могут растягиваться. — И добавил с подковыркой **:** — Пока вы обдумываете этот «серьёзный» вопрос, у вас желание опадёт, а надеяться на новое поднятие в ваши-то годы...

Джон понимал, что Шерлок нарочно его подначивает, но всё равно возразил **:**

— Мои годы? Мне всего двадцать семь лет. Ты лучше про возраст графу напомни, когда наступит время. 

— И напомню. А кстати, сколько ему лет? 

— В этом году сорокалетний юбилей праздновался.

— Пф, такой старый, а всё туда же... Очень надеюсь, что возраст на нём уже сказался.

Джон покачал головой.

— Это навряд ли. Милорд следит за своим здоровьем и ни разу не обращался ко мне с подобными проблемами, а мне он доверяет... М-м... Ше... Шерлок... 

Шерлоку никогда не была интересна пустая светская болтовня, обычно он еле сдерживался, чтобы не перебивать собеседника, или чтобы не встать и уйти. В этой ситуации уходить он точно не собирался, а потому перебил Джона, обняв его за шею и утянув в поцелуй. Джон растерялся, он не привык к такому обращению, обычно дамы не целовали его первыми, да ещё вот так **:** уверенно, горячо, просовывая в рот свой сладкий язычок... Тем более всего на второй день познания поцелуйной науки. А Шерлок-то был прав **:** знания он усваивал отлично, практику любил, и вообще, был очень способным учеником. Джону оставалось только мычать, открыв рот, сосать наглый язык и мять упругие бёдра и ягодицы. Юный распутник придвинулся ближе, прижался обнажённым торсом к одетому Джону, ноги развёл, поясницу прогнул, руками гладил его влажные волосы, целовал старательно и глубоко. Джон не уследил за собственными руками, как обнаружил свой палец меж раздвинутых ягодиц, ласкающим сжатый анус. Немного масла, оставленного на коже овощем-фаллосом, позволило протолкнуть палец внутрь. Шерлок прервал поцелуй и замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Джон нащупал простату и погладил её. По телу Шерлока прошла волна, грудью он сильнее прижался к Джону, а зад выставил навстречу его руке. Всё-таки насколько велика разница между собственными прикосновениями и ласками желанного человека... Опустив глаза, они оба смотрели, как наливается член Шерлока, поднимается, снимает тонкий капюшон, показывает нежную головку... Шерлок попытался расстегнуть брюки Джона, но тот перехватил его руку. Сидеть на кровати вполоборота было неудобно, да ещё при этом обниматься, целоваться и ласкаться. Ко всему прочему, ещё и одетым. Джон торопливо отстранился от Шерлока и, не сводя с него сияющих глаз, быстро разделся догола и снова сел на кровать, на сей раз коленями. Шерлок терпеливо ждал, для него начинался совершенно новый урок, а потому он «занял место за партой». Джон взял в руку пузырёк, налил немного масла на ладонь и попросил **:**

— Ляг на спину, пожалуйста, приподними колени, мне надо тебя подготовить... растянуть, понимаешь? 

Шерлок согласно кивнул и беспрекословно подчинился, опустился назад, колени поднял и развёл в стороны. Джон сглотнул слюну. Зрелище, представшее его глазам, затмевало всё прекрасное, виденное им до этого. Невинность и бесстыжесть в одном лице. В лице разрумяненном, с полными блудливыми губами и чистыми безгрешными глазами... Или наоборот **:** глаза блудницы, губы весталки? Не суть важно, одним словом — порочный ангел.

Джон распределил масло на пальцы, полулёг рядом с Шерлоком, так, чтобы близко видеть его лицо, и вновь прикоснулся к анусу. Не отпуская его взгляда, он ввёл один палец, круговыми движениями ослабил сжимающуюся мышцу, затем добавил второй. Шерлок не выказывал никаких намёков на отторжение, лежал спокойно, полностью доверяя своё тело опытным чутким рукам. Он тоже не отводил глаз от Джона, и даже в вечернем сумраке при задёрнутых шторах было видно, как расширены его зрачки и насколько он полон желанием и предвкушением. Его возбуждённый член лежал на животе, яички подобрались, соски сжались, губы приоткрылись. Как же хотелось навалиться на него, осыпать поцелуями, облапать тонкое тело, вылизать, заласкать... Но Джон понимал, что Шерлок ждёт от него конкретного действия, и всё остальное нужно отложить на потом. 

Перед тем, как проникнуть в нежное тёплое отверстие третьим пальцем, он убедился, что мышца достаточно растянута, и только затем аккуратно ввёл три пальца разом. И, конечно, не целиком, а лишь до середины. 

— Шерлок, если больно — не молчи, говори. 

— Джон, не волнуйтесь, всё нормально. Я сегодня уже засовывал туда три пальца. 

Ватсон от удивления забыл, что делал. Хотя, чему тут удивляться, если уж до овощей дело дошло... Осторожно введя пальцы по основание, он требовательно посмотрел на Шерлока, боясь увидеть гримасу боли, но лицо у того оставалось спокойным, и он даже ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ. Сделав внутри несколько плавных движений, Джон вынул пальцы, сел и с замиранием сердца смазал свой член. Поднял глаза на Шерлока, мягко спросил **:**

— Ну, ты готов? 

Тот кивнул и перевернулся лицом в подушку, ноги развёл, зад приподнял. Джон растерялся **:** Шерлок не хочет его видеть, не желает лицезреть нос к носу?.. Ну, конечно! Ведь доктор для него лишь простой обучатель постельной науке... Джон сам поразился, как больно ему стало от этого демонстративного поворота Шерлока. А он-то вообразил себе... Да в общем-то, что он вообразил? Сам же решил, что Шерлок ему не любовник. Вот и люби этого «не любовника» со спины в подставленный зад и не смей даже целовать — урок поцелуев пройден. Как ни было горько, но Джон пересилил себя и тихо спросил **:**

— Шерлок, раз ты хочешь именно в этой позе, тогда давай подушку подложим, а то тебе неудобно будет. 

Шерлок повернул голову и воззрился на него.

— Что значит «именно в этой позе»? Разве она не единственная? Или вы стоя хотите? 

У Ватсона голова пошла кругом, он смекнул, в чём дело... Бедный мальчик! Да он же попросту не знает, как бывает по-другому, наверняка тот урод надругался над ним, уткнув лицом в землю. А Джон-то на свой счёт принял, разобидеться успел, эгоист проклятый. От сердца отлегло, на душе полегчало, и даже член весело покачнулся. Джон улыбнулся и пояснил **:**

— Конечно, поз много, я все и не знаю, есть очень заковыристые. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы занялись любовью лицом к лицу. Переворачивайся обратно.

Шерлок без возражений лёг на спину. Джон раздвинул и согнул его ноги в прежнее положение и уместился меж них. Опёршись одной рукой о кровать и нависнув над ним, другой рукой он направил член. 

— Шерлок, сразу говори, когда будет больно, я остановлюсь. Больно вполне может быть.

Язвительный юнец не преминул напомнить **:**

— А как же ранее обещанное «наслаждение и огромное удовольствие»? О боли речи не было.

Джон подыграл **:**

— Я коварно тебя обманул. Шерлок, расслабься, не зажимайся, я постараюсь осторожно войти. 

Приставив скользкую головку к анусу, он нажал и с небольшим затруднением «ввинтился» ею внутрь. Уф, полдела сделано. Шерлок следил за процессом, подняв голову. Он напрягся и поджал губы, но не вскрикнул и ничего не сказал. Джон всунулся ещё на чуть-чуть, потом ещё, и чуточку ещё, всего до середины ствола. Всё, этого хватит. Он облокотился обеими руками над Шерлоком и поцеловал его в сжатые губы, ласково шепнул **:**

— Вот я и в тебе, мой мальчик. Ну как, терпимо?

Шерлок не ответил на поцелуй, взгляд у него был шальной, дыхание учащённое, на высоком бледном лбу выступили капельки пота. Всё-таки ему было больно, но признаваться в этом он не хотел. Он просунул руку между телами и потрогал место их соединения. Джон ощутил, как пальцы прощупали не вошедшую часть члена. 

— Джон, почему не полностью? 

— Шерлок... м-м... в этом нет никакой необходимости. И в тебе места столько нет.

Шерлок фыркнул прямо в лицо обманщику.

— Джон, кому ты врёшь? Я прочитал всё что можно об устройстве прямой кишки. Там места много. Давай до конца. У меня там пусто и чисто, если ты об этом переживаешь.

Ватсон должен был уже привыкнуть к выходкам и словам этого неуёмного мальчишки, но всё ещё не привык. 

— О, я рад, что ты вновь перешёл на «ты», чему я обязан?

— Я не могу выкать человеку, чей член находится у меня в заднице. К тому же всего наполовину. 

— Хочешь сказать, раз я не натянул тебя по основание, ты меня не уважаешь?

Джон решил поддержать препирательство. Во-первых, всё равно надо было обождать какое-то время, пока растянутый анус привыкнет к вторжению, а во-вторых, надо чтобы от боли отвлёкся Шерлок, а заболтать его — лучшее средство. Хотя, скорее всего, тот заболтает сам, да так, что сделаешь всё, что он потребует, лишь бы заткнулся. 

— Джон, я просто не понимаю этих полумер. Самое узкое место пройдено, впереди достаточное пространство, а ты на пороге топчешься. Это... нечестно. Это словно больного лечить наполовину. 

Аргумент убедил жалостливого доктора. Пойдя на поводу неугомонного пациента, он поднатужился и втиснулся целиком, так, что яички прижались к ягодицам. Ох... Внутри Шерлока было упоительно, горячо и скользко, упругие стенки обволакивали плотно, но мягко. Он и забыл подобные ощущения. Выходит, у него сегодня тоже насыщенный чувственный день, ведь ласку ртом он не получал столь же давно. Шерлок принял полное единение с Джоном самодовольной улыбкой, вновь просунул руку и удостоверился в его исполнительности. При этом он прощупал низ собственного живота, словно хотел убедиться в заполненности. Но тут же опять нашёл к чему придраться.

— Дальше что? Так полежим и всё? 

Джон догадался, что Шерлок ёрничает от смущения, он просто не знает, как себя вести, а потому встопорщил свои нестрашные иголки и несерьёзно шипит. Милый зверёк. Надо погладить мягкие колючки, успокоить... Джон вновь поцеловал его, но не в губы, а рядом, в уголок рта. Потом чмокнул в любопытный нос, умный лоб, в завитки волос, снова вернулся к губам. Шерлок приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, и чувствовалось, как он расслабился, даже слегка приобнял Джона за плечи и погладил шрам. Джон обстоятельно обласкал его рот, проникая языком глубоко, но нежно, тем самым намекая на предстоящие движения другого органа. От этого действа Шерлок почему-то развёл ноги шире. Наверное, это тоже был намёк. Джон не стал ждать, когда его поторопят вновь, нехотя прервал поцелуй, приподнялся над Шерлоком и сделал плавное движение членом наружу, а затем столь же медленное скольжение обратно внутрь. Двигалось туго, но не от недостатка масла, а исключительно из-за узости входа. Немудрено, что тот неотёсанный варвар не вписался своим конским членом в такое изящное отверстие **;** жаль, уздечку себе не порвал, не насильничал бы впредь. 

Шерлок отреагировал на движения внутри себя задумчиво, явно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Ну что с ним поделаешь — исследователь. На шестом или седьмом толчке он всё-таки подал капризный голос **:**

— И как долго это будет продолжаться? Когда наступят хоть какие-то приятные чувствования? Пока я вижу, что это нравится только одному из нас. 

Джон впервые услышал подобную претензию в свой адрес. Он всегда был чутким любовником, и ему никогда не попадались столь нетерпеливые партнёрши. А вообще-то, Шерлок прав **:** он — не женщина, у него «приятные чувствования» расположены иначе. Джон поменял тактику проникновения, стараясь головкой давить на простату. Участливо попросил **:**

— Шерлок, обхвати меня ногами, так будет удобнее — зад приподнимется. И потерпи немного, удовольствия этим местом сразу не получить. 

Тот с готовностью выполнил просьбу. Длинные ноги он закинул ему на поясницу и крепко обнял ими. Джон про себя отметил, что такая поза тоже отсутствовала в его жизни слишком давно, девушки не дозволяли столь «безобразных» вольностей. А иногда так хотелось безобразия... Похабного, грязного, плотского... прекрасного... Со стонами во всё горло, с влажным шлёпаньем тел, с синяками от жадных поцелуев, семенем на губах, откровенными словами... Нет, ничего подобного не может быть с женщиной, если она не шлюха в борделе. 

Под предательский скрип кровати Джон размеренно входил в Шерлока, постепенно ускоряясь, и беззастенчиво упивался процессом. Его восторгало всё **:** и физический аспект, и созерцательный, и... духовный, если можно так сказать. Тело радовалось, душа ликовала. Самую малость покалывали сомнения **:** а ну как Шерлоку не понравится? Нет, он сделает всё, чтобы тот испытал блаженство, нельзя обмануть его доверие. Вон он как послушен, трепетен и сладок... Веки опустил, губы приоткрыл, от каждого толчка издаёт еле слышный «ах», но Джон-то слышит, он рядом, он близко. Эта новая поза явно понравилась Шерлоку, ахи стали громче, пальцы сильнее впились в лопатки. Джон не сводил глаз с его лица, желая запомнить это чудо навечно **:** рассыпанные по подушке тёмные волосы, испарина на лбу, румянец на скулах, длинные ресницы опущенных век, а губы... А губы надо целовать, смотреть на них невозможно. 

Чувствуя приближение заветного момента, Джон приподнялся над Шерлоком, упираясь рукой в постель, а другой рукой обхватил его член, совершая быстрые движения. 

— Джон, зачем это?.. Разве... 

Неуместный вопрос прервался стоном, по телу Шерлока прошла дрожь, внутренними мышцами он сжал член Джона чуть не до боли, ногами обхватил сильнее и выплеснулся тёплыми струйками на их животы. Джон, увы, пока не достиг пика удовольствия **;** джентльменским умом он понимал, что надо выйти из Шерлока и вручную довести дело до конца. Но примитивное мужское сознание жаждало наполнить это ангельское тело своим семенем, заклеймить **:** моё, моё... Сделав несколько быстрых, но по возможности аккуратных толчков, Джон всё-таки заявил своё право на владение, обильно излившись внутрь. В изнеможении упав на столь же обессиленного Шерлока, он грудью почувствовал учащённое биение его сердца. Дыхание тоже было частым, тонкое тело подрагивало в истоме, над постелью витал аромат лаванды... Джон освободился из захвата ног, вынул насытившийся член, скатился с Шерлока и затрясся в неудержимом приступе глупого смеха. Обнял горячего влажного мальчишку, уткнулся носом ему в шею и пояснил причину своего веселья **:**

— Отныне запах лаванды будет способствовать моментальному поднятию моего... м-м... настроения. 

Шерлок тоже рассмеялся.

— Да уж... Надо было стащить на кухне кусок масла, его запах хотя бы можно оправдать тем, что доктор ест в постели по ночам. И пятна на простыне оттого же. 

Джон снова рассмеялся.

— Нам с тобой прямо хоть снова идти мыться. Этот запах и завтра не исчезнет, как оправдываться будем, если кто спросит? 

Шерлок легкомысленно махнул рукой.

— Так же, как и чернила на постели **:** случайно разлили. 

Джон согласно кивнул.

— Да, разлили... когда мазали огурец. 

Совместный хохот наверняка был слышен за пределами жилья. Но смех — это не страшно, лишь бы кто не подслушал страстных стонов и скрипа кровати...

Джон немного полежал, успокаивая дыхание и услаждая взор видом разморённого Шерлока. Тот молча улыбался и тоже смотрел на Джона, потом робко коснулся кончиками пальцев его шрама на плече и любовно обвёл по контуру большой уродливый цветок изувеченной плоти. У Джона защемило сердце от той нежности, что выпала на долю его страшной военной метки, редко кто не брезговал касаться её.

Отдышавшись и придя в себя, он первым делом вспомнил о профессиональном долге. 

— Шерлок, приподними-ка ягодицы снова, я осмотрю тебя там. Ты позволишь?

Шерлок покладисто развёл ноги.

— Доктор, могли бы и не спрашивать. Я давно уяснил себе, что в данном поместье я нахожусь исключительно благодаря своему анусу. 

Джон подумал было, что Шерлок тем самым высказывает обиду, но задорный смешок разуверил его. Он тоже улыбнулся и, приподняв его зад, осмотрел натруженное отверстие **:** кожа покраснела и припухла, но ничего хуже этого не было и в помине. Впрочем, разве бы Джон допустил что-то хуже. Он дотянулся до полотенца и очень аккуратно обтёр нежное место. Удивительно, сколько труда вложил Господь в создание тела Шерлока **:** начиная от упругих локонов и уникальных глаз и заканчивая изящными гениталиями и идеальной задницей. Посмотришь на некоторых людей — и думаешь **:** не то топором лицо вырублено, не то горшечник пьяный слепил. А у этого счастливца даже промеж ног — красота, глаз не оторвать. 

Обтерев оба живота от семени, Джон снова лёг рядом с разнеженным Шерлоком. Поглаживая его белую шелковистую кожу, осмелился спросить **:**

— Шерлок, что ты скажешь о произошедшем соитии? Или совокуплении? Или как там ещё... сношении?

Вредный мальчишка нарочно долго не отвечал, делая вид, что анализирует впечатления. Джон поторопил его, нежно ущипнув за сосок. Шерлок хлопнул губами и вынес вердикт **:**

— Скажем так **:** я думал, будет хуже. 

Своё заключение он сопроводил хитрой улыбкой. У Джона отлегло от сердца. Но Шерлок тут же добавил **:**

— Необходимо повторение опыта и его закрепление. Как скоро ты будешь готов? 

Ну что за парень! Про таких говорят **:** дай палец — всю руку откусит. И не то чтоб Джону не хотелось повторения и закрепления — наоборот, очень хотелось, — но не прямо сейчас же. 

— Шерлок, ты должен знать, что возможности мужчины в данном вопросе ограничены. — И не давая ему успеть фыркнуть, продолжил **:** — И возможности юноши тоже. 

Шерлок возмущённо поднялся и сел. Наверняка хотел сказать очередную колкость, но лишь удивлённо ойкнул. Джон всполошился.

— Что, Шерлок, больно? 

Тот смущённо кивнул.

— Да... И это ещё... Вытекает из меня. Я схожу в уборную, пожалуй...

Джон притянул его за шею и чмокнул в припухшие губы.

— Сходи, возьми с собой воду и полотенце. 

Шерлок надел ночную рубашку и, осторожно переставляя ноги, вышел за дверь. Правда, тут же снова заглянул в спальню.

— Джон, у нас, оказывается, дверь не заперта была. Хорошо, что доктор никому срочно не понадобился, а то неудобно получилось бы. — Шерлок хихикнул и исчез. 

Ватсон обругал себя влюблённым тетеревом, подобрал с пола огурец с морковью и задумался, куда их девать, а потом просто вымыл от масла, решив назавтра скормить своей лошади. Застелил постель Шерлока чистой простынёй и вернул испачканное одеяло на место, убедившись, что чернила полностью высохли.

К тому времени, как Шерлок вернулся, Джон уже улёгся в постель с твёрдым намерением спать. Он никак не ожидал, что голый Шерлок залезет к нему под одеяло. Ещё и прижмётся своим долговязым прохладным телом. А потом задерёт его ночную рубашку и попытается снять. Вот ещё! Придумал тоже... Рубашку Джон снял сам. 

Так они и уснули в обнимку. Конечно, Джон догадывался, что Шерлок, вероятнее всего, пылает нежными чувствами к его кровати, нежели к её хозяину, ну да ладно... Он даже позволил ему согреть холодные ступни, просунув их меж своих ног. В смысле, не возражал.

~

_Обнажённый всадник гарцует, красуясь и выставляя себя напоказ. Грудь выгнута, подбородок поднят, полные яркие губы надменно поджаты, веки слегка прикрыты, но блеск светлых глаз режет кинжалом. Длинные каштановые кудри туго пружинят, рассыпавшись по груди и острым плечам, завитками на концах прядок цепляя бугорки маленьких сосков. Его напряжённый член скачет вместе с ним, задевая блестящей головкой оба живота по очереди и оставляя на них свои влажные поцелуи._

_Джон смотрит не отрываясь и жадно ловит те моменты, когда всадник подпрыгивает особенно резво, тогда становится видно, как тёмный толстый член исчезает промеж белых бёдер, входя на всю свою немалую длину. Скользит он очень тяжело, почти до боли..._

_Всадник склоняется над Джоном, волосами касаясь его лица, глаза закрыты, с поджатых губ капает кровь... Джон испуганно смотрит на свой живот — там липко и тепло... Постель залита кровью..._

~

Вздрогнув, Джон открыл глаза. Темень стояла непроглядная, неужели ещё ночь? Когда глаза пообвыкли и лучше разглядели «темень», он понял, что это волосы Шерлока, и он спит, уткнувшись в них лицом. Причём голова Шерлока находилась не на соседней подушке, а на одной с Джоном. Ох... Ну и сон... 

Просунув руку под одеяло, Джон для успокоения совести ощупал промежность спящего мальчика. Конечно, успокоиться не получилось, и без того восставший член заинтересовался ещё сильнее, выспавшийся организм заявил о готовности продолжать опыты и исследования. 

Шерлок от прикосновения проснулся, воззрился сонными глазами на Джона, а затем тот почувствовал его руку на своём готовом к подвигам члене. Так и лёжа на одной подушке, они держали друг друга за самое дорогое и не знали, как с этим быть. Джон на правах старшего избрал правила для этого утра **:** без проникновения. Да, жаль, самому хочется, но надо обождать... Всё так же молча, он положил свою руку поверх Шерлоковой и показал желаемый ритм движений. Шерлок умело повторил. Джон одобрительно улыбнулся и проделал то же самое с его пока ещё мягким членом, быстро добившись желанной твёрдости. За несколько коротких минут доведя друг друга до пика удовольствия, они почти одновременно излились на вовремя подложенную ночную рубашку Джона. 

Так и не произнеся ни единого слова, они продолжили утро поцелуями, которые оборвал вполне ожидаемый стук в дверь. Джон вскочил с кровати, соображая, что бы накинуть **:** измазанная рубашка не пригодна, халат на голое тело будет смотреться ещё подозрительнее, одеваться непозволительно долго... Шерлок сообразил быстрее и кинул в мечущегося Джона свою ночную рубаху, тот быстро в неё нырнул, накинул халат и открыл дверь сразу после повторного настойчивого стука. 

Невозмутимый лакей держал в руках несколько больших коробок. О их содержимом можно было догадаться и без пояснения **:** новые наряды.

— Его светлость приглашает мистера Холмса на конную прогулку сегодня после утреннего чаепития, которое состоится в десять часов. Здесь всё необходимое для верховой езды. 

Слуга прошёл в кабинет, поставил коробки на стол и с достоинством удалился. Джон окинул взглядом комнату **:** нет ли чего компрометирующего, что мог заметить лакей. Кажется, нет. Клизмы не валяются, дверь в спальню закрыта... Чёрт, проклятые овощи! Они лежали рядом с умывальным тазом. Если тот заметил, интересно, что мог подумать? Джон улыбнулся и крикнул Шерлоку **:**

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь ездить верхом? — А у самого ёкнуло сердце **:** нынешний сон...

Шерлок, так и не потрудившись одеться, вышел из спальни, пробубнил **:** «Само собой» и прошествовал к коробкам. Скинул крышку с одной, потом с другой, с третьей... Присвистнул и достал из самой большой коробки сапоги для верховой езды. Высокие, чёрные, из гладкой блестящей кожи. Джон такие только и видел что на самом графе да на его знатных гостях. Шерлок надел сапоги, встряхнул гривой и прошёлся по комнате, покачивая ягодицами. Джон сглотнул слюну. Жаль, что его светлость не прислал в этом комплекте новенький хлыст.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милый арт из инета **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  И ещё более милая гифка)))  
>   
>   
>   
> Гифки почему-то иногда не работают, поэтому не поленитесь пройти по ссылке:  
> https://vk.com/doc332672649_437019482  
> Другая ссылка на это же:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1mrca8eDJ1qm57jio1_1280.gif


	8. Переезд

~

К десяти часам Шерлок был умыт, причёсан и облачён в новый костюм. Джон видел, с каким удовольствием он цокал по кабинету новыми сапогами в предвкушении конной прогулки. 

Что ни говори, а Джон и сам любил прокатиться на лошади, особенно если не по делу, а развлечения ради. Частенько бывало, он садился на свою молодую кобылицу и мчался куда глаза глядят, по лугам и лесам, перемахивая через ручьи и поваленные деревья. Случалось, что, опьянённый свободой, он забирался далеко в глушь, и даже было дело — заблудился, да так, что пришлось ночевать осенью в лесу. 

В детстве Джону часто мечталось, как он верхом на коне уедет на самый юг Королевства, переплывёт пролив (даже если окажется, что он шире их реки во много раз — они с верным конём осилят и эту преграду) и ступит на континент. Впереди перед ним расстелется неохватный мир, наполненный чудесами, слонами, пальмами и туземцами, виденными мальчиком на гравюрах в книгах из церковной библиотеки. Как же тогда хотелось познавать! Но в то время все его путешествия ограничивались поездкой на скрипучей телеге в соседний городок, где тётка продавала на рынке овощи и кур, выращенных в своём бедном хозяйстве. Обучение в столичном университете сильно расширило кругозор юного Ватсона, но запах дальних странствий манил по-прежнему... И даже насыщенная воинская служба в жаркой колонии не утолила эту жажду окончательно. Сидя вечерами на крыльце своего жилища в графской усадьбе и наблюдая закат усталого солнца, Джон вспоминал оазисы в пустыне, палаточные военные лагеря, тёмные южные ночи, треск цикад, аромат специй, песчаные бури... И бесконечные раздолья... Пусть это был край сухих, бесплодных земель да раскалённых камней, но чувство огромности мира ощущалось именно там, посреди гор и степей. Если тоска не отпускала и наутро, а пациентов не было, то Джон садился в седло и скакал навстречу солнцу по росистой траве или первому снегу, разгоняя застоявшуюся в жилах кровь, а в голове кручинные мысли. Такие прогулки наполняли душу радостью, молодое тело напитывалось свободой, и жизнь провинциального лекаря уже не казалась такой скучной. Впрочем, скучной жизнь Ватсона не была никогда, ведь лень и празднование — это для богачей-сибаритов, а для парня-бедняка всегда находилось чем занять руки и голову. И, как часто у него случалось, занятым оказывалось ещё и сердце. Но привычная сердечная нагрузка в виде очередной девицы проблем Джону не доставляла, а наоборот, облегчала ток крови по телу. Разумеется, увлечённое женскими прелестями сердце качало кровь в определённом направлении, нагружая работой ещё и другой орган. Так что поддаваться унынию Ватсону было попросту некогда. Вот только последние дни в нём случился какой-то разлад... Причина его душевных метаний маячила перед глазами туда-сюда, цокая копытами и мотая кудрявым хвостом. 

Джон отвёл взгляд от ног Шерлока, затянутых в узкие светлые брюки для верховой езды, и осторожно спросил **:**

— Шерлок... кхм... Как у тебя _там_ , болит? Хотя... судя по твоей походке, этого не скажешь.

Тот остановился и удивлённо посмотрел через плечо на Джона.

— В смысле? Я что, должен переваливаться, как гусыня? Да, болит, но не настолько, чтоб это демонстрировать. 

— Хорошо. Но тебе придётся ещё в седле скакать... Ты уж как-нибудь поаккуратнее там... 

— Джон, ты волнуешься за мой зад или за нашу конспирацию? Успокойся, я тебя не выдам.

Джону давно следовало привыкнуть к язвительным выпадам Шерлока, но иногда они его всё же задевали. Вот и сейчас он наставительно ответил **:**

— Я волнуюсь за всё сразу **:** и за твою задницу, и за перспективу твоей жизни в этом доме, и за своё место здесь. Как видишь, причины для волнения есть. — Про странный кровавый сон Джон и не подумал рассказывать. Он сам, будучи человеком просвещённым, не особо верил сновидениям, а уж Шерлок наверняка бы обсмеял мнительного лекаря. Но тут он вспомнил ещё одну причину для беспокойства. — Да, а тот бриллиант... Мне теперь из дома не выйти, его охранять? Ты же представляешь его стоимость. И наверняка слухи о твоём дорогостоящем подарке уже дошли до соседних деревень. Если за прислугу в поместье я более-менее уверен, то вот за прочих... Ты сам видел, какой люд у меня здесь бывает. А банковского сейфа доктору не полагается. 

Шерлок подскочил к Джону и быстро зашептал **:**

— Но если я попрошу его светлость подержать камень у себя на хранении, то он может решить, что и я должен быть у него под боком. Он же вчера напоминал об этом. А мне нужно ещё хотя бы несколько дней пожить у тебя, Джон... 

Так же шёпотом Ватсон спросил **:**

— Что решат эти несколько дней? 

— Многое. — Шерлок не стал уточнять, что именно, а только многозначительно ухмыльнулся, надел шляпу и взял перчатки. Время подходило к назначенному часу чаепития с графом. — Джон, если боишься ограбления, то положи камень на самое видное место, и его никто не найдёт. И, пожалуйста, к моему возвращению раздобудь какое-нибудь не столь ароматное масло, хорошо? 

Джон не поверил своим ушам **:** неужели Шерлок подразумевает любовное соитие? После вчерашнего? И предстоящей езды верхом? Препираться и высказывать свои сомнения по этому поводу он не стал, и лишь утвердительно кивнул. Посмотрим, как запоёт самоуверенный мальчишка, когда попрыгает больным местом в седле.

~

Время перевалило далеко за полдень, погода стояла ясная и сухая, и Джон порадовался за Шерлока, что ему повезло с конной прогулкой. Ландшафт, окружающий поместье Уимси, славился удивительной красотой и разнообразием, и наверняка граф постарается показать юноше все самые живописные природные уголки. 

Сам Джон на тот момент уже успел принять трёх пациентов **:** двое крестьян с простыми болячками, а вот у маленькой девочки, которую привела мать, были странные волдыри на теле, похожие на ожоги. Но как заверяли обе, ничем она не обжигалась. Причём, пузыри выступили лишь на открытых участках тела, больше всего на руках, на лице было меньше, но эти «ожоги» уродовали личико малышки в области рта, причиняя ей боль и неудобство при еде. Джон озадачился: что же это, если не ожог? Выспрашивая, не могла ли девочка каким-либо образом добраться до химикатов, скажем, у кожевенника или оружейника, он услышал лишь её лопотание о ноже, взятом у соседского мальчишки. 

— А зачем тебе нож? Что ты им резала?

Девочка всхлипнула, думая, что её будут ругать, и попыталась оправдаться **:**

— Да он мне сам дал. Я дудочку делала.

— Какую дудочку? Из чего?

Тут вмешалась мать.

— Доктор, да какая там дудочка? Простая трубка с дырками, вырезанная из зелёного полого стебля. 

И тут Джон догадался.

— Из какого растения ты смастерила дудочку? 

Малышка продолжала всхлипывать, хотя её никто и не ругал, но так, на всякий случай.

— Не знаю, большое такое, для дудочек подходит. 

— Большие листья, а наверху такой зонтик, как у укропа? — Джон растопырил пальцы, изображая огромное укропное соцветие. 

Девчушка кивнула.

— Да **:**

Доктор всё понял. Жгучее растение под названием Гераклова цветка ***** очень редко встречалось в их местности, поэтому люди и не знали о его опасных свойствах. Сок этой гигантской травы, попадая на кожу, вызывал сильные ожоги, но самое интересное, что ожоги... солнечные. В пасмурный день всё обошлось бы простым покраснением. Бедному ребёнку не повезло, что позавчера был погожий день. 

Ватсон объяснил маленькой пациентке, почему впредь надо избегать этого растения, дал указания её матери, как следить за пострадавшей кожей, и проводил их на крыльцо.

~

Распрощавшись с ними, он увидел, как во двор въехал всадник на прекрасном вороном коне. Через миг конь оказался перед ним, и в грациозном всаднике Джон узнал Шерлока. Жеребец вкруговую гарцевал перед крыльцом, по велению хозяина красуясь своей статью. А то, что Шерлок его хозяин — было очевидно, уж больно они подходили друг другу **:** оба красивые, молодые и длинноногие. Конечно же, Уимси знал толк в жеребцах и подарках. Шерлок восседал в седле величественно и гордо, но в то же время непринуждённо, как будто светские выезды в высшем обществе для него были делом рутинным. Наконец он остановился перед Ватсоном и, удовлетворившись его восхищённым взглядом, спрыгнул на землю. Джон еле удержался, чтоб не поймать его в руки, настолько он был изящен и лёгок. 

— Джон, мне подарили этого коня! Его зовут Орион. Ему пять лет. Он умный, даже хлыст ни разу не понадобился. Я отпросился у его светлости, чтоб тебе показать.

Шерлок светился от счастья, и Джон искренне был этому рад. Чем больше у мальчика увлечений, тем больше шансов, что его пребывание в поместье будет приятным. Ватсон взял жеребца под уздцы и погладил по морде.

— Красивый Орион, очень красивый... И назван он в честь мифического красавца-охотника? 

Шерлок пожал плечом.

— Я мифологией не интересуюсь. Но его светлость сказал что-то про звёзды.

Джон не удивился непросвещённости Шерлока в этом вопросе. Он не раз подмечал, что тот не знает многих простых истин, при этом изучая сложные науки и решая труднейшие задачи. Зачем ему созвездие Ориона? Знать свойства редкоземельных химических элементов гораздо увлекательнее. 

Шерлок с усмешкой добавил **:**

— А ещё милорд сказал, что мы с ним похожи, поэтому он выбрал для меня именно его. Джон, разве я похож на лошадь?

Ватсон рассмеялся.

— Ну... если только самую малость. Да и то не на лошадь, а на жеребёнка. — И предупреждая возмущение Шерлока, уже проявившееся в виде поднятых бровей, успокоил **:** — Его светлость наверняка имел в виду, что вы оба брюнеты. Хотя, по моему мнению, тебе больше подошёл бы тёмно-гнедой жеребец, ведь ты не совсем черноволосый, твои великолепные кудри отливают каштановым.

Шерлок на это ничего не ответил, комплименты он любил, хотя не всегда их понимал. Культура изысканного словоблудия казалась для него наукой непостижимой. Он снял перчатку и огладил бок коня, узкая белая ладонь ласково прошлась по чёрной жёсткой шерсти. Джон положил свою руку поверх мальчишечьей, тихонько сжал и спросил **:**

— Как прошло свидание? 

Шерлок незаметно окинул взглядом двор **:** нет ли чьих любопытных глаз, наблюдающих за ними. Но если поблизости кто и был, то видеть их не мог, они удачно скрывались за лошадью, а спинами стояли к крыльцу. Шерлок подался к Джону и торопливо поцеловал его в губы. Джон удивился, сердце радостно скакнуло, он не растерялся и притянул мальчика к себе, продлевая сладкий поцелуй. Памятуя, что находятся вовсе не в спальне за закрытыми дверьми и занавешенными окнами, они неохотно разорвали объятия. Джон облизнулся и повторил вопрос **:**

— Так как?

Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ты спрашиваешь про мои впечатления от красот графских владений или про знаки внимания его светлости? Или вообще про моё самочувствие... кхм... в конкретном месте?

Джон кивнул.

— Мне интересно всё. Но в первую очередь я доктор. Как здоровье конкретного места? 

Шерлок не переставал улыбаться.

— Терпимо. Правда, я ни на минуту не забывал о тебе. Так будет всегда? 

Если бы Джон не знал Шерлока, то мог услышать в этом вопросе романтический смысл. Но нет, наверняка Шерлок имел в виду лишь болезненные ощущения. Успокоил **:**

— Нет, не всегда. Ты же знаешь, как по первости всё болит с непривычки. 

Шерлок мученически возвёл глаза к небу.

— О, боже... Неужели мне предстоит к этому привыкнуть?.. — И видя тревогу на лице Джона, быстро заговорил **:** — Да, да, я всё знаю, я сам принял решение, это мой выбор. Джон, не волнуйся. Тебе ещё предстоит продолжать моё обучение. Ты масло раздобыл?

Ватсон улыбнулся.

— Да, рапсовое тебя устроит? 

— Хорошо, оно не так сильно пахнет. Надеюсь, граф не озаботился, почему от меня навязчиво исходит запах лаванды? Особенно в тот момент, когда подсаживал меня на лошадь, держа при этом за задницу, — усмехнулся Шерлок. 

Джон испытал неприятный укол, но не подал виду, а лишь подыграл.

— Будем надеяться, что Уимси подумал, что ты нарочно натёрся благовониями. — Потом окинул взглядом мальчика с головы до ног и спросил **:** — Почему ты снял сюртук? Неудивительно, что глядя на тебя в таком виде, граф только и думает о твоей заднице. 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Он думает о ней постоянно, и сюртук тут ни при чём. Жарко ведь! Вот я и снял. 

На самом деле, Джон ещё в первый же миг отметил, что Шерлок одет легко, светло-серый костюм остался на нём только в виде брюк и жилета. Тонкая стремительная фигурка. Белая рубашка, но чёрная шляпа, чёрные сапоги и перчатки. Чёрный конь. Восхитительно. 

Шерлок взялся за седло и поставил ногу в стремя, вынужденный вернуться к графу на продолжение свидания. Джон не удержался, положил ладони на его обтянутые ягодицы и ощутимо сжал. Шерлок ойкнул, и Джон оценил его новенький хлыст своим плечом.

~

Пока не было пациентов, а Шерлока развлекал граф, Ватсон съездил в деревню проведать покалеченного плотника. Культя подживала, воспаления не появилось, ухаживать за больным было кому — совесть лекаря могла быть спокойной, и можно было убираться восвояси. Вот только очень уж волновало унылое настроение парня, он упорно говорил, что не хочет жить одноруким, отныне жизнь ему не мила, хандрил и ворчал. Джону тоже довелось пережить подобное состояние, когда-то он так же пал духом, не знал, как дальше жить... Нога болела, хромота раздражала, рука тряслась. Не было ни родных, ни близких, ни работы, ни жилья. Но греховных мыслей о кончине он даже не допускал, обивал пороги в поиске работы, выживал на мизерную военную пенсию, тренировал руку. Он бы справился и без своего благодетеля, выкарабкался и встал на ноги, но спасибо Уимси — его помощь вновь оказалась бесценной. У бедного плотника не было покровителя, да и травма оказалась пострашнее, но зато у него была семья, родители и братья, любимая девушка. Жить нужно ради них, быть сильным во что бы то ни стало. Это Джон и попытался донести до своего унылого пациента, проведя с ним задушевную мужскую беседу.

~

Вернувшись домой, Ватсон обнаружил дверь в своё жильё незапертой. Сердце упало **:** он точно закрывал её на ключ. К тому же внутри слышался шум. Воры. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, шагнул внутрь... и облегчённо выдохнул. Шерлок устроил великий беспорядок, перерыв весь кабинет и докторские покои. Джон догадался, зачем. Довольно улыбнулся. 

Взъерошенный Шерлок оторвался от обыска и недоумённо оглянулся на него.

— Джон! Ты превзошёл самого себя! Куда ты запрятал камень? Я не могу его найти. — И тут его взгляд упал на шейный платок Ватсона. — Ну... вы, доктор, хитрец... 

Джон вынул булавку из галстука и вернул Шерлоку.

— Прости, что покрасовался в твоём подарке, ты сам посоветовал спрятать камень на видное место. Думаю, никто и не заподозрил, что у лекаря может быть что-то ценнее хрусталя. 

Шерлок взял драгоценность и замялся перед Джоном с виноватым видом.

— Джон... ты достоин самых дорогих бриллиантов... Честно. Ты замечательный доктор, целитель от бога... Если когда-нибудь я стану богатым, я подарю тебе булавку ещё лучше этой. Я же не виноват, что граф такой скряга и не одаривает своего придворного лекаря достойными подарками...

Ватсон опешил: что за речи? С чего Шерлок взял, что он обижен на графа?

— Шерлок! О чём ты? Да я по гроб жизни обязан его светлости за все милости, что он проявил ко мне. Да и зачем мне украшения? Я же не дама.

Конечно, Шерлок взвился.

— А разве я дама? Или ты считаешь, что раз меня... это самое... то можно и в побрякушки обряжать? Я не девица! — выкрикнул он и обиженно отвернулся.

Джон устал с ним спорить и тешить его мужественность. Не задумываясь, ответил **:**

— Нет, конечно, ты не дама, и не девица. И не лошадь. Ты жеребёнок. 

Реакция последовала неожиданная **:** Шерлок прыснул смехом. Джон снова облегчённо выдохнул и принялся за уборку. Сам виновник беспорядка на правах обиженного в приборке не участвовал, а демонстративно улёгся с книгой на кровать.

~

До самого ужина Шерлок не разговаривал, на что дулся — не понятно. Джон пытался с ним говорить, ему хотелось узнать, где тот сегодня побывал, какие впечатления у него от графских владений, показал ли ему Уимси древние развалины легионерских поселений **;** а многовековой дуб, на котором в недалёком прошлом вешали преступников **;** а Ведьмино озеро, в котором, говорят, ночами плачет русалка... Хотя наверняка это всё Шерлоку совершенно не интересно. Разве что он взял бы для исследования образец земли под той ветвью дуба, на которой болтались висельники. И то, если граф ему рассказал бы, чем «удобрялась» та почва... 

Но вредный юнец на вопросы не отвечал, надул губы и отвернулся к Джону спиной. Ну и пусть капризничает, возраст у него такой. Джон махнул рукой и занялся своими делами.

~

После ужина Шерлок внезапно оживился и сам, без напоминаний, рассказал о прогулке. Нет, дуб не видели (а хотелось бы) **;** озеро вонючее, в нём одни лягушки квакают **;** в лесу валялась дохлая лисица — Шерлок хотел забрать её на опыты, да граф не позволил. Руины интересные, только зачем они нужны? В деревне народ дикий, все таращились на Шерлока. 

Джон согласился с народом.

— Людей понять можно, новое увлечение их господина...

— А один парень так злобно на меня смотрел, будто я у него графа увёл... И обозвал меня потаскухой, когда его светлость чуть отъехал и уже не слышал. 

Джон заинтересовался **:**

— Парень чуть постарше тебя, хрупкий блондин такой? 

Шерлок подтвердил **:**

— Да, так и есть. На девку похожий.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Это Томас — бывший любовник милорда. Очень страдает. Думаю, что не столько по милорду, сколько по красивой жизни. Они расстались несколько месяцев назад, зимой ещё. Уимси достойно поступил **:** купил его отцу торговую лавку, дело налажено, работать — сплошное удовольствие, папаша доволен, прибыль идёт. А сынок работать не хочет, привык к богатой жизни бездельника...

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Я бы с удовольствием поменялся местами с этим Томасом. Только мне лавку не надо, мне бы лабораторию... Джон, ты когда собираешься продолжать моё обучение? Я тебя весь день напрасно жду. 

— Что? — Ватсон выронил из рук пачку старых писем, которые разбирал. Конверты разлетелись по полу. 

Шерлок сердито сложил руки на груди.

— Что-что... Почему я должен об этом напоминать? Я и так уже два раза намекал про масло. Пф! Как будто мне одному это надо. Мне кажется, что тебе понравилось гораздо больше. 

Джон наклонился собрать письма и чтоб спрятать смущённо-возмущённое лицо. Нет, каков наглец... Оказывается, Джон должен был прочитать его мысли! Полдня молчит как рыба, а ты догадывайся, чего он желает... Ещё и не понравилось ему вчера! Надо же! А сам стонал от каждого толчка и прижимался плотнее... И губы подставлял поцелуям, и дрожал от удовольствия... И сразу же захотел повторного... Вот ведь чёрт бесстыжий! Так и проучить бы его! Отлюбить, чтоб от счастья орал в голос, и пусть все в усадьбе слышат. 

Взведённый Джон поднялся с колен, с размаху швырнул собранные письма обратно на пол и страшным голосом сквозь зубы приказал **:**

— Быстро! В уборную! С клизмой. Потом голым на кровать на четвереньки, масло на руку и три пальца в зад. Сам. Понял? Исполняй! 

И видя, что до сознания остолбеневшего мальчишки команда пока не дошла, развернул его к двери и грубым толчком выпихнул из спальни.

~

Зато какое блаженство было лицезреть обнажённого покладистого Шерлока, стоящего коленями на кровати и пальцами разрабатывающего свой анус. Ватсон сидел напротив в кресле, одетый. Руками, скрещенными на груди, удерживал бешено бьющееся сердце, терпел неимоверное давление брюк, глотал слюну и не моргал. Тонкие, блестящие от масла пальцы по одному проникали в розовое отверстие, музыкальная кисть плавно вращалась в запястье, растягивая узкий вход. Когда внутри оказались три пальца и стали совершать движения вперёд-назад, Джон вышел из роли стороннего наблюдателя, разделся и сел на кровать. Смазывая свой член позаимствованным на кухне рапсовым маслом, он обдумывал происходящее. Они оба так и не произнесли ни слова, Шерлок молча выполнял отданный приказ, но по его лицу блуждала еле заметная улыбка. Больше всего Джона пугала мысль, что он может напомнить Шерлоку его насильника. С другой стороны, было очевидно, что мальчишке всё это нравилось. Для успокоения совести Джон просунул скользкую руку ему под живот и убедился в полном его согласии. Поласкав налившийся член и яички Шерлока, выманив у него жалобный стон, он проник пальцем в анус и проверил готовность. Шерлок так и стоял на четвереньках, разведя колени и свесив гриву набок. Джон встал наизготовку позади его ягодиц, мысленно перекрестился и вставил промасленную головку в отверстие. Шерлок всхлипнул, невольно дёрнулся прочь и напрягся, сжимаясь внутри. Джон остановился и погладил его бедро, легонько похлопывая, словно успокаивал встревоженного жеребца. Прошептал **:**

— Тш-ш... тш-ш... Хороший мальчик... Красивый мальчик...

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул. Джон почувствовал, как напряжение спало, анус расслабился, и протолкнул член до середины. Помня вчерашний скандал, он попытался продвинуться дальше, но не рискнул идти до конца, слишком тесно было внутри. На минуту замер, давая передышку им обоим. С удовольствием огладил узкую спину и бока, наклонился и скользнул ладонями на грудь, потеребил соски. Шерлок поощрительно выгнулся. Джон ощутил, как напряжены его подрагивающие руки. Предложил **:**

— Опустись на локти, так будет легче. 

Шерлок строптиво мотнул головой и не послушался. Джон не стал уговаривать, сместил руки на его бёдра и, легко придерживая, совершил первый толчок. Смотреть, как тёмный крупный член раздвигает нежно-розовую кожу ануса оказалось невероятно возбуждающе. Хотя, казалось, куда уж дальше разжигать похоть, член и так готов был лопнуть от прилива крови, вены на нём набухли словно канаты. Блестящий от масла, он поршнем ходил туда-сюда, с каждым движением проникая всё глубже в горячую тесноту. Шерлок качнулся ему навстречу, раз, другой... Умный мальчик, быстро усваивает урок. Но он упорно продолжал опираться на прямые руки, и Джон чувствовал, как ему неудобно. Даже мелькнула мысль повторить трюк с грозным приказом, заставляя упрямца наклониться ниже. Но нет, Джон так не хотел. Это только неопытному юнцу допустимо конфликтовать и показывать свой норов в постели, Ватсон же слыл заботливым нежным любовником. Сделав несколько плавных толчков, стараясь при этом задевать простату, он обнял Шерлока за торс и поднял в сидячее положение, прижимая спиной к себе. Конечно, в развратных грёзах это виделось не так **:** схватить парня за волосы, грубо потянуть, насадить белыми ягодицами на свой багровый член и заставить прыгать словно в седле. Впрочем... кое-что из этого можно попробовать, разве не урок даётся? Шерлок безропотно устроил свой зад на бёдрах Джона, но совершать любовные движения даже не пытался, эта поза была не для новичка. Джон сам приподнимал его за ягодицы и насаживал на член. Взяв мальчика за шею, он развернул его лицо к себе и впился в губы долгожданным поцелуем. Шерлок с готовностью ответил. Джон тихо попросил **:**

— Попробуй сам. На коленях привстань, а потом опустись.

Шерлок исполнил просьбу, поднялся и наделся обратно, потом ещё и ещё. Да так вошёл во вкус, что Джону пришлось его притормозить.

— Не гони так, помедленнее, медленнее... Молодец, хороший мальчик. Сильно высоко тоже не взлетай. Чувствуешь, где венец головки? Вот там и держи уровень. 

Шерлок внял наставлению, замедлился, стал плавно приподниматься и тягуче опускаться... вверх... вниз... Слабый стон вниз, тихий вздох вверх... Его упругие ягодицы то усаживались на бёдра Джона, накрывая собою страшный шрам, то устремлялись прочь, оголяя тёмный член, то вновь легко шлёпались обратно с влажным звуком, вбирая толстый ствол в себя. Чтоб полнее видеть столь проникновенную картину, Джон отклонился назад. Голова закружилась от переизбытка восторженных эмоций. В сумраке спальни ему даже померещились крылья, которыми взмахивало это неземное существо. Как же прекрасно, чёрт побери... Вот если бы ещё Шерлок не сдерживал стонов да положил свои тонкие ладони на собственный зад и раздвинул ягодицы в стороны... Но просить об этой малости он не посмел, благоразумно решив отложить свой сердечный приступ на потом. С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания ангельского полёта и сглотнув слюну, Джон припомнил, что идёт процесс обучения. Он обнял Шерлока за грудь, останавливая, и шепнул в самое ухо **:**

— Умница. Правильно усваиваешь урок. В завершение давай-ка снова на колени и наклонись вперёд, только встань на локти. 

Шерлок беспрекословно выполнил указание. Его покладистость показалась Джону подозрительной, парня как подменили **:** не ворчит, не дерзит, ничего не требует, старательно внимает уроку. Странно. Вчерашний опыт показал, что даже в постели этот любовник-неофит брыкается и диктует свои правила. Но думать об этом было некогда да и незачем. Приближался эйфорический финал, и нужно было постараться достичь его одновременно обоим. Совершая быстрые неглубокие толчки в оттопыренный зад, с профессиональным знанием задевая нужную точку, Джон сумел-таки заставить Шерлока стонать в голос. Правда, голос приглушался подушкой, в которую тот уткнулся лицом. Заветный момент приближался, но отметив, насколько Шерлоку пришлась по нраву дозволенная самостоятельность, Джон вновь разрешил ему проявить инициативу.

— Я сейчас замру, а ты продолжай, хорошо?

Он остановился и крепче упёр колени в постель. Шерлок качнул бёдрами вперёд-назад, скользя по его члену, потом ещё и ещё. Поясницу он прогнул настолько сильно, что грудью касался постели, а лицо спрятал под копной разлохмаченных кудрей, откуда и доносились забавные щенячьи поскуливания, сменившие собою стоны. Чувствовалось, как он стыдится и пытается сдерживаться, но эти милые звуки вырывались даже сквозь сжатые губы. Дорогой мальчик... трепетный и сладкий... Неужели он будет таким же и в графской постели? Нет, об этом точно не надо думать, иначе предательские мысли о совместном побеге вытеснят все разумные доводы. 

Джон решил, что пора урок заканчивать, и обхватил член Шерлока в плотное кольцо из пальцев. Поставить точку обязана рука мастера. Рьяно вбиваясь в скользкое горячее нутро, он выплеснулся первым. Продолжая двигаться по обильной свежей смазке, а рукой лаская гладкий нежный член, он быстро довёл и Шерлока до желанного освобождения.

Наблюдая, как густое белёсое семя сочится из пульсирующего ануса и небрежными подтёками украшает розовую мошонку, словно молочная глазурь клубничный пудинг, Джон подумал, что отныне в этой жизни он видел всё, и никакими райскими видениями его уже не соблазнить.

~

Пока они разморённые лежали в постели, обнимались и целовались, Джон изменил своё мнение **:** нет, самое прекрасное он ещё не видел. Разыгравшийся Шерлок дурачась и доказывая, какой он отличный наездник, оседлал бёдра Джона и мягко попрыгал на его спокойных гениталиях своим беспокойным задом. У Ватсона отлегло от сердца **:** вот он, тот тревожный сон. Шерлок так же выгибал грудь и красовался, его волосы так же рассыпались по плечам и кончиками цепляли соски, глаза так же сверкали из-под прикрытых век, а зацелованные губы так же самодовольно улыбались. Вот теперь Джон точно видел всё. 

Не «спешиваясь», Шерлок поинтересовался **:**

— Почему ты не спрашиваешь меня о прошедшей встрече с графом? Не о том, как мы с ним катались по округе, а о том, что было помимо этого, о его интересе к моей персоне? — В голосе мальчика слышалась уязвлённая интонация.

Джон и хотел бы сказать правду, что знать об этом ему малоприятно, но предпочёл солгать.

— Лопаюсь от любопытства **:** что помимо лапанья твоего зада ещё проделал граф? 

Шерлок загадочно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты не поверишь... — Он выдержал эффектную паузу и рассмеялся. — Ничего! Можешь представить? Он меня даже не целовал. Только, как всегда, рассыпáлся в комплиментах. 

Вместо положенного облегчения Джон испытал смятение. 

— Хм-м... Почему? Может, у его светлости неприятие лавандового запаха? Шерлок, а на лошади ты сидел, хоть не морщился? Или сказал ему какую грубость?

— Да нет же, Джон, ничего подобного не было. Мы пили чай, разговаривали, потом поехали осматривать окрестности, его светлость много рассказывал. Проехали через ту деревню, где это... меня обозвали... Потом вернулись, я показал тебе Ориона и отправился обедать с его светлостью. После обеда мы занимались музыкой, у графа, оказывается, чудесный тенор, он прекрасно поёт. А ещё он интересовался, какие иностранные языки я изучал и хочу ли продолжать. Он обещал нанять учителя. Всё, ничего больше не было. Никаких переодеваний, никаких поцелуев... Джон, может, я вообще разонравился графу? — Шерлок рассмеялся и слез с Джона. Лёг рядом и уставился в тёмный потолок, мечтательно произнёс **:** — Это хорошо бы... Тогда можно смело ехать в столицу, найти работу и ждать тебя. Ты ведь к Рождеству туда приедешь? И мы будем жить вместе?

У Джона сжалось сердце от столь наивного вопроса. Какой ребёнок... Если бы всё было так просто... Но вслух отшутился **:**

— Я не буду жить с тобою, ты никогда ничего не убираешь за собой. Ни одна прислуга не выживет в нашем доме.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Мы найдём старую добрую служанку, такую, как моя няня была. Она всё терпела и почти не ругала меня. Даже когда я ради дела размотал всю её пряжу по лесу и когда утопил в речке её пенсне... и когда исписал её Библию... и когда...

Джон перебил **:**

— Постой, постой! По порядку давай. Зачем пряжу размотал?

— Я измерял расстояние от нашего дома до соседней деревни. С точностью до ярда. Но нитки запутались за кусты, потом пошёл дождь... В общем, ровно две мили и пять ярдов. Это от крыльца, а если от ворот...

— Так. А пенсне?

— Я изучал свойства линзы в воде.

— А почему в реке? Нельзя было в тазике?

— Нельзя. А впрочем, я не помню, мне пять лет было. 

— Ну а Библию за что испортил? 

— Я не портил! Я решал задачи по арифметике! А другой бумаги в комнате не нашёл... А на обоях я больше не писал — меня мама за это наказывала...

Джон обрадовался.

— О! Так всё-таки тебя наказывали! Интересно как? Лишали сладкого? 

Шерлок снова фыркнул.

— Вот ещё! Я вообще без еды могу пять дней обходиться. Нет, она запирала на ключ библиотеку. Я научился дверь открывать, но потом поставили ещё один замок... — Шерлок прижался к Джону и серьёзно спросил **:** — Ты не ответил: мы будем жить вместе? Или ты не захочешь меня после того, как я с графом... Скажи сразу, чтоб я знал. 

Ватсон не был готов к такому разговору. Клятвенно обещать мальчишке вечную любовь было бы слишком самонадеянно. Да, на данный момент казалось, что это любовь. Но Джону-то давно не шестнадцать лет, он знал, как легко принять за любовь простое увлечение, особенно нежась на любовном ложе. А врать Шерлоку не хотелось, ведь он — не одна из тех недалёких девиц, только и мечтающих выскочить замуж. Джон догадывался, что Шерлок испытывает к нему какие-то сложные чувства, но вот какие... Мальчик слишком непрост. И в то же время открыт. Словно книга. Только книга та на тарабарском языке. А как же хотелось её прочесть, листать тонкие страницы, любоваться прекрасными гравюрами под прозрачным пергаментом, познавать описанные чудеса и удивляться вложенным в книгу шёлковым закладкам, сушёным цветам, крыльям бабочек... 

Нет, сказать правду о своих сомнениях — тем самым обидеть Шерлока. Тот не поймёт его душевных метаний, не прислушается к опыту, обзовёт тюфяком и обвинит в трусости. И в чём-то даже будет прав. Осторожность — чем не трусость? 

Он тоже приобнял прильнувшего к нему мальчика и ответил **:**

— Шерлок, до Рождества полгода. Давай, не будем загадывать так далеко вперёд, вскорости тебе предстоит пережить первую ночь с графом. Ты сможешь сыграть роль неопытного любовника? 

Шерлок потёрся щекой о его плечо.

— А сейчас я опытный, да? Не волнуйся, я хороший актёр. Мы дома часто ставили спектакли. Ты бы видел, как я великолепен в роли Джульетты! 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Представляю. И наверняка Дездемоны.

— Да. А как ты догадался?

— Ну, в твоём возрасте трудно сыграть Отелло, а с твоими волосами Ромео бы выглядел странно. 

Шерлок тоже рассмеялся.

— А вот и нет! Тогда у меня были короткие волосы. Не в этом дело, просто я очень талантлив. Так что не переживай, граф ничего не заметит. Если только... — Мальчик смущённо замялся.

Джон встревожился.

— Шерлок, что? В чём ты не уверен?

— Если только граф прямо сейчас не потребует меня к себе! — Шерлок рассмеялся и красноречиво положил ладонь на член своего учителя, явно желая продолжить обучение. Ватсон и хотел бы сказать благоразумное нет, но все возражения куда-то испарились, член встрепенулся, и он с шутливым рычанием завалился на мальчишку, подминая его под себя и впиваясь в пухлые губы жадным поцелуем. Шерлок высунул язык навстречу, вцепился ногтями в Джоновы ягодицы и с готовностью развёл ноги в стороны. Джону оставалось надеяться, что этот «девственник» не учинит ничего подобного в первую «брачную» ночь с графом. 

Следующий день обещал быть столь же захватывающим в любовном плане и не менее волнительным в области конспирации.

~

Предвкушению Джона не суждено было сбыться.

В полдень пришёл лакей от графа и с невозмутимым выражением благородного лица уведомил Ватсона, чтоб он подготовил гардероб и личные вещи мистера Холмса к отправке в связи с переездом оного господина в покои его светлости. 

Сам мистер Холмс на тот момент пребывал на очередном свидании с Уимси, и Джон ужаснулся мысли, как он отреагирует на внезапное переселение. Было очевидно, что Шерлока не поставили в известность, иначе ему бы позволили собрать вещи самому. Да что же это такое?.. Складывалось впечатление, что граф прознал об истинных отношениях своего лекаря и юного любимца. Но как? Неужто кто подслушал любовные стоны? Тогда и Ватсону следовало ожидать санкций, вплоть до позорного изгнания, ведь такое не прощают. 

Кое-как собрав костюмы Шерлока, приготовив его несессер и прочие графские подарки, перевязав стопку книг, он в тревоге приготовился ждать.

Каково же было его удивление, когда в жилище влетел Шерлок и с размаху свалился в его объятия. 

— Джон! Его светлость настоял на моём проживании в его доме. О, я вижу, ты уже в курсе... мои вещи собраны... Что это значит? Тебе что-то сказали? Нас разоблачили? — В голосе мальчика звенела паника. Ватсон успокаивающе погладил его по спине и волосам.

— Нет, просто пришёл лакей и сказал, чтоб я подготовил твой переезд. Не знаю, к чему такая спешка, но будем надеяться, что никто ничего не узнал. Иначе я бы тоже паковал свои сундуки, а скорее всего был бы просто выставлен за ворота с пустыми руками. Ты же видишь, что тебя отпустили ко мне — значит, ничего не подозревают. Подошёл срок твоего выздоровления, вот граф и пожелал видеть тебя поближе. 

Шерлок ещё сильнее прижался к нему, а потом внезапно резко оттолкнул, освобождаясь из объятий. Выпрямился во весь рост, решительно вздёрнул подбородок и серьёзно произнёс **:**

— Так! Значит, наступило время игры. Джон, ты свою роль помнишь? Милый доктор, заботливый ухажёр. Эта твоя Бенни, Бетси... Вот её шпильки, верни их ей. Заодно покатайся с ней у всех на виду. Но кухаркой не особо увлекайся, она тебя откормит, ты толстый будешь. 

У Джона брови полезли на лоб **:** да Шерлок ли это? Строит стратегические планы по обустройству личной жизни Ватсона. Тем временем юный стратег продолжил **:**

— Я же играю роль графского фаворита, музицирую и изучаю языки, но главное — получаю максимальное количество знаний в области химии, биологии, анатомии и математики, набираюсь опыта в лаборатории и... ещё я хочу обучиться военному делу. Джон, ты меня и будешь обучать. Хороший повод видеться с тобой. Думаю, граф позволит.

— Что? — Ватсон еле успевал за его словесным потоком. — Зачем тебе военное дело? Ты никогда не упоминал, что мечтаешь об армейской карьере.

— Джон, не глупи. Во-первых, это всего лишь повод для нашего открытого общения, а во-вторых, я действительно хочу познать кое-что из приёмов рукопашного боя. Чтоб впредь никогда не оказаться в положении... В общем, мне надо знать, как дать отпор, даже если силы неравны. 

— Шерлок, откуда ты знаешь, что я владею этими умениями?

— Джон, это элементарно. Ты прошёл войну и выжил. При твоём росте и не ахти какой мускулатуре это уже чудо. Значит, ты умеешь сражаться не только по правилам, а знаешь и другие приёмы...

Ватсон настолько опешил от этих рассуждений, что забыл оскорбиться. Но смех Шерлока всё прояснил.

— Мне про тебя милорд рассказал! Как ты обучал его лакеев давать отпор на случай нападения разбойников в дороге. Он так горд тобой.

~

Когда слуги унесли вещи Шерлока, а сам он ушёл ещё раньше, сразу после разговора с Джоном, дом опустел. Даже, можно сказать, осиротел. Во всяком случае, Ватсон так себя и ощущал. Благо, наплыв пациентов не позволял отвлекаться на личные переживания. Но вечером, когда жизнь в усадьбе и округе успокоилась до утра, непривычная тишина в доме стала невыносимой. Нет, конечно, Шерлок не шумел всё время, но он постоянно был рядом, шуршал страницами книги, скрипел пером по бумаге, бубнил себе под нос формулы... А если он был в общительном настроении, то тут уж его слушали все **:** и камин, и стены, и Ватсон, и заспиртованная рука в банке... Долговязая фигурка тенью повсюду ходила за Джоном, и на третий день он отчётливо понял, что отныне тени у него нет, небо затянула непроглядная хмарь.

~

Три дня Шерлок не наведывался, и Джон не знал, что думать по этому поводу. Избегает встречи? Уимси не поощряет их общение? Шерлок играет роль и блюдёт маскировку? 

Джон не мог так просто прийти в хозяйский особняк и поинтересоваться жизнью графского любовника. Вернее, мог, но это было бы слишком дерзко для придворного лекаря. Отныне Шерлок не являлся его пациентом, и можно было лишь уповать на то, что им позволят встречаться хотя бы мельком. Выспрашивать про Шерлока у прислуги он тоже не решался **:** слухи о любопытстве лекаря дойдут и до графских ушей. 

Издалека Джон пару раз видел Шерлока верхом на своём вороном, он выезжал в сопровождении графа и слуги, очевидно, с целью осмотра обширных владений Уимси. Выражения его лица не было видно, но гордая уверенная посадка в седле внушала надежду, что у него всё хорошо. 

Три дня переросли в четыре, затем в пять...

Лишнюю кровать из докторских покоев убрали, а вместе с ней унесли и одеяло с чернильным пятном. Банка с семипалой кистью руки так и стояла на полке. Казалось, даже мёртвая рука бессильно опустилась вниз... Что уж требовать от живых рук Ватсона, из них тоже всё валилось. Наверное, в хандре были виноваты снотворные капли, что доктор назначил сам себе. Без капель не спалось совсем. Стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками мелькали кудри, губы, тонкие пальцы, белая кожа, молочные потёки семени...

Джон съездил на свидание к Бетти. Вовсе не по совету безусого мальчишки, нет, просто он сам решил, что так будет лучше. Правда, шпильки он всё же не отдал.

~

Наконец-то на восьмой день Шерлок появился в Джоновой обители. Выглядел он превосходно **:** с лёгким румянцем на лице, с живописно растрёпанными кудрями, завязанными в хвост, и в новом костюме цвета слоновой кости. За это малое время разлуки успела потухнуть та непосредственность, с которой Шерлок общался с Джоном в последние дни их совместной жизни. Он мялся и неуверенно растягивал губы в улыбке, и если бы не Джон, наверное, так и сбежал бы, толком ничего не сказав. Ватсон догадывался о причине его смущения, но решил обождать с интимными расспросами. Для начала он узнал о том, как Шерлок устроился, какие апартаменты ему выделили. Джон, конечно, понимал, что новый графский любовник наверняка проживает в тех же комнатах, что и предыдущие юноши, но ни с кем из них Джон не был близок, чтоб знать такие подробности. У Шерлока в пользовании было две личных комнаты **:** спальня и гостиная, обе огромные и роскошные, причём дверь из спальни вела в личные покои графа. Кто бы сомневался. 

Напряжение чуть спало, и Шерлок разговорился. Он рассказал о своём времяпрепровождении, по сколько часов он просиживает в лаборатории, какие опыты он успел провести и каких результатов добился. Рассказал о нанятом для него учителе химии и биологии, обозвал его идиотом, при этом признал, что тот знает много из того, чего не знает сам Шерлок. Ещё он похвастался, что его светлость договорился с мясником, и Шерлок теперь имеет возможность заниматься вскрытием тел свиней и коров в научных целях. Он так и сказал **:** «тел».

Главный вопрос обходился стороной, пока Джон решительно не задал его в лоб **:**

— Ты спишь с его светлостью?

Шерлок робко улыбнулся.

— Если ты имеешь в виду именно сон — то да, сплю. А если хочешь знать, было ли проникновение... — Джон не хотел знать, но Шерлок его опередил. — Нет, не было. Граф пока меня бережёт... и облизывает. — Юноша улыбнулся шире. 

Джон понял, что «облизывает» было не в переносном значении. Горло сдавило. Все эти дни он категорически не допускал мыслей о том, как _там_ всё происходит. А тут сразу вот так откровенно... «облизывает»... Сделать равнодушный вид у него всё равно не получилось бы, поэтому он спросил **:**

— Тебе нравится? То, что он с тобой делает?

Шерлок мгновение подумал и честно ответил **:**

— Мне _не_ противно.

~

Шерлок не лгал Джону. Граф доставлял вполне приятные ласки, искренне восхищаясь юным телом любовника, и не принуждал ни к чему насильно. Неизвестно, как бы он отреагировал на отказ, но Шерлок и не имел желания этого узнавать. Сделка есть сделка. 

_Их первая плотская связь случилась на диване в хозяйской гостиной. Ну... или не совсем связь. Или не совсем плотская. Уимси даже не ослабил галстук на собственной шее, в то время как Шерлок был абсолютно обнажён и возлежал перед ним на шёлковом светло-зелёном диване. Раздеться ему помог граф, он же его целовал, он его уложил, огладил тело ласковыми ладонями, при этом почему-то избегая прикасаться к соскам и гениталиям. Впрочем, Шерлок чувствовал, что эти интимные места у него и так напряглись **:** в комнате было свежо. _

_Его светлость сидел на диване с краю и склонясь целовал послушное тело. При этом он продолжал источать комплименты, сравнивая Шерлока со всевозможными мифическими красавцами **:** и с Аполлоном, и с Адонисом, и Эндимионом, и прочими Купидонами и Нарциссами... С таким же успехом он мог называть Шерлока именами сатиров. Когда влажные прикосновения губ дошли до паха, Уимси аккуратно раздвинул колени юноши и попросил **:**_

_— Шерлок, позволь мне увидеть тебя лучше... Можно я подсуну под тебя эту подушку?_

_Мягкий взор карих глаз и добрый голос совершенно не вызывали желания артачиться. Шерлок приподнял поясницу, вышитая пухлая подушка оказалась под ним, зад поднялся, бёдра развелись в стороны, предоставляя графским глазам желанную картину. Очевидно, картина и впрямь была дивной, Уимси не отрывался от созерцания чудесного видения, однако руки свои сдерживал._

_— Шерлок, ты и правда ангел... Столь белая кожа меж ягодиц... Ни единого волоска... А этот нежнейший сжатый бутон прекрасной розы... Можно я его поцелую? Он восхитителен... Перевернись на живот, пожалуйста._

_Шерлок выполнил просьбу, утыкаясь носом в шёлковую обивку дивана и поднимая на подушке зад. Бутон розы... Вот бы такое сказал Джон... М-да... Шерлок бы долго смеялся._

~

Нет, Джон не хотел знать, как граф ублажает Шерлока, а Шерлок не хотел, чтоб это знал Джон. Казалось, их взгляды в этом вопросе совпадали. Тогда почему они не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза? Почему Шерлоку было стыдно, как будто он изменяет Джону? А Джон мучился угрызениями совести оттого, что допустил эту «измену»? 

Они редко виделись с Джоном, особенно с тех пор, как Шерлок, уже будучи постоянным обитателем графской спальни, стал полноценным любовником Уимси, скрепив «брачные узы» внутренним проникновением. Граф иногда спрашивал, почему Шерлок редко навещает Джона, но было понятно, что интересуется он лишь из вежливости. И вообще у Шерлока возникло стойкое ощущение, что он рад тому, что его любовник и его лекарь больше не дружат. 

В редкие моменты встреч они вели себя натянуто. Шерлок без энтузиазма рассказывал Джону об успехах в познании анатомии домашней скотины **;** лениво пожаловался на то, как ругался милорд, когда юный исследователь был застукан в оранжерее за поеданием листьев коки **;** показал новую подаренную скрипку и вяло сыграл на ней в докторском кабинете. 

Джону особо рассказывать было нечего. Его жизнь проходила в повседневной рутине **:** микстуры, переломанные конечности, нарывы, роды, бинты... Роль ловеласа он играл без охоты, словно старый актёр, уставший от своего скучного амплуа. Единственной отрадой в его нынешней жизни стали ночные акты самоудовлетворения, приносящие хоть какое-то облегчение дневному существованию. Но рассказывать об этом он не стал бы и под страхом увольнения, ведь объектом его непотребных грёз был исключительно графский любовник.

~

Всё изменилось в один день, когда Шерлока избили двое неизвестных злодеев. Его подкараулили недалеко от фермы мясника, где он изымал образцы для своих анатомических опытов, и напали под видом ограбления. То, что это была именно видимость, понял даже милорд, ведь при Шерлоке ничего ценнее заляпанной кровью одежды и бычьих глаз в склянке не имелось. Его просто хорошо отлупили, наставили синяков и ссадин, но ничего не сломали и даже не выбили ни одного зуба. 

О личности зачинщика нападения граф догадался сам, в тот же день поехал в деревню и устроил допрос Томасу. Но тот всячески отнекивался и смотрел на милорда честным искренним взглядом отвергнутого любовника.

Шерлок подтвердил, что в число нападавших красавчик Томас не входил, то были мужики немолодые и откровенно разбойничьего типа. Очевидно, случайные бродяги, нанятые для поганого дела.

~

Зато когда к Шерлоку вызвали лекаря, и он осмотрел его изрядно побитое тело, даже Уимси не посмел осадить праведного гнева Ватсона. Действительно, случившееся можно было предвидеть и приставить к мальчику слугу в сопровождение. Граф понял свою оплошность и обещал немедля подыскать нужного человека. Тогда голос подал избиенный страдалец, обложенный примочками и льдом. 

— Роберт, зачем кого-то искать? Есть же Джон. Помните, вы рассказывали, как он умеет сражаться? Вот пусть он меня и охраняет, а заодно поучит кое-каким приёмам. Я же нечасто выезжаю за пределы усадьбы, его докторским обязанностям это не помешает.

Повисла тишина **:** Шерлок ждал ответного хода от графа, тот, в свою очередь, размышлял об уместности такого предложения, а Джон переваривал «Роберта».

~

Через пару дней, когда у Шерлока чуть зажили ссадины, Ватсон приступил к своим новым обязанностям охранника и по совместительству учителя рукопашного боя. Они уехали с учеником подальше в лес, нашли маленькую поляну, привязали лошадей и начали занятия. 

Сняв сюртуки и жилеты, они встали напротив друг друга — оба молодые и стройные, наполненные жизненной силой, словно юные деревца, упрямо тянущиеся к свету, противостоя стихии. 

Джон объяснил, как без оружия и с меньшей физической силой, чем у противника, можно отразить нападение. 

— Шерлок, ты хорошо знаешь устройство тела человека. На нём есть много особо чувствительных точек, прицельный удар по которым может вырубить даже здоровяка. Ты наверняка знаешь некоторые, да?

Шерлок кивнул и перечислил **:**

— Сонная артерия. Её пережатие грозит потерей сознания. — Юноша прикоснулся к шее Джона, показывая расположение вены. — Так называемое солнечное сплетение. Оно тут. — Палец нажал на грудь Ватсона. — Область паха. Очень чувствительное место. Особенно яички. — Рука легла на соответствующий орган и легко сжала. 

Джон пристально посмотрел в глаза Шерлока, ожидая увидеть там лишь азарт исследователя и холод чужого любовника. Но наткнулся на вопрошающий настороженный взгляд, такими глазами Шерлок часто смотрел в первые дни своего пребывания в поместье. Боясь ошибиться с ответом на немой вопрос, Джон всё же рискнул. Будь что будет. Оттолкнёт, так оттолкнёт. И впился в его разбитые губы яростным поцелуем, напрочь забыв о бережности. Нет, Джон не ошибся. Вопрос был именно про _это_.

~

Азы рукопашного боя в тот день Джону не довелось преподать. Однако он сам получил урок, только по иному предмету, и причём от своего же недавнего ученика. 

Орион, привязанный к дереву по соседству с докторской кобылкой, отвлёкся от подружки, увидев, как его хозяин седлает и скачет на другом. Породистый жеребец презрительно фыркнул, осознавая собственную неотразимость.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Гераклов цветок — Борщевик Сосновского (лат. Heracléum sosnówskyi) — крупное травянистое растение, вид рода Борщевик семейства Зонтичные. Растение обладает способностью вызывать сильные и долго не заживающие ожоги, т.к. содержит вещества, которые при попадании на кожу повышают чувствительность к ультрафиолету. (Википедия)  
> Я в курсе, что в Англии в 19 веке борщевика не росло, но у меня AU, мне можно)))  
> ●  
> Напоминаю, что такое ХЛЫСТ для верховой езды (арт из инета). Не совсем мой Шерлок, но у него в руке тот самый хлыст.  
> ●  
> 


	9. Возмездие

*******

Опытный слуга безнадёжно потерял след графского фаворита.

Милорд сказал, что юноша загодя упомянул местечко западнее поместья на берегу озера, где они с лекарем намеревались заняться ратным обучением. Туда они первоначально и направились. Но так как их путь пролегал по открытой местности, изобилующей полями и лугами, преследовавший их слуга держал значительную дистанцию во избежание собственного разоблачения. К тому же конечный пункт назначения известен, куда они денутся. Но... чёрт! Куда-то же делись! Преследователь понял это, когда добрался до озера, спешился, привязал лошадь и крадучись обследовал окрестности. Даже если допустить вероятность того, что двух человек он мог не заметить в густой листве и траве, то не заметить двух коней — просто немыслимо. Или графский любовник намеренно избрал другое место для уединения с лекарем, или же в свойственной его возрасту легкомысленности изменил задуманное, или... Причин могло быть много, но ни одна из них не оправдывала преданного слугу. Он даже попытался искать беглецов по следам копыт, но погода давно стояла сухая, а потому никаких подозрительных отворотов с дороги в лес он не заметил.

~

*******

Насытившийся наполненный Шерлок в изнеможении распластался по Джону и потянулся к его губам. На сей раз Джон целовал его аккуратно, боясь повредить и без того разбитые губы, впрочем, солёный вкус крови всё равно ощущался на языке. 

— Шерлок, ты сумасшедший... безрассудный... ты дикарь... с фингалом под глазом. — Джон ласково погладил фиолетовый синяк на скуле мальчика. — Что ты творишь? Мало того, что изменяешь графу с его лекарем, так ещё придумываешь безумные поводы для этих свиданий. Если тебе удалось провести его светлость и свалить всё на ревнивца Томаса, то меня-то тебе не обмануть. Ты сам себе наставил синяков или подговорил кого? Признаться, поначалу я тоже поверил в нападение, уж больно внушительные синяки были, и в таких местах, где самому сложно изловчиться... 

От этих слов Шерлок чуть не подпрыгнул на Джоне. Приподнялся, упираясь руками в землю, и уставился на него изумлёнными глазами.

— Джон! Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог спланировать что-то подобное ради наших с тобою встреч? Столь топорное рукоприкладство? Я бы придумал нечто поизящнее. И уж точно не стал бы жертвовать собственным лицом. Наверняка на губе останется шрам. Нет, ну как ты мог такое про меня подумать? Боже... Неужели граф тоже подозревает? Он-то и подавно не дурак... 

Джон молча проглотил «не дурака», потому что так и не понял **:** нападение было или нет? Если это и впрямь была месть обиженного Томаса, то Шерлок ещё легко отделался, синяки и ссадины заживут, страшного ущерба его внешности не нанесено. Джон серьёзно произнёс **:**

— Шерлок, я тебе скажу больше **:** Уимси очень умный. И очень опытный в определённом вопросе. Дурачить его чревато. Ты сможешь выкрутиться, если он сегодня пожелает тебя?

Юноша беспечно тряхнул кудрями.

— Не пожелает. Он два дня на меня дышать боится, думая, что даже поцелуями может причинить боль. Странно, что он позволил мне поехать с тобой заниматься изучением приёмов. Доверяет тебе, не иначе. Знает, какой ты чуткий доктор. — Шерлок круговыми движениями поёрзал задом на мягком члене Джона. — М-м... доктор, да я ошибся — вы полено бесчувственное! — Он весело рассмеялся и ухватил его за член с явным намерением пробудить чувства. Джон не возражал, заверения Шерлока о его временной неприкосновенности немного успокаивали совесть. Отказаться же от вожделенной близости, когда переполненный желанием нагой красавец сидит упругими ягодицами на его бёдрах, было бы выше любых человеческих сил, что уж говорить о бедном лекаре, измученном тоской и рукоблудием. 

Но Шерлок испортил всё сам. 

Когда его виртуозная скрипичная рука побуждала Джона на новое соитие, он как бы невзначай поинтересовался **:**

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно увлечённо играешь роль дамского угодника? Я недавно видел тебя с этой твоей пухлой пустышкой... Пенни... Бесси... ты выглядел счастливым, улыбался... Джон, ты переигрываешь. А с кухаркой у тебя, конечно же, всё закончено? У неё вообще кроме неохватных молочных желёз достоинств никаких. Да и можно ли это считать достоинством при полном отсутствии головного мозга... — Он говорил это нарочито скучающим тоном, но глаза старательно отводил. 

Почему Джон понял его неправильно?.. Ведь то была ревность в чистейшем виде, а он вздумал оскорбиться за «своих» дам... Идиот. Очевидно, в тот миг вся кровь прилила в ласкаемый орган, совершенно опустошив голову.

— Шерлок, может, ты перестанешь заботиться о моей личной жизни? Я ведь не лезу в твою с графом. Не даю тебе умные советы, как вести себя с ним, в каких позах ублажать, как наставлять ему рога... Да я погляжу, ты и без меня это всё прекрасно знаешь и умеешь. 

Только успел он произнести эти гадкие слова, как резкая острая боль пронзила его тело, а средоточием её стал пах **:** Шерлок с силой дёрнул его за член, вскочил на ноги и стал одеваться. Джон скорчился на земле, силясь вдохнуть воздух и зажимая больное место ладонями. Пакостный мальчишка быстро оделся, при этом демонстративно обтерев семя с живота и между ягодиц Джоновой рубахой, вскочил на коня и крикнул **:**

— Я скажу Роберту, что мы сегодня осваивали удары по болевым точкам и у меня большие успехи!

~

*******

— Ваша светлость, прибыл констебль из Тайхэма, просит принять его по очень важному делу.

Пожилой слуга делал вид, что не замечает интимности обстановки, но Уимси сам убрал руку, ласкающую волосы Шерлока. Они сидели рядом на диване, мальчик держал словарь иностранного языка и вслух заучивал новые слова. Граф поправлял его произношение и кудри.

— Хорошо, я сейчас спущусь. — Его светлость встал и оправил домашний сюртук, и без того безупречный, как и весь его облик. 

Слуга удалился, Шерлок поднялся вслед за графом.

— Я тоже хочу послушать, можно с вами? — В его глазах сверкало искреннее любопытство. Полицейские в доме бывали редко, а вернее, здесь их Шерлок не встречал никогда. Но при словах «преступление» и «расследование» его душа сладко замирала в предвкушении захватывающей таинственной истории, сердце трепетно билось, а мозг требовал участия. Уимси не видел смысла отказывать в такой мелочи своему любимцу. 

— Конечно, идём. Надеюсь, нам не расскажут ничего жуткого, отчего мы не будем спать. Ведь для этого у нас есть более приятный повод. — Граф игриво подмигнул и галантно пропустил Шерлока первым в дверь.

~

Молодой констебль очень волновался — визит в столь богатый дом для него был делом ответственным и непривычным. Конечно, он много слышал о знаменитом лорде Уимси, но встречать его не доводилось, а тем более бывать в его поместье. Особняк и впрямь поражал своими размерами и роскошью. Полицейского провели в одну из комнат на первом этаже, очевидно, что не самую парадную, но и она отличалась дорогой отделкой и мебелью. Присесть на стул молодой человек не отважился, не говоря уж про диван или кресло. Через несколько минут в комнату вошёл высокий худощавый джентльмен, первый взгляд на которого не оставлял сомнений, что это и есть родовитый хозяин здешних земель. Вслед за ним вошёл столь же знатный юноша, и констебль сразу догадался, кто это. Графский любовник. Содомские пристрастия графа были широко известны наравне с его состоятельностью, щедростью и образованностью. Странное дело, почему-то думалось, что юный фаворит должен выглядеть подобно шлюхе из борделя — пусть без чулков и корсета, но хотя бы напудренный, с румянами и помадой. Однако ничего эдакого не отмечалось, из всех «продажных» признаков были только длинные вьющиеся волосы, и то завязанные в хвост. Сам парень даже на девушку мало походил, хотя и отличался стройностью и изяществом, но плечи имел вполне широкие и гордую осанку. И лицо его, в меру миловидное, бледное и толстогубое, окружённое кудрями, было отнюдь не девичьим. И манеры — уверенные, не жеманные... И одежда совершенно мужская... Зачем тогда он нужен такой... неженственный? Но додумать эту поразительную загадку лучше было на досуге, а сейчас констеблю требовалось прояснить дело, приведшее его в этот дом. 

— Ваша светлость, мы задержали женщину, которую подозреваем в краже вашей собственности. Она принесла в скупку ювелиру вещицу, которая никак не может быть её. Да она этого и не отрицает, говорит, что вещь нашёл её сын в лесу, и рассказывает байки о каких-то костях... Но так как здесь ваши инициалы, а вещь имеет слишком большую ценность, то мы сделали вывод, что это принадлежит вам, сэр.

Констебль подрагивающими от волнения руками достал из-за пазухи нечто небольшое, завёрнутое в носовой платок, развернул, и на его раскрытой ладони предстала миниатюрная золотая табакерка. 

Шерлок невольно вскрикнул и потянулся к ней. Потребовал **:**

— Дайте!

Ошарашенный констебль подал, про себя отметив, что и голос у парня тоже ничуть не женский: низкий и густой даже для юноши его лет. 

Шерлок взял в руки драгоценную вещицу и долгое мгновение просто смотрел на неё. Если бы кто-то заглянул в этот миг в его глаза, то увидел там лишь боль и печаль. Его тонкий палец нежно погладил изящный вензель на крышке, выложенный из мелких бриллиантов **:** «RW». Уимси тоже склонился к табакерке, но не прикоснулся, видя, как Шерлок на неё отреагировал. Участливо спросил **:**

— Тебе знакома эта вещь? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да... Это табакерка леди Энтони... Розелин Уэйнрайт. Она иногда позволяла себе понюхать табак... И очень любила эту вещицу, ей сделали на заказ в столице по её собственному эскизу. Эту табакерку я видел у неё в руках накануне нападения на поместье... 

Его светлость задумчиво кивнул.

— М-да... Инициалы ввели в заблуждение наших доблестных полицейских. Но очевидно же, что табакерка дамская, джентльмену негоже красоваться со столь утончённой вещицей. Так где, вы говорите, она нашлась? В лесу? Какие там кости?

Шерлок вздрогнул, оторвал взгляд от памятной вещи и требовательно уставился на констебля. Тот помялся, прежде чем ответить.

— Если честно, то мы туда не выезжали, сэр, не поверили ни единому слову той женщины. Она говорила, что её сын с приятелями ходили далеко в лес и нашли там чьи-то сгнившие останки. Кости были растащены зверьём, но среди них лежала эта табакерка. 

Уимси вовремя подхватил под локоть пошатнувшегося Шерлока. Склонился к нему и мягко спросил **:**

— Думаешь, это _он_? Убили и ограбили? Тогда как оставили настолько дорогую вещь?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, наверняка он. А табакерка слишком маленькая, если была запрятана за пазухой — то могли и не найти в спешке. — И тут же резко обернулся к графу и с горящими глазами произнёс **:** — Роберт, я обязан это увидеть. Отпустите меня. 

Уимси попытался отговорить своего любимца от скоропалительного решения.

— Шерлок, милый, ну что ты там увидишь? Голые кости...

— Нет, возможно, не голые. Прошло меньше двух месяцев, что-то могло остаться, по чему можно опознать. 

Его светлость ужаснулся.

— И ты хочешь это видеть? Хотя, конечно, я тебя понимаю... Но это же так неприятно... Может, мы лучше пошлём кого-то из наших людей, они осмотрят то, что осталось, и доложат нам потом? И ты будешь всё знать.

Мальчик упрямо мотнул головой.

— Нет, я хочу видеть сам! Мне необходимо. Отпустите меня! 

Уимси понял, что отговаривать не имеет смысла, Шерлока он успел изучить достаточно хорошо и знал упёртость его характера. Вздохнул и нехотя согласился. 

— Один ты, конечно, не поедешь. Но я не желаю составлять тебе компанию в этом сомнительном паломничестве отнюдь не к святым мощам, а потому доверяю тебя Джону. Сейчас скажу, чтоб предупредили лекаря. Ты когда намерен выезжать?

Шерлок твёрдо сказал **:**

— Прямо сейчас. Только переоденусь. И надо узнать, как найти того мальчика, что укажет место в лесу. 

Констебль не растерялся и вставил слово.

— Дом той женщины на самой окраине Тайхэма, улочка сразу за церковью, называется... Давайте, сэр, я вам напишу, как найти. Она сама у нас под стражей сидит, но её сын должен быть дома. Так-то они ни в чём подобном никогда замечены не были, она вдова, работает прачкой... Милорд, так что нам теперь делать с этой табакеркой, раз она не ваша?

Уимси задумался.

— Вообще-то, полагается найти наследников сэра Энтони и вернуть драгоценность им. Шерлок, ты знаешь кого-нибудь из их родственников?

Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.

— У них нет детей и, насколько я знаю, особо близкой родни тоже нет. 

Его светлость озадачился.

— Как же тогда поступить?.. Отдать найденное тому, кто нашёл? Это же справедливо. Шерлок, ты не против? А хочешь, я выкуплю её для тебя? За ту сумму, что предлагал ювелир, а деньги отдадут бедной прачке.

Шерлок отказался.

— Нет, мне не надо... Просто отдайте прачке, им с сыном деньги очень нужны. — Он не мог произнести вслух, как ему мучительно смотреть на табакерку, ведь леди Энтони была для него действительно дорогим человеком. И тем более он не желал иметь табакерку в своём владении, раз она побывала свидетелем его жестокого унижения и боли. — Я иду переодеваться в дорогу. Сколько времени у нас займёт путь?

Уимси ласково похлопал его по плечу.

— К вечеру обернуться успеете. Если там в лесу не заплутаете. Но я надеюсь на Джона. Он и отдалённые окрестности неплохо знает, и вообще сметливый по натуре, не подведёт. Иди, Шерлок, одевайся. Я отдам все указания.

~

*******

Ватсону толком не объяснили, куда и зачем ехать, только сказали, что нужно сопровождать мистера Холмса, и что к вечеру они вернутся обратно в поместье. 

«Сопровождать», а не гнать лошадей, как угорелые! Лишь выехали за ограду, Шерлок пришпорил своего Ориона во всю прыть, Джонова лошадь радостно бросилась вслед за красавцем-жеребцом. 

Джон подозревал, что эта поездка — очередная авантюра неугомонного Шерлока. Они с ним не виделись недели полторы — с тех самых «боевых учений» **;** Джон был зол и обижен, да и Шерлок тщательно избегал даже случайной встречи. И вот им предстояло провести целый день пути наедине. На вопросы «куда и зачем» Шерлок не отвечал, лишь коротко отрезал **:**

— Сам всё поймёшь, я пока не уверен ни в чём. 

Через два часа бешеной скачки Джон категорично потребовал отдыха себе и лошадям, свалился в траву и закинул руки за голову, глядя в пасмурное небо. Шерлок сел вдалеке, обнял колени и погрузился в свои смятенные думы. Поначалу Джон решил с ним не разговаривать, но видя, насколько Шерлок напряжён и серьёзен, всё же попытался узнать суть поездки. И даже осмелился прикоснуться. Но Шерлок упорно молчал и лишь сердито стряхнул его руку с плеча. 

После небольшого отдыха гонка продолжилась, но уже в более умеренном темпе.

~

В городке под названием Тайхэм они отыскали нужный дом. Шерлок объяснил напуганному мальчишке лет двенадцати, кто они, и заверил, что его мать скоро отпустят и у них будут деньги от продажи табакерки. Пообещав монету, Шерлок уговорил мальчика показать нужное место в лесу. Разумеется, посадили юного проводника не на Ориона, а на круп позади Джона. Сам Джон понимал в происходящем не больше своей кобылы.

~

В лес они углубились достаточно далеко. Мальчик хорошо ориентировался, и они совершенно не плутали. Держась за Джона, из-за его спины он указывал направление, но Шерлок всё равно умудрялся ехать впереди. 

— Вот здесь где-то рядом, остановитесь. — Мальчик спрыгнул с лошади и огляделся. Лес вокруг был дремучий и тёмный, деревья росли плотно, свет слабо проникал сквозь их густые кроны. На плотной лиственной подстилке даже не росло травы. Джон сразу почувствовал запах разлагающейся плоти. 

Проводник закричал им **:**

— Вот! Здесь какие-то кости валяются, но должна быть ещё голова... Сейчас поищу.

Шерлок и Джон спешились и пошли на крик мальчика. Кости оказались человеческой голенью со стопой, с вонючими остатками чёрной плоти и обрывками тряпок. Джону, даже будучи доктором, было омерзительно видеть это. Но Шерлок, не морщась, склонился посмотреть. Джон пока ничего не понимал, но надеялся, что скоро всё прояснится. Потом они стали ходить вокруг, ища части остального тела. Мальчик позвал их, и они подошли. Голова имела столь же страшный вид. Чёрная и гнилая. Злобно оскаленная. Ни глаз, ни носа. Но клочки рыжих волос и бороды местами сохранились. 

Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрел на жуткую мёртвую голову и улыбался. Джон всё понял. У него к горлу подступила горечь, он тоже не отводил взгляда, но только от лица Шерлока. Подумал, что видел подобные выражения на лицах воинов в бою, когда убиваешь в тяжёлой схватке ненавистного врага или когда мстишь за погибшего товарища. Очевидно, Шерлок чувствовал отомщённым себя. 

Основная часть костей нашлась неподалёку в мелком овраге, у разрытой неглубокой ямы. По всей видимости, убийцы всё-таки не бросили труп в лесу, а закопали. Правда, лисы и собаки не дали упокоиться грешному телу. Здесь же валялся грязный рваный плащ, Джон узнал в нём мешок, в который был завёрнут обнажённый Шерлок. Наверное, на сей раз плащ послужил погребальным саваном. Сомнений в личности гнилого скелета не оставалось. Можно было ехать обратно. 

Они запрыгнули на лошадей и отправились в Тайхэм, вернуть проводника домой. По дороге Джон задумчиво сказал **:**

— Надо кому-то там сказать, чтоб закопали кости...

Шерлок рявкнул **:**

— Не смей! Пусть валяются. 

Джон не стал спорить.

~

Высадив мальчика у дома и заплатив обещанную монету, они направились в обратный путь в поместье Уимси. До темноты ещё оставалась уйма времени, и можно было не гнать лошадей. Да и настроение было усталое и умиротворённое. 

Шерлок старательно избегал ехать рядом с Джоном, и лишь тот его нагонял — вырывался вперёд. Джон понял и отстал. Видимо, Шерлоку нужно было остаться наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами. 

Вскоре на пути повстречалась небольшая река. Когда они ехали в Тайхэм, то пересекли её по каменному мосту, но сейчас Шерлок направил Ориона прямиком в воду, не доезжая моста. Лето стояло жаркое, и, судя по берегам, река существенно обмелела. Конь с удовольствием пошёл в воду и смело переправился на тот берег. Шерлок не замочил даже сапог. Кобыла Джона без раздумий, словно привязанная, направилась вслед за вороным кавалером. 

Выбравшись на тот берег, Шерлок спешился и, продолжая молчать, принялся раздеваться. Джон тоже молчал и наблюдал за ним. Полностью оголившись, мальчик вошёл в реку и нырнул. Ватсон на всякий случай разулся и снял куртку — мало ли, вдруг кто вздумает утопиться... Нет, Шерлок топиться не стал, но учудил нечто другое **:** он зачерпнул со дна пригоршню речного песка и принялся оттираться **:** руки, бёдра, живот, грудь... Причём делал это с явным усилием и злобой. Джону пришлось применить немалую силу, чтоб вытащить его на берег. Шерлок сопротивлялся и кричал **:**

— Нет! Я должен смыть эту вонь, я весь пропитался этим мерзким запахом!

Джон понимал, что это просто нервный срыв, а потому мягко, но настойчиво сказал **:**

— Ты ничем не пахнешь, поверь. Разве что слегка пóтом, своим и конским. Водой сполоснулся — очень хорошо. Царапать себя не надо. Ты совершенно чистый. Как ангел. — Джон обнял голое скорчившееся тело и прижал к себе, невзирая на воду, текущую с длинных волос. Шерлок сжался в его объятиях и затрясся крупной дрожью. Джон не сразу сообразил, что дрожь — это беззвучные рыдания. 

Не выпуская мальчика из рук и позволив ему проплакаться, Ватсон гладил его мокрые волосы и думал о том, было бы для Шерлока лучше, если он сразу узнал о смерти своего насильника. Наверное, да. Ведь насколько легче дышится, когда знаешь, что мразь больше не топчет землю своими сапогами. 

— Шерлок, расскажи мне, откуда ты узнал, что он сдох...

~

*******

Казалось, эпизод с табакеркой достойно завершил историю жуткого пленения Шерлока. Мерзкий варвар расплатился сполна, причём в тот же день, как продал пленника графу. Не надо быть полицейским, чтоб догадаться, как погиб рыжий **:** наверняка вечером в таверне Тайхэма обмывал свою удачную сделку, по пьяни проболтался сам, или кто глазастый заприметил тяжёлый кошель, подкараулили — и нож в спину. Тело отвезли в лес и закопали, перед этим забрав всё ценное **:** оружие, деньги, наворованные драгоценности... Красавца-коня угнали в соседнее графство и там продали на ярмарке. Пусть ему повезёт с новым хозяином, конь не виноват, что возил столь недостойного седока.

~

Шерлок не обсуждал ни с графом, ни с Джоном произошедшее, и оставалось загадкой, удовлетворён ли он заочной гибелью своего обидчика или лично желал бы видеть его агонию.

~

Несколько дней Шерлок пребывал в молчаливом задумчивом настроении, просиживал над исследованиями в лаборатории, играл печальные композиции на скрипке, безучастно поддавался графским ласкам, отказывался от прогулок, развлечений и выезда на охоту... Наконец, Уимси взмолился **:**

— Шерлок! Прокатись с Джоном на пикник, что ли. Развей меланхолию. Может, хоть он тебя развеселит. Я прикажу собрать вам угощенье. 

Этот пикник и стал для Шерлока последней точкой в поганой истории рыжего насильника.

~

*******

Ватсон проверил, надёжно ли закреплены седельные сумки на его лошади и плотно ли застёгнуты пряжки на кожаных крышках, а то обидно будет потерять бутылку хорошего вина, великодушно выделенную для них из графских погребов. 

Конкретное место для пикника они с Шерлоком не оговаривали и поехали куда глаза глядят. День радовал солнцем и безветрием, сумасшедше стрекотали кузнечики, порхали бабочки, пели птицы, лошади прядали ушами от назойливых оводов. Окрестные луга давно были выкошены, но успели вновь покрыться цветущим ковром. Они проехали пасеку с жужжащими деловыми пчёлами, маленькую водяную мельницу, запрудившую болтливый ручей, и поехали вдоль берега ручья дальше.

Шерлок говорил мало, отделывался краткими ответами, да и Джон не особо усердствовал в беседе — давала о себе знать прошлая ссора. Он надеялся, что после выпитого бокала вина настроение у обоих поднимется, и они окончательно помирятся. Хозяйственным оком он приглядывал местечко для привала **:** чтоб на берегу ручья, чтоб тень от деревьев, и живописный вид тоже обязателен. Вскоре такое место повстречалось.

— Шерлок, давай здесь остановимся. Смотри, как тут хорошо. — Джон спрыгнул с лошади и прошёлся к воде.

Юноша окинул равнодушным взглядом полянку на берегу, но вдруг встрепенулся и закрутил головой.

— Мне знакомо это место... Я здесь был...

Ватсон пожал плечом.

— С его светлостью проезжали? Наверняка он тебя в эту сторону выгуливал, здесь много красивых пейзажей. — Сказал да осёкся **:** думал, сейчас Шерлок прицепится к «выгуливал», но тот лишь помотал головой.

— Нет, это было до графа... Да, точно! Вон, под кустом, моя ночная рубашка валяется. — Он указал на прибрежную иву. Джон было направился туда, но Шерлок закричал **:** — Джон, не трогай! Поехали отсюда. 

Ватсон остановился, но на лошадь не сел.

— Так это он здесь тебя... Постой... это же так близко к поместью...

Шерлок сердито буркнул **:**

— Здесь он меня мыл перед продажей. 

— А... понятно. — Джон не послушался и поднял из-под куста слежавшуюся тряпку, которая и впрямь оказалась длинной сорочкой. Стряхнул угнездившихся пауков. Некогда белая, без одного рукава, очень грязная и в огромных тёмно-бурых пятнах в области бёдер. 

— Ох, ни черта себе... — Джон аж присвистнул. — Бедный ты мой... 

Шерлок, так и не спешиваясь с коня, поморщился.

— Джон, не надо. Поехали отсюда. Здесь противно. 

Но Ватсон не подчинился приказу, бросил рубашку на землю, а сам принялся собирать по берегу сухие ветки. Шерлок всё-таки спешился и поинтересовался **:**

— Что ты задумал? Неужели костёр? У нас здесь будет пикник? 

Джон бросил охапку дров на берегу у самой воды и подтвердил **:**

— Да, представь. Именно здесь. И начнём мы его с ритуального сожжения.

Шерлок понял задумку друга и, хотя она была ему не по душе, перечить не стал, и даже помог с дровами. 

Костерок получился маленький, но жаркий. Брошенная в него кровавая рубаха быстро занялась огнём, исходила дымом, чернела и превращалась в пепел. Открытая бутылка вина, которое оказалось креплёным, испивалась прямо из горлышка, по очереди переходя из рук в руки. Шерлок с Джоном сидели рядом, но не соприкасались, наблюдали странное аутодафе, запивали зрелище вином и молчали. Джон поправлял палкой костёр, чтоб приговорённая тряпка жарилась равномерно. Раз не смогла уберечь своего юного невинного хозяина, не спасла его от насильника лютого, — так гори аки ведьма проклятая. Ватсон про себя усмехнулся **:** сейчас бы шаманский бубен, да пуститься в пляс вокруг костра...

К тому времени, как в бутылке не осталось ни капли на дне, а Шерлок начал дурашливо подхихикивать, рубаха сгорела дотла. Ветки тоже прогорели полностью, и Джон сгрёб костровище в ручей. Вода поглотила шипящие угольки и унесла пепел на своих быстрых волнах. Нарочито проповедным занудным голосом Джон произнёс краткую прощальную речь **:**

— Да пусть сей безымянный ручей послужит Рекой Забвения и навсегда похоронит все наши невзгоды и боль, а также самоё память о них. Отныне и во веки веков.

Шерлок стоял рядом с Джоном и задумчиво-хмельным взором смотрел на воду. Икнул и закончил **:**

— Аминь.

~

То ли и впрямь ручей подсобил, то ли крепкое вино, но настроение Шерлока волшебным образом поднялось, у него разыгрался аппетит, и он здесь же потребовал обещанного пикника. Джон расстелил покрывало под деревом в тени, усадил на него голодного мальчишку, достал снедь, и они принялись за трапезу. Еды на двоих было с излишком, заманчиво пахло жареным мясом, паштетом, сыром и свежим хлебом, в плетёной корзиночке источал аромат лимонный кекс, затмевая собою клубнику и шоколадные печения. При виде лакомств Джон сразу же ощутил, что утренний завтрак давно и бесследно растворился в организме. Но умять они смогли лишь малую часть припасов, так как оба с гораздо бóльшим голодом смотрели друг на друга, нежели на банальную пищу. Взаимная тяга читалась в каждом брошенном взгляде, в каждом слове, вдохе и выдохе. 

Смиренность никогда не входила в список достоинств Шерлока, а уж в подпитии он и вовсе утерял даже мизерные остатки терпения. Не дожидаясь, когда более трезвый Ватсон наберётся храбрости, чтоб покуситься на графскую собственность, он взял его за свободно повязанный шейный платок и с силой потянул на себя, одновременно с этим опрокидываясь на спину. Джон вмиг оказался лежащим на податливом жаждущем теле, живот на животе, грудь на груди, нос к носу, а прямо в глаза ему сияли раскосые очи дымчатого хрусталя. Лицо Шерлока разрумянилось от жара костра и выпитого вина, губы приоткрылись, руки крепко обнимали... И ничего не оставалось бедному захваченному Ватсону, как только впиться в желанные губы глубоким неистовым поцелуем, обнять в ответ тонкое гибкое тело, сжать до боли да упереться в него алчущим возбуждённым пахом. 

Шерлок бурно отвечал на поцелуи, сладко постанывал и ещё сильнее прижимал Джона к себе. Пронырливой рукой расстегнул его брюки и обхватил налившийся горячий член. Ватсон не сдержал стона, когда ласкающая рука прошлась вверх-вниз по стволу, а палец огладил головку. Шерлок жарко зашептал **:**

— Джон, я хочу тебя... очень... пожалуйста... Я так скучал по тебе...

Сердце Ватсона совершило кульбит, качнув мощный поток крови в член. Умоляющий Шерлок — это совсем иное, чем Шерлок требующий. Неужели и впрямь парень испытывает к нему что-то серьёзное? Неужто райская жизнь с графом оставляет место для простого лекаря? Не смея надеяться, что в чём-то может быть лучше знатного вельможи, Джон тем не менее испытал необычайную радость от этого признания. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнуло, что Шерлок попросту пьян и может нести любую чушь, но он тут же отмёл эту подлую мысль, ведь выпил Шерлок не так уж много, да и как известно **:** что у трезвого на уме — у пьяного на языке. Значит, и вправду хочет **;** значит, действительно скучал.

Шерлок продолжал шептать хмельные признания **:**

— Я так боялся, что мог причинить непоправимый ущерб твоему здоровому... то есть здоровью... но вижу, что всё в порядке... Даже кажется, оно ещё подросло... 

Джон умилился столь нелепому комплименту и не сдержал ответной остроты. 

— Шерлок, с моим здоровым... то есть здоровьем всё в полном порядке. Я уже неоднократно проверил его рабочее состояние. И оно вовсе не подросло, это просто ты отвык от здоровых... 

Шерлок поднял затуманенный желанием взор и уставился в смешливые Джоновы глаза.

— Джон, я вижу, ты ничему не научился, и всё так же остроумничаешь, когда я держу тебя за член. 

Нет, Джон многому научился. Поэтому погасил зачаток ссоры ласковым поцелуем, в ответ расстегнул брюки Шерлока и тоже вынул его заждавшийся член. Рука задела гладкий нежный лобок. Без волос, вообще. Разведя застёжку брюк шире, Джон убедился, что пах Шерлока был чисто выбрит. Удивлённо посмотрел на томящегося разрумяненного любовника. Шерлок скользнул рукой на вопросительное место и огладил себя. Смущённо улыбнулся.

— Его светлость пожелал полного обнажения. Тебе не нравится? 

Джон тоже улыбнулся.

— Непривычно. Как у ребёнка. Но, пожалуй... гигиенично.

Шерлок прыснул смешком.

— Да, только чешется немного. 

Джон склонился и поцеловал побритую тёплую кожу. Щетинки почти не чувствовались. Наверное, брил личный цирюльник милорда. Вот же должность... Проведя языком по стволу от основания к головке, Джон заглотил член, Шерлок ахнул и подался бёдрами навстречу. Но тут же залепетал **:**

— Джон, Джон... Не так... Я хочу тебя в себе... 

Ватсон выпустил член изо рта.

— Шерлок! Ты с ума сошёл? 

— Почему? Ты брезгуешь, да? А сам говорил, что...

Джон перебил **:**

— Да не брезгую я! И я тебе это уже доказал в прошлый раз. Но в отличие от тебя, я думаю о нашей конспирации. Хоть граф и не доктор, но может заподозрить неладное. Ты уверен, что он сегодня к тебе туда не заглянет?

Шерлок быстро поднялся и сел лицом к лицу Джона. Сердито зашипел **:**

— Нет, я не уверен, что он не «заглянет». Но я придумаю отговорку, чтоб не «заглядывал». 

— Какую? Синяки-побои, как в прошлый раз? И кто на тебя нынче нападёт? Я, твой собственный охранник?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— А почему бы и нет? Могу же я тебя довести до бешенства? В тот раз ты наверняка бы мне в ответ хорошо врезал, если бы я не сбежал.

Джон даже опешил от такого предположения.

— Шерлок, ты и впрямь думаешь, что я могу тебя ударить? Плохого же ты обо мне мнения...

Шерлок подался к нему и обнял за шею.

— Джон, ну ты же кричишь на меня, бывает... Значит, и врезать можешь. 

Ватсон убрал руки Шерлока с себя и твёрдо сказал **:**

— Кричать — это совсем не то, что бить. Нет, Шерлок, ударить тебя — или не я, или не в этой жизни. — Они помолчали, осмысливая сказанное, потом Джон предложил **:** — Давай, обойдёмся без отговорок перед графом. Ложись. Я хочу десерта. — Он с улыбкой подмигнул и снова склонился над выбритым пахом. 

Но строптивый Шерлок не лёг и возмутился **:**

— Я тоже хочу десерт! М-м... молочный... Нет, у тебя сливочный, очень сладкий... 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Ты льстишь моему мучному клейстеру, да ты и пробовал его всего один раз. Но как же нам быть? Не можем же мы одновременно получить желаемое?

Шерлок радостно воскликнул **:**

— Почему? Отличная идея! Доктор, вы иногда непроизвольно выдаёте умные мысли. Ложись на бок. 

Догадываясь, что Шерлок имеет в виду, Джон послушался. Тут же перед ним на бок лёг Шерлок, только ногами в другую сторону. Действительно, как всё гениальное просто...

~

Высокая трава и кустарник надёжно укрывали их от чужого взора, пасущиеся чуткие лошади не позволили бы никому подойти незамеченным ближе, а потому его светлости было доложено лишь о костре и благопристойном пикнике. Соглядатай умолчал о подозрительных звуках, напоминающих любовные стоны, так как не был уверен, что ему не послышалось из-за дальности расстояния. Слуга хоть и был беззаветно предан своему хозяину, но обладал достаточной жизненной мудростью и понимал, как легко опорочить доброе имя и как тяжело его восстановить. А имя Джона Ватсона он не намеревался чернить без веской на то причины.

~


	10. Гость

*******

Пули одна за одной попадали точнёхонько в центр нарисованной углём мишени. Мишенью служил толстый спил сухого бука, водружённый на развалины каменной ограды, с пришпиленным к нему листом газетной бумаги. 

Джон стрелял настолько превосходно, что его светлость в первый же день потерял интерес к соревнованиям, позволив продолжать учебные стрельбища без его участия. Шерлок с Джоном поначалу тренировались на заднем дворе, но шум от выстрелов был слышен далеко вокруг, и они перебрались подальше, укатив деревянную колоду на соседний луг. 

В поместье устраивался многодневный праздник в честь великого графского предка, в связи с чем ожидался наплыв гостей **;** экипажи с приглашёнными уже прибывали. Пожилая кузина графа, заслышав выстрелы, до такой степени встревожилась, что служанке пришлось отпаивать её успокоительными каплями. Тревогу кузины понять можно было — в молодости она несколько лет прожила с супругом в заморской колонии, где не утихали мятежи и стычки повстанцев с правительственными войсками. Его светлость внял просьбе уважаемой родственницы и выдворил стрелков подальше за пределы усадьбы. Запрещать баловство в полной мере он и не подумал, Шерлоку забава нравилась, он делал успехи, а потому Уимси лишь заказал дополнительные патроны и пачку газетной бумаги для мишеней, поручив времяпрепровождение своего любимца в надёжные руки Ватсона. 

Шерлок никогда ранее не держал револьвера в руках, лишь отцовское охотничье ружьё, да несколько раз участвовал в охоте, проживая у сэра Энтони. Охота как таковая его привлекала мало, только погоня разогревала кровь, но конечный результат неизменно разочаровывал, ведь невинный зверь — это скучная цель. Вот если бы настоящий враг или преступник, совершивший страшное злодеяние, или, на худой конец, хотя бы вор, обокравший церковь... Целясь в центр нарисованной мишени и нажимая на курок, Шерлок представлял, как однажды ему пригодятся эти навыки, и вовсе не для самозащиты, а для дела государственной важности. Может статься, ему суждено раскрыть преступление века или задержать гениального злодея, или разоблачить жестокого убийцу... Вообще может случиться, что раскрытие преступлений станет его призванием. Нет, работа в полиции — это не для него, полицейские слишком зависимы от чинов и начальства, от соблюдения уставов и законов, страдают от узости собственных взглядов и нехватки мозгов... в смысле знаний. Вспомнить хотя бы дело с табакеркой... Независимый сыщик — вот кто должен распутывать настоящие преступления. Внимательный глаз, острый ум, железная логика, обширный опыт, точные знания... Но нужна уйма времени, чтоб всё это получить и развить. И не только время, необходимы возможности. Грех жаловаться на судьбу, Уимси предоставил прекрасные условия для обучения Шерлока **:** нанятые учителя, лаборатория, современная библиотека... Даже у сэра Энтони не было и вполовину такого великолепия, не говоря уж про родной дом, где в пыльных книгах любознательный ребёнок мог почерпнуть лишь безмерно устаревшие научные сведения. 

Шерлок тайком вздохнул и сам себя осадил **:** «Тогда сожми зубы и не ной. Плата за обучение была заранее известна. И, надо признать, не так уж высока. То, что тебя не прельщает плотская связь с графом и его своеобразные, но безобидные прихоти, — не повод отказываться от достойного образования. Ну, а мнение людей... Да наплевать на их мнение! Лишь бы родители не узнали... Только бы до них не дошли слухи...»

— Шерлок! Да что такое с тобою сегодня? Тебя как подменили! Ты ни разу не попал в яблочко! 

В возмущённом голосе Джона прозвучала тревога. Он знал, что сегодня с утра Шерлок с его светлостью выезжали верхом встречать кого-то из гостей-друзей милорда, и ещё, что Шерлок немного прихрамывал **:** сказал, что накануне подвернул лодыжку. А почему подвернул, не сказал. 

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

Джон приблизился к Шерлоку с намерением взять его за руку, но тот отстранился.

— Джон, не прикасайся ко мне, за нами следят. Не оглядывайся! Ты всё равно не увидишь его. 

Ватсон послушался, взял револьвер из руки Шерлока и сделал вид, что перезаряжает его. Тихо спросил **:**

— Следящий далеко? Он нас не слышит?

— Далеко. И по губам он тоже читать не умеет, так что расслабься. 

— Как ты узнал? Давно за нами наблюдают? 

Джон сам не ожидал, насколько эта новость его расстроит. Граф им не доверял. Впрочем, на абсолютно законных основаниях. 

— Не знаю, но с первого дня твоей работы охранником — точно. — Шерлок, увидев изумление во вскинутых глазах Джона, пояснил **:** — Нет, _те_ два раза он нас не видел. Я подстраховался. А что ты удивляешься? Ты сам говорил, насколько граф умён, он имеет право сомневаться. Странно, что он вообще позволяет нам видеться, ещё и наедине. Но он точно не подразумевал, что я разоблачу слежку. Вот и не будем огорчать его светлость, будем и дальше изображать невинные отношения. Стреляй, твоя очередь.

Джон прицелился. Палец уверенно нажал на курок. Известие, конечно, повергло в смятение. И без того его совесть не знала покоя **:** за все графские щедроты, заботу и доброту, которые отнюдь не являлись случайным капризом богача, а имели характер постоянной действенной помощи, он отблагодарил своего покровителя совращением его любовника. М-м... То, что совращение по большей части исходило от самого совращаемого, в оправдание не принималось. А теперь выяснилось, что граф всё-таки предвидел возможность развития романтических отношений молодого лекаря и юного аманта. Вот так попали!.. На крючок.

Но вместе с тем Джона обрадовало осознание того факта, что, оказывается, вся та холодность и равнодушие Шерлока, которые стали его неизменной маской при общении с лекарем-охранником даже наедине, и впрямь маска! Лишь в очень редкие мгновения, когда им случалось остаться вдвоём в укромном месте, в глазах, словах и жестах Шерлока мелькал прежний интерес. Так вот в чём дело... А Джон уже и не знал, что думать, на что надеяться **:** любит, не любит...

С облегчением вздохнув, Джон мастерски всадил все шесть пуль в центр нарисованной мишени, даже не удосужившись её поменять, всё равно Шерлок безнадёжно мазал. Так... А мазал-то он почему?.. Если о слежке он знал изначально, то с чего сегодня у него такое нервное поведение? Парень явно был чем-то расстроен и встревожен. Вот только он всё равно не объяснит, в чём причина, — раз не рассказал сразу — как Джон не пытай его. Так уж сложилось, что альковную жизнь Шерлока они не обсуждали вообще, не упоминали в разговорах ни единым словом его интимные дела, как будто мальчик пребывал на каникулах у любимого дядюшки, а не отрабатывал еженощную плату за обучение. Бывали мгновения, когда Джон сожалел об этом негласном уговоре молчания, ведь первое время иногда казалось, что Шерлоку хочется что-то спросить запретное или рассказать, пожаловаться... Но тот сразу же прикусывал язык, стоило ему наткнуться на напряжённый взгляд старшего друга, и переводил разговор на исследования и опыты. Джон понимал свою ошибку, нужно было убедить Шерлока доверять ему во всём и как другу, и как доктору, но... он сам не представлял, как сможет выслушивать откровения о постельных утехах с графом. Это ведь совсем не то, что выслушивать жалобы старого конюха на мужскую немощь или растолковывать юной деве, почему она забеременела, если «было всего один раз и совсем на чуть-чуть». Шерлок не был его пациентом, и просто другом он не был. А кем он был для Джона?.. Вот бы знать... А теперь время упущено, ждать откровений не приходилось. Ватсон даже не знал, когда и как состоялось первое соитие («...сношение, совокупление», — невесело усмехнулся он) Шерлока с графом. По намёкам и недомолвкам он догадался, что Уимси первые дни сдерживался, несмотря на то, что мальчик ночевал в его постели, лишь позволял себе поверхностные ласки. Но вот к тому памятному изучению приёмов рукопашного боя на поляне Шерлок уже заметно поднабрался опыта. Ещё бы! Такой способный ученик, да у столь искусного учителя. Чёрт! Думать об этом было очень больно.

~

Если бы Джон знал правду о «консуммации брака» графа с Шерлоком, то ему стало бы ещё больнее. А возможно, и наоборот — полегчало. Как знать...

~

_То, что сегодня его ожидает нечто серьёзнее, чем графские поцелуи и прикосновения, Шерлок почуял уже за завтраком. Очевидно, почуял тем самым местом. Его светлость как бы невзначай произнёс, когда слуга подавал блюда **:**_

_— О, нет, мистеру Холмсу сегодня омлет с беконом не рекомендуется, он ограничится овсяной кашей и фруктовым муссом._

_Шерлок вскинул взгляд на Уимси, на что тот мягко улыбнулся._

_На обед на столе перед Шерлоком тоже не было ни мяса, ни картофеля, ни выпечки, лишь нежирный суп из цыплёнка, овощное пюре и подслащённый творог с цукатами. Никакого вина и даже крепкого чая._

_После обеда Шерлок пошёл в библиотеку, отыскал медицинскую литературу по желудочно-кишечному тракту и лечебным диетам, убедился, что его кишечник посажен на легкоусвояемую пищу, сделал соответствующий вывод, вздохнул и приготовился ждать вечера, когда из приоткрытой двери, соединяющей спальни, уже привычно раздастся бархатно-настойчивый голос Уимси **:** «Шерлок, милый, я тебя жду». _

_В десятом часу вечера Шерлок по сложившемуся порядку принял ванну, расчесал и высушил волосы, отпустил своего слугу, и с замиранием сердца прислушивался к звукам в соседней хозяйской спальне. Но вместо ожидаемого приглашения оттуда явился камердинер его светлости — пожилой благообразный мужчина с седыми бакенбардами — и спокойным будничным тоном обратился к напряжённому юноше **:**_

_— Милорд дал распоряжение вас подготовить. Будьте любезны пройти в ванную комнату._

_При этом слуга держал в руках полотенце с чем-то в него завёрнутым. Очевидно, с клизмой. И, возможно, ещё с пузырьком масла. Боже._

_Шерлок вспыхнул щеками и прошёл куда было велено. Колени дрожали. Дальнейшую унизительную процедуру он удалил из своей памяти. Помнил только, как сбросил шёлковый халат с обнажённого тела и лёг грудью на туалетный столик, предоставляя зад в умелые руки исполнительного слуги._

_Последующее за этим «повторное лишение невинности» Шерлок тоже хотел бы удалить вон из своей головы, но не получилось. Помнилось всё до мелочей, до каждого слова, вздоха, шлепка, толчка, как горело лицо от волнения и унижения, количество ударов сердца в минуту (сто тридцать), помнился запах изысканных восточных масел (пачули и сандал), коими благоухал его умащенный анус и смазанный графский член. Помнилось, как туго входила головка, причиняя неприятные жгучие ощущения, с каким трудом поддавался нежный вход, не растягивался, сопротивлялся, хотя Шерлок старался не зажиматься и послушно внимал ласковым словам своего владетеля. Несмотря на то, что слуга добротно смазал и ослабил мышцы входа своими опытными пальцами, да и детородный орган Уимси уступал размерами докторскому, тело Шерлока принимало его тяжело и нехотя, отторгая и выталкивая назад. Перед проникновением граф заботливо уложил мальчика на бок, спиной к себе, чему Шерлок был несказанно рад, ведь смотреть в лицо нелюбимого любовника при этом волнительном действе было бы невыносимо. Впрочем, поцелуев не удалось избежать даже в этой позе. С усилием войдя до середины ствола, его светлость остановился, притянул Шерлока плотнее к себе и принялся выцеловывать его плечи и шею, подбираясь к губам. Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, как повернуть лицо и подставиться жаждущим поцелуям. Выслушав дюжину восторженных комплиментов своему анальному отверстию (упоительно тесный **;** гладкий, как атлáс **;** горячий и пьянящий, словно грог, и прочее, и прочее...) и получив повторную ласку опавшего естества, Шерлок немного успокоился, жжение утихло, желание возросло. Уимси оторвался от губ мальчика, взял его ногу под колено и приподнял. Первый же толчок снова причинил боль и вызвал отторжение, Шерлок сжал зубы и не подал виду. С каждым последующим движением его телом овладевали всё глубже и глубже, он чувствовал, как по промежности ударяют яички, как ягодиц касаются графские бёдра, как головка проникает всё дальше вглубь вычищенного диетой и клистиром кишечника, упругим венцом задевая равнодушную простату. С ужасом понял, что возбуждение безнадёжно спáло, член обмяк и теперь навряд ли какими силами его можно заставить воспрянуть вновь. Его светлость со сдержанным стоном наконец-то излился внутрь, совершил ещё несколько глубоких толчков и вынул утолённый член. Ногу Шерлока при этом он опустил, тот почувствовал, как из горящего отверстия вытекает семя. _

_Мечтая, чтоб прямо сейчас его оставили в покое и одиночестве, тем не менее Шерлок понимал, что придётся вытерпеть ещё как минимум объятия и лобызания, и уж точно никто его не отпустит ночевать в свою спальню. Но всё оказалось ещё хуже **:** после очередного клистира, подмывания и обтирания, совершённых невозмутимым слугой, его вернули обратно в графскую постель на шёлковую простыню. Уимси, будучи искушённым любовником, не мог не заметить, что удовольствие получил он один, и попытался это исправить. Но никакие ласки, поцелуи, поглаживания и прочие манипуляции опытными руками и губами не принесли ожидаемого результата, Шерлок не возбуждался, лишь дышал со всхлипами и тихонько шептал **:** «Не надо... оставьте...». Наконец граф бросил бесполезное занятие, заключил мальчика в объятия и утешающе погладил по спине._

_— Ничего страшного, не волнуйся... Ты не сильно меня расстроил. Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебе понравится больше._

~

Резкий порыв ветра сорвал лист бумаги с мишенью и унёс его через луг к лесу. Джон оглянулся **:** со стороны усадьбы быстро наползала тёмная грозовая туча — молча, неотвратимо и жутко. За стрельбой и разговором о шпионе они не заметили приближение грозы. Нужно было как можно скорее спасаться от дождя, а вернее, спасать револьвер и патроны. Джон подхватил коробку и потянул задумчивого Шерлока в сторону дома, но тот неожиданно заартачился. 

— Джон, иди один, я здесь побуду. 

Ватсон опешил **:** да что это с ним? 

— Шерлок, сейчас так ливанёт, что добежать до сарая не успеем. А ты ещё и хромаешь. Бежим!

— Джон, отстань! Я не хочу никуда... 

Первые тяжёлые капли посыпались с неба, словно картечь, ударив по макушке и плечам, забарабанив по земле, листьям и старой кирпичной кладке ограды. Джон понял, что Шерлока ему не уговорить по-хорошему, плюнул и побежал к ближайшему заброшенному сараю, в котором тем не менее была крыша. Грянул гром, обрушив ливень стеной. За минуту Джон успел промокнуть до нитки, но главное — укрыл на груди деревянный ящичек с патронами и револьвер. Найдя надёжный сухой угол в сарае, он оставил оружие и побежал назад за Шерлоком. Тот так и стоял, понурив голову, и мок. Джон, недолго думая, подхватил его под колени и спину и поднял на руки. Шерлок очнулся от своих невесёлых дум и, перекрикивая шум дождя, удивлённо спросил **:**

— Джон, ты с ума сошёл? Думаешь, соглядатая дождём смыло?

Ватсон, отфыркиваясь от воды, заливающей лицо, ответил **:**

— Ну и пусть докладывает графу, как я заботливо спасаю его ценную собственность. 

Скользя набрякшими башмаками по земле и мокрой траве, он занёс несопротивляющегося Шерлока в сарай и поставил на сухой пол. Вода с обоих текла ручьём, Джон даже чувствовал, как струйка бежит по желобку меж ягодиц. Шерлок как раз повернулся к нему боком, и глазам Джона предстал его мокрый хвост, с которого вода текла по облепившей тело рубашке прямиком туда — в ущелье. Светлые коричневые брюки Шерлока прилипли к ногам, обтянув их, словно узкие штаны циркового артиста. Джон пригляделся и облизал мокрые губы **:** кальсон под брюками у Шерлока не было. А у Джона давно не было плотской связи. С Бетти у него пока сохранялись отношения, но лишь для видимости, никаких прежних трепетных чувств он к ней больше не испытывал. В мыслях, душе и теле осталось место исключительно для одного-единственного, запретного и чужого. 

Шерлок развязал ленту на хвосте, отжал волосы и потряс ими, отряхиваясь, словно молодая борзая после купания в хозяйском фонтане. Джону отжимать волосы не было никакой необходимости, он просто убрал их ладонью назад, чтоб не текло в глаза, и стянул мокрую тяжёлую рубаху через голову. Вдвоём с Шерлоком они её закрутили и выжали чуть не досуха. Джон подметил, как Шерлок украдкой шарит глазами по его голому торсу. Неужели соскучился? Или же графское тело не столь привлекательно? Потом последовала очередь отжимания Шерлоковой тонкой рубашки, затем штанов Джона, затем брюк Шерлока, затем обнажённый Шерлок бросился развязывать дрожащими руками мокрую тесёмку Джоновых подштанников, не скрывающих восставшего достоинства, а Джон тем временем целовал холодные мокрые губы и согревал ладонями упругие полушария. Подштанники плюхнулись наземь, налившиеся члены подняли головки вверх, Джон повалил Шерлока на солому, пискнула напуганная мышь, и оглушительно грянул гром. Как ни кружилась голова от страсти, как ни был упоителен момент, но Джон оставался в ясном сознании и поэтому, оторвавшись от любимых губ, спросил **:**

— Шерлок, ты уверен, что Уимси ничего не заподозрит, если сегодня пожелает тебя?

Распалённый Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул **:**

— Джон, я похож на дурака? Неужели я не сумею выкрутиться? Могу я, в конце концов, простыть после дождя? Не волнуйся, графу сегодня не до меня, он занят встречей гостей и общением с ними. Приступай же!

Джону не потребовалось повторять команду. Сплюнув на руку, он проник пальцем в горячее жаждущее отверстие, невольно подивившись, что запомнившаяся упоительная теснота ничуть не послабела. «Наверное, у его светлости и впрямь достоинство с докторский мизинец», — вспомнил Джон давние слова Шерлока и усмехнулся. Добавил слюны и уже двумя пальцами раздвинул тугое мышечное кольцо, нащупал чувствительный бугорок и, нажимая, погладил его. Шерлок раздвинул ноги шире и подался навстречу ласкающей руке, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже. Ещё раз и ещё. Джон с удивлением и восхищением смотрел, как истомлённый белокожий красавец, разметав мокрые волосы по соломе и раскинув тонкие руки в стороны, самозабвенно удовлетворяется, постанывая при этом и не сводя с него похотливого взгляда. Ещё и попросил **:**

— Джо-он... Вставь третий...

Не смея перечить просьбе, Джон послушался. Шерлок при этом тоненько и счастливо захныкал, закусывая губы, и продолжил надеваться на пальцы. Чувственная картина размётанного юного похотника настолько увлекла Джона, что он ненадолго позабыл о собственных желаниях и нуждах и очнулся, когда Шерлок забрызгал собственный живот белёсыми струйками. Вот негодяй. 

— Так нечестно, — в шутку высказал Джон. Обиды на Шерлока не было ничуть. Он и сам уже приближался к заветному мгновению, и это всего лишь от созерцания сладострастного зрелища. Достаточно положить ладонь на жаждущий орган, совершить несколько скольжений, любуясь на утолённого развратного ангела, — и можно присоединяться к нему на блаженных небесах. 

Но Шерлок опять поразил. Он повернулся спиной, оттопырил зад с прилипшими соломинками и потребовал **:**

— Джон, возьми меня. 

Джон усомнился в разумности приказа. Он уже давно не являлся военнослужащим, коим команды не обсуждались, а потому уточнил **:**

— Шерлок, ты точно этого хочешь? Или просто желаешь доставить удовольствие мне? В таком случае я обойдусь. 

Шерлок поднял голову и оглянулся. В его взгляде ясно было написано невысокое мнение о Джоновых умственных способностях.

— Джон, ты идиот? Неужели ты думаешь, что за два с лишним месяца регулярных доставлений удовольствий графу я не хочу наконец-то получить удовольствие исключительно для себя? Если я прошу — значит, да, хочу. 

Эта сердитая отповедь больно резанула Джона **:** вот и прорвалось из Шерлока... Он прилёг рядом на солому, обнял его холодную мокрую спину и объяснился **:**

— Я не знал, что у вас с его светлостью всё так... м-м... не совсем обоюдно. Мне казалось, ты доволен жизнью с ним.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— Джон, я же говорил, что хороший актёр. Граф тоже считает, что у нас с ним всё... обоюдно. А как иначе? Я хочу учиться, он предоставляет мне эту возможность. И он пообещал оплатить моё обучение в столичном университете. Представляешь? Ради этого я готов терпеть что угодно. Конечно, тебе этого не понять. Твоё обучение оплатили без каких-либо условий. — В голосе Шерлока звучала еле прикрытая язвительность. 

Джон внутри весь подобрался, но постарался сдержаться. Ссора сейчас была бы неуместна как никогда.

— Шерлок, тогда нам нельзя рисковать. Уединения, подобные нынешнему, могут повлиять на решение милорда. А он вовсе не из тех, кто позволяет себя дурачить. Видишь ведь **:** он нам не доверяет. 

— Джон, мы уединяемся всего-то третий раз. И если уж так получилось, давай, не будем терять время даром, а то скоро дождь закончится. — Шерлок красноречиво вильнул ягодицами.

Джон поднялся на ноги.

— Подожди, обстановку гляну. Нет ли ушей у сарая.

Сквозь щели он осмотрел окрестность. За пеленой дождя мало что было видно, но в непосредственной близости от их укрытия лазутчиков не наблюдалось. Джон успокоился. Даже если соглядатай доложит его светлости о их времяпрепровождении в сарае, то это не должно вызвать подозрений **:** они всего лишь прятались от дождя. 

Джон вернулся к ожидающему Шерлоку и встал над ним, покачивая тяжёлым членом. Шерлок с предвкушающей улыбкой сверкнул глазами и вновь повернулся к нему спиной, подставляя зад. Джон опустился меж его раздвинутых ног, плюнул на свой член и не торопясь размазал. Шерлок нетерпеливо поёрзал и приглашающе развёл ягодицы ладонями. Очень аккуратно, плавно и медленно Джон проник головкой в тугой розовый анус, остановился, немного успокоил ликующее сердце и втиснулся глубже. Это было их пятое совокупление с Шерлоком. Казалось, как будто первое. Волнительно, чувственно, боязно...

— Шерлок, как только станет неприятно — сразу говори, я прекращу. Ведь ты уже испытал... Твоё тело получило...

Тот перебил его неловкую речь **:**

— Джон, я всё знаю. Не впервой. Я уверен, что с тобой мне будет приятно. Двигайся.

Ватсона опять кольнули эти намёки-недоговорки. Что значит «не впервой»? Неужели Уимси смеет пользоваться его невозбуждённым телом? А как же известная репутация заботливого любовника? Или забота подразумевает всего лишь задаривание подарками после ночи эгоистичных удовольствий? Или же строптивый Шерлок нарочно не поддаётся графским ласкам? Джон понимал, что навряд ли когда узнает столь интимные подробности, да и надо ли ему их знать...

Глубоко, но мягко двигаясь в желанном теле, он испытывал необычайный прилив хмельного вожделения, в котором намешались страх, похоть, жалость, азарт, тревога, смятение, любовь... Осознание, что их могут раскрыть в любой момент, лишь распаляло телесную охоту, а капли воды, настырно тюкающие по загривку, служили метрономом для его толчков **:** медленно, медленно, быстрее, быстрее, резко, стремительно, бурно. За миг до извержения Джон вынул член, но тихо постанывающий податливый Шерлок вдруг всполошился.

— Нет, Джон! В меня! Обязательно!

Ватсон послушался, вошёл обратно в растянутый анус, где и оставил своё тёплое густое семя под собственный протяжный стон. Упав рядом с Шерлоком на слежавшуюся соломенную подстилку и немного отдышавшись, он напомнил **:**

— Избавься от семени. Вдруг его светлость найдёт для тебя время, несмотря на изобилие гостей в доме. 

Шерлок повернулся лицом к капающей крыше, вальяжно раскинулся и лениво отмахнулся от просьбы. 

— Хочу, чтоб это было во мне. 

Шум дождя затихал, раскаты грома раздавались уже где-то вдалеке, гроза уходила. 

Джон обнял зябко подрагивающего Шерлока и прижал к своей горячей груди. Будет ли когда ещё подобное блаженство?..

~

Так и пролежав до полного природного затишья, они нехотя поднялись и принялись облачаться в мокрую мятую одежду. Шерлок вытряс солому из спутанных волос, а Джон тщательно отряхнул его прохладную кожу и подтёр следы семени своими кальсонами. Шерлок послушно принимал заботу. Размокшие башмаки они надевать не стали, взяли в руки. Джон вспомнил про коробку с патронами и револьвер, ещё раз оглядели друг друга на предмет компрометирующих признаков и вышли на свет божий. Интересно **:** соглядатай так и караулил их? Бедняга. 

Шерлок слегка прихрамывал. Как Джону ни мечталось вновь подхватить его на руки, но он не осмеливался столь вызывающе заявиться в усадьбу. Но зато набрался храбрости спросить **:**

— Шерлок, может, скажешь, что тебя сегодня так тревожит? Я же вижу. Это как-то связано с... с вашими личными с Уимси отношениями? 

Тот помотал распущенными волосами.

— Не-ет... Джон, не волнуйся, у меня всё хорошо. Просто мне не нравятся все эти гости, их слуги, суета... Я репетирую новые композиции, его светлость планирует давать концерты каждый вечер. Кстати, ты знаешь, что будет маскарад? 

— Да, конечно. Я даже приглашён на него. 

Шерлок удивился.

— Неужели? А мне его светлость ничего не сказал про тебя.

— Ну, я же не один приглашён, многие из прислуги тоже. Это традиция такая. Все в масках, скрывающих лицо, а потому все равны, без титулов и имён. Танцуют кто с кем хочет, кокетничают... Даже уединяются, бывает. После позапрошлого маскарада аккурат через девять месяцев у нас одна служанка родила милого мальчика. Копия маркиза Данбара. Но он, конечно, ребёнка не признал. Уимси выплатил девушке достойную сумму и устроил в услужение к одинокой старой леди, которая любит детей. Но вообще-то подобные инциденты не поощряются в приличных домах. А ты уже знаешь, какой костюм у тебя будет?

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Само собой. Но не скажу.

Джон тоже фыркнул.

— Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, кем граф желает представить тебя гостям на празднике. Но я тебе тоже не скажу, какой костюм будет у меня.

— Пф! Не надо быть провидцем...

Они дружно рассмеялись. 

Обойдя особняк с внутреннего двора, перед задним крыльцом они с Джоном расстались. Шерлок постарался как можно незаметнее прошмыгнуть в дом, не попав на глаза гостям. Он почти успел добраться до своих покоев, но, необдуманно выскочив из-за угла коридора, буквально врезался в одного из гостей. И надо же такому случиться, что из всего множества вновь прибывших, судьба столкнула его с самой нежелательной особой. Шерлок от испуга даже выронил туфли. Впрочем, эта встреча не была такой уж неожиданностью, ведь они уже встречались нынешним утром.

~

_За утренним чаем Уимси произнёс **:**_

_— Шерлок, окажи любезность **:** сопроводи меня. Я еду встречать своего хорошего друга. Он прислал записку из городской гостиницы, где переночевал. Он скоро выезжает. Я хочу поехать ему навстречу. _

_Шерлок уже знал, что «окажи любезность» — это мягкая форма приказа, а потому пошёл одеваться для верховой езды._

_Графского друга они встретили на полпути к городу, он тоже ехал верхом и в сопровождении слуги. Как выяснилось потом, экипаж с его багажом должен прибыть позднее._

_Шерлок не особо вглядывался в новое лицо, все гости были ему безразличны. Он только чувствовал исходящие от них волны извращённого любопытства и бестактного внимания к своей персоне. Это раздражало. Все как один фальшиво ему улыбались, самые смелые мужчины пожимали руку, при этом сально ухмыляясь, дамы жеманно ахали и восхищались **:** «Какой хорошенький!», а графская кузина, которая была ниже ростом его на целую голову, потрепала по щеке и назвала худеньким ангелочком. Шерлок скрипел зубами. _

_Всадники сблизились, Уимси радостно воскликнул **:**_

_— Питер!_

_В ответ отозвались **:**_

_— Роберт!_

_Шерлок сделал вывод, что они действительно друзья. Не спешиваясь, Питер с Робертом обнялись, похлопали друг друга по плечам, а потом Уимси представил их._

_— Питер, это — Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок, знакомься **:** мой давний друг — лорд Боллз._

_У Шерлока закружилась голова. Не поднимая глаз и пряча лицо под полями шляпы, он кивнул и в ответ протянул руку, затянутую в перчатку. Боллз взял его тонкую кисть в свою твёрдую сильную ладонь, слегка сжал, а потом поцеловал, словно даме. С ноткой удивления переспросил **:**_

_— Шерлок? Какое имя красивое. И редкое._

_Шерлок вскинул глаза и убедился **:** да, его узнали. _

_Развернув лошадей, они все вместе направились в поместье Уимси. Пока старые друзья увлечённо общались, Шерлок соображал, что же делать. Виконт Боллз оказался не кем иным, как соседом его семьи. Соседом богатым, заносчивым и, насколько знал юный Шерлок, не очень порядочным. Что подразумевалось под понятием «непорядочный», он точно не знал. В устах его матери это могло означать что угодно **:** игрок, кутила, ловелас или даже «на воскресной службе он не пел!». _

_Мальчик украдкой посматривал на нового гостя и пытался найти в его облике признаки порядочности. Гордая посадка, хищное властное лицо, светлые волосы, высокий рост, сильное тело, возраст примерно как у графа **:** около сорока лет или чуть моложе. Дорогая одежда, шикарный жеребец, вычурная сбруя — всё это выдавало не столь хороший вкус владельца, сколь желание продемонстрировать богатство. Да, внешность не внушала доверия. Умолять виконта о неразглашении тайны его родителям — по меньшей мере наивно._

_Боллз тоже бросал любопытные взгляды на Шерлока, уж больно юный всадник был хорош. Несомненно, старый развратник Робби знает толк в юношеских прелестях. Нет, ну надо же такому случиться! Встретить младшего отпрыска Холмсов в столь пикантной роли... А Холмсы-то распустили слух, что их сынок обучается в достойном доме у достойных людей. Ах-ах-ах. Впрочем, так и есть **:** достойнее учителя нищему мальчишке и не сыскать. Интересно, много ли чему он успел обучиться? _

_Разглядывая нежную шею, локоны волос, пухлые губы, стройный стан, обтянутые бёдра длинных ног, гость чувствовал прилив похотливого интереса. Раньше этот соседский мальчишка его внимания не занимал **:** нелюдимый тощий сорванец, вечно бегающий по окрестностям со своим рыжим сеттером. Даже когда мальчик подрос, он скорее напоминал птенца хохлатой цапли и заинтересовать разборчивого сластолюбца не мог. Но вот неожиданно птенец превратился в прекрасного грациозного лебедя с длинной шеей и сразу же оказался зажаренным и поданным на стол Уимси в единоличное потребление. В то время как ближайший сосед прокараулил такую аппетитную дичь! Эх, прохиндей Роберт... Везунчик._

_Удостоенный зависти Роберт тоже подмечал взалкавшие взгляды приятеля, коими он шарил по изящной фигурке его Шерлока. Пусть завидует, пусть... Их дружба с виконтом всегда напоминала соперничество, и победа обычно оставалась за графом._

~

Шерлок поднял туфли с пола и хотел было проскользнуть мимо Боллза, но тот стоял, преградив ему путь, и явно не желал так просто его отпускать. Тем не менее Шерлок предпринял попытку прорваться, ведь, в конце-то концов, не будет же виконт с ним драться! Оказалось, будет. Сильной рукой он перехватил метнувшегося Шерлока поперёк тела и прижал к себе. Шерлок молча попытался вырваться, туфли опять упали. Боллз его отпустил, но путь по-прежнему загораживал. Упиваясь выражением страха на лице растрёпанного мальчишки, он насмешливо произнёс **:**

— Так ты назвался Шерлоком, Уильям Холмс?.. А фамилию изменить не догадался, глупый-глупый мальчик?.. Не волнуйся, Роберту я не скажу, что мы с тобой знакомы. Впрочем, чего тебе стыдиться? Ты прекрасно устроился, несравненно лучше, чем у себя дома. Хотя, вижу, ты всё так же бегаешь босиком по округе, словно в бытность свою голодранцем. Что-то давно миссис Холмс не хвасталась твоими успехами...

Шерлок рявкнул **:**

— В отличие от вас, мы никогда ничем не хвастаемся!

Боллз издевательски рассмеялся.

— И почему бы это? Наверное потому, что попросту нечем. Эх, знал бы я, что у соседей подрос такой милый щеночек, я бы приобрёл забаву себе... Наверняка твои родители прогадали, продав тебя Уимси. Я бы взял подороже. 

Шерлок больше не мог выслушивать оскорбления своей семьи и бросился прочь. Боллз отшатнулся и не стал его удерживать. Мокрые туфли так и остались валяться на паркете.

~

Джон не спал всю ночь. Ворочался, вздыхал, опять ворочался. И думал, думал, думал... Потом встал, зажёг лампу, сел за стол и долго подсчитывал на листе бумаги свои финансы **:** нынешние, будущие и проценты на вложения. Но в банковском деле он разбирался слабо, а потому, домучившись бессонницей до утра, сел на лошадь и поехал в город к своему банкиру. 

Обратно он ехал ещё более кручинным **:** его накопления не позволили бы выучить Шерлока в университете. Или позволили, но тогда о врачебной практике в столице можно было бы забыть на долгие годы, если не навсегда. И это даже не учитывая того факта, что с банкиром они подсчитали доход Ватсона наперёд до самого Рождества, до которого было чуть менее полугода. На данное время состояние его бюджета вообще не предполагало столь масштабных вложений. 

Выпив крепкого чаю, Ватсон написал письмо своему приятелю — тому самому армейскому сослуживцу, которому было адресовано запасное письмо на случай побега Шерлока. Пусть Нил ныне не пребывал на службе Её Величества, но он жил в столице и общался со многими военными. Джон поинтересовался у него, что да как на сегодняшний день в армии, каковы условия и оплата, и где самые горячие войны под знаменем Короны. Отправил со слугой до почты письмо, принял пациента с нарывом и, чувствуя небывалую усталость, завалился спать. Приснился Шерлок в облике обнажённого ангела, с театральными крыльями за спиной и нимбом в кудрях, при этом страстно стонущий и разводящий ноги. После пробуждения пришлось самоудовлетворяться, так как толстое наглое естество, вкусившее накануне любимой плоти, настырно стояло колом и истекало вязкой слюной предсемени.

~

В то самое время, как лекарь грезил о светлооком порочном ангеле, изливаясь в собственный кулак, этот самый ангел в очередной раз примерял маскарадный костюм, пошиваемый лучшим портным графства. Счастье, что эта примерка была последней, маскарад должен был состояться через неделю в завершающий день празднества. Его светлость в обязательном порядке присутствовал на всех примерках, довольно кивал, восхищался цветом костюма, оттеняющим невинность, и фасоном, подчёркивающим достоинства фигуры, а также советовал, где сделать потуже, поуже, пониже. После ухода портного Шерлок, раз уж на нём оставались некоторые предметы костюма, тут же репетировал свою роль и оттачивал движения. Роль была незамысловатая, но требовала определённых умений и грации. Уимси пребывал в безграничном восторге от актёрских талантов своего любимца, просил репетировать каждый день, неизменно возбуждался в процессе просмотра игры, укладывал мальчика на диван или усаживал себе на колени и, пылко восторгаясь, наполнял его комплиментами и изливался благодарностями. 

В этот раз на примерке и последующей репетиции помимо Уимси присутствовал Боллз. Такого унижения Шерлок никак не ожидал от графа. Он подумал было притвориться больным и избежать выступления перед ненавистным гостем, но больным он уже притворялся вчера. Даже подвёрнутая нога не болела. Пришлось смиренно вытерпеть примерку и сыграть свою роль, и вновь не подвернуть при этом ногу. Шерлок утешился тем, что репетиция при постороннем зрителе не окончилась привычной благодарностью графа. Но на выходе из залы его отблагодарил Боллз. Он грубо обнял мальчика в дверях, сжал ягодицы, прикрытые лишь тонким белым муслином, слюняво поцеловал в ухо и прошептал **:** «Сладкая шлюшка». Шерлок с силой наступил ему на ногу маскарадной туфлей. Виконт зашипел. Скрытый портьерами, их инцидент остался не замечен посторонними глазами.

~

_Насколько_ граф дружен с виконтом, Шерлок узнал этим же вечером, когда по заведённому порядку он, вычищенный и подготовленный старым слугой, вошёл в графскую спальню и помимо хозяина обнаружил там гостя. Боллз расслабленно сидел в кресле напротив кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и облачён он был отнюдь не официально **:** брюки, сорочка и восточный вышитой халат. Вдобавок, виконт курил тонкую папиросу, а на столике рядом с ним стояли графин и бокал. Смотрелся он, да и вёл себя, вполне по-хозяйски. Шерлок ошеломлённо попятился назад, плотнее запахивая халат, но ласково-приказной голос Уимси пригвоздил его к месту. 

— Шерло-ок... Мы тебя ждём. 

Мальчик замер, скованный болью от сознания, какую мерзость ему уготовил «заботливый» покровитель. Разумеется, гостеприимный хозяин обязан поделиться с дорогим гостем — тем более с близким другом — всем самым лучшим **:** будь то прекрасные гостевые комнаты, опытная прислуга, или же позволить выезжать на своём коне и в своём экипаже, занять выгодную позицию на охоте, и само собой — дать попользоваться юным любовником. 

Уимси подошёл к остолбеневшему мальчику, ласково приобнял за плечи и успокаивающе погладил по волосам. 

— Не бойся, мой любимый... 

Шерлок не сдержал позорного всхлипа и прошептал **:**

— Роберт, вы же не отдадите меня ему?..

— Что? Нет, конечно. Малыш, не волнуйся, ничего страшного не будет. Питер только посмотрит на нас. Он к тебе даже не прикоснётся. 

Видя, что его слова не рассеяли сомнения, он добавил **:**

— Обещаю.

Не доверять его светлости поводов не было. Ни положение Шерлока в целом, ни ситуация в частности не позволяли ему развернуться и хлопнуть дверью, как того желалось. Пришлось принять новые правила игры. 

Так и придерживая Шерлока за плечи, Уимси подвёл его к кровати, посадил на край и сам присел рядом, но не закрывая обзора зрителю. Ласково огладил щёки мальчика, скользнул ладонью по шее на грудь, развязал пояс его лазурного халата и спустил с голых плеч. Кресло с Боллзом находилось в нескольких шагах от них, нарочно передвинутое для наблюдения. Боковым зрением Шерлок заметил, как тот погасил недокуренную папиросу в пепельнице и отставил бокал. Видимо, не хотел отвлекаться от разворачивающегося зрелища. Уимси опустился коленями на мягкий ковёр перед Шерлоком, распахнул полы его халата и широко раздвинул бледные холодные бёдра. Свежевыбритый лобок овеяло прохладным воздухом. Шерлок понадеялся, что в вечернем сумрачном освещении и с того ракурса Боллзу не видно его достоинства, поджавшегося от стыда и страха. Да, как бы это нелепо ни звучало, но Шерлоку было стыдно за свой стыд. Выглядеть жалким и несчастным перед кем-либо, а тем более перед ненавистным знакомым, он не намеревался. Подыгрывать графу в извращениях также не имелось желания, но третьего варианта дано не было. 

Уимси наклонился над пахом любовника, поцеловал гладкий нежный лобок, поджатую розовую мошонку, оттянул губами кожицу на вершинке члена, кончиком языка лизнул головку. Шерлок почувствовал прилив возбуждения. Графские ласки, несмотря ни на что, ему нравились. Соития — нет, не нравились. А всё, что проделывал опытный любовник руками и губами, доставляло вполне приятные ощущения. К сожалению, без проникновения не обходился практически ни один их любовный акт. Немного утешало то, что далеко не каждый день и каждую ночь граф овладевал подневольным телом. Иногда Шерлоку даже позволялось спать в собственной спальне, когда его светлость очень уставал после дневных дел и желал побыть один. Такие ночи мальчик обожал, он хорошо высыпался, утром долго нежился и ласкал себя под одеялом, вспоминая Джона. Первое время Шерлок задавался вопросом **:** почему с Джоном ему хорошо, а с графом — не очень? Ведь по всем показателям должно быть наоборот. Потом перестал об этом думать. Задача явно выходила за рамки его компетенции, её невозможно было решить с помощью замеров, вычислений, сложений-делений и сравнительного анализа параметров. Чувства — не его сфера. Вот прямо сейчас он даже не понимал прихоти виконта **:** какое удовольствие смотреть, если не принимать участие самому? А впрочем, пусть смотрит. Какая игра без зрителей?

Шерлок намеренно издал красивый стон и запрокинул лицо вверх, когда его мягкий небольшой член полностью оказался в графском рту. Уимси любил ласкать Шерлока подобным образом, правда, так и ни разу не довёл ртом дело до конца. Очевидно, кодекс титулованной особы не позволял вкушать семя нетитулованного дворянина. 

Легко возбудив юного любовника своим умелым ртом, Уимси надавил ладонью ему на грудь, намекая, чтобы тот опустился спиной на кровать. Шерлок сам догадался, что при этом нужно поднять колени, что и сделал, украдкой взглянув на Боллза **:** в позе виконта расслабленности уже не чувствовалось, ногу он опустил, а руку положил на пах. Уимси, поднявшись с ковра, скинул свой атласный халат на пол **;** ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы, прошёл к столику, взял флакон с маслом и смазал готовый к любовному акту член. Шерлок не имел права демонстративно отворачиваться, но старался на графа не смотреть. Не сказать, что его обнажённое тело отвращало, но и особого удовольствия пялиться не было. Худощавый, смугловатый, в меру волосатый — вполне привлекательный, если смотреть непредвзято. Но Шерлок невольно сравнивал его с Джоном, и тут уж граф проигрывал по всем статьям — доктор был гораздо красивее **:** хоть и ниже ростом, но крепче, мускулистее, с широкими сильными плечами, изумительными шрамами и великолепным членом. А как легко он поднял Шерлока на руки! Уимси тоже часто ловит спрыгивающего с лошади юного всадника, но никогда не задерживает его в своих руках, сразу же опускает на землю. Шерлок знал и от лекаря, да и видел сам, что спина у графа побаливает **:** возраст, увы, сказывается. 

Умаслив своё достоинство, его светлость вернулся к кровати, встал коленями между поднятых и раздвинутых ног юноши, подсунул ему под зад подушку, примерился, направил член и уверенно вошёл сразу во всю длину. Шерлок изобразил страстный стон, хотя в душе злобно шипел и ругался. Как же ему не хватало заботливых нежных прикосновений к анусу непосредственно перед проникновением... Да, слуга его подготавливал, но от тех унизительных манипуляций Шерлока разве что не тошнило, он страдал, мучился и терпел. Уимси полностью доверял слуге, результат его работы не проверял, входил сразу резко и глубоко. Где же это видано, чтоб столь знатная особа мялась на пороге, осторожно заглядывая и спрашивая разрешения? Первые разы Шерлок еле сдерживал слёзы, жжение и боль сопровождали каждый толчок внутри него. Он хотел бы посоветоваться с Джоном, но, конечно, не мог этого сделать. Казалось, что Джон просто осмеёт его **:** как так, что с крупным членом без проблем, а с меньшим больно? Да и жаловаться было ох как позорно, ведь Шерлок _сам_ сделал выбор. Он взял на анализ все масла, которыми его смазывали **:** может, дело в них? Но подозрения не подтвердились. Соображая, как же дальше выживать, он перечитал все книги по анальному вопросу, но только понял, что внутренние мышцы тоже можно тренировать, чем и занялся в экспериментальных целях. От мучительного проникновения его спасло случайное открытие **:** тужась, сфинктер расслаблялся, впуская член почти безболезненно. Благо, кишечник всегда вычищался перед соитием, тужиться ничто не мешало, жизнь была облегчена. Вот только не хватало лёгкой ласки пальцем внутри, перед тем как... А впрочем, всё равно графские изнеженные персты, унизанные кольцами, не могли сравниться с чуткими добрыми пальцами Джона... Как же вчера было хорошо...

Сладостные воспоминания отвлекли Шерлока от неприятных ощущений, он подался бёдрами навстречу графским движениям, не забывая играть роль счастливого любовника. Ведь появился такой стимул для игры **:** количество зрителей увеличилось вдвое. Халат с него полностью так и не сняли, рукава сдерживали локти, а потому руки он просто откинул на покрывало, зная по комплиментам, как великолепно смотрятся его тонкие белые кисти, прикрытые по запястья ярко-голубым шёлком. Особенно когда, одолеваемый наслаждением, он вонзает пальцы в бордовый жаккард покрывала... Ноги у него тоже смотрятся прекрасно, а уж закинутые за спину любовнику, просто восхитительны. Да, надо поизящнее выставить их, но при этом не давить на больную поясницу его светлости... Ах, а волосы! Волосы размётаны, как полагается. Веки опущены, влажные губы приоткрыты, нежные стоны издаются от каждого толчка, в завершение акта — бурный стон со словами **:** «О, Роберт...», глубокий прогиб спины, трепетная дрожь тела... Занавес. Аплодисменты. 

Боллз не спеша закурил свою недокуренную папиросу, глотнул из бокала и лениво поднялся с кресла. Затянул пояс халата, на ковёр упал скомканный влажный платок. Он брезгливо отпнул его острым носом восточной туфли и хрипловатым голосом произнёс **:**

— Спасибо, мне понравилось. Не смею больше отвлекать вас своим присутствием, спокойной ночи.

Уимси, нежась рядом с раскинувшимся Шерлоком, кивнул.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер.

Шерлок промолчал. Какой смысл желать спокойствия, когда заведомо известно, что этой ночью виконт если и сомкнёт глаза, то сновидения его ожидают вовсе не безмятежные. 

Пока Шерлок принимал очищающие процедуры в ванной комнате, Уимси поднялся с постели и убрал в ящик под замок письмо, лежащее на секретере. Такая оплошность! Хорошо, что Шерлок его не заметил. Завтра же надо отправить адресату перехваченное письмо Ватсона. Интересно, каков будет ответ того бывшего вояки? Неужто соблазнит лекаря золотыми горами воинской службы? Эх, Джон, Джон...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Мужские халаты той эпохи (чтоб милые читательницы не представляли эротические сцены с присутствием махровых банных халатов) **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> ● Хм-м... Шерлок? Шерлок)))  
> ●  
> 


	11. Маскарад

*******

Джон увидел Шерлока сразу. Да, среди сотни разряженных гостей, на другом конце зала, но заметил сразу, как вошёл. Ещё бы его не заметить! Небесное создание! Пока Джон пробирался к нему, обходя танцующих, он не сводил с его фигуры взгляда, скрытого маской, и любовался. Шерлок его не видел, он стоял спиной, да и как бы он узнал его в костюме? Джон был уверен, что Шерлок ни за что его не признает. Мало ли на что тот намекал **:** якобы костюм доктора для него не загадка... Но если только Уимси не открыл ему тайну или кто из прислуги не проболтался, то вряд ли самонадеянный умник догадается. Помнится, как он тщетно искал свою бриллиантовую булавку... 

Джон приблизился к одиноко стоящему без компании и собеседников ангелу и на мгновение замер, любуясь им со спины **:** длинная в пол белоснежная туника, подхваченная в талии поясом **;** крылья из белых перьев, но небольшие, гораздо короче, чем у настоящих ангелов на фресках, ведь понятно, что огромные крылья слишком тяжелы для тонких плеч. Нимба над головой не было, но и без того ощутимый ореол святости буквально исходил от хрупкого неземного облика. Туго подкрученные кудри распущены, лишь на затылке пряди подколоты белой розой. Взгляд Джона с кудрей скользнул по крыльям ниже и упёрся в любимый зад, задрапированный складками тонкой ткани. Как же хотелось снять перчатку и прикоснуться... Шерлок в юбке — когда ещё такое доведётся увидеть, а уж тем более потрогать... Но руки пришлось сдержать **:** маскарад маскарадом, а внимательные глаза кругом. 

Джон встал рядом с ангелом и, направив взгляд туда же, куда и он — на танцующих гостей, негромко произнёс **:**

— Прелестно выглядишь, попка загляденье. — Маска приглушала голос, и Джон понадеялся, что никто, кроме адресата, его скабрёзности не слышал. 

Ангел повернулся к нему и изумлённым девичьим голосом ответил **:**

— Доктор, да вы редкостный бесстыдник! — Впрочем, особого гнева в ангельских словах не прозвучало — очевидно, греховный комплимент потешил невинную душу.

Джон воззрился на ангела сквозь стёкла маски. Не Шерлок! Вот так конфуз! Хотя лицо того тоже скрывала маска, но линия подбородка и — главное — шея (без кадыка и приметной родинки) убедили Ватсона в оплошности. А уж опустив взгляд ниже, он и вовсе смутился **:** под белыми драпировками возвышалась женская грудь, небольшая, но на вид натуральная. Ангел оказался женского пола. Хм-м... А ведь считается, что ангелы вообще бесполы. 

Джон пробормотал **:** «Прости меня, Святой отец, ибо грешен я...» — и ретировался с места позора. Какой стыд! Попутать дочь одного из множества приглашённых вельмож с Шерлоком! Да у Шерлока и фигура изящнее, и руки тоньше, и вообще виноваты стёкла в маске **:** ничего нормально не видно сквозь них... Хорошо хоть, что стёкла не красные, как полагается, а то бы вышел вовсе скандал, ведь полуслепой Джон цеплялся бы ко всем хрупким дамам, у кого тёмные кудри. 

Поразмыслив, он решил искать Шерлока рядом с графом, благо, того не узнать было невозможно. Его светлость нынче возглавлял празднество в образе античного цезаря, облачённый в красно-белые свободные одежды, с золотым лавровым венком на голове и золотой же маске, прикрывающей верхнюю часть лица и нос. Вообще-то, правилами маскарада особо оговаривалось условие, что маска должна скрывать лицо полностью, но на хозяина дома данное правило не распространялось. Даже странно, что Уимси последовал ему хоть в какой-то мере, ведь его орлиный профиль соответствовал бы образу древнего властителя как нельзя лучше. И без того звучный благородный голос графа ещё более облагородился, Уимси талантливо играл роль, а для пущего эффекта в зале на постаменте был установлен трон, откуда должен взирать на праздник великий правитель. Но цезарь на троне не сидел, а танцевал вместе с гостями. Вечер только начался, а потому танцы пока ещё исполнялись классические, но Джон знал, что позже наступит время для более фривольных развлечений и легкомысленной музыки, будут разыгрываться сценки с участием гостей, загодя отрепетированные ими в соответствии своим костюмированным образам, и может быть много чего интересного, забавного и даже... хм-м, не совсем пристойного. Джон помнил маскарад, где в отнюдь несалонном танце задирались юбки и мелькали дамские колени, обтянутые шёлковыми чулками. А было дело, мускулистый полуголый (да практически голый) «дикий мавр» бегал среди гостей и домогался пожилых дам, отчего те были смущены и польщены, и ни одна из них не пожаловалась на испачканные гримом мавра наряды. А ещё бывало, сражались рыцари в поединке за благосклонность прекрасной дамы. Одному рыцарю даже по-настоящему поранили руку, Джон оказывал ему помощь, рыцарь при этом всхлипывал, словно дамой был он сам. Впрочем, и роль дамы сердца в той сцене играл не кто иной, как очередной любовник графа — миловидный юноша с постоянным румянцем на щеках и яркими девичьими губами. 

Джон вспомнил тот маскарад и того графского фаворита, понял, что его поиски Шерлока в дамском обличье продиктованы именно теми воспоминаниями, и осадил себя **:** «Шерлок может быть в каком угодно костюме. Хоть пирата, хоть монаха в капюшоне. А раз уж не ангела, то запросто чёрта». Джон усмехнулся под маской **:** да, чертёнок тот ещё, блудливый и проказливый. И стал высматривать гостей, чьи рост и комплекция соответствовали бы Шерлоку. На цвет волос и причёску решил не обращать внимания, ведь многие костюмы подразумевали парики, а в некоторых костюмах волос не было видно под головными уборами. 

В паре с его светлостью танцевала, само собой разумеется, Клеопатра. Но это точно была дама, так как солидный бюст зиял в большом вырезе декольте, да и пышные бёдра царицы, покрытые дорогими тканями, невозможно было спутать с мальчишечьими. И вообще, кажется, это была леди Элгвуд собственной персоной. У подножия трона сидел королевский шут из другой эпохи, в колпаке с бубенчиками и туфлями с загнутыми носами. Судя по обтянутым в яркие разноцветные чулки округлым ножкам — это тоже была чья-то дочь. Потом Джон увидел пирата, но пузо, нависающее над широким кожаным ремнём, заставило искать Шерлока дальше. Был и монах-доминиканец с печально-пьяным ликом на маске и лысиной вместо тонзуры. Судя по лысине — барон Глайд, сосед Уимси. Образ монаха отражал сущность барона примерно так же, как овечья шкура прикрывала волка **:** барон смолоду славился на всё графство своими амурными похождениями. Рядом с монахом стояла монашка, очень уж похожая на настоящую, вот только чётками она трясла совершенно неподобающе **:** у баронессы была лёгкая стадия трясучки. Представительный вампир в плаще был выше и крепче Шерлока, вертлявая цыганка в пёстрых юбках и золотых монистах — ниже. Пасторальная пастушка вроде бы похожа, но приглядевшись к миниатюрным туфелькам, не скрытым укороченной юбкой, Джон перевёл взгляд на её кавалера-пастушка. «Деревенский» пастушок выглядел, словно парное молоко со сдобными булками были его основной пищей, а овечек он считал лишь во сне. Стройная Коломбина в ярком наряде очень знакомо хихикала, разговаривая с Арлекином, — всё ясно, служанка со сломанной ногой. Очевидно, Арлекин тоже из прислуги. Худая античная матрона, разодетая словно богиня, плавно двигалась в такт музыке, на её тонких смуглых запястьях скользили широкие золотые браслеты-обручи. В паре с ней танцевал ни много ни мало сам Зевс. А впрочем, Джон мог и ошибаться, на Олимпе наверняка не один Зевс отличался окладистой бородой. А нет, всё-таки Зевс **:** жезл в виде молнии был подсунут под пояс. Высокая дама с осиной талией в платье с кринолином а-ля маркиза Помпадур танцевала с соответствующим её статусу жеманным кавалером в парике с буклями, расфуфыренным в парчу и ленты. «Каждой твари по паре», — усмехнулся Джон. Впрочем, танцевали они великолепно, он даже задержал взгляд на этой парочке. 

Глаза разбегались от пестроты и блеска нарядов, многие костюмы и образы бедный лекарь не смог толком идентифицировать **:** перья, шелка, кружева... Особенно дамские платья, это было буйство фантазии, умение портных, да щедрый кошелёк супругов и отцов. К слову сказать, костюмы, заказанные графом для своего лекаря и прислуги, тоже стоили немалых денег, отличались сложностью фасонов, качеством выполнения и оригинальностью замысла. Джон помнил, как весной они с его светлостью придумывали ему образ и смеялись над разными вариантами **:** благородный разбойник Робин Гуд, который будет отнимать у гостей драгоценности и отдавать их бедным **;** или же рогатый фавн в мохнатых штанах и с голым торсом. «Джон, я уверен, во время маскарада полуголому фавну не дадут прохода дамы всех возрастов и сословий. Соглашайся». Про себя Джон подумал, что страшный шрам на плече весёлому лесному божеству, вроде как, не полагается. Да и под масками «дам» могут оказаться вовсе не дамы, а под конец вечера быть облапанным хмельными мужскими руками отнюдь не казалось заманчивым. Остановились на костюме, который не требовал разучивания роли и соответствовал должности лекаря как нельзя лучше. «И не надо сверкать телесами», — успокоился стеснительный Ватсон. Вот только маска оказалась громоздкой и неудобной, но по весне ещё не было в поместье никого желанного — ни ангела, ни чёрта — кого хотелось бы на маскараде зажать в тёмном углу и зацеловать до одури в строптиво-податливые вкусные губы. Как с этой ужасной маской такое провернуть? Эх, может и зря он отказался от образа фавна?.. Шерлоку явно нравилось его тело, вон он как отреагировал тогда, в сарае... Джон вздохнул и представил, как Шерлок трогал бы его рога на голове и наверняка сказал что-нибудь вроде **:** «Третий рог у тебя солиднее, хоть и не такой острый». Джон даже хихикнул своей фантазии. А вот с этой маской как быть? Шерлок наверняка обсмеёт и её, а Джону даже не заткнуть насмешника поцелуем. Разве что заклевать. 

Ватсон полюбовался на танцующие пары и подумал, что надо пригласить на танец хотя бы Коломбину. Но сначала необходимо найти Шерлока. Они не виделись всю прошедшую праздничную неделю. Не виделись с того ливня... Шерлок прислал записку, что стрельбу на ближайшие дни хозяин запрещает из-за шума и «боевые учения» (так Уимси шуточно называл их тренировки по борьбе) тоже. Всю неделю Ватсон беспокоился за мальчика **:** как там, что с ним...

Продолжая крутить по сторонам выдающимся носом маски, он высматривал любимую фигурку. Да где же Шерлок? Неужели не пришёл? Или спрятался за спинами гостей, не желая принимать участия в легкомысленном развлечении? А может, Джон просто не замечает дерево в лесу, и Шерлок играет на скрипке среди музыкантов? Но нет. Все музыканты были без масок, а скрипач сиял сединами, видными с другого края зала. Где Шерлок? Не так уж и много гостей, у кого подобные ему рост и сложение. Неужто он смог замаскироваться под толстяка или ещё какого неказистого героя? Нет, быть того не может. Его светлость не позволил бы глумления над изящной фигурой своего фаворита. Надо искать кого-то нежного, тонкого, хрупкого... Во! Наверняка вот тот юноша в белой хламиде и тюрбане! Точно! Джон стал пробираться к намеченной цели, мало что замечая вокруг себя, отчасти из-за ограниченного маской обзора, а также из-за вечернего освещения в зале. Невежливо проскользнул мимо широкой юбки дамы в кринолине, чуть на наступив ей на подол, нечаянно толкнул какое-то божество в шелках, извинился, потом просочился между беседующими гостями, что тоже было крайне неучтиво, и наконец добрался до тюрбана. Каково же было его разочарование, когда под белыми драпировками хламиды он опять узрел холмики женской груди. Ватсон чуть не рассмеялся под маской: ну кто бы мог подумать ещё два-три месяца назад, что его так будет раздражать вид женской груди? Воистину судьба сыграла с ним жестокую шутку. Влюбиться в мальчишку — ничего глупее он в своей жизни не делал. 

Джон решил отойти в сторону и спокойно оглядеть зал. Хватит метаться, как ужаленный шершнем. Но даже отойти спокойно в сторону у него не получилось: опять врезался в юбку с кринолином. Ту самую, что танцевала с расфуфыренным кавалером. Пробормотал извинения, упёршись окулярами маски в очередную дамскую грудь, и хотел обойти стороной эту красоту в небесного цвета тафте, да мисс оказалась суетливой, словно ягнёнок, она мешалась под ногами и делала шаг туда же, куда и Джон. Совершив несколько па влево и несколько па вправо, Джон не выдержал столь откровенной женской тупости, остановился, руками в перчатках взял девушку за осиную талию, аккуратно отодвинул в сторону, ещё раз попросил прощения и с горящими под маской щеками ушёл в тёмный угол зала. Постоял, отдышался, успокоился.

Соображая, как бы попить воды (или чего посущественнее), Джон направился к фуршетным столам. Когда ему на пути вновь попалась небесно-тафтовая осиная дама, он заподозрил, что это неспроста, и удосужился приглядеться к ней повнимательнее. Лёгкая мисс упорхнула вперёд него к столу с напитками, но он успел заглянуть ей в лицо, вернее в маску **:** серебристую кружевную, полностью скрывающую лицо от верха лба до кончика подбородка. Но волосы! Волосы были вполне похожи на Шерлоковы **:** тёмные, завитые, они были собраны вверх и уложены в замысловатую высокую причёску, украшенную живыми цветами, несколько локонов изящно спадали на шею. Однако объём причёски был слишком солидный, у Шерлока кудри длиной всего по лопатки, а тут наверняка волосы по пояс, а то и ниже. Иностранное слово «шиньон» на тот момент Ватсон ещё не слышал. 

Продолжая приглядываться к интересной гостье, Джон отметил высокий рост — выше, чем у Шерлока. Ну, хорошо, допустим, это каблуки, невидимые под длинной юбкой. Талию тоже можно затянуть корсетом, грудь подложить, тем более грудь небольшая, а декольте неглубокое. Остаётся шея. Кадык и родинка. На шее красовалось широкое жемчужное ожерелье в несколько нитей.

Девушка, не зная, что за ней пристально наблюдает любопытный доктор, повернулась к нему спиной, выбирая напиток на столе, богато сервированном и украшенном гирляндами цветов и фруктов. Глазам Джона предстала длинная стройная спина, затянутая в дорогую ткань. М-м... какая талия... Но вот переход от талии выше... Спина и плечи вызывали подозрения **:** излишне широкие для хрупкой девицы. Неужели Шерлок? Джон сделал решительный шаг в сторону дамы-загадки с намерением хоть что-то прояснить, как вдруг она сама повернулась к нему, держа в руке бокал с вином. Джон опять уткнулся взглядом в её бюст, проступающий под узорчатой тканью небольшими гладкими бугорками. Девица деланно вздохнула и утомлённо произнесла Шерлоковым голосом **:**

— Доктор, вы неисправимы. Только и можете, что пялиться на женские груди. Вас не докормили во младенчестве? Смотреть надо на руки, они же у меня не покрыты перчатками. А в твоём случае, Джон, — на походку! Твою походку не скрыть даже этим ужасным плащом. 

Джон от изумления не сразу нашёлся что ответить, а пока подыскивал слова, Шерлок утянул его в укромный уголок под лестницей, прикрытый спинами не танцующих гостей. Под лестницей было сумрачно, но Джон разглядел, как Шерлок приподнял свою кружевную маску и отпил из бокала. Джон сглотнул **:** тоже хотелось пить. Плюнув на правила маскарада и оправдываясь тем, что его здесь никто не видит, Джон стянул перчатки, снял шляпу и расстегнул ремешок маски на затылке. Наконец-то сдёрнув громоздкое сооружение со своего лица и надев шляпу обратно, он облегчённо вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока незамутнённым взглядом. Шерлок улыбался, подносил бокал к губам и сверкал глазами сквозь серебряное плетение кружев. Насколько видел Джон, его лицо не было загримировано. Это хорошо. Почему-то не хотелось лицезреть Шерлока с напомаженными губами, подведёнными глазами, нарумяненными щеками и кокетливыми мушками. Достаточно того, что Уимси запихнул его в дамское платье и соорудил ему клумбу на голове. Ах, ещё и на каблуки поставил. Интересно, что там у Шерлока под юбкой... Шерлок проследил за его взглядом и выставил из-под подола ступню, обутую в изящную атласную туфлю с каблуком в несколько дюймов. Однако. Это когда же он успел научиться так уверенно передвигаться в подобной обуви? А это что, чулок? Боже... Белый тонкий шёлковый чулок... Вот бы посмотреть выше. Наверное, там кружевные подвязки над коленями... У Джона в горле пересохло окончательно, он взял из рук Шерлока бокал и одним махом допил сладкое игристое вино. Облизнулся. Мало. Шерлок понял и, мгновенно развернувшись, выпорхнул из-под лестницы. Через минуту он уже протягивал Джону полный бокал того же самого вина, не забыв и про себя. От выпитого у Джона на душе повеселело, а может, от облегчения, что нашёл Шерлока. Тот стоял, возвышаясь над ним причёской и на своих каблуках, тоже пил вино и усмехался, не сводя с него игривых глаз под кружевами. Джон не выдержал.

— Что?

Шерлок широко и довольно улыбнулся.

— Я угадал твой костюм. Так и знал, что ты будешь доктором. Только я думал, что костюм будет просто в средневековом стиле, строгий чёрный. Но вот чумного доктора ***** я не предвидел... Преклоняюсь перед задумкой. Чья идея была? Твоя?

Джон скромно кивнул.

— Да. Его светлость с радостью согласился. Ему тоже понравилась идея. Вот только это такой неудобный костюм... В этой маске ни дышать нормально, ни смотреть... 

Шерлок перебил **:**

— Да, я видел, как ты слепо тыкался клювом и искал меня среди гостей. Неужели ты мог подумать, что я выряжусь ангелом? Пф! 

Джон смутился **:** вот же глазастый, всё заметил, все его глупые метания по залу. Нет чтоб подойти самому, так ведь, чертёнок, смотрел и ухмылялся. Стараясь не краснеть, Джон невозмутимо ответил, чем вполне отомстил Шерлоку **:**

— Конечно, ангел — слишком непритязательный образ для тебя. А вот разодетая в шелка и кружева маркиза на каблуках — самое то. Кушать в корсете пробовал? Проскакивает или так в горле и застревает?

Шерлок обиженно фыркнул.

— Я много чего пробовал делать в корсете. Ты и представить не можешь.

Джон сразу же пожалел о своих словах **:** ну зачем обижать Шерлока? Он же, в отличие от лекаря, не сам выбирал костюм. Раз Уимси захотел видеть своего любимца в образе великосветской утончённой дамы — значит, так тому и быть. Шерлок молодец, что вообще позволил такое над собой учинить. Ещё и так гениально вжился в навязанное амплуа. Не иначе, рассматривает нынешний образ как очередную роль в своей вынужденной ежедневной игре.

Джон примирительно спросил **:**

— Как тебя величает его светлость? Моя маркиза? Или, скорее всего, моя графиня.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Не угадал. Он называет меня мисс Грейс. 

— Ах, да... Очень подходит тебе. Я видел, как грациозно ты танцевал с тем павлином. Правда, я не знал, что это был ты, но всё равно оценил.

Шерлок самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Ты ещё сможешь оценить это не раз. У меня расписаны все танцы на вечер, потом будет сценка с моим участием, в которой я играю на скрипке... В общем, ко времени фейерверка я превращусь в хромого инвалида. Знал бы ты, каково ходить на каблуках! — Шерлок, в полном соответствии со своей ролью, капризно всхлипнул и отпил вино надутыми губами. 

Джон ему искренне посочувствовал **:**

— Я никогда не пробовал, но представляю, как это тяжело. Сколько ты репетировал?

— Недели три. Сначала понемногу, а потом по несколько часов. Самое сложное — танцевать в туфлях и этой юбке. Я еле привык к своим габаритам, — рассмеялся Шерлок. 

Джон припомнил **:**

— А хромал ты тоже из-за этого?

— Да, подвернул ногу во время репетиции. 

— Бедная модница... — Джона подмывало хотя бы в шутку приласкать Шерлока, но он не осмеливался к нему прикоснуться. Их укрытие под лестницей не было надёжным, кругом гости. Вот бы найти более уединённое место для встречи... Вечер длинный, а от созерцания переодетого Шерлока мечта о поцелуях только подогрелась. А уж фантазии о чулках с кружевными подвязками... ох.

Неудивительно, что Шерлок думал о том же самом.

— Джон, сейчас мне надо вернуться **:** меня ожидают кавалеры. Я и так этот танец пропустил. Но нам с тобой необходимо найти другое место для свиданий. Разведай, ты же военный. 

— Я доктор.

— Ты военный доктор... — Шерлок прикоснулся к маске Джона, которую он держал в руках и приготовился надеть. Тонкие пальцы юноши обхватили длинный кожаный клюв и совершили несколько недвусмысленных скользящих движений, от которых докторское сердце забилось невпопад. Ах ты шалунья, мисс Грейс...

Шерлок, шурша юбкой, удалился, а Джон принялся вновь облачаться в маску. Ласково огладил осквернённый клюв, незаметно поправил под плащом встрепенувшееся достоинство, надел перчатки и вышел на свет. Мисс Грация уже порхала около цезаря и ожидающих кавалеров, кокетливо пожимала плечиками и вертела длинной шеей в жемчугах. Цезарь приобнял её за талию и что-то прошептал на ушко. Джон облегчённо выдохнул в клюв и направился к Коломбине, с намерением пригласить её на танец. Выпитое вино подняло ему настроение и лишь слегка уязвило гордость, переживания за Шерлока улеглись, напрасно волновался. У мальчика всё хорошо, он счастлив и доволен, Джону не стоит за него беспокоиться. Та тревога недельной давности, по всей видимости, оказалась ложной. Наверное, Джону просто померещилось, что Шерлок удручён, а тот всего лишь заботился о предстоящем маскараде и своей непростой роли в нём. Мальчик сильный, Джон уже неоднократно в этом убеждался. И очень целеустремлённый. Негоже простому лекарю вставать на его пути, и уж подавно незачем лезть со своей никчёмной помощью. Тщетно подавляя неуместную обиду, Ватсон взял под руку хихикающую Коломбину, развеселившуюся ещё пуще, узнав доктора в костюме доктора.

~

Шерлок сам от себя не ожидал, насколько талантливым он может быть лицемером и притворщиком. Неделя, пережитая им со дня приезда ненавистного Боллза и до дня маскарада, вымотала его и потребовала моральных сил почти столько же, сколько все три с лишком месяца, проведённые им в качестве графской покупки. Помимо огромного количества раздражающих гостей в доме, для которых Шерлок оставался неизменным объектом внимания, также давались ежедневные праздничные концерты с участием его скрипки, обязательным считалось его присутствие на всех без исключения обедах и ужинах, сопровождение графа на выездах, охоте, пикниках, и прочем, прочем, прочем... Шерлоку не удавалось ни уединиться, ни скрыться, ни в своих комнатах, ни в лаборатории, ни в парке. Стрельбу с Джоном запретили на время празднества, тренировки по рукопашному бою и подавно. «Милый, синяки на твоей нежной коже очень меня расстраивают... Я понимаю, что ты мальчик, и хочешь научиться драться... Но потерпи до окончания праздника». 

Самым невыносимым испытанием этой тяжёлой недели оказалось ежевечернее присутствие виконта в спальне графа. Боллз сидел в кресле и молча смотрел, как заклятый друг-соперник занимается любовью с подневольным амантом, и неизменно испытывал при этом телесное удовольствие. Шерлок не смел перечить графскому извращённому развлечению, но про себя молился, чтоб тот сдержал слово и ему не пожелалось поменяться с виконтом местами.

~

_— Шерлок, ты же не будешь против, если Питер снова посмотрит на нас? Вчера ему очень понравилось. Да ты и сам видел, во что он превратил свой платок, — рассмеялся Уимси, зайдя в спальню Шерлока и уводя его в свою._

_Боллз уже восседал на прежнем месте и в прежнем виде **:** в кресле, в вышитом халате, с папиросой и бокалом. Вот только Шерлок отметил, что нынче под халатом виконт был гол. _

_Раздев и уложив юного любовника на кровать, раздевшись и улёгшись рядом, целуя и лаская его прохладное покорное тело, Уимси негромко, но с расчётом, чтоб слышал зритель, проговорил **:**_

_— Покажи, насколько глубоко может любить меня твоё прекрасное горлышко..._

_Шерлок послушно встал на четвереньки над лежащим графом и его стоящим членом, откинул волосы на другое плечо, чтоб зритель в партере мог видеть всё действие без помех, и отыграл требуемую сцену. Медленно, красиво, привычно. Начав с поцелуев, продолжив облизыванием, заглатыванием, посасыванием... Уимси, как видно, желая продемонстрировать разнообразие любовных позиций, прервал действо, не достигнув кульминации, встал на колени позади любовника, ввёл в него блестящий от слюны член и продолжил собственное наслаждение. Невозбуждённый Шерлок равнодушно принимал его глубокие уверенные толчки, механично издавал счастливые постанывания и отстранённо считал секунды до наступления известного момента, который легко предугадывал, досконально изучив возможности графского тела. Сквозь свисающие на лицо волосы украдкой глянул на зрителя._

_Боллз без смущения раскинулся в кресле, развёл ноги, а рукой под халатом совершал характерные движения, не сводя с кровати потемневшего взгляда. Шерлок подумал, что надо бы узнать у слуг дату отъезда виконта, и постараться избегать встреч с ним наедине. Снова оказаться в роли жертвы Шерлок категорически не желал. Неужели Уимси не понимает, что его приятелю недостаточно лишь стороннего наблюдения? Но что доподлинно было на уме у графа, а тем более у развратного виконта, оставалось для неискушённого Шерлока неясным. Он лишь надеялся, что Уимси сдержит обещание, и Боллз, духовно впечатлённый и нравственно просвещённый, отправится восвояси, где и подыщет себе любовника, по всем статьям превосходящего графского._

_Пока же виконт только набирался впечатлений. Он откинул свою белобрысую голову на спинку кресла, халат на груди распахнулся, являя взору сжатый розовый сосок и медальон на длинной золотой цепи. Ниже пояса халат тоже мало чего прикрывал, а от энергичных движений полы и вовсе разошлись, блестящая малиновая головка члена выставилась наружу и... и... Шерлок с удивлением и стыдом осознал, что созерцание распалённого виконта, исступлённо ласкающего себя, его возбуждает. «Боже... неужели и я превращаюсь в такого же?..» Член стал наливаться, тело заинтересованно откликнулось на толчки внутри себя, но Уимси закончил акт любви раньше, чем Шерлок хоть сколько-то успел получить наслаждение. Ну что ж, Шерлоку не привыкать, обойдётся. Он знал своё место и своё назначение. Правда, иногда граф снисходил до нужд любовника и собственноручно доводил его до расслабления. Но так случалось не всегда, обычно он сразу же отправлял его к слуге за гигиеническими процедурами, а сам отдыхал или курил у открытого окна. Шерлок в своей ванной комнате получал дежурный клистир, вымывал из себя графское семя, снова подвергался промазыванию на случай повторного соития, подставлял спину, грудь и выбритые подмышки под протирку влажной губкой, полоскал рот свежеприготовленным отваром пряных трав (его светлость любил поцелуи с ароматом шалфея и вербены) и вновь укладывался в хозяйскую постель. Естественно, его возбуждение опадало ещё на стадии выхода из спальни, а уж при виде старого слуги с клизмой так и вовсе всё поджималось._

_Если бы Шерлок не знал, как бывает по-другому, если бы Джон не показал ему, как должно быть, — его бы устраивало такое существование. Он бы радовался телесной неге и тем редким моментам эйфории, отпущенным по милости графа, благодарил его за доброту и ласку, и не смел мечтать о чём-то большем. Или о ком-то... С нежными заботливыми руками, с чуткими пальцами с запахом лаванды, весёлыми синими глазами... В груди бы ничто не замирало от предвкушения встречи, в животе не ныло от непристойных фантазий, в голове всё было бы просто и понятно **:** есть цель, есть средства для её достижения. Лишь требовалось удалять всё лишнее из памяти или же задвигать настолько далеко, чтоб омерзение к самому себе не вставало преградой на этом пути. Но к несчастью Джон открыл ему ~~прекрасную~~ ужасную, ~~необходимую~~ лишнюю сторону человеческих отношений. Шерлок злился на него за это, ведь не будь этих дурацких чувств и потребностей, насколько бы проще жилось! Когда нет привязанности — нет и проблем. Разве ему недостаточно переживаний за родителей? Ведь мерзкий Боллз наверняка расскажет всей округе о нынешнем положении младшего сына Холмсов, родители сгорят от стыда и унижения. Как теперь быть? Как уговорить виконта молчать? Предложить ему себя в обмен на неразглашение тайны? Так ведь дураку понятно, что тот возьмёт, попользуется и всё равно всем расскажет, да ещё и с подробностями. И наверняка похвастается графу, после чего Шерлоку не будет места в доме Уимси и можно будет ставить крест на дальнейших жизненных планах. В непорядочности Боллза Шерлок ни минуты не сомневался. Впрочем, будь виконт хоть самым благородным человеком на свете, и тогда Шерлок не опустился бы до плотской связи в качестве оплаты. Он не шлюха. Ну и пусть именно так считает виконт, пусть говорит обиженный Томас, пусть все гости так думают. Лишь бы не думал Джон. А он так не думает. Или думает?.._

_Тем временем, пока тревожные мысли посещали Шерлока, Боллз, как и граф, тоже достиг верха наслаждения, вынул руку из-под халата, опять закурил, опять отхлебнул из бокала, опять бросил испачканный платок на ковёр._

_Уимси расслабленно вытянулся на постели, обтёр свой сытый член мягкой салфеткой, и Шерлок приготовился к тому, что сейчас последует команда идти в ванную, но его светлость вдруг заявил **:**_

_— Шерлок, милый, поласкай себя. Мы хотим посмотреть. Ты такой красивый. Порадуй наш взор._

_Шерлок опешил. Этого ещё не хватало! Тешить их взор рукоблудием. Да будет ли конец извращённым желаниям? Помнились буквально считанные разы, когда Уимси, достигнув пика удовольствия раньше, чем любовник, позволял ему достичь удовлетворения собственными силами. Шерлок и смущался этого, и желал, и совершал... Ведь распалённый организм требовал снятия напряжения, покидать постель возбуждённым было обидно и больно, но без позволения его светлости в постели ничего не делалось. Это было правило. Шерлок терпел. У него было своё правило **:** он здесь не за этим. У него другая цель. И вот надо же, его графская светлость снизошли и соизволили потешить взор... Шерлок вспомнил эпизод трёхмесячной давности **:** раздевание перед сидящим в кресле Уимси. Тогда тоже было очень стыдно. За прошедшее время чувство стыда атрофировалось, строить из себя неопытного девственника не имело смысла. Член нескромно торчал и требовал прикосновений, а Шерлок не имел права капризничать. Он сел на постель коленями и повернулся так, чтоб обоим зрителям был предоставлен обзор, размазал пальцами выступившее предсемя, обхватил заждавшийся твёрдый орган, потянул кожицу туда-сюда, накрывая головку, вошёл во вкус, опустил веки и отдался наслаждению. Представил, что делай он это перед Джоном, он бы сделал не так. Сначала бы он проник пальцами в анус, слегка, для затравки зрителя, поласкал себя там. Потом вынул пальцы, увлажнённые семенем, и размазал его, словно смазку, по члену. А пальцы бы вновь ввёл в себя, ведь кажется, Джону это нравилось наблюдать. И так, выгнувшись в пояснице, двумя руками одновременно ублажал бы себя и стонал от неподдельного удовольствия, запрокинув лицо. А насытившийся счастливый Джон бы смотрел... _

_Фантазируя о лекаре, но при этом угождая вельможам, Шерлок быстро довёл себя до семяизвержения и забрызгал простыню перед собой. Это у Джона в постели приходилось скрывать любовные последствия и подкладывать полотенце, а у графа не имелось тайн от прислуги, простыни менялись после каждого соития, а их на неделе бывало не одно и не два. Возраст графа мало сказывался на его мужском здоровье и потенциале. У Шерлока даже как-то промелькнула шальная мысль **:** изобрести средство для снижения мужской силы и опробовать его на своём любвеобильном покровителе. Благо, мысль не задержалась, а то неизвестно к каким последствиям привело бы изобретение химика-недоучки. Ошибись он с составом или не угадай с дозировкой, и граф навсегда потеряет интерес к плотским удовольствиям, а следовательно, Шерлок станет ему без надобности, и тогда прощай учёба, усадьба, лекарь... _

_Пресыщенный разнообразной зрелищной программой Боллз откланялся и удалился к себе, Шерлок был отправлен в обиход к камердинеру, постель перестелена, довольный жизнью Уимси растянулся на свежей прохладной простыне, размышляя, чем бы удивить приятеля завтрашним приватным вечером. Он не сомневался, что Питер вновь изъявит желание испачкать очередной батистовый платок. Решил продемонстрировать любовника в маскарадном неглиже **:** чулках, корсете и панталонах. Да, Боллзу довелось присутствовать на репетиции Шерлока и видеть его в этом наряде, но вот как мальчик великолепно смотрится, задрав шёлковые ножки вверх, — это зрелище достойно того, чтоб им поделиться с дорогим другом. Стало быть, завтра он удивит Питера ещё более пикантным развлечением. Нужно хорошо выспаться и не переутомляться днём, дабы к вечеру остались силы. _

~

_Назавтра Шерлок, облачённый в туго затянутый корсет на голом теле, в чулки и туфли, стоял со спущенными панталонами, облокотившись о постель, и принимал графские милости в оттопыренный зад. Исполнял утомительную роль, заученно стонал, привычно подавался навстречу толчкам, тяжело дышал стянутой грудью и в сотый раз задавался вопросом **:** а стоит ли это того? И сотый раз убеждал себя, что стóит._

_Боллз, по установившемуся порядку, заняв зрительское место, выложил на столик рядом с собою портсигар и новый платок, отпил из бокала. Освоился он настолько, что пояс халата развязал сразу же, как уселся в кресло. Крупный розовый член лежал на бедре, словно толстая телячья сарделька на прилавке мясника. Виконт гадко ухмыльнулся, когда перехватил взгляд Шерлока, направленный на него. Шерлок отвёл глаза и постарался унять дрожь **:** он почти ничего не ел весь день, да и накануне тоже, аппетита не было, навязанное общение с гостями нервировало его, голова болела, а корсет затруднял дыхание. «Как бы не упасть в обморок, и тем самым не опозориться вконец». Нет, нужно продержаться. Показать, что его связь с графом добровольна и приятна. Если уж Боллз разболтает кому-либо о младшем сыне Холмсов, то пусть рассказывает, как тому хорошо под графской опекой, а не расписывает его моральные страдания и унижения. Лучше выглядеть благополучным любовником, чем принуждаемым рабом. Откуда взялась эта уверенность в юной голове — непонятно. Наверное, из дамских романов в библиотеке леди Энтони, в которые Шерлок имел неосторожность заглянуть. _

_Отведя взгляд от распалённого виконта, Шерлок задумался, почему тот сразу же, как только увидел его, переодетого в женскую одежду, похотливо возжелал? Ведь острый глаз Шерлока заприметил тогда на репетиции вздувшиеся брюки виконта. Да и сам граф всенепременно возбуждался, лицезря корсет-панталоны-чулки-каблуки... Странно... Почему бы в таком случае господам не воспользоваться настоящими дамами? Хм-м... Неужто Джону бы тоже понравился Шерлок в этом нелепом наряде?.. Надо рискнуть и на маскараде показать ему, что надето под юбкой. Наверное, Джон рассмеётся и скажет **:** «Какие у тебя ноги смешные в чулках! Совершенно не женские. И на каблуках ты ходишь, будто утка хромая. И вообще, ты пародия на девушку, у тебя даже груди накладные. Пожалуй, вернусь-ка я к Бесси... Бетти... Как её там?..». И уйдёт к своей грудастой дурёхе... Может, совсем не показываться Джону на маскараде? _

_От особо резкого толчка, отдавшегося болью, Шерлок невольно вскрикнул, неосмотрительно выйдя из роли. Граф подходил к финалу, а потому вёл себя несдержанно, вбивался глубоко, с хлюпаньем, крепко держа любовника за утянутую талию. Излившись внутрь, он продолжил двигаться, лишь замедлил темп, легко скользя по собственному семени. Шерлок сдерживал дрожь в ногах, напряжённых неудобной позой и каблуками, мучился головной болью и мечтал, чтобы на этом всё закончилось. Никаких показательных самоудовлетворений он уже не сможет продемонстрировать, он только хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, он хотел спать. Уимси заметил недомогание любимого мальчика, уложил его на кровать и заставил глотнуть из бокала, взятого со столика виконта. Оказывается, виконт пил виски. Горло и пустой желудок обожгло жидким огнём, Шерлок поперхнулся и закашлялся. Со второго глотка полегчало, с третьего — похорошело, а допив бокал — Шерлок бухнулся на подушку и мгновенно уснул. Он не почувствовал, как заботливые руки графа сняли с него туфли и панталоны, стянули чулки, ослабили шнуровку и избавили от корсета, как накрыли одеялом, а ласковые губы поцеловали в щёку. Уимси удалился принять ванну, попрощавшись с Боллзом, докуривавшим папиросу и тоже намеревавшимся уходить. Но виконт ушёл не сразу, он задержался у кровати, откинул одеяло и ощупал крепко спящего мальчика. Развёл его безвольные ноги, помял ягодицы, бёдра, гениталии, проник двумя пальцами в горячий влажный анус, вынул и понюхал склизкие пальцы, опять всунул. Совершил несколько протяжных толчков. Брезгливо вытер руку о покрывало. Напоследок мокро поцеловал Шерлока в приоткрытые губы и прошептал **:**_

_— Надеюсь, вскоре мы с тобой займёмся этим не во сне, а наяву._

~

_Следующим вечером Шерлок, вновь облачённый в дамское бельё, по просьбе графа демонстрировал зрителю любовную позицию «наездника». Точнее «наездницы» **:** ведь волосы ему тоже уложили в дамскую причёску, а на шею и запястье надели тяжёлый многорядный жемчуг. Не хватало лишь колышущихся грудей над корсетом, да выбивался из образа прыгающий налитой член. Шерлок исполнял роль старательно, компенсируя свой вчерашний конфуз со внезапным впадением в сон. К тому же эта поза ему нравилась, с ней были связаны волнительные воспоминания, ведь именно таким образом тогда на поляне они с Джоном любили друг друга. Перед тем свиданием Шерлок сомневался **:** а не отвергнет ли его Джон, не побрезгует ли его телом, будет ли его любить, разделяя с графом? Джон не отверг. Вот только графа он всё равно упомянул, чем обидел Шерлока неимоверно. И Шерлок в ответ тоже сделал ему больно. Но Джон, понятно, сам виноват. Надо думать, что говоришь, особенно когда твой член в чужих руках. А самое поразительное — Джон ему всё прощает. Джон добрый. Любимый._

_Конечно, Уимси и не подозревал, кому обязан столь прекрасным исполнением «скачек», с мыслями о ком любовник насаживается на его член, представляя кого забрызгивает его грудь тёплым семенем._

_О чём думал виконт, было интересно лишь ему одному, он молча дёргал свою телячью сардельку, глядя на скачущего Шерлока и графский член, ныряющий промеж белых ягодиц, портил четвёртый по счёту дорогой платок, курил, пил, желал спокойной ночи._

~

_Следующим полднем Шерлок предсказуемо отбивался от Боллза в собственной спальне, куда тот ввалился без спроса и приглашения, с одной-единственной конкретной целью. Уимси тем временем отсутствовал в усадьбе по каким-то краткосрочным делам, а прислугу и никого другого безнаказанный виконт не боялся. Он схватил мальчишку сзади, зажав локтем шею, и намерился повалить на кровать. Шерлок вспомнил, чему его учил Джон, и строго по пунктам применил на практике **:** присел — хватка удерживающей руки ослабла, выскользнул из-под локтя, метнул назад свою растопыренную кисть и, не глядя, всадил тонкие сильные пальцы во вражеское лицо. «Когда силы неравны, главное — скорость и напор. Вонзай пальцы, дави на глаза, нос, рви губы». Попались губы. Шерлок подцепил согнутым пальцем угол рта и что есть силы потянул на себя. Виконт взвыл от боли и тяжёлой тушей повалился на свою жертву. Шерлок отскочил, но Боллз вновь попытался удержать его, за что и поплатился вывернутым мизинцем. Шерлок выбежал из комнаты и до приезда графа находился среди гостей, не зная, куда ещё можно спрятаться от ополоумевшего домогателя. Первой мыслью было **:** бежать к Джону. Но тогда пришлось бы ему рассказать всю эпопею с виконтом, а делать этого Шерлок не собирался. Джон ничем не поможет, зачем тогда вываливать на него свои проблемы? Поганый Боллз уедет послезавтра, на следующий же день после маскарада, нужно продержаться всего-то два дня. А там и все остальные гости разъедутся, и можно снова заниматься любимыми делами в лаборатории, ставить опыты, проводить исследования, экспериментировать, изобретать, познавать, открывать... Заниматься с Джоном стрельбой, осваивать новые приёмы борьбы... Эх, жаль, даже не похвастаться, как пригодились его уроки. _

~

_Как уж Боллз отговорился перед Уимси, как оправдал вывернутый мизинец и царапины на лице, Шерлок не знал. Только думается, граф и так всё понял. После встречи с виконтом наедине, Уимси внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, но ни о чём не спросил, лишь вздохнул и успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. Показательные занятия любовью больше не устраивались, и Шерлок наконец-то выспался в собственной постели. С каминной кочергой в обнимку, предварительно закрыв на ключ наружные двери и придвинув к ним тяжёлые кресла. С небывалым аппетитом позавтракал, сунул под жилет острый нож для писем, взял скрипку и, стараясь не озираться, ушёл в парк, где по праздничной традиции устраивал по утрам сольные концерты для дам. Вообще-то, это были просто репетиции, но они с первого же дня обросли благодарными слушательницами из числа гостей, совершающих утренний моцион по великолепному парку усадьбы._

_После полуденного чая начались очередные праздничные развлечения. Шерлок и прежде держался около графа, — таково было желание его светлости — а нынче сам, без напоминаний, сопровождал его повсюду. Боллза он так и не встретил за весь день ни разу, но знал, что тот продолжал оставаться в поместье. Если бы виконт повёл себя как джентльмен (хотя бы в этом случае), то он должен быть уехать ещё вчера. Шерлок терялся в догадках, какого содержания разговор состоялся между Уимси и Боллзом, ведь что-то явно изменилось **:** виконт не показывался на глаза и даже не принял участия в перепелиной охоте, хотя обожал всяческие виды насилия, в том числе и отстрел глупых птиц. В общем-то, переживать было не о чем, видеть мерзкого виконта желания не имелось, и вряд ли тот осмелится покуситься ещё раз._

_Но случайное удивительное открытие, совершённое Шерлоком вечером того же дня, многое прояснило. По просьбе его светлости он вместе со слугой перебирал старые маскарадные костюмы в дальней гардеробной комнате. Искали что-либо подходящее на грузную фигуру одного из гостей, не озаботившегося о костюме заранее. Чихая от пыли, Шерлок открыл окно, выходящее в сад, и в сгущающихся сумерках увидел два силуэта на дорожке. Однозначно обнимающихся. Одна фигура крупная высокая, вторая — гораздо изящнее и ниже ростом. Пара разомкнула объятия, и Шерлок с изумлением узнал в них Боллза и бывшего графского любовника — Томаса. Хотя ранее он всего лишь однажды видел этого женственного юношу, но запомнил хорошо, ведь тот обозвал его потаскухой. Шерлок чуть не рассмеялся **:** так вот где пропадал виконт весь день! Вернее, с кем пропадал. Ну, теперь можно успокоиться, виконт в надёжных цепких руках корыстного юнца. _

~

_По-видимому, любовь настигла Боллза внезапно и утянула с головой. На следующий день его опять нигде не было видно, и на маскараде Шерлок его тоже не нашёл. Даже не зная костюм виконта, он бы вычислил его враз **:** рост, сложение и походка трудно маскировались. Вон, Ватсона же он увидел сразу. Отличный костюм у доктора. Остроумный. Остроклювый. А куда это Джон так навострился?.. Ах, к ангелу. От чумы лечить, наверное. Чудодейственными внутренними вливаниями. Нет, судя по реакции — попутал с кем-то. Да, точно, попутал. Что-о?.. Неужели он думал, что ангел — это Шерлок? Так ведь у ангела женская фигура! Ну, доктор, совсем уж вы запутались, не отличаете женщину от мужчины. _

_Шерлок слабо вздохнул — глубоко дышать в корсете не получалось — и незаметно поправил сместившуюся левую грудь. Кавалер по танцу раздражал навязчивым розовым ароматом. Или это так благоухали розы в собственной причёске? И вот как в этом виде предстать перед Джоном? Вдруг он начнёт жалеть и сочувствовать **:** дескать, как тебя граф опозорил, обрядил в профурсетку какую-то, а ведь ты, Шерлок, не девица, о чём неустанно твердишь. Лучше бы осмеял, чем жалел. Вина выпить, что ли?.._

~

Джон, приобняв Коломбину за тонкую талию, кружил её в танце. Общительная весёлая девушка не пропустила ни единого танца, у кавалеров она была нарасхват, но уважаемому доктору, вылечившему когда-то её сломанную ногу, посчастливилось станцевать с ней трижды. Джон танцевал хорошо, но приходилось всё время блюсти расстояние от кончика собственного клюва до личика партнёрши. Впрочем, Коломбина лишь хихикала, когда светлый кожаный клюв невзначай касался её волос или шеи. В завершение танца она даже приподняла собственную маску и шуточно чмокнула его. С другими дамами Джон вёл себя так же осмотрительно, вот только трудно было сдерживаться и не крутить клювом в поисках Шерлока. 

Мисс Грейс танцевала лишь с избранными, удостоенными высокой чести. Все её танцы были расписаны. Думается, список именитых кавалеров составлял лично граф, и лекарю в нём не досталось строчки. Интересно, многие ли из гостей догадывались, чьё лицо скрывается под серебряными кружевами? Если даже Ватсон не догадался... 

Но когда между танцами наступило время театральных миниатюр, и его светлость в череде многих объявил выступление прекрасной мисс Грейс, зал замер в предвкушении. Наверняка к этому времени некоторые гости уже догадывались о личности грациозной незнакомки, но эти подозрения ещё больше разогревали интерес. Мисс Грейс в паре с расфуфыренным павлином великолепно отыграли пантомиму об обучении нерадивой ученицы игре на скрипке. Но самым поразительным оказалось то, что немая сценка разыгрывалась в масках! То есть вздорность характера упрямой избалованной госпожи и настойчивость влюблённого в неё учителя музыки доносились до зрителя без мимики лица, а лишь посредством тела, рук и скрипки. Это было невероятно и восхитительно! А когда в завершение сцены строптивая дама, проникшись великим чувством любви, исполнила краткий, но потрясающий этюд на скрипке, — весь зал восторженно рукоплескал, и уже ни у кого не осталось сомнений в её личности. 

Во время выступления Коломбина стояла рядом с Джоном и под конец поражённо произнесла **:**

— Это же мистер Холмс... Святая дева, да у него талия тоньше моей... 

Джон промолчал. Он представлял, каково Шерлоку в этот и без того душный вечер дышать стянутой грудью и развлекать гостей, танцуя в изуверской обуви несколько часов подряд. И вообще, Ватсон — доктор или нет? Имеет же он право позаботиться о здоровье мистера Холмса? Он уже было решительно намерился подойти к цезарю и настоятельно потребовать отдыха для его ~~наложницы~~ танцовщицы, как та сама порхнула к доктору, тайком сунула ему что-то в руку и быстро шепнула **:**

— Последняя комната слева по коридору в западном крыле.

И так же мгновенно улетела прочь, оставив шлейф тонкого аромата роз и сладкого вина. Джон отошёл в сторону и глянул, что у него зажато в перчатке. Оказался ключ.

Соблюдая конспирацию, он ещё покрутился среди гостей, а когда начался очередной танец, незаметно вышел из зала и направился в указанном направлении. Он не был частым гостем в главном доме усадьбы, но планировку знал хорошо. Первый этаж в этом крыле занимали комнаты для гостей, тех, чей ранг не столь высок, чтоб размещать их этажом выше по соседству с хозяйскими апартаментами. Здесь же проживал преподаватель Шерлока по химии и биологии, а также учитель-иностранец, обучающий классическому танцу и заодно своему языку. Джон дошёл до крайней двери по левой стороне коридора, никого не повстречав на своём пути. Ещё раз оглянувшись на длинный, тускло освещённый коридор и убедившись, что он пуст, Джон вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул. 

Оказавшись в кромешной тьме, он сначала снял с себя перчатки, шляпу и маску, и только потом на ощупь нашёл лампу и спички, зажёг. Огляделся. Скромная комната (но существенно просторнее докторского жилища) казалась жилой, но покинутой, словно хозяин несколько дней отсутствовал **:** чистота и порядок, аккуратно заправленная узкая кровать у стены, пустой кувшин и тазик для умывания, новое полотенце. На письменном столе тоже ничего лишнего **:** чернильница, перо, стопка писчей бумаги. Джон поднёс лампу к книжной полке **:** сборники поэзии вперемешку с томами по химии, биологии и ботанике. Неужели это комната учителя химии? А где же он сам? А, да, кажется, Шерлок упоминал, что учитель взял отпуск на время празднества.

Плотно задёрнув шторы, Джон, в дополнение лампе, зажёг газовый рожок. Пусть в комнате будет посветлее, чтоб полюбоваться на чулки мисс Грейс вблизи. В ожидании сел на стул. Вздохнул и морально приготовился к недовольному вопросу Шерлока: почему доктор не послушался и сам не поискал место для свидания? А как ему объяснить? Что доктор тоже имеет право обижаться и ревновать? 

Шерлок не торопился на встречу. Джон уютно задремал на стуле и вздрогнул, лишь когда раздался настойчивый стук. Открыл дверь. Шерлок был без маски **;** он, сопя, протиснул свою объёмную юбку в приоткрытую створку, сердито дыхнул на Ватсона винным амбре и прошёл в комнату. Демонстративно поставил на стол початую бутылку вина и по-хозяйски уселся на кровать. Судя по его поведению, те два бокала под лестницей были не единственными. И наверняка на пустой желудок, и без того скукоженный корсетом. А принесённое вино — это не угощение, это всего лишь недопитая бутылка. Так и не сказав ни слова, Шерлок отклонился на кровати назад, опираясь на локти, и поднял одну ногу прямо под нос Джону. Изумлённым глазам крупным планом предстала уже виденная ранее туфелька **:** атласная, вышитая, с изогнутым высоким каблуком, с острым носиком, и совершенно не дамского размера. Подол платья задрался, явив взгляду кружевные нижние юбки и голенастую ногу в чулке. Джон невозмутимо напомнил:

— Ты уже показывал. Да, красивые туфли.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Адские туфли. Снять помоги. Ну?

Если бы Шерлок был трезвым, то Джон попытался бы оскорбиться. Но Шерлок был пьян, а потому всё равно не оценил бы Джоновых обид, и уж тем более не усвоил нотаций о культуре поведения. Возмущаясь в душе, Джон присел перед ним, стянул с него обе туфли и даже помассировал натруженные ступни. Шерлок запрокинул лицо и издал благодарный стон. Глубокий, чувственный, возбуждающий. Джон всполошился.

— Шерлок! Тише! Если кто услышит? Что подумают?

Но вредный Шерлок только улыбнулся на это и ещё раз простонал. Ещё громче и ещё развратнее. Нарочно. Вот же чертёнок в жемчугах! Джон оттолкнул его ноги и поднялся с пола, решительным видом показывая, что непременно уйдёт, если провокация продолжится. Распоясавшийся Шерлок вольготнее уселся на кровати прямо с ногами, сместился назад и опёрся спиной о стену. Вульгарно задрал юбку. Джон напрягся. Тонкие муслиновые панталоны, обшитые по низу кружевом, приподнялись, открывая острые колени, обтянутые белыми шёлковыми чулками. Джон сглотнул. Намеренно игриво Шерлок поднял панталоны ещё выше по бедру, оголяя бледную гладкую кожу и показывая подвязку чулка, закрученную в замысловатый бант, и... папиросу, подсунутую под неё. Джон очнулся от морока.

— Это что такое, Шерлок? Разве ты куришь? Кто тебе позволил? Вот я скажу его светлости...

Шерлок вынул папиросу из-под ленты и лениво заверил **:**

— Его светлость знает. Он сам мне позволяет... Иногда. Джон, дай. — Он пощёлкал пальцами, показывая в сторону коробка спичек, требуя прикурить. Джон по привычке подался исполнить, но, одумавшись, остановился. 

— Шерлок, при мне ты курить не будешь. Не знаю, что там думает его светлость, но я доктор, и знаю о вреде курения. Табак вреден!

Шерлок утомлённо пфыкнул **:**

— Это не табак.

Ватсон издал нервный смешок.

— Ещё лучше! Что опять ты нашёл в оранжерее? Ты вздумал курить орхидеи? 

— Это не в оранжерее, это в поле. Это cannabis sativa. 

Джон закрыл лицо рукой.

— Боже... Конопля... Ну-ка, дай сюда... — Он вырвал папиросу из пальцев хмельного мальчишки и распотрошил её. — Чтоб я никогда больше этого не видел! Хватит ставить эксперименты над собственным телом! 

Шерлок надул губы, глаза заблестели. Огрызнулся **:**

— А кто-то очень даже мне помогал в этих экспериментах над собственным телом. «Шерлок, глубоко не бери... Шерлок, три пальца в себя... Шерлок, глотать не обязательно...» Мне эти эксперименты уже вот где! — Он полоснул себя по жемчужному ожерелью. 

Как ни чесалось у Джона ответить **:** «А кто меня настырно уговаривал? Я сам, что ли, приставал к тебе **:** "Шерлок, поцелуй. Шерлок, пососи. Шерлок, подставь попку"?» — но он прикусил язык и сдержался. Да почему же они с Шерлоком вечно ссорятся, как встретятся? И ссорятся именно тогда, когда имеется возможность любить друг друга? Не просто целовать, сосать и подставлять, а любить... Ласково, нежно, заботливо... Искренне, доверчиво, честно... Страстно, пылко, глубоко... На этой узкой кровати, в ворохе тафтовой юбки...

Но пьяный Шерлок вошёл в раж, самолюбие обострилось до состояния иглы, и он запальчиво выдал **:**

— И зря ты понадеялся затащить меня в укромный угол, задрать юбку, и чтоб я ублажал тебя на разные манеры! Не буду! Надоело! Как же я устал от всех вас... У вас только одно на уме... 

От столь вопиющей наглости Джон не сдержался.

— Ах, это я затащил тебя в комнату своего учителя? Это я задрал тебе юбку? Это только я думаю об _этом_?.. Да я в жизни бы не думал об _этом_ вообще, и о тебе в том числе, если бы не твои домогательства! Я женщин люблю! 

Шерлок вскочил с кровати, путаясь в юбке и чертыхаясь, надел туфли, забрал бутылку, одарил Джона испепеляющим взглядом и презрительным изгибом губ и сбежал вон. 

Джон не стал его удерживать, зол он был безмерно **:** это же надо так всё извратить! Оказывается, это Джон настырно добивается сопляка! Ну надо же!

Пока он подчищал следы пребывания в комнате и облачался в свои чумные атрибуты, Шерлока и след простыл. В зале среди гостей мисс Грейс нигде не было видно. Он обошёл весь зал, заглянул во все укромные уголки **:** вдруг где за портьерой Шерлок плачет в соответствии со своим образом? Вышел на улицу. Там тоже было много гостей, после шумного бала наслаждающихся тёплым тихим вечером и ожидающих фейерверка. Чуть позже Джон нашёл Коломбину и спросил про Шерлока у неё. На что та ответила, что мистер Холмс совсем недавно сидел в парке на скамье, без маски, и пил вино из горлышка бутылки. Но заверила, что кроме неё и ещё пары-тройки человек из прислуги никто этого не видел. А потом к нему подошёл какой-то гость в маске, что-то ему сказал, и мистер Холмс бросился в глубь парка. 

— А этот человек, он с ним пошёл? И кто это вообще был? Ты узнала?

— Нет, этот человек ушёл в другую сторону. И кто это был — я не знаю, я его на балу не видела. Да и одет он был странно **:** кроме маски ничего маскарадного на нём не было, обычная одежда.

Джон бежал в глубь парка, куда указала служанка. На бегу расстёгивал надоевшую маску, а шляпу он бросил в кусты ещё раньше.

~

В темноте дорожку почти не было видно, но Шерлок очень хорошо успел изучить парк и потому шёл смело. В смысле, ковылял неуклюже. Туфли осточертели до невозможности! Наверное, ближайшую неделю он будет ходить, словно беременная гусыня... Хм-м... Птицы же не бывают беременными... Они бывают на сносях. Или как там? Готовятся к кладке. Вот. Шерлок тоже будет готовиться к кладке. Раскорячив ноги, вывернув ступни наружу и отклячив зад. Хорошо. Граф приставать не будет. На черта ему косолапый любовник? Интересно, а Джону нужен косолапый любовник? Наверное, при условии пышной груди для него даже косолапость не имеет значения. Вон, женщины же все поголовно носят длинные юбки, а что у них под этими юбками — один господь ведает. Да их мужья. Да Джон. Пф! Чёртов дамский угодник. Женщин он любит, видите ли... С этой служанкой-глупышкой весь вечер танцевал, клюв она ему целовала... Лучше бы поцеловала тот, другой клюв, что под плащом у доктора. Ах, нет, это они не могут, ни-ни. Они же порядочные барышни! Они и замуж выходят девственницами, и мужа ублажают в одной-единственной скромной позе, и то лишь для того, чтоб детишек родить да нянчиться с ними... А их мужья тем временем ходят по всяким интересным домам в столице, где другие барышни клюв и поцелуют, и поласкают, и пососут... Или заводят себе любовниц поближе к дому, а то и вовсе в доме, из числа прислуги или гувернанток. И все такие порядочные при этом... Лишь один Шерлок — шлюха. «Да чтоб вас всех... Идите к дьяволу! Я сам знаю, как мне жить, что мне нужно в жизни... _Кто_ мне нужен в жизни... Даже если я ему не нужен. Переживу, обойдусь. Жил ведь как-то без него всю свою жизнь, все шестнадцать лет. И ещё столько же проживу. Да, так и надо сказать Джону **:** не любишь — не держу, мне проще без тебя, ты только мешаешь мне. Да. Так и скажу. Пусть выбирает **:** или я, или эти homo sapiens в юбках... Гадская юбка! Ну что ты цепляешься за кусты?» 

Шерлок сердито дёрнул подол и огляделся в темноте. Тот человек сказал, что Джон будет его ждать у солнечных часов. Вот часы, а Джона нет. Шерлок пьяно хихикнул **:** солнышка нет. 

С края аллеи, в ряду стриженных тисов, раздался тихий призывный свист. Ну совсем Джон обнаглел! Подзывает, словно собаку. Сам подойти-то не может? Знает ведь, что каждый шаг в этих туфлях сокращает жизнь на час. «Сейчас я ему всё скажу...» Шерлок, спотыкаясь каблуками на гравии, решительно направился к тисам, увидел нечёткий силуэт и уже открыл было рот, произнести язвительную гадость, как получил сильный удар сзади промеж лопаток, не устоял в предательской обуви и упал лицом на дорожку. Хорошо, что успел подставить руки, не то приземлился бы прямо носом в гравий. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Надо же быть таким идиотом! Попался, как кролик в силок. Проклятый Боллз!

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Маскарадные костюмы (не в точности, а примерно) **:**  
>  ●  
> Чумной доктор  
> ●  
>   
> ●  
> Маркиза Помпадур, платье и причёска её эпохи  
> ●  
>   
> ●  
> Античный цезарь  
> ●  
> 


	12. Встреча и разлука

*******

_Лучше бы Джон обиделся на Шерлока, покинул маскарад, ушёл к себе в докторские покои, напился бы от злости и завалился спать, — да что угодно, хоть к своей грудастой пассии посреди ночи сбежал бы, — лишь бы не бросался на его поиски!_

~

_Получив удар в спину, Шерлок не устоял на каблуках и, коротко вскрикнув, упал ничком на дорожку. На него сразу же навалились двое **:** один держал за руки, прижимая своими коленями к гравию, и торопливо завязывал ему рот вонючей тряпкой. Второй — очевидно, сам Боллз, — задрал Шерлоку юбку на спину, укрыв его с головой, затем с треском рванул тонкую ткань панталон и раздвинул ему ноги. Шерлок зажался, но сильные ладони развели его ягодицы, размазали пальцем по анусу плевок, проникая в тугое нежное отверстие, а потом в одно резкое движение в него всадили член. От боли Шерлок дёрнулся с такой силой, что чуть не сбросил с себя насильников, но его тут же снова уткнули лицом в острый гравий. Раздирающая, страшная боль пронзила тело, ужас парализовал разум, вмиг забылись все хитрые приёмы самообороны, преподанные ему Джоном. Шерлок пытался кричать, но тряпка только сильнее врезалась в уголки рта, выпуская из горла лишь сдавленные стоны и хрипы. Из глаз текли слёзы, запястья крепко сжимали, глубоко внутри ходил нещадный огненный поршень — всё было, как тогда, несколько месяцев назад. Жуткая пытка продлилась недолго, распалённый насильник смог продержаться лишь малое время и выплеснулся в растерзанное нутро. Из Шерлока нехотя вынули член, и он почувствовал, как из горящего ануса обильно посочилась жижа. Похоже, не только семя, но и кровь... _

_Голос Боллза скомандовал **:**_

_— Теперь ты!_

_Ненавистный виконт поменялся местами со своим напарником-слугой, перехватив запястья Шерлока железными пальцами, и сквозь юбку сжал его шею. Между раздвинутых ног устроился следующий похотник, достал из штанов готовый к жестоким подвигам член и вонзил его в растянутое дрожащее отверстие. Шерлок дико замычал, дёргаясь от новой порции боли и страха, но сильные руки удерживали его мёртвой хваткой. Второй насильник удовлетворялся долго и с наслаждением, кряхтел и сопел, старательно всаживаясь как можно глубже в распластанного под собою мальчика. Благо, его член не причинял той ужасающей боли, что перед ним учинил толстый орган виконта, так как двигался он по свежей густой смазке, да и размером был чуть меньше титулованной сардельки. Но и эта пытка закончилась. Опустошив свою похоть в осквернённое юное тело, слуга сыто отвалился. Шерлок про себя взмолился, прося у Всевышнего сохранить ему хотя бы жизнь, но понимал, что надежды на это нет никакой **:** факт надругательства не скрыть и насильник ему известен. Виконту проще и легче прирезать Шерлока, чем оправдываться перед законом и портить отношения с Уимси. _

_Однако до помилования либо до смертельного избавления надо было ещё дожить — истязания не закончились. Упивающийся насилием и запахом крови Боллз, взъярённый невозможностью вновь попользоваться желанным телом, осатанел вконец, опять поменялся местами со слугой и протянул к нему руку._

_— Дай свою дубинку!_

_Прислужник догадался, что имеется на уме у его хозяина, и боязливо попытался вразумить **:**_

_— Милорд! Вы его убьёте! Оставьте, вы же получили своё._

_Боллз рявкнул **:**_

_— Дай сюда! И держи его крепче! Мне эта шлюха за испорченное лицо должна заплатить._

_Получив требуемый предмет, Боллз, чертыхаясь, ещё шире развёл мальчишечьи ноги в чулках. Шерлок понял, что предвидится нечто смертельно мучительное, и изо всех сил рванулся из двойной хватки. Но слуга не терял бдительности и сумел его удержать. В Шерлока рывком вошло что-то длинное, твёрдое и неживое. Он закусил кляп и завыл раненым зверем. Орудие пытки, уверенно проникнув внутрь, неотвратимо поползло по крови и семени в недосягаемую ранее глубину, раздвигая стенки кишки, причиняя острую невыносимую боль. Бьющийся рыдающий Шерлок чувствовал конец дубинки у себя в животе, и она не собиралась останавливаться. «Так и подохну в дамском платье, насаженным на вертел...» Но жестокий мучитель пока не планировал умерщвлять своего мнимого обидчика, и дубинка выскользнула назад. Лишь для того, чтоб вонзиться вновь. Резко и глубоко. Тщетно Шерлок уповал на благословенный обморок, сознание упорно не покидало его, заставляя прочувствовать экзекуцию сполна._

_Когда пыточная дубинка вошла в него не менее дюжины раз и, казалось, вынести дальнейшие истязания не хватит человеческих сил, совсем близко послышался крик Джона. Шерлок напрягся, приподнял голову и издал громкий стон, закусив тряпку зубами. Джон должен его услышать, Джон — его хранитель._

_Джон услышал. Налетел на Боллза, ударил его кулаком в лицо и оттолкнул от Шерлока, безжалостным пинком устранил прихвостня-слугу и бросился поднимать мальчика. Шерлок, с головой укрытый юбкой, не успел ничего понять, лишь почувствовал внезапную острую боль в боку, а затем на него упало что-то тяжёлое. Послышался удаляющийся бег по гравию, шорох кустов и всё стихло. Казалось, что рядом нет никого живого. Постанывая от каждого движения, Шерлок приподнялся, высвободился из-под давящего груза, стянул с лица мерзкий кляп, откинул юбку и огляделся **:** занималась утренняя заря, скудно освещавшая парк сквозь лёгкую дымку тумана, светлые дорожки, подстриженные кусты, мраморный постамент с солнечными часами... и лежащего Джона. В мёртвой тишине Джон смотрел в рассветное небо мёртвыми глазами, держал Шерлока за край юбки мёртвой рукой, и вообще, Джон был мёртв. Его запрокинутое горло пересекал тёмный широкий разрез, чёрное пятно расплылось по белому кварцу дорожки. Шерлок, не веря глазам, превозмогая боль в изувеченном теле, потянулся к нему. Щёки Джона были тёплыми, как и его губы, подбородок, шея... Кровь в ране была горячей. Шерлок пытался нащупать пульс, бессмысленно шаря кровавой рукой по шее Джона, и не находил заветной трепетной жилки. Склонился и положил голову ему на грудь. В груди стояла тишина, как и повсюду. _

_Рассвет разгорался, клубился туман, первая птаха издала короткую трель, но тут же умолкла. Шерлок, не поднимая головы, так и лежал на Джоне, липкими пальцами сжимал его безвольную руку. Боль в собственном теле казалась незначительной, всё казалось незначительным. Джона не было. Тело, лежащее под ним, это не Джон, это всего лишь тело. Оболочка из костей, мышц, органов и вытекшей крови. Джон — это доброта, забота, защита, любовь... Джон — это теплота. Шерлок поднял голову с груди остывающего тела, поцеловал его в холодные губы, провёл пальцами по векам, опуская их, закрывая мёртвые глаза. Попробовал встать на ноги, но боль скрутила, резко дав знать о себе в низу живота и в правом боку. Шерлок замер, стоя на коленях. Ощупал больной бок **:** платье оказалось разрезано и обильно напиталось кровью. Похоже, что убийцы впопыхах неудачно ударили его кинжалом. Корсет спас, лезвие соскользнуло с китового уса, лишь слегка поранив тело. Шерлок сделал усилие и встал на ноги. Ненавистных туфлей на нём уже не было, потерялись во время нападения. По ногам сразу же потекла кровь из покалеченного нутра, острая боль захватила весь живот. Но это всё не важно. Уже всё не важно. Шерлок, не оглянувшись, шагнул в шевелящуюся дымку тумана. _

_Лучи встающего солнца еле пробивались сквозь белёсую пелену, а потом и вовсе всё небо затянули хмурые серые тучи. Туман сгустился, ничего не было видно за два десятка шагов. Шерлок медленно плёлся в этом седом мареве, переставляя дрожащие босые ноги в порванных чулках, волоча тяжёлую, мокрую от росы юбку по высокой траве. Причёска развалилась, неряшливые локоны рассыпались по плечам. Куда он шёл, он не знал. Обычно его разум работал чётко и верно, невзирая на физическую боль и окружающие неудобства, удалял из памяти всё ненужное, мешающее безотказно функционировать своей плотской оболочке. Тело — это всего лишь неуклюжая повозка для стремительного интеллекта, телесные неполадки не должны препятствовать деятельности мозга. Эмоции мешают мыслительному процессу, не позволяют совершенствоваться гению. Чувства — самый страшный враг безупречно отлаженного разума. Именно испытание чувствами рассудок Шерлока и не выдержал._

_Туман чуть рассеялся, и Шерлок обнаружил себя у подножия старого дуба, на котором раньше вешали приговорённых. Ноги сами привели его к этому месту. Уимси показывал юному фавориту жутковатую достопримечательность; рассказывал, как некоторые несчастные не помирали с первого раза, у них обрывались верёвки, их вешали заново, потом висельники болтались до тех пор, пока их бренные кости не растаскивали звери и птицы... Дикие времена были. Шерлок запрокинул лицо и посмотрел на толстую ветку над своей головой, веками служившую виселицей. Она располагалась не настолько высоко, чтоб на неё невозможно было закинуть верёвку. Верёвки не было. Были чулки и подвязки. Шерлок опустился больным задом на влажную траву, поднял юбку и невольно ужаснулся своим ногам, густо измазанным кровью сверху донизу. С усилием стянул мокрые чулки, отжал их от крови. Связал чулки с лентами-подвязками — получилась достаточно длинная крепкая верёвка. Скользящая петля сложилась легко, раньше Шерлок немного интересовался узлами, особенно морскими. Огляделся вокруг в поисках подставки для ног. Недалеко от дуба лежала старая сухая колода — спил дерева, такой же, как самодельная мишень, в которую они стреляли с Джоном. Только этот кусок ствола был больше по длине и меньше по диаметру. Идеально. Шерлок из последних сил поднатужился и прикатил деревянный обрубок под виселицу, поставил стоймя. Как не претило ему помирать в платье, но самостоятельно снять он его не мог **:** не позволяли множественные мелкие крючки на спине, до них не дотягивались дрожащие обессиленные руки. Да и вообще, чертям безразлично, как будет выглядеть его труп в преисподней. А Джон этого не увидит. _

_Болезненно постанывая, Шерлок взобрался на колоду **;** с трудом удерживая равновесие в тяжёлой юбке, встал на ноги. Сознание кружилось, в боку и животе пылал огонь, голова нещадно болела, перед глазами плыл туман. Вдобавок, в горле пересохло и невыносимо хотелось пить. Надо скорее это всё прекращать. Скорее, скорее... Он перекинул самодельную верёвку через ветку, закрепил, сунул голову в петлю. Босыми ногами оттолкнул из-под себя колоду. В последний миг, когда голова резко дёрнулась вверх, а тело вниз, инстинктивно схватился за шею. Сознание угасло на панической мысли **:** «А где жемчужное ожерелье? Граф убьёт за его потерю...»._

~

— Шерло-о-ок... Шерло-о-ок...

Голос Джона раздавался, словно сквозь вату. Наверное, на Небесах так и должно быть, там же повсюду ватные облака... ну, на которых ангелы сидят. М-м... Почему облака из ваты-то?.. Это же конденсат водяного пара... На них вообще невозможно сидеть. И почему они оба оказались на Небесах?.. Самоубийце туда путь заказан, им не быть вместе даже на том свете...

Голос Джона приблизился и прояснился.

— Шерлок, вот попей... 

Джон склонился над ним и поднёс к губам кружку с чем-то вкусным, солоноватым, пахнущим травами. Шерлок жадно пил и не сводил глаз с Джона. Джон был обычный, усталый, с небольшой щетиной на лице, с мешками под глазами, без разреза на горле. Джон был живой. Это хорошо. А Шерлок? Был ли Шерлок живым? Он мысленно проверил своё тело **:** анус и живот не болели, в боку тоже было спокойно, шею ничего не сдавливало. Но в целом тело ощущалось, как старая скрипучая телега, которая может развалиться на первой же кочке. Ломило всё. Голова болела, ноги ныли, тошнило от мерзкого запаха... 

Утолив жажду, Шерлок просипел **:**

— Откуда такая вонь? Почему здесь жарят картофель? Я что, на кухне? 

Джон улыбнулся: Шерлок капризничает, это хорошо. Не заметить, что лежишь в собственной постели, вряд ли возможно. Даже с такого знатного перепою. Утро стояло в разгаре, солнце просвечивало сквозь тонкие шторы, прекрасно освещая спальню Шерлока. Джон поставил кружку на прикроватный столик, сменил холодный компресс у больного на лбу и присел рядом с ним на кровать. С улыбкой сказал **:**

— Шерлок, когда тебе полегчает, я прочту пространную лекцию о секретах счастливого пьянства без похмелья. Но вкратце могу сказать что **:** нельзя перепивать сверх меры, нельзя пить на голодный желудок и нельзя пить в один вечер разные хмельные напитки...

Шерлок притворно застонал.

— Джон, мне приснилось, что ты умер... Не заставляй меня сожалеть о несбывшемся сновидении. Кстати... А где моё жемчужное ожерелье?..

Он выпростал голые руки из-под одеяла и прикоснулся к своей шее. 

Джон хмыкнул.

— Мисс Грейс, драгоценное ожерелье, увы, не было вашей собственностью. Его светлость сам разберётся с теми, кто его испортил. И не только его испортил...

Шерлок недоумённо протянул **:**

— Испортил?.. Что за вздор... А это что у меня?.. — Он осторожно ощупал большой тюрбан из полотенец, обёрнутых вокруг головы. Принюхался к своим рукам, сморщил нос и вперил изумлённые глаза в Джона. — Почему я смазан подсолнечным маслом? Что за нелепица? Что вчера было?.. Я не помню...

~

*******

Джон услышал сдавленные крики и прибавил скорости, перепрыгивая через цветники, а где и мчась прямо по клумбам. Кажется, шум борьбы раздавался на площадке с солнечными часами. К сожалению, ночь была ясная и безлунная, тьма — хоть глаза выколи. С затруднением ориентируясь, но направляясь на звук, Джон решил, что лучше вспугнуть нападавших, но лишь бы получить отклик от своего несносного подопечного, поэтому громко крикнул **:** «Шерлок!». В ответ услышал Шерлоково придушенное «Джон!» и побежал к чёрной стене ровно подстриженных кустарников. На светлой дорожке разглядел комок борющихся людей, один из них явно был в дамском платье. Причём именно он удерживал вырывающегося второго, а третий мгновенно растворился в темноте. Джон подскочил, повалил не успевшего убежать злодея, скрутил ему за спиной руки и, всё так же на ощупь, стянул их ремнём от своего маскарадного плаща. Руки у того были в перчатках и почему-то липкие. Знакомо и приятно пахнуло чем-то хвоисто-смоляным. Оттолкнув обезвреженного разбойника, Джон подался к постанывающему Шерлоку, поддержал его за спину и помог подняться в сидячее положение. 

— Шерлок, ты не ранен? Где болит? Скажи. Почему ты липкий?.. Что это?.. Это же не кровь... Боже, это смола... 

Кряхтящая мисс Грейс села и стала суетливо поправлять свою испачканную тёмными пятнами юбку. Джон придержал её руки. 

— Шерлок, это всего лишь смола, чёрный вар, это не кровь. Успокойся. Платье выбросят. Подумаешь, платье. Твои руки отчистят маслом, это всё чепуха. Главное — ты цел. — Он обнял его и прижал к себе. Щека прилипла к его волосам. Джон отодрался и ощупал голову Шерлока, вернее, он и ощупать-то толком не смог — волосы были густо промазаны варом. Господи... Кто же мог такое учинить над графским фаворитом? Кто настолько озлоблен? Неужели опять Томас? Джон обернулся к лежащему злодею и потребовал **:**

— Говори **:** кто тебе приказал его измазать? 

Пленник злобно огрызнулся **:**

— Я не подчиняюсь приказам! Я сам решаю! Я ненавижу эту кудрявую потаскуху! 

Джон не мог разглядеть лицо в темноте, но сразу же узнал голос.

— Томас! Ну какой же ты поганый парень! Не даром его светлость так быстро к тебе охладел. Ты глупый, злобный, ревнивый и жадный! Ещё и ленивый. Даже отцу помогать не хочешь. И учиться не хочешь. Только развлекаться да наряды мерить. Немудрено, что милорду ты стал не интересен. Он любит не только внешность, но и содержание. А у тебя внутри что? 

Тут раздался пьяный смех Шерлока. 

— У него внутри почки, печень, лёгкие, желудок, селезёнка... Но главное — кишечник и предстательная железа. 

Связанный Томас чуть не взвизгнул.

— Заткнись, урод! Надо было тебе ещё пасть замазать!

Джон поднялся на ноги с намерением увести Шерлока в дом. Но сначала нужно было связать Томасу ноги, чтоб не сбежал, пока за ним не придут.

— Шерлок, у тебя есть, чем его стреножить? У меня был только ремень, им я связал ему руки.

Шерлок поднял свою грязную юбку и размотал подвязку на чулке, подал Джону. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на шёлковой ленте. Эх... А Джону-то мечталось лицезреть это в другом месте, при других обстоятельствах... 

Связав брыкающегося ругающегося Томаса, Джон вернулся к Шерлоку и поставил его на ноги. Тот встал неуверенно, покачиваясь, словно младенец, делающий первые шаги **:** того и гляди упадёт. Джон опустился на колени, приподнял подол платья и снял с него туфли, хотя вряд ли Шерлок смог бы идти по острому гравию в тонких чулках более уверенно, чем в «адских» туфлях. Джону неоднократно доводилось носить на руках дам в широких юбках, лишь бы найти у них там колени, за которые подхватить. На длинных ногах колени легко нашлись, Джон поднял Шерлока на руки и не сдержал удивлённого возгласа **:**

— Какой же ты тяжёлый в этом платье!

Из темноты с дорожки послышался злобный голос Томаса **:**

— Да он вообще толстый! И уродливый! Одному чёрту известно, чем он прельстил Роберта и Питера!

Пьяный Шерлок язвительно огрызнулся **:**

— Так Питер тоже бросил тебя? Обещал жениться, да сбежал на следующий же день? Надеюсь, он не успел обрюхатить доверчивую блондинку...

Томас разразился отборной руганью, что совершенно не вязалось с его утончённым обликом, но вполне соответствовало воспитанию деревенского невежды. Джон поудобнее обхватил Шерлока и скорее направился к дому, подальше от потока ядовитых оскорблений. Любопытно переспросил **:**

— Питер? Это кто ещё? 

Шерлок обнял его за шею и деланно небрежным тоном ответил **:**

— А, знатный ухажёр той красотки. — И, явно уводя внимание Джона в другое русло, пьяно затараторил **:** — Ой, у меня чулок съехал. Джон, не тряси, неси аккуратно, а то меня стошнит. Знаешь, как у меня всё болит в этом корсете? Джон, ты представляешь, если долго носить корсет, то печень принимает форму восьмёрки... Вот бы увидеть такую печень...

Джон про себя отметил, что надо выяснить, кто такой Питер, и поддержал хмельной лепет мальчишки.

— Шерлок, а разве на ферме у мясника ты не видел такие печени? Я думал, все свиньи носят корсеты. 

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул ему в шею.

— Джон, для этого же надо носить корсет много лет, а бекон столько не живёт. 

Его горячие губы ткнулись Джону под ухо и, целуя, переползли на загривок. Джон остановился. Шерлок горестно прошептал **:**

— Я так хотел, чтоб ты меня взял прямо в этом платье... И боялся, что ты меня высмеешь и отвернёшься... Я даже подготовил себя перед свиданием с тобой... Но ты же любишь только настоящих женщин... А я люблю тебя... И я не женщина... Что же мне делать?..

Джон сглотнул комок в горле. Пьяные откровения больно резали его измученное сердце. Вместо ответа он нашёл губы Шерлока и прильнул к ним своими губами. Шерлок крепче обнял его за шею и с готовностью отдался поцелуям. От него одуряюще пахло вином, смолой и увядающими розами. 

Неожиданно парк осветился, словно от вспышки молнии, вдали послышались залпы выстрелов и радостные крики людей. Шерлок и Джон вздрогнули, но не разомкнули губ и продолжили целоваться, пока на тёмном небе распускались огненные цветы фейерверка. Праздник закончился.

~

*******

Шерлок только к вечеру выздоровел настолько, что был в состоянии вытерпеть двухчасовую стрижку своих испорченных волос. Для этой ответственной процедуры специально был приглашён лучший цирюльник из города — лишь ему одному доверял стричь свои волосы его светлость. Разумеется, локоны любимого мальчика также вверились в его руки. Однако перед столь радикальной мерой Уимси долго советовался с мастером, решали, можно ли сохранить волосы Шерлока длинными и выстричь лишь самые безнадёжные прядки, или, как это ни печально, придётся остричь всю голову, оставив приемлемую для приятного взора длину. Как ни старались служанки, как ни сдерживал своё брюзжание мающийся похмельем Шерлок, но полностью оттереть смолу с его волос не представлялось возможным. Пакостный Томас со своим приятелем успели вымазать на маскарадную причёску мисс Грейс половину глиняного горшка, и бóльшая часть вязкого вара пришлась на её затылок. Меньше пострадали волосы спереди, и лицо почти не пришлось оттирать маслом, но помимо волос пострадало дорогое жемчужное ожерелье — семейная реликвия Уимси. Его светлость необычайно расстроился, и даже неизвестно, чему больше **:** частичной утере привлекательности любовника или урону, нанесённому ювелирному раритету. Нельзя было исключать и третью причину графского огорчения **:** наглядное подтверждение причастности Томаса к жестоким нападениям — прошлому и нынешнему — на его обожаемого Шерлока. Не нужно быть великим мудрецом, чтоб знать **:** нет на свете никого более мстительного, чем обиженный любовник. Томас ревновал, завидовал и вымещал свою злость на сопернике. Тем не менее у мягкосердечного графа ни в какую не поднималась рука наказать озлобленного Томаса. Несчастный мальчик был слишком хорош собою, красив и нежен, даже один удар плетью изуродует его шёлковую белую спину. Господь с ним... Ожерелье отправили ювелиру на чистку, для стрижки волос пригласили цирюльника. 

После двух часов мастерского порхания ножниц и расчёски, подстриженного Шерлока наконец представили пред волнительный взор его светлости. Уимси облегчённо выдохнул **:** красота любовника не пострадала. В некотором роде Шерлок даже стал очаровательнее, ведь укороченные прядки завились ещё сильнее, изысканно обрамляя тонкое лицо по самые брови. А вот сзади слипшиеся волосы цирюльнику пришлось обрезать значительно короче, полностью оголив шею. Эх, а романтичный граф мечтал об этаком античном мальчике с кудрями до плеч... 

Он ласково потрепал упругие завитки на затылке Шерлока, поцеловал его в макушку и щедро поблагодарил мастера за спасение прекрасного облика своего фаворита. 

Шерлок испросил у его светлости позволения сходить показаться Джону. Уимси сжал тонкие губы и, не сдержав недовольства, произнёс **:**

— Твоего охранника следовало бы наказать за неисполнение обязанностей. Но так и быть, раз всё обошлось благополучно, я его прощаю. Сходи к нему. Только не надолго. 

Шерлок необдуманно возмутился **:**

— Разве Джон обязан ходить за мной по пятам вокруг дома? Он должен сопровождать меня лишь за пределами усадьбы! Он не виноват, что я подвергаюсь нападениям даже в собственной спальне! 

Уимси поражённо поднял брови **:** он не ожидал услышать подобной дерзости.

— Шерлок, ты стал излишне груб и нахален. Очевидно, столь дурственно на тебе сказывается общение с простолюдинами.

Задыхаясь в душе от графской несправедливости, Шерлок извинился и отправился к Джону.

~

В усадьбе стояла послепраздничная суета, большинство гостей разъехалось, остальные собирались в дорогу, слуги наводили порядок в освободившихся комнатах, прачки работали не покладая рук, зато главная кухарка теперь могла отдохнуть. Её-то и застал Шерлок, выходящей из кабинета доктора, важно несущей свой колышущийся бюст, зияющий в глубоком декольте. 

Джон, по всей видимости, так и не успел толком выспаться, всю ночь и утро просидев рядом с постелью юного пьяницы. Невзирая на усталость, он искренне обрадовался выздоровевшему Шерлоку, повертел его перед собою, разглядывая новую причёску, одобрил **:**

— Мне нравится. Непривычно пока, но, думаю, так лучше. Всё-таки ты парень, и отныне никто не перепутает тебя с девицей. Признаться, если бы я лично не застал Томаса на месте преступления, то подумал бы, что ты сам вымазал свои волосы. Помню, как ты жаждал от них избавиться.

Шерлок возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Я бы придумал более действенный способ. Я бы свои волосы поджёг. 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Боюсь представить тот пожар. — Потом серьёзно спросил **:** — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Так и не ел ничего?

Шерлок мотнул подстриженной головой, тяжёлые локоны разлетелись на лбу.

— Нет, не могу даже думать о еде, сразу выворачивает. 

Джон развернул лежащий на столе свёрток: на тарелке источал божественный аромат большой кусок румяного пирога. Ноздрей Шерлока коснулся запах свежайшей горячей выпечки, он по привычке сморщился, но рот наполнился слюной, и, поломавшись для вида, Шерлок с аппетитом умял всё кухаркино угощенье.

~

*******

После шумной праздничной недели в поместье наконец наступило благословенное затишье. Его светлость увлёкся освоением нового музыкального инструмента, привезённого из заморской колонии и подаренного ему одним из гостей, — ситаром. Экзотический инструмент имел много струн, уникальное звучание и требовал высокого мастерства игры. Граф даже заказал в столице учебник-пособие по игре на ситаре. Помимо этого в оранжерее зацвело несколько новых видов тропических растений, и его светлость услаждал взор, проводя время в цветах и вдохновляясь на создание поэмы. 

Шерлок снова погрузился в занятия по химии, биологии и иностранным языкам, вдобавок, для него наняли учителя фехтования, а вот видеться с Джоном ему удавалось лишь в те моменты, когда от того требовалась охрана во время выездов. А так как сопровождать Шерлока, кроме его посещений мясника, больше было некуда, то им приходилось общаться только очень краткое время, в виду близкого расположения фермы. Учебные стрельбища с Джоном и освоение приёмов борьбы граф не позволил возобновить, да и простые визиты своего аманта в докторские покои категорически не поощрял. Шерлок терялся в догадках о причине внезапной графской немилости по отношению к Джону. Случай со смоляным нападением он не принимал в оправдание, это всего лишь нечестный повод выказывать недовольство работой охранника. Выходит, Уимси лишил благосклонности своего любимого лекаря не поэтому. А почему? Неужели что-то узнал?.. Или только подозревает?..

~

Со времени маскарада прошло две недели, две тревожно-неопределённых недели. Джон тоже чувствовал немилость графа, но с Шерлоком этого не обсуждал. Шерлок не обсуждал этого с Джоном. Оба волновались, но скрывали друг от друга свои тревоги и переживания. Не сговариваясь, они избегали любых интимных прикосновений, даже в те моменты, когда их никто не мог видеть. Напряжение витало в воздухе, они ждали, во что выльется нежданная опала.

~

*******

— Мистер Холмс! Вас спрашивает какая-то леди!

Девчушка-служанка бежала по полю наперерез его коню. Шерлок резко осадил Ориона и спрыгнул на землю. Джон поспешил за ним. Они склонились над ребёнком и расспросили **:**

— Какая леди? Где? Это она тебя послала?

Девочка, только-только вступившая в отроческий возраст, смутилась от пристального внимания двух молодых джентльменов и пояснила **:**

— Знатная леди. Она приехала в экипаже из города. Я знаю кучера, он в тамошней гостинице работает. Она почему-то не захотела проехать в усадьбу и остановилась у сторожки привратника. Он меня и послал на ваши поиски. Она ждёт вас, мистер Холмс!

Шерлок мгновенно взлетел на коня и бросился в направлении жилья привратника. Джон подхватил невесомую девочку, посадил её перед седлом и помчался вслед. Издалека он увидел, как Шерлок, чуть не запутавшись в стременах, спрыгнул с Ориона и буквально упал в объятия дамы, несолидно рванувшейся к нему навстречу из стоящей на дороге двуконной коляски. Джон остановил свою лошадь за несколько ярдов от них, ссадил девочку на землю и шепнул ей **:**

— Иди по своим делам, красавица, не подглядывай. 

Девочка нехотя удалилась, но всё время оглядывалась на мистера Холмса, очень уж ей нравился этот красивый неприступный юноша. Он никогда её не замечал, как она ни старалась попадаться ему на глаза. Да, конечно, она, как и все вокруг, знала о его отношениях с милордом, но трепетное девичье сердечко всё равно на что-то надеялось... 

Джон приблизился к Шерлоку и молча встал на почтительном расстоянии. Наблюдать за долгими объятиями не входило в его обязанности, но и покидать подопечного он не имел права. Пусть Шерлок сам скажет: уйти ему или остаться. Кто эта неизвестная леди, Джон уже догадывался, даже не видя её лица, прижатого к груди Шерлока. 

Наконец, крепкие объятия разомкнулись **;** гостья, чисто по-женски ахая, сняла с Шерлока шляпу, склонила его голову к себе, поцеловала в лоб, поласкала волосы, огладила щёки, снова притянула в объятия, опять поцеловала, опять потрепала кудри, опять погладила лицо и опять поцеловала. И непрестанно шептала **:** «Мальчик мой... мой мальчик... малыш...». На Шерлока она не была похожа совершенно, только светлые раскосые глаза, острым взглядом которых она полоснула Джона, выдавали их родство. Миссис Холмс оказалась невысокой, в меру полнотелой, светловолосой, и вовсе не такой молодой, как можно было предполагать, — лет ей было, наверняка, далеко за сорок. Джон услышал, как Шерлок спросил её **:**

— Откуда ты узнала? Боллз?

Она вздохнула и подтвердила **:**

— Да, от него. Нарочно заявился к нам в дом, чтоб рассказать эту новость. Оказывается, уже вся округа знает, он всем насплетничал... Дворянин называется... 

Шерлок помолчал, потом выдавил **:**

— Как отец это принял?

Миссис Холмс снова печально вздохнула.

— Как-как... Тяжело. Ты же знаешь его и знаешь, как он ко всему _такому_ относится. Переживает, из дома не выходит, в глаза соседям смотреть не может... Я утешаю его, говорю, что главное — твой сын жив-здоров и благополучен, а он, словно осёл, упрямится **:** «Отныне нет у меня сына...». Тут уж даже Майкрофт его отругал **:** «Отец, поздно посыпать голову пеплом. Времена уже не те. Нужно было работать во имя поддержания рода и поместья, а не строить из себя джентльмена-белоручку, чванясь пустым титулом! Немудрено, что Шерлок предпочёл судьбу содержанки...». В общем, с Майкрофтом отец тоже поссорился. Ну да бог с ними. Ты-то как живёшь? Как ты вырос!.. И волосы обрезал... Это кто? — Она указала взглядом на Джона. 

Шерлок оглянулся и, не пряча мокрых глаз, представил их **:**

— Мама, это Джон Ватсон — лекарь этого поместья и мой охранник по совместительству. И мой друг. Джон, знакомься — миссис Холмс, моя мать.

Джон пожал маленькую руку в кружевной перчатке. Миссис Холмс не сводила с него строгого родительского взгляда, и Джон невольно почувствовал себя мальчишкой-сорванцом. Так и казалось, что сердитая мать сейчас устроит ему допрос **:** «А не обижаешь ли ты моего милого мальчика? А всё ли ты делаешь для его блага? Можно ли тебе доверять моего ребёнка?..». Но оказалось, что доверять Джону она не намеревалась.

— Шерлок, это твой охранник? Что это значит? Ты невольник? Вообще-то, я приехала за тобой! И пусть только этот докторишка посмеет меня остановить! Шерлок, идём! — Она крепко взяла сына под локоть и потянула к ожидающему экипажу.

И Джон, и Шерлок опешили оба. Шерлок успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем воспротивился матери. Выдернул руку и воскликнул **:**

— Куда? Неужто домой? Да ни за что!

Миссис Холмс, не предполагавшая сопротивления, растерялась и сбавила напористость.

— Шерлок, я понимаю, что дома тебе будет тяжело. Поэтому я договорилась с Оливией о том, что ты поживёшь первое время у неё. Ты же помнишь миссис Уоллес, мою хорошую подругу? 

— Мама! И что я буду делать у твоей хорошей подруги? В цветнике копаться? Или уроки вязания брать? Я хочу поступить на учёбу в столичный университет, и мне это обещано! Я останусь здесь!

Миссис Холмс вздёрнула подбородок в точности по-шерлоковски и возмутилась **:**

— Здесь?! Ты с ума сошёл, Шерлок! Ты пока ещё несовершеннолетний, а я — твоя мать, поэтому мне решать, где тебе быть! Поехали домой! 

— Нет!

Джон смотрел на перепалку матери с сыном и радовался. Радовался за Шерлока, что у него такая отважная любящая мать **;** радовался за миссис Холмс, что у неё такой замечательный упрямый сын...

~

Миссис Холмс, так и не добившись возврата сына в отчий дом, вернулась в город в гостиницу, где остановилась перед визитом в поместье Уимси и откуда должна была уехать ближайшим дилижансом на юг в своё графство. Перед расставанием с Шерлоком они провели больше часа в разговорах, просто присев на траву у опушки леса подальше от посторонних глаз. Джон бдел за ними в отдалении, не слыша, о чём они беседуют, но прекрасно видя, как миссис Холмс не выпускает Шерлока из рук. Она гладила ему спину и плечи, ежеминутно трепала подстриженные кудри, держала за руки и ласкала взглядом, не отводя от сыновнего лица глаз. И самое удивительное — Шерлок беспрекословно принимал эти чрезмерные нежности, что было несвойственно его непокорному характеру и брыкливому возрасту. Джон любовался на них и немного завидовал: его мать умерла давно, и он уже не помнил, какова ласка родительской руки. 

Прощаясь, миссис Холмс не сдержалась и прослезилась, тиская Шерлока в объятиях и утирая слёзы платочком. Её материнского внимания удостоился даже Джон, когда она в порыве чувств притянула его к себе и потрепала короткие русые волосы. Джон удивился, обрадовался, но постеснялся обнять её в ответ. 

Напоследок она напомнила Шерлоку **:**

— Письма пиши на адрес Оливии, она никому не проболтается. Только не указывай своё имя на конверте, а то проболтается почтальон. Ты умный мальчик, всё понимаешь. Как отец немного отойдёт от потрясения, я дам тебе знать. Может, надумаешь домой приехать. — И весомо добавила **:** — Шерлок, пока есть я, тебе есть к кому вернуться. Помни об этом. 

Она поцеловала взлохмаченного Шерлока в подбородок, кивнула Джону и села в коляску. Заждавшийся кучер с готовностью тронулся в обратный путь. Шерлок с Джоном стояли на дороге и провожали их взглядом до тех пор, пока дорожная пыль, поднятая копытами, не улеглась вдали. Взяв своих лошадей под уздцы, они пешком пошли в усадьбу.

Шерлок молчал, Джон не нарушал тишины и не задавал вопросов **:** пусть мальчик спокойно запечатлеет в памяти этот волнующий эпизод своей жизни — свидание с матерью после долгой разлуки. Сколько же времени Шерлок с ней не виделся? Учитывая, как далеко на севере находилось поместье сэра Энтони, где проживал и обучался Шерлок, от поместья Холмсов на юге, то вряд ли он часто навещал родной дом. 

На подходе к конюшне Джон всё-таки спросил **:**

— Ты скажешь Уимси, что встречался с матерью?

Шерлок пожал плечом.

— Он и так знает. За нами же продолжают следить. Наверняка ему успели доложить. Джон, оказывается, этим летом его светлость два раза пересылал деньги моим родителям. Не от своего имени, конечно, а от анонимного адресата в столице. Мама была уверена, что деньги от меня, и даже ездила туда на мои поиски. Я не стал её разубеждать — пусть думает, что деньги высланы мною. Иначе гордость не позволит ей принять помощь от графа. Я так понял, что суммы были не столь большие, чтоб усомниться в моей причастности, но вполне существенны в их бедственном положении. Я не знаю, нужно ли поблагодарить его светлость?.. Нет, не буду. Он же хотел, чтоб это осталось в тайне. 

Джон согласно кивнул.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. Не говори ему о тех деньгах. И это… Шерлок, я слышал, ты упомянул Боллза? Виконт — друг его светлости, если я не ошибаюсь. Насколько я понял, твоим родителям он преподнёс новость в крайне неприглядном свете... Но я не понимаю **:** зачем он рассказал всей вашей округе про тебя? Ты успел разозлить его за время праздника или у вас давние счёты? 

— Я его не злил, виконт сам по себе гнусный и злой. Этот мерзкий гад — наш сосед. Разумеется, он не упустил шанса, чтобы столь подло и больно унизить моих родителей. Хотя мы никогда не делали ему ничего плохого. 

Джон промолчал, но очень хотел бы узнать подлинную суть конфликта. Имя заносчивого виконта он выяснил после окончания маскарада — Питер. Это же имя назвал обиженный Томас в ту памятную ночь со смоляным нападением. Что Шерлок учудил такого, чтоб вывести из себя сразу троих **:** графа, виконта и красавчика Томаса? Понятно ведь, что графская немилость, так явно выказываемая в последние дни, имеет происхождение как раз со времён праздника. И как небезосновательно подозревал Джон, происхождение любовно-ревностное.

Они уже подошли к конюшне, где их могли услышать слуги, поэтому серьёзный разговор прекратили. Джон лишь пошутил **:**

— Шерлок, наверное, надо усилить твою охрану? Ведь тебя могут похитить в любой момент, посадить в мешок и увезти домой.

Шерлок улыбнулся и помотал головой.

— Не волнуйся, я убедил маму, что мне здесь очень нравится. Кажется, она даже уверовала, что я влюблён в графа. 

Поручив лошадей заботливым конюхам, Шерлок с Джоном разошлись по своим делам **:** Джон — к больным, Шерлок — проводить исследование свежей свиной крови и сравнивать её с человеческой. То есть со своей. Прижимая к себе сумку с пузырьками, он направился в лабораторию. Щёки хранили тепло маминых поцелуев.

~

*******

Джон оказался прав **:** причина графской немилости, действительно, имела любовно-ревностную причину. А вот с действующими лицами разворачивающейся драмы он ошибся **:** Боллз и Томас были вовсе ни при чём. Треугольник сложился иной **:** граф, Шерлок и лекарь. Впрочем, ведь именно это и предвидел Джон, этого и боялся. Слишком самонадеянно простому лекарю водить умнейшего графа за нос. Терпение Уимси иссякло, он вынес свой суровый вердикт вечером следующего дня. 

Джон стоял в кабинете его светлости перед сидящим за столом хозяином и с волнением внимал его спокойным уверенным словам.

— Джон, я вынужден расторгнуть наш с тобой договор. Отныне мне не нужен постоянный лекарь в поместье. С этой должностью прекрасно справится доктор Кэри, приезжая из города в установленные дни недели, как это было раньше, до тебя. 

У Джона упало сердце **:** все его планы на жизнь обрушились в этот миг. Где ещё он сможет получить столь же хорошую и высокооплачиваемую работу доктора? Даже в столичных госпиталях и больницах — куда без протекции на приличную должность попросту не устроиться — доктора зарабатывают меньше. О своей собственной практике в любимом городе можно вообще пока забыть. Скопленных денег хватит, чтоб выкупить практику где-нибудь в мелком городишке далеко от столицы. А потом, откладывая гроши, заработанные на больных бедняках, накопить-таки на свою вожделенную мечту. Годам к сорока. Дьявол! А кто виноват? Сам виноват! Надо было ценить графские милости, а не совращать его любовника. Разнежился за пазухой у благодетеля, привык к щедрым подачкам, зажрался, осмелел... Размечтался **:** к тридцати годам иметь собственную практику в столице. В фантазиях рисовалось, как встречные леди и джентльмены раскланиваются и приветствуют **:** «Добрый день, доктор Ватсон! Моя матушка уже поправилась, вы такой замечательный доктор!», а он, весь такой важный, с усами, тростью и в котелке вышагивает по столичным шикарным улицам... Всё, забудь мечты, деревенский доктор Ватсон, езжай в далёкое захолустье принимать роды у плодящихся ежегодно истощённых крестьянок, лечить тёмный народ от дизентерии и просвещать на предмет элементарной гигиены. Что ж, тоже честный и нужный труд. Если вообще не случится так, что Уимси, будучи совершенно справедливо разгневанным, не пожелает более сурового наказания для человека, обманувшего его доверие. Нет, Джон всё же надеялся, что благородный граф, о порядочности которого ходили легенды, не унизится до кровавой мести своему лекарю. А вот отправить его с пустыми руками на все четыре стороны — вполне в духе знатного вельможи. И неизвестно ещё, сможет ли Джон найти какую-либо работу, или же его будут увольнять отовсюду, как только прознает граф. Не секрет, что Уимси имел огромное влияние и связи в высшем свете, в его власти поставить все мыслимые препоны дальнейшей карьере Ватсона. Если графу пожелается, то Джон не найдёт никакой работы приличнее должности батрака на ферме. Чёрт! Хоть бросайся ему в ноги и слёзно умоляй о прощении **:** «Ах, простите, ваша светлость! Не имел я злого умысла нанести вам оскорбление, когда совращал вверенного моим заботам и опеке юного красавца, приобретённого исключительно для ваших телесных утех! Не казните меня, я же по глупости и недомыслию воспользовался его неопытным телом. Пять раз». Джон даже хохотнул в душе. Нет, отговорок у него не было. Наказания он достоин. Значит, и понести его надо достойно. Что ж, не впервой ему оказываться в непростой жизненной ситуации: и детство было нелёгким, и после военных ранений ему казалось, что жизнь кончена. Вот только в детстве и после армейской службы ему оказывал помощь именно граф, нынче же можно было лишь уповать на благородство этого доброго человека и надеяться, что жизнь не окажется погубленной навсегда. 

Джон стоял перед его светлостью, заслуженно принимал кару и в этот решающий момент тщетно старался не думать о Шерлоке. Как на мальчике отразится графский гнев? Неужели Уимси получил доказательства их плотской связи? 

Уимси словно услышал его мысли и пояснил **:**

— С первых дней пребывания Шерлока в моём доме я сомневался в целесообразности твоего попечительства над ним. Но я увидел, как бедный испуганный мальчик сразу же потянулся к тебе, и, зная тебя как человека крайне надёжного и преданного, ни разу не проявившего любовного интереса к юношам, я доверил тебе уход за ним. Разумеется, я приставил опытного слугу следить за вами. Никаких весомых доказательств того, что ты обманул моё доверие и воспользовался мальчиком, словно любовницей, я не получил. Подозрения были, и даже много раз, но я до последнего не хотел верить в твоё предательство. Шерлок радовался общению с тобой, поэтому я не осмеливался вас разлучать, какие бы сомнения не терзали меня. Однако не так давно мне довелось прочесть твоё письмо, адресованное мистеру Нилу, твоему бывшему сослуживцу. Да, не удивляйся, мне пришлось пойти на эти недостойные меры. То, что ты в один день заинтересовался возвращением на военную службу ради хороших денег и совершил визит к своему банкиру с целью выяснить состояние своих финансов, а также в разговоре с ним ты посетовал на высокую стоимостью обучения в столичном университете, — всё это навело меня на определённую мысль. Твой порыв безусловно благороден **:** вытащить мальчика из неволи, оплатить его обучение, вернуть ему независимость... Отважный поступок, я и не сомневался в тебе. Вот только вряд ли эта жертвенность идёт от чистой души...

Джон вскинул гневный взгляд, но не успел и слова произнести в свою защиту, как Уимси продолжил **:**

— ...если дружеские чувства не подогреты любовной связью. Ты можешь клясться и уверять меня в бескорыстности своих побуждений, но, увы, я тебе не поверю. — В графских словах мелькнула тщательно скрываемая горечь. Джон не знал, к чему относятся эти сожаления и боль **:** к вероломству лекаря, к уязвлённому самолюбию, к измене любовника или ко всему разом. Джон даже допустил мысль, что Уимси непритворно любит Шерлока. От этого осознания ему стало не по себе **:** получается, он испортил Шерлоку перспективу долгой счастливой жизни под графским крылом. Ох, не надо, не надо было перешагивать черту! Нельзя было посягать на неискушённого юнца, нельзя было идти на поводу его отчаянного страха и бросаться утешать любознательное тело. Нужно было завязать своё желание в узел, но сдержаться. Не устоял, поддался похоти, соблазнился грехом, изгадил мальчику жизнь... Но ещё не всё потеряно, можно убедить графа в своей единоличной вине, увести гнев от Шерлока. 

— Ваша светлость, я не буду вам лгать и умолять о прощении. Вы правы **:** я предал ваше доверие. Я совратил Шерлока и воспользовался его неопытностью. Только прошу поверить **:** наши с ним отношения ограничились лишь несколькими случаями, когда я по слабоволию не мог удержать своей низменной страсти. Я прекрасно осознавал свои подлые деяния и готов понести наказание. 

Уимси выслушал Ватсона с печалью в тёмных глазах, кивнул, взял со стола вскрытый конверт и подал ему.

— Это ответ мистера Нила на твоё письмо. Пришёл пару дней назад. Он предлагает тебе рискнуть завербоваться на войну в южную колонию, где в последнее время разгорелась настоящая война. Наше правительство заинтересовано в удержании своих позиций в этом адовом пекле, поэтому туда направлены значительные средства и поддержка. За полгода службы в чине капитана вполне можно заработать на несколько безбедных лет мирной жизни. Если, конечно, остаться в живых на этой войне. Ты сам понимаешь, дикарским племенам не знакомы правила ведения честного боя, тебе уже приходилось с этим сталкиваться. Тем не менее, я не настолько жесток, чтоб настаивать на твоей воинской службе непосредственно с оружием в руках. Я успел поговорить кое с кем, и меня заверили, что даже фельдшерский труд в полевом лазарете оплачивается очень достойно. Докторá же там просто на вес золота. 

Джон стоял перед графом, держал в руках забытое письмо и заторможенно соображал **:** радоваться ему или ужасаться? С одной стороны, перспектива воинской службы будоражила кровь, с ностальгией вспоминались те захватывающие времена. С другой стороны, очень уж он привык к гражданскому спокойному житию, с уютом, теплом, вкусной едой, с женской лаской. С третьей стороны, лучше пойти служить, чем влачить жалкое существование в графской опале. А вот с четвёртой стороны... Джон даже не усомнился в наличии четырёх сторон у своей проблемы. С четвёртой стороны был Шерлок. Собственно мысли о Шерлоке и решили все его сомнения. Хватит портить мальчику жизнь своими неуклюжими чувствами и нелепыми поступками!

~

Уимси дал Джону два часа на сборы. Джон собрался за полчаса, благо, много вещей на войну с собой не берут. За оставшееся время он прибрал кабинет, подготовив его для кратких визитов нового доктора, и навёл порядок в своём жилье, в которое ему вряд ли когда суждено вернуться. Одежду и личные вещи сложил в сторону **:** пусть делают с ними что угодно — хоть беднякам раздают, а хоть и выбрасывают. Растопил камин и сжёг ненужные деловые письма и письма от друзей. Те два конверта, что были заготовлены на случай побега Шерлока, он долго крутил в руках, но тоже бросил в камин **:** не хватало ещё, чтоб они попали в руки графа. Джон очень надеялся, что Шерлок сбегать не станет, ведь ему обещано обучение в университете, а не это ли его главная цель? Увидеться им с Шерлоком, конечно, не позволили. Джон написал ему прощальное письмо. Письмо получилось коротким и сухим. Понятно же, что в первую очередь его прочтёт граф. В письме Джон даже не мог объяснить истинную причину своего отъезда. Как сказать? «Шерлок, нас раскрыли, поэтому прощай, не поминай лихом»? Или так **:** «Шерлок, я люблю тебя больше жизни и надеюсь, что ты меня тоже хоть сколько-то любишь. Но нас разлучают, нам не быть вместе. Я жертвую собой ради твоего благополучия, мой любимый»? Джон представил брезгливо перекошенное лицо Шерлока, читающего строки этого дамского романа, и улыбнулся. Уимси сам изложит причину увольнения и ссылки лекаря, объяснив всё, что посчитает нужным. Запечатанное письмо Джон оставил на столе на видном месте, пусть его передадут Шерлоку завтра, когда опальник будет уже далеко в пути.

~

Под пристальным взглядом слуги (наверняка того самого, что был приставлен следить за ними с Шерлоком) Джон погрузил свой небольшой дорожный сундук на задок повозки, закрепил ремни. Тайком посматривая в сторону особняка, он надеялся хотя бы издалека увидеть Шерлока. Разумеется, никто их не подпустит близко друг к другу, но хоть перекинуться бы последним взглядом... А может, и к лучшему, что граф посчитал их встречу излишней. Своевольного Шерлока наверняка бы пришлось удерживать силой, если бы он пожелал приблизиться к Джону. Очевидно, Шерлок даже не подозревает о его отъезде, сидит в лаборатории и корпит над своими исследованиями. Ради такого дела граф мог даже предоставить ему давно обещанный человеческий труп. Тогда Шерлок уж точно не заметит ничего вокруг, окромя вожделенной мертвечины. 

Джон не пошёл в конюшню, чтоб попрощаться со своей молодой кобылицей, — побоялся, что позорно прослезится на глазах у приставленного соглядатая. Лошадь свою он очень любил, и она отвечала ему взаимностью, расставаться с ней было тяжело. Попрощаться с прислугой в лице кухарки, смешливой Коломбины и других столь же дорогих его сердцу обитателей усадьбы Джон также не смог — слуга остановил его на полпути на кухню и невозмутимо изрёк **:**

— Милорд попросил вас не задерживаться. Если вы готовы к отъезду, то пройдите в экипаж и ждите там, его светлость обещал спуститься к вам.

На Джона словно ведро помоев вылили. Никто никогда в графской усадьбе с ним так не разговаривал. Но высказывать возмущение подневольному прислужнику не имело смысла, и Джон последовал приказу. 

На двор опускались ранние осенние сумерки, тренькнул первый сверчок, с кухни пахнуло жареной рыбой, вдалеке раздался счастливый детский смех, сердце сжалось, горло перехватило. Джон понимал, что вряд ли когда ещё он увидит этот дом. За три года он стал ему родным и любимым, здесь ему было хорошо и уютно, нигде до этого с ним не обращались столь уважительно и по-доброму. В этом доме оставался кусочек его души. Другую часть души, что занимал вздорный любимый мальчишка, Джон оставлял с двоякими чувствами **:** Шерлоку без него должно быть лучше, разумом он это понимал. А вместе с тем терзался тревогой. Как Шерлок будет жить без него? Кто его будет охранять от пакостного Томаса? Кто отучит от курения и пьянства? Как отразится на нём разоблачение их отношений? Голова кружилась от забот за этого неугомонного юнца. Обнадёживало одно **:** у Шерлока есть благородная цель в жизни, он хочет выучиться, следовательно, по собственному почину наломать дров не должен. Ну а граф, если действительно любит Шерлока, то простит ему глупую интрижку с похотливым доктором. 

Уимси величественно приблизился к ожидающему Джону и произнёс **:**

— Желаю тебе счастливой дороги. Путь до места твоего назначения неблизкий, но мне будут докладывать о твоих передвижениях, и я надеюсь, что доберёшься ты без приключений. — Эти слова следовало понимать как предупреждение **:** не вздумай своевольничать, за тобою следят. Джон и не думал сбегать. В этой стране Уимси найдёт его где угодно, в какую бы щель он не забился, а в остальном мире его пока ничто не прельщало настолько, чтоб отказаться от давней мечты. Нет, Джон пойдёт на войну, искупит свою вину в глазах оскорблённого вельможи, заработает денег и воплотит мечту в жизнь. А там посмотрим, как судьба повернёт... Шерлок повзрослеет, станет графу не интересен, и если он не вырастет из своих отроческих романтических грёз, то может статься, встретятся они в столице и будут жить в одном доме, и наймут добрую старую служанку... 

Уимси прервал его наивные фантазии и продолжил речь. 

— Ты помнишь, что едешь через столицу, где должен получить документы о восстановлении тебя в действующих рядах армии, там же получишь назначение на службу. Вот рекомендательное письмо генералу Стенли, он мой давний приятель. Я попросил его, чтоб тебя назначили доктором в лазарет или госпиталь. Думаю, ты мечтаешь оказаться на поле боя, но я хочу верить, что благоразумие победит твой мальчишечий пыл. Джон, несмотря на моё пошатнувшееся доверие, я продолжаю относиться к тебе с любовью и заботой, я верю в тебя и надеюсь, что ты вернёшься с войны целым и невредимым. 

Джон предпочёл бы, чтоб его светлость направил свою любовь и заботу на Шерлока, а про него самого забыл бы навсегда. Возможно, Уимси так и сделает, как только Ватсон исчезнет за морями в дальних землях. Джон молча кивнул. Он тоже надеялся вернуться живым. Казалось, говорить больше не о чем, и Джону пора занимать место рядом с кучером. Повозка должна была доставить его в город, где он переночует в гостинице, а утренним дилижансом уедет в столицу. Но Уимси вдруг подал ему ещё один конверт.

— Джон, здесь деньги. Нет, это не тебе, — поспешил он пресечь возражения Ватсона. — Ты едешь через столицу, так будь добр, перешли эту небольшую сумму Холмсам, как ты делал это раньше, от анонимного лица. — И с улыбкой пояснил **:** — Да, твой банкир открыл мне и этот секрет. 

Джон с удивлением взял конверт. Помолчал, подумал, но всё-таки сказал **:**

— Ваша светлость, вы знаете, что к Шерлоку вчера приезжала мать? 

Уимси кивнул.

— Да, мне рассказали. Жаль, что она не пожелала познакомиться со мной.

— А вы знаете, кто рассказал родителям Шерлока о его проживании у вас? Ведь Шерлок это скрывал от них. Эту новость преподнёс им лорд Боллз, вернувшись домой после празднования. Он сосед Холмсов. Теперь Шерлок изгой в собственном доме, от него отрёкся отец. Боюсь, что деньги они не примут.

Уимси задумался. Очевидно, эта весть поразила его. Он с искренним сожалением проговорил **:**

— Бедный мальчик... Я подумаю, что можно сделать в этой ситуации. А деньги в таком случае ты перешли на имя миссис Холмс. Мне думается, она разумнее своего супруга.

Джон положил оба конверта в карман и отважился спросить **:**

— Ваша светлость, вы позволите мне хоть изредка писать Шерлоку?

Уимси опустил глаза. Ему тоже было тягостно говорить об этом.

— Нет, Джон. Ни в коем случае. Даже не смей меня больше обманывать и искать каких-либо способов связаться с Шерлоком. Я всё равно узнаю. Не тревожь мальчика, он должен тебя забыть.

Что ж, Джон предвидел такой ответ. И ему предстояло с ним смириться. 

Кучер стегнул лошадей, повозка выехала за ворота, Джон оглянулся на ярко освещённые окна огромного графского особняка. Жаль, что комнаты Шерлока выходили окнами в парк. Хоть бы мельком увидеть его тонкий силуэт... с копной подстриженных кудрей... со скрипкой на плече... Но наверняка Шерлок сидит в любимой лаборатории или в библиотеке, охраняемый незримыми слугами, приставленными никого к нему не подпускать и сокрыть отъезд Ватсона хотя бы до утра. 

Повозка проехала луг, аллею старых лип, минула сторожку привратника, около которой они с Шерлоком вчера повстречались с замечательной миссис Холмс, из сторожки пахло ужином. Грузная фигура привратника показалась в открывшейся двери, он проводил их взглядом. До города ехать было около часа, сумерки сгустились, по сторонам было мало что видно, Джон смотрел на лошадиные спины и думал, как же радикально поменялась его жизнь три часа назад. Он предчувствовал, что угрызениями совести, сомнениями и вопросами ему суждено мучиться ещё очень и очень долго. Такая уж у него была натура, он не умел шагать по жизни, не оглядываясь. И даже покинуть гостеприимную усадьбу он не мог, не посмотрев в последний раз на огонёк её сторожки, исчезнувший за деревьями.

~

В городе кучер высадил его у гостиницы, помог выгрузить сундук, пожелал спокойной ночи и уехал обратно в поместье Уимси. Джон взял на ночь самый дешёвый номер, располагающийся под крышей, уточнил утреннее время отправления дилижанса в столицу и поднялся по длинной скрипучей лестнице к себе. Какой смысл было брать номер? Всё равно уснуть не сможет, будет сидеть всю ночь и смотреть в пустоту. Джон зажёг керосиновую лампу, сел на заправленную узкую кровать и погрузился в свои невесёлые думы. Не заметил, как задремал и повалился боком на покрывало.

~

Приснился голос Шерлока. Его голос невозможно было перепутать ни с кем **:** красивый, глубокий, не по-мальчишечьи низкий. Голос поручал коня прислуге, властно приказывая напоить и следить. Никогда на конюшне Шерлок так не разговаривал с конюхами. Но это же сон. 

Когда на скрипучей лестнице послышались торопливые шаги, перепрыгивающие через ступени и затихшие у его двери, Джон очнулся от дрёмы и вскочил с кровати. За дверью ожидаемо висела тишина. Неужели всё-таки сон? Эх. Намечтал, приснилось... Но нет! Раздался робкий стук и нерешительный голос позвал **:** «Джон...». Он подлетел к двери, дрожащей рукой повернул ключ и распахнул её. На пороге стоял Шерлок. Запыхавшийся и растерянный. Джон затащил его в комнату и закрыл дверь. Громким шёпотом заругался **:**

— Шерлок, ты безумец! Зачем ты приехал? Уимси разгневается на тебя! Ты же понимаешь, почему меня выставили из поместья? 

Шерлок, также не то шепча, не то крича, ответил **:**

— Нет, я только догадываюсь, почему ты уехал, даже не попрощавшись со мной! Твоё письмо ничего не прояснило. Я приехал, чтоб ты мне сам сказал, в лицо, что я испортил ваши прекрасные отношения с графом, что я сломал все твои планы на жизнь...

Джон открыл рот и чуть не проглотил язык от удивления. Оказывается, вину за его ссылку Шерлок принял на себя. Боже... Письмо он и впрямь написал скомканное и глупое, Шерлок из него ничего не понял. 

— Шерлок, а кто тебе дал моё письмо? Я оставил его на столе в своём кабинете, рассчитывал, что тебе его передадут не раньше завтрашнего дня, да и то с позволения его светлости. 

— Я сам его нашёл. Прочёл и понял только, что ты уехал надолго. Конечно, я догадался, что ты покинул поместье не по собственной воле, а по настоянию графа. Нас раскрыли, да? Что Уимси тебе сказал? Куда ты направляешься? Почему так спешно? Зачем...

Джон прервал поток его вопросов.

— Шерлок, стой, стой! Ответь сначала **:** как ты оказался в моём кабинете? Я полагал, что с тебя не сводят глаз, чтобы скрыть мой отъезд как можно дольше.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Это меня и насторожило. Лишние слуги вокруг... Я вылез через окно и направился к тебе, а у тебя всё прибрано и письмо на столе. Я прочёл, сел на Ориона, спросил у привратника, когда ты проезжал, и поскакал сюда.

— Сюда? Как ты об этом догадался?

— Джон, это элементарно! Ты поехал в город на ночь глядя, поехал не на своей лошади, а с кучером, которого я встретил возвращающимся в усадьбу, — понятно же, что не к своей Бесси ты ночевать направился... 

Вот чёрт, Джон и думать забыл про Бетти! 

Шерлок продолжил свои логические умозаключения. 

— ...а скорее всего, чтоб продолжить путь на дилижансе, который будет только утром. Значит, ты останешься ночевать в гостинице. А почему из трёх гостиниц ты остановился в этой, так это проще простого — именно от неё отходит дилижанс. И я оказался прав! — В голосе Шерлока прозвучало довольство самим собою. 

В другое время Джон обязательно похвалил бы догадливого умника, но нынешняя ситуация не располагала к комплиментам. Он порывисто обнял Шерлока и прижал его буйную голову к своему плечу.

— Шерлок, жеребёнок ты мой необузданный... Не надо было тебе приезжать, граф наверняка уже знает о твоём побеге и выслал слуг, чтобы тебя вернуть. Неужели ты решил всё бросить и податься в бега? Когда уже столько достигнуто и ещё больше обещано?..

Шерлок мотнул кудрями по его шее.

— Нет, я не сбегу, вернусь, я только с тобой попрощаться приехал. Джон, я бы хотел поехать с тобой, честно. Но не могу. Не важно, куда ты направляешься, я бы пошёл с тобой на край света. Я бы мог помогать тебе в лечении больных, но это не то, чем я мечтаю заниматься в жизни. Мне нужно получить образование, иначе кто я? Скрипач в таверне? Медсестра-самоучка? Или твоя содержанка? Я хочу быть независимым и заниматься любимым делом — проводить опыты и свершать открытия, ради этого я готов потерпеть несколько месяцев. Помнишь, ты ведь тоже этого хотел? Ты же меня уговаривал остаться у графа.

Джон шепнул **:**

— Помню, да... Уговаривал, когда ты порывался сбежать и заделаться юнгой на корабль...

Шерлок стыдливо шмыгнул носом.

— Джон, так куда ты едешь?

Джон вздохнул и, уткнувшись носом в тёплые кудри, ответил **:**

— Я еду в нашу южную колонию на войну.

Шерлок вскинулся.

— На войну? Джон, зачем? Тебе одной войны мало? Двух ранений мало? Ты не крепостной крестьянин его светлости, ты не обязан исполнять его приказы!

Джон поспешил успокоить Шерлока, пока тот не повысил свой возмущённый голос настолько, чтоб слышала вся гостиница.

— Уимси ничего мне не приказывал, он лишь уволил меня с должности своего лекаря и предложил взамен работу в военном госпитале. Я не воевать еду, а лечить раненых, понятно? Я заработаю денег и устроюсь в столице. У меня будет своя практика, я стану столичным доктором. Если ты не передумаешь к тому времени, мы будем вместе. — И, чтоб разрядить тяжёлый разговор, Джон шутливо добавил **:** — Тела тех, кого я не сумею вылечить, я буду отдавать тебе на опыты. Может, повезёт, и ты воочию увидишь восьмёркообразную печень. 

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул.

— Я бы лучше увидел вскрытую черепную коробку Томаса, чтоб убедиться в её пустоте. Джон, на сколько ты едешь? Когда ты вернёшься? Ты будешь мне писать?

Джон усадил Шерлока на кровать, сел рядом и неспешно ответил на все его вопросы, стараясь умалчивать лишь о собственных сомнениях и страхах. Шерлок, внимая его тихому уверенному голосу, успокоился. Да, Джон уезжает надолго, но полгода пролетят быстро, Шерлок за это время многому научится, освоит фехтование, выучит третий иностранный язык, будет тренироваться в стрельбе и борьбе, разучит новые музыкальные композиции, узнает всё про строение тела человека, — зато потом, когда они станут жить вместе, Шерлок непрестанно будет изумлять Джона своими знаниями и талантами. Джон не устанет восхищаться, хвалить и гордиться им. А ещё рассказывать на ночь свои приключения на войне и описывать удивительные дальние страны. И обязательно привезёт диковинное чужеземное оружие. Шерлок уверовал, что всё так и будет. Его смятенная душа успокоилась, юное тело возбудилось. Светлые глаза засверкали в тени кудрей, руки перебрались Джону на бёдра, он впился жадным поцелуем в его губы и повалил спиной на кровать, улёгшись сверху. Джон и хотел бы остановить безрассудного юнца, но изголодавшая плоть не слушалась разума, и руки сами по себе кинулись разоблачать его от одежды, лаская оголившуюся кожу. Шерлок не отставал, его проворные пальцы успевали расстёгивать Джоновы пуговицы и застёжки быстрее, чем он обнажался сам. Они вместе стянули кальсоны с Шерлока, Джон откинул покрывало с кровати и подмял нагого мальчика под себя. Шерлок нетерпеливо развёл ноги, а руками крепко обнял Джона за спину, зажимая меж их животов наливающиеся члены. Джон целовал любимые губы и разрывался между желаниями и сомнениями. Побег Шерлока сам по себе вызывающ, а уж если граф узнает, каким именно образом тот попрощался с уволенным лекарем, то неизвестно, чем это обернётся для них обоих... Шерлок почувствовал его неуверенность, просунул ладонь ему под живот, обхватил толстый горячий ствол и умело поласкал. Плотские желания измученного воздержанием Джона безоговорочно возобладали над его душевными метаниями. Он оторвался от сладких губ, привстал над Шерлоком, сплюнул себе на пальцы и, нащупав его сжатый анус, аккуратно проник скользким пальцем в вожделенное нутро. Шерлок раздвинул ноги шире, с предвкушающей улыбкой и учащённым дыханием ожидая, пока Джон его подготовит. Красивый розовый член лежал на чистовыбритом лобке **;** руки, закинутые на подушку, открывали столь же гладкие подмышки, кожа сияла белизной — мальчик выглядел, словно изящная фарфоровая статуэтка. Услаждая взор рассыпавшимися локонами — в свете керосинки чёрными на белой наволочке — Джон с лёгким сожалением вспомнил его былую гриву. Тщетно избегая тревожных мыслей о возможной погоне за самовольным графским фаворитом и стараясь не прислушиваться ко звукам, доносящимся со двора гостиницы, он торопливо растянул узкое отверстие, добавил слюны, смазал свой член и навис над мальчиком, опираясь руками о постель. Не отводя глаз от лица Шерлока, он туго, медленно, но уверенно вошёл в него почти по самое основание. Шерлок закусил губу, сдерживая болезненный стон, но его счастливые глаза продолжали сиять, руки гладили спину Джона, и он сам подался бёдрами навстречу, насаживаясь на член до конца. Прошептал **:**

— Я люблю тебя целиком, вот так. — Длинные ноги он закинул Джону на поясницу и, обняв его всеми конечностями, поторопил **:** — Давай же. 

Вбиваясь с каждым толчком всё быстрее и быстрее в тонкое податливое тело под собой, сдерживая собственные стоны и зажимая ладонью рот Шерлока, не желающего скрывать своего блаженства, Джон каждую минуту ожидал, как распахнётся вышибленная дверь и преданные графские прислужники оттащат их друг от друга. Кровать скрипела, долбясь изголовьем в стену и ножками об пол, да и тонкие перегородки меж комнатами наверняка пропускали все до единого любовные звуки: шлепки плоти о плоть, громкое рваное дыхание, несдержанный стон на пике удовольствия, игривый шёпот и влажные касанья поцелуев. Свидетелей, точнее слушателей, их порочной связи граф при желании найдёт немало. Вдобавок, застиранная гостиничная простыня, щедро промазанная их семенем, выдаст прелюбодеев с головой. 

Разомлевший удовлетворённый Шерлок не изъявил желания покинуть постель, смирившийся с ситуацией Джон не посмел его выгнать, они обнялись и, переплетя ноги на узкой кровати, забылись неспокойным сном. 

Неугомонный Шерлок проспал недолго, нащупал под одеялом Джоново дремлющее достоинство и бесцеремонно разбудил его, ухватив требовательной рукой, принуждая встать. Джон проснулся от возбуждающей ласки и жарких губ, подивился нерасторопности графа и вновь подмял Шерлока под себя. Опять скрипучая кровать сотрясала стену и пол, опять Шерлок не хотел сдерживать стонов, опять на простыню выплеснулось семя. И Шерлок снова вцепился в Джона и не пожелал уходить. 

— Шерлок, как ты будешь оправдываться перед Уимси за ночь, проведённую со мной? Ты совсем не боишься его? 

Шерлок оторвался от груди Джона, где тягуче выцеловывал соски и шрам, поднял затянутый негой взор и лениво отговорился **:**

— Боюсь, очень боюсь... вдруг меня лишат десерта и не дозволят послушать декламацию новой графской поэмы. Джон... Плевать, какие санкции граф применит ко мне. Главное, ты ему больше не подчиняешься, тебя он наказать не сможет.

Джон не был уверен в собственной безнаказанности, но говорить об этом Шерлоку благоразумно не стал. Сильнее прижал его к себе и зарылся лицом в лохматые кудри.

~

Утром он проснулся в полном одиночестве на мятой липкой простыне. Умывшись и одевшись, Джон выловил в коридоре шуструю молоденькую служанку, сунул ей в ладошку монету и извинился **:**

— Прости за грязную постель и не рассказывай никому. 

Девица смущённо хихикнула.

— Да тот молодой джентльмен уже заплатил мне за стирку. — Тем не менее и вторую монетку она спрятала в лиф.

Джон уточнил **:**

— Он уехал один или за ним кто-то прибыл?

Служанка охотно пояснила **:**

— Никого больше не было, он ушёл ещё затемно. Сел на своего вороного, да и поскакал. Правда, в седло он сел не очень-то уверенно. Я во дворе была как раз, слышала, как он ахнул. — Она снова хихикнула и убежала вниз по лестнице. Джон улыбнулся, от сердца немного отлегло. 

Дилижанс прибыл через час, Джон успел за это время позавтракать в гостиничной харчевне, ведь до следующей длительной остановки путь предстоял неблизкий. В саму же столицу они должны были прибыть лишь на следующий день к вечеру. В экипаже Джон занял место в углу у окна и с лёгкой улыбкой на губах погрузился в воспоминания. Пусть визит Шерлока был полнейшим безумством, но как же эта встреча перед разлукой была необходима им обоим.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Так как вредный Томас появится в сюжете ещё раз, я не могу не поделиться своим представлением о его внешности. В самом начале фика, когда я упомянула его как изнеженного блондина, похожего на девушку, я не подразумевала конкретного прототипа, но потом до меня дошло **:** ба, вот жеж оно самое!  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> Да-да, красавчик Андрей Пежич, отныне, увы, красавица Андреа. Только у моего Томаса волосы покороче и ум не особо долог.


	13. Ненаписанные письма

*******

Светало, утренняя осенняя прохлада пробирала до костей, когда Шерлок возвращался из города в усадьбу. Сорвавшись вслед за Джоном, он не озаботился одеться теплее **:** жилет и батистовая сорочка почти не согревали. Но Шерлок отнюдь не мёрз, его грели жаркие воспоминания прошедшего свидания. Касаться седла промежностью было больно. И в то же время сладостно. Точь-в-точь как тогда, после их первого раза... 

Шерлок поставил Ориона в конюшню и, не скрываясь, деланно ровной походкой, с гордо поднятой головой, прошёл в дом и поднялся в свои покои. Слуги, накануне отлучки не сводящие с него глаз, сейчас или спали, или нарочно не показывались — Шерлок даже не стал думать об этом. В спальне он разделся, небрежно бросил одежду и завалился спать. Дверь, ведущая в графскую спальню, была приоткрыта, но за ней не раздавалось ни звука. Об этом Шерлок тоже не стал думать.

~

Проснулся он после полудня в тревожно-прекрасном настроении **:** события прошлой ночи будоражили кровь, а грешное отверстие, двукратно отлюбленное большим членом, приятно побаливало. Шерлок вытянулся в постели и улыбался, глядя на солнечные блики, рассыпанные по узорчатым обоям. Опустил руку под одеяло, развёл бёдра и всунул кончик пальца в припухший анус. Скользко и влажно... Частичка Джона всё ещё с ним... в нём... Тревога, увы, не поднимала настроения, ласкать себя не хотелось. Шерлок вздохнул **:** предвиделся тяжёлый разговор с Уимси. Нужно смиренно пережить этот неприятный эпизод. Во что бы то ни стало достоверно изобразить раскаяние и ни в коем случае не доводить графа до принятия радикальных мер. Нельзя допустить собственное изгнание из столь богатой кладовой знаний. 

Чутко прислушиваясь к звукам из соседней спальни, Шерлок тихо поднялся с постели. Слугу вызывать не стал, самостоятельно оделся и умылся, стараясь производить при этом меньше шума и оттягивая встречу с его светлостью как можно дольше. Расчёсывая волосы, заметил, что дрожат руки. Обругал себя **:** «Кролик трусливый! Напортачил, а отвечать боишься? Джон бы тебя презирал за это!» и с размаху бросил щётку для волос на паркет. Тяжёлая серебряная щётка создала требуемый грохот, дверь в графские покои распахнулась, но вместо ожидаемого благородного лика предстало постное лицо камердинера. Шерлок поднял щётку и невозмутимо поинтересовался **:**

— Его светлость у себя?

Пожилой слуга, как обычно не выказывая внешне никаких эмоций, чинно ответил **:**

— Милорд с утра уехал на охоту в соседнее поместье, его пригласили. К ужину быть не обещался. 

Шерлок кивнул и отвернулся, с негодованием глуша свою позорную радость **:** объяснения с его светлостью откладывались до ночи, а то и до завтра.

~

Весь день Шерлок провёл за учёбой **:** фехтование, иностранный язык, любимая химия, чуть менее любимая биология. Оцарапал руку до крови, порвал рукав сорочки, учился отражать удары, выучил склонения глаголов и узнал очень неприличное слово на чужом языке, провёл опыт и пронаблюдал экзотермическую реакцию, разбил колбу с кислотой, припрятал несколько листьев коки — учебный день прошёл насыщенно. Однако проспав завтрак и проигнорировав обед, к ужину Шерлок здорово проголодался и с небывалым аппетитом набросился на еду. Благо, его светлость отсутствовал, блюсти хорошие манеры было незачем, о «клистирной» диете никто не напоминал, поэтому Шерлок наелся от души. Как только он вышел из-за стола, сразу почувствовал необычайную сонливость. По всей видимости, внезапно нагруженный желудок отнял всю энергию организма на собственные нужды. Шерлок еле дотащился до своей спальни и, не в силах раздеться, бессознательно упал поверх покрывала.

~

Проснулся он, похоже, опять около полудня. День был пасмурный, а потому по освещению комнаты определить время оказалось затруднительно. Голова раскалывалась, словно с похмелья, и не желала поворачиваться к часам на камине. «Я же с маскарада не напивался, что это?..» Шерлок сделал усилие, со стоном повернулся и чуть не вскрикнул от боли **:** левая ягодица горела нещадным огнём. «Неужели граф меня спящего выпорол?..» Улёгшись под одеялом на другой бок, Шерлок притронулся к своему телу и обнаружил себя полностью раздетым. Ягодица казалась вспухшей и горячей на ощупь, прикосновения к ней вызывали ещё большее жжение. «Если бы граф выпорол, то по всей площади задницы, не ограничиваясь половиной», — мудро вывел Шерлок и, пересилив боль, поднялся с постели. Сдерживая кряхтение и желание заглянуть себе за спину, он доволок своё нагое скрюченное тело до зеркала и повернулся к нему левым боком. Уже заранее представляя, что он там увидит, Шерлок всё равно ужаснулся отражению **:** ягодица «украшалась» — нет, не выжженным клеймом, как он ожидал, — а тёмным рисунком. Это же... punctation... punctures. Шерлок видел пару раз подобные сизые картинки на коже моряков. Татуировка — вспомнил он современное название своего позорного украшения. Чернильного цвета рисунок размером с половину ладони занимал самый верх ягодицы сбоку, ближе к бедру. Монограмма из переплетённых букв WR. Уимси Роберт. Шерлок мрачно усмехнулся **:** «Спасибо, милорд, что не все ваши имена, звания и титулы вписали, а то и спины бы моей не хватило». Кожа вокруг татуировки покраснела и опухла, но вензель проступал чётко, и выполнен он был вполне... красиво. Где же такой мастер сыскался? За неимением времени явно не из столицы приглашённый, а срочно найденный в окрестностях. Вспомнив, сколько времени понадобилось Уимси, чтобы обсудить с цирюльником его новую стрижку-причёску, Шерлок подивился быстроте принятия нынешнего решения. Очевидно, гнев и жажда наказания подстегнули уверенность графа и ограничили его творческую фантазию. Унизительное клеймо могло быть гораздо витиеватее, и располагаться где угодно на теле провинившегося любовника **:** на спине, плече, на груди, животе, да хоть на лбу... 

Шерлок смотрел на свою клеймённую задницу и не мог определиться **:** хочется ли ему устроить бунт в защиту неприкосновенности своего, и без того поруганного подневольного тела, или ему на всё плевать? Голова, больная после лошадиной дозы снотворного, ничего толком не соображала и просилась обратно на подушку. Шерлок вернулся в постель, удобно устроил свои больные места, накрылся одеялом, поразмышлял о способах выведения подкожного рисунка и снова уснул.

~

С его светлостью Шерлок встретился за ужином. Сидеть на стуле «помеченным» задом было довольно болезненно, но он не подавал виду и незаметно опирался на правый бок. Будучи уверенным, что наказание графа тем и ограничится, Шерлок почти успокоился. Если для Уимси клеймение имеет важное значение, то пусть наслаждается. У него и книги в библиотеке все до единой помечены вычурным экслибрисом. 

Аппетита не было, сонная одурь ещё не покинула организм окончательно, Шерлок через силу впихнул в себя несколько кусочков ростбифа и заграничного мягкого сыра и лишь налегал на вино. Уимси молчал, это не было редкостью, он часто бывал задумчив, особенно когда пребывал во власти поэтической музы. У Шерлока сыр застрял в горле от его нежданной фразы.

— Шерлок, если попробуешь избавиться от татуировки — тебе наколют другую. Не пытайся даже. 

Шерлок отпил вина, сыр проскочил. Всё ясно **:** слуги доложили графу о его сегодняшнем времяпрепровождении в библиотеке, где он выискивал любую информацию о подкожных рисунках и красителях, применяющихся для этих целей. Крайне удивлённым голосом произнёс **:**

— Разве возможно от неё избавиться? Срезáть кожу или выжигать кислотой, уверяю вас, я не собираюсь. 

Уимси знал Шерлока уже довольно хорошо и иногда отличал его игру. Стоило признать, мальчик не по годам был талантливым актёром. 

— Не собираешься, я надеюсь. Также не надо втирать грязь, доводя до загноения. Ты знаешь, чем чреват сепсис. 

Шерлок в очередной раз убедился, что Уимси — достойный соперник по интеллекту. Тот продолжил **:**

— Пока кожа не заживёт — ты будешь находиться под постоянным присмотром слуг. В твои обязанности входит беспрекословное подчинение лечебным процедурам. Не прикасайся грязными руками, не мочи водой, не отрывай корочку с раны. Если мне доложат о твоих попытках вредительства — пеняй на себя. Завтра с утра я уезжаю на несколько дней в северное графство. Ранее я рассчитывал взять тебя с собою, посмотреть море, сходить под парусом на острова... Но раз уж дальняя дорога тебе пока противопоказана, увы, ты остаёшься. Обещаю взять тебя в следующий раз. 

Уимси поднялся из-за стола. Ласково похлопал Шерлока по плечу, пожелал спокойной ночи и удалился. Шерлок облегчённо вздохнул **:** уф, его самовольное свидание с Джоном окупилось малой кровью, всего лишь принудительным «прослушиванием поэмы» и «лишением десерта».

~

*******

__

__

_Шерлок, как больно мне оттого, что я не могу писать тебе писем, и в то же время, какое это благо. Мне пришлось бы тебе лгать, а я не желаю этого. Пусть уж лучше ты будешь пребывать в неведении._

_Месть Уимси настигла меня на месте службы, куда я, восстановленный в рядах армии и в звании капитана, прибыл через месяц. Вместо обещанного госпиталя и должности доктора меня ожидал приказ с назначением на передовую. Я уверен, что Уимси не планировал этого изначально, он поменял свои указания относительно моей судьбы после нашего с тобой прощания. Командующий даже невзначай проронил **:** дескать, нам гораздо потребнее доктор, нежели пушечное мясо в офицерском мундире. Нет, Шерлок, не думай, я ни в коей мере не жалею о том свидании, воспоминания о нём согревают мне душу (и тело, чего уж лукавить). Служба меня не пугает, ты помнишь **:** я вовсе не новобранец. Меня пугает только одно **:** как гнев Уимси отразился на тебе. Не приведи господь, он изгнал тебя из своего дома. Это было бы очень плохо. Куда ты подашься? Я боюсь представить, до чего может довести тебя юношеская самонадеянность и нехватка опыта. Я лишь уповаю на милость его светлости **;** мне кажется, что его чувства к тебе глубоки и серьёзны, тебя он любит, в отличие от всех своих прежних пассий. Ты такой, Шерлок... тебя невозможно не любить. Ты необычный, ты особенный, ты исключительный. Мне кажется, графу льстит обладание тобою. Надеюсь, что теперь, когда меня нет рядом, и тебя некому сбивать с толку, ты будешь счастлив и устроен._

_Дьявол! Я лгу сам себе! Я не хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив... без меня..._

~

*******

_Джон, если бы я имел возможность написать тебе письмо — сейчас бы я этого сделать не смог **:** переломал бы все перья, порвал бумагу и разбил чернильницу о стену. Меня переполняют гнев и обида **:** как Уимси посмел направить тебя на поле боя? Он же обещал тебе должность лекаря в госпитале, ты должен лечить раненых солдат, а не идти под снаряды, пули и штыки. Уимси сегодня донёс до меня эту подлую новость, я зол и взбешён. Но больше всего я злюсь на себя самого **:** в этом только моя вина, это я необдуманно примчался к тебе в гостиницу, и это я остался на ночь... А расплачиваешься ты. Как же в тот миг мне желалось высказать графу всю правду о наших с тобой отношениях, о том, как мне приятно заниматься любовью с тобой и как безрадостно — с ним. Если бы не ты и не страх за тебя, я бы так и сделал — пусть хоть кнутом порет, хоть выгоняет, но я трусливо придержал язык. Ведь, как выяснилось, власть и знакомства Уимси простираются далеко за пределы Королевства, и я не могу подвергать тебя ещё большей опасности. Я ввязался в игру, правила которой установил не я, я их только принял. Приходится играть по правилам Уимси. И я выдержу до конца, во что бы мне это ни стало. Сегодня мне дали понять **:** намеренные провокации не прощаются. Мне придётся проявить всё своё мастерство, лишь бы гнев сменился на милость, и ты вернулся живым с той проклятой войны._

_...чёрт! Как проявлять мастерство, как задабривать графа, если уже месяц он ко мне не прикасается?.. По всей видимости, я нахожусь в этаком карантине. Его светлость, наверное, брезгует и ждёт, пока последняя твоя молекула не улетучится из моего тела. Или ожидает, когда полностью заживёт клеймо, чтобы всласть насладиться своими владениями. Клеймо... что же мне с ним делать?.. Я не желаю его носить пожизненно, так же, как и быть вечной собственностью Уимси. И я не осмелюсь показать эту позорную метку тебе..._

~

*******

— Шерлок, скоро Рождество. Ты думаешь о подарке для меня? 

Уимси игриво подмигнул и поднёс к губам бокал с вином. Они ужинали вдвоём, впервые после очередного наезда гостей. Шерлок оторопел, о подарке для его светлости он, само собой разумеется, и не помышлял. Что можно подарить вельможе, у которого есть совершенно всё и даже ты сам принадлежишь ему? Если только набить чучело свиньи. И украсить его большим клеймом с графской монограммой. 

Уимси понял его замешательство и разрешил проблему сам.

— Я заказал подарок для нас двоих. Его должны привезти из дальней восточной страны как раз к Рождеству. Я с нетерпением жду. Если ты благосклонно примешь его — это и будет лучший подарок для меня. 

Больше Уимси не проронил ни слова об этом загадочном подарке «для двоих». Шерлок перебрал в уме множество вариантов, в том числе и из рода постельных утех, но ничего, что могло бы вызвать графское нетерпение, в голову не пришло. Получив тавро на круп и тем самым познав непредсказуемость Уимси, Шерлок уже и не знал, чего ещё можно от него ожидать. Лишь понадеялся, что ничего страшного и унизительного быть не должно. В последнее время их отношения казались совершенно безоблачными, его светлость даже словом не намекал на прошлую провинность Шерлока, любя его, как и прежде **:** регулярно, с желанием, попеременно то в зад, то в рот. Разве что стал ещё больше уделять внимания его ягодицам, целуя и покусывая их, особенно помеченную левую. Татуировка зажила, покрылась нежной прозрачной кожей, тёмный тонкий рисунок вензеля проступал ярко и чётко **:** W, словно извивающийся подлый спрут, охватывала стройную невинную R. *****

~

Уимси не вытерпел до Рождества и преподнёс долгожданный подарок уже в Сочельник утром. Сразу после совместного завтрака в постели, он вскочил, накинул халат на голое тело, вернулся сияющий словно именинник, сел на постель рядом с Шерлоком, отодвинул в сторону поднос и водрузил ему на колени большую плоскую деревянную шкатулку, похожую на те, в которых хранятся дуэльные пистолеты. 

— Шерлок, открой. 

Не веря, что в ящике и впрямь находится оружие, коим необходимо стреляться, Шерлок щёлкнул парой замочков и поднял крышку. Боже... чёрт. Утопленные в бордовом велюре лежали отнюдь не длинноствольные изящные пистолеты, а столь же длинные изящные... хм-м... стеклянные члены. Три штуки. Трёх калибров **:** тонкий, потолще и самый толстый. Прозрачные, полые, в натуральную величину, с мастерски проработанной выступающей головкой. Тут же возникший порыв — рассмеяться весёлым смехом, Шерлок сдержал, задумался и обомлел **:** ему предстоит _это_ ощутить в себе. Иначе в чём смысл подарка? Не любоваться же на искусную работу восточных мастеров-стеклодувов. Он поднял невинные глаза на Уимси.

— Роберт... а почему «на двоих»? Вы говорили, что подарок нам обоим. Это как?..

Уимси ласково улыбнулся, придвинулся ближе, приобнял Шерлока за плечи и доверительно зашептал ему **:**

— А вот так, мой ангел... 

Он аккуратно вынул средний фаллос из велюрового гнезда, положил его на ладонь и огладил. 

— Смотри, как он красив... Какая тонкая работа **:** венчик, бороздка, жилки... и идеально гладкий при этом. Видишь, в основании отверстие и пробка? Внутрь наливается тёплая вода, плотно закупоривается, снаружи смазывается благоухающим маслом и... А дальше лишь сплошное наслаждение. Ты спрашиваешь **:** почему на двоих? Поверь, эта вещица доставит огромное удовольствие нам обоим, когда ты её распробуешь. Я страстно мечтаю видеть, как ты будешь с ней забавляться. Стоя на коленях или лёжа на боку... вонзать в себя то медленно, то быстро, по основание или только вершинкой... И стонать в упоении... Шерлок, я возбуждаюсь от одних лишь фантазий! Видишь, насколько я жажду этого чувственного зрелища. Обещай меня им порадовать — это и будет твой подарок мне на Рождество. Жаль, что мы не можем отдаться наслаждению прямо сейчас, скоро церковная служба, нам надо поторопиться. Во время празднования нам тоже не уединиться... Мы посвятим этому завтрашний вечер. Я весь в предвкушении! Шерлок, вставай! Нам скоро выезжать. 

Уимси сбросил с себя халат, вмиг появившийся слуга подал ему бельё, его светлость принялся одеваться, укладывая полувставший член в отглаженные кальсоны. Шерлок выскользнул из постели и исчез за дверью своей спальни. Он избегал красоваться нагим телом перед прислугой, особенно с тех пор, как пометился графской печатью.

~

*******

_Шерлок, мальчик мой, вот и наступило Рождество... Не верится, что когда-то, будто бы в прошлой жизни, я ждал именно этого Рождества **:** на нём заканчивался срок моей службы в поместье Уимси, после этого я должен был стать независимым доктором, я так об этом мечтал... Может показаться, что я жалею о крушении своих планов, но это не так. Я давно усвоил одну непреложную истину **:** всё, что ни делается — всё делается к лучшему. Видимо, мне ещё рано становиться на путь заурядного респектабельного джентльмена, я чувствую себя мальчишкой, не доросшим до взрослой правильной жизни. Господь дал мне испытание, послав тебя, кудрявого голозадого ангела, и я тут же свернул со своего скучного пути, с радостью поддавшись сладостному греху. _

_Грех ты мой, колючий светлоглазый... Мы не виделись с тобой меньше трёх месяцев, а я уже так соскучился... Тайком, когда никто не видит, я достаю ту пару костяных шпилек, глажу их пальцем и вспоминаю твои упругие кудри... Я скучаю по тебе... Что же будет дальше?.. Мне стыдно признаваться (и я никогда не признаюсь тебе в этом), я надеялся, что вдали от тебя мои порочные чувства остынут. Но... мне кажется, что я люблю тебя всё сильнее день ото дня. Знаю, так бывает у многих людей, оторванных от дома и от тех, кто им дорог. Привязанность возрастает пропорционально количеству разделяющих миль. Посмотрим... Лишь бы дожить._

_Наверное, у вас уже лежит снег, он всегда выпадает к Рождеству. У нас снега нет, здесь его вообще никогда не бывает. Здесь камни, песок и чахлая растительность. Вечные жара и засуха. Зачем мы боремся за эти земли? Богатые месторождения алмазов и изумрудов простому люду не нужны **;** вóйны, как всегда, нужны лишь власть имущим. _

_Я внушаю себе, что с тобой всё хорошо и ты благополучно живёшь с Уимси. Но я же ничего-ничего не знаю... Вдруг ты сбежал или он выгнал тебя... Нет, я не могу и помыслить об этом! Мне больно представить, что ты окажешься один на один с жестоким суровым миром. Ты умный и смелый мальчик, я знаю, но жить тебе надо дома, где о тебе заботятся и любят. Что же мне делать, как узнать, всё ли с тобой в порядке?.. Разве что написать твоей матери? А если прознает Уимси? У него везде глаза и уши. А он предупреждал, чтоб я не искал никаких способов связи с тобой. Но миссис Холмс — это же не ты. Чёрт! Не будет граф разбираться, с какой целью я писал ей, — решит, что через неё я переписываюсь с тобой. Мне самому уже нечего бояться, а вот подставлять тебя под его гнев я совершенно не желаю. Рискну-ка я написать письмо той самой подруге твоей матушки, которая, вроде как, умеет держать язык за зубами. Оливия У... как там её?.. Уолтер? Уоллес? Да, точно. И отправить то письмо я подговорю своего денщика от его же имени. Он парень любвеобильный, пишет письма сразу трём своим зазнобам. Если добавится ещё один адрес — никто не обратит внимания. Пресвятая Богородица, да я становлюсь шпионом! Шерлок, ты от меня за тысячи миль, а мы с тобой продолжаем прятаться и таиться. Наступит ли день, когда я смогу идти с тобой под руку у всех на виду, не опасаясь косых взглядов и сплетен?_

~

*******

_Джон, я по тебе скучаю. Но я выдержу до лета, до твоего возвращения. Лишь бы ты был живой. Я никогда не скажу тебе об этом, но я тайком наведался в твоё бывшее жилище и взял оттуда перо, которым ты писал, и тот пузырёк с лавандовым маслом. Ничего более приметного я взять не мог, прислуга бы сразу обнаружила в моих вещах чужое. Из этих же соображений масло пришлось поставить в лаборатории, там его никто не заметит. Интересно, как запахи вызывают воспоминания... Я возбуждаюсь, нюхая лаванду, ты можешь поверить? Никогда бы не подумал, что я такой сентиментальный. Мне стыдно. Надеюсь, ты не узнаешь об этом._

_У нас выпал снег и уже неделю лежит не тая. Уимси позволил мне общаться с нашим егерем, мы ходим по лесам, и он учит меня распознавать следы разных зверей. Оказывается, по следам можно прочитать очень многое **:** старое животное или молодое, на какую лапу хромает, бежит или медленно плетётся. Я стал изучать отпечатки ног в нашей усадьбе — почти то же самое, только по форме обуви ещё можно узнать пол и статус человека. Поначалу я затруднялся различать женские и детские следы у прислуги, ведь обувь простая, без каблука. Потом сообразил **:** ширина шага разная. Какой же я невнимательный, нужно совершенствоваться._

_Сегодня канун Рождества, в усадьбе опять гости. Благо, в этот раз их не так много, как было на том празднике с маскарадом. Я опять развлекаю гостей игрой на скрипке, а его светлость аккомпанирует мне на рояле. Рождественская ель установлена в большом зале, она высокая и очень красивая, я никогда не видел подобных. Впрочем, это вообще моё первое Рождество вне родительского дома. Даже на прошлое Рождество я приезжал домой, хотя находился на обучении у сэра Энтони. Однако под его елью меня всё равно ожидал прекрасный подарок — подробный справочник по химическим элементам. Наверное, он сгорел в том пожаре..._

_Джон, знал бы ты, какой рождественский подарок сделал мне Уимси, ты бы рассмеялся. Нет, и об этом тоже, я надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь. Хорошо, что граф презентовал мне его, когда мы были наедине. Вот бы гости удивились, если бы я открыл подарок при них. Завтра мне предстоит опробовать это диковинное подношение собственным анусом. Я морально готов. Я сделаю всё, что желает Уимси. Только бы он вернул тебя в госпиталь в роли здорового доктора, а не раненого бойца._

~

*******

Стеклянный фаллос, тот самый, среднего калибра, казался тяжелее, чем натуральный. Но по-живому тёплым. Шерлок взял его обеими руками, ощупал. Потряс **:** вода внутри была залита по самую пробку и не бултыхалась. Вот бы кровь в него налить... для пущей правдоподобности. 

Обнажённый Уимси лежал рядом, облокотившись на подушки, и с нежностью смотрел, как мальчик изучает подарок. Подал флакон с маслом и салфетку, как бы намекая **:** не томи. Шерлок смазал тёплое стекло, сместился к противоположному от зрителя краю кровати и лёг на бок спиной к нему, выставляя зад — главное действующее лицо предстоящего выступления. Для начала он ещё раз промазал свой анус, проникнув в него двумя масляными пальцами и убеждаясь, что слуга подготовил его основательно. Незаметно вздохнул, приставил стеклянную головку ко входу и протолкнул внутрь по твёрдый венец. Больно не было. Было неприятно и странно. Он ненадолго замер, привыкая к новым ощущениям, и толкнул фаллос дальше в себя. Да, определённо, ничего приятного. Жёстко и грубо. Если бы можно было поласкать себя и хоть немного возбудиться — тогда, наверное, процесс показался бы чуть милее, но Уимси не дозволял самочинства в постели. Видимо, он ожидал, что юный любовник распалится от одной лишь стеклянной сосульки в заднице. Что ж... попробуем. Шерлок совершил обратное движение рукой, вновь всунул, опять вынул, снова внутрь... наружу... внутрь... Скользило гладко, диаметр выбранного «орудия» соответствовал графскому органу, выступающая головка давила на простату — настроение и впрямь поднималось. Шерлок, помня лелеемые мечты Уимси о красоте оного зрелища и боясь не оправдать его ожиданий, привлекательно изогнулся, сильнее выпятил зад и издал счастливейший стон. Фаллос при этом он вонзил в себя почти по основание. Он не видел Уимси, лёжа к нему спиной, но слышал его поощрительный шёпот **:** «да, да... вот так, умница... хорошо...». Судя по дыханию, граф себя усиленно ласкал, созерцая подаренную ему волшебную картину. 

Шерлок подумал, что этим всё и закончится **:** ублаготворённый граф уйдёт курить в свой кабинет, а он сам, возбуждённый и неутолённый, последует за слугой в ванную комнату. Впрочем... графского семени в его теле нет, подмываться незачем. Может, когда Уимси уйдёт, незаметно получится себя порадовать? Представить Джона, как он обнимает со спины своими сильными добрыми руками и входит большим горячим членом, шепча на ухо нежные слова... Всего лишь семь раз им довелось испытать телесное единство, как это ничтожно мало... Когда Джон вернётся и они станут жить вместе, они будут предаваться любви беспрестанно **:** в постели, на полу, в кресле и даже стоя у окна. Они заведут традицию — на уик-энд уезжать из города и совокупляться на природе **:** в лесу, в поле, купаясь в реке. А пока добираются — будут заниматься любовью в экипаже...

Наивные грёзы прервались на полувздохе.

— Шерлок, милый, теперь попробуй другой. Тот, что побольше. 

Опешивший Шерлок вынул из себя член, не вполне удовлетворивший графа, в то время, как невидимый слуга уже успел наполнить тёплой водой самый крупный фаллос из набора и положить его в полотенце на постель. Тяжёлый и устрашающе толстый, бугристый из-за перевитых вен, с плавно заострённой головкой, наподобие револьверной пули... Шерлок с сомнением покачал его в ладонях. Неуверенно проговорил **:**

— Роберт, вы шутите? Он слишком большой. 

Ответ прозвучал, словно хлёсткая пощёчина **:**

— Разве у Джона меньше? Слухи о солидном достоинстве лекаря давно ходят по нашей округе. Шерлок, не разочаровывай меня. Постарайся, чтоб мне понравилось, будь послушным мальчиком. 

Выбора не было. Права протеста он лишил себя сам. Живо представляя, как здорово было бы с размаху грохнуть рождественский подарок о стену, Шерлок смиренно его промазал, лёг в исходную позицию, собрал всё своё мужество и осторожно наделся на крупную головку. Скользкий вход, ослабленный предыдущим фаллосом, покорно поддался, но боль незамедлительно дала о себе знать. Шерлок сжал зубы и двинул орудие глубже в себя. Стеклянный ствол в обхвате оказался явно больше, чем у Джона, анус растянулся до предела, на глаза навернулись слёзы, возбуждение опало. Уимси, словно намеренно не замечая его болезненного напряжения, капризно потребовал **:**

— Встань на колени, пожалуйста. Так будет красивее.

Шерлок безропотно поднялся на четвереньки и вновь вонзил в себя орудие пытки. Нужно всего-то перетерпеть несколько минут... Не подчиняться боли, отыграть сцену на отлично, ублажить графа... чтоб его черти разорвали... Но кусая губы, счастливо стонать, увы, не получалось. Руки предательски дрожали, еле удерживая проклятый фаллос. Эстетичный граф расстроенно поморщился.

— Нет, мне не нравится. Шерлок, прекращай. Я вижу, что этот размер слишком велик для тебя, мой тонкий нежный мальчик. 

Он взял из его рук неугодный предмет и отбросил на край постели. Притянул Шерлока к себе в объятия, поцеловал в искусанные губы и погладил по волосам. 

— Я был неправ, прости. Номер два подходит тебе идеально, им и будем наслаждаться. 

Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул и не удержал своего любопытства **:**

— А номер первый зачем нужен? 

Уимси хитро улыбнулся.

— О, на него у меня несколько иные планы. Завтра попробуем. Там, на Востоке, эта позиция называется «Два селезня клюют одну раковину». Как поэтично! Одним селезнем буду я, а за неимением второго мы используем стеклянный клюв.

~

*******

_Шерлок, наконец-то камень упал с моего сердца — я получил письмо от миссис Уоллес, в котором она заверяет меня, что ты по-прежнему проживаешь в поместье Уимси, и у тебя всё благополучно. Она общается с твоей матушкой, и та всегда пересказывает ей твои письма. Она также сказала, что домой ты ни разу не приезжал с тех пор, как «находишься в любовной связи с графом». Честно говоря, я бы на твоём месте тоже не горел желанием наведаться в гости, когда вся деревенская округа в курсе моих «связей», порицаемых в данном обществе. Помнится, в столице отношение к подобным явлениям намного терпимее. Не берусь судить, плохо это или хорошо с точки зрения морали, но так как в будущем я мечтаю жить с тобою именно в любовной связи, меня это столичное положение устраивает._

_Хотелось бы знать, как отпраздновалось твоё семнадцатилетие. Помню, у тебя день рождения в начале января, ты упоминал как-то. Надеюсь, Уимси не поскупился на подарок и проявил фантазию, а не просто одарил тебя очередными бриллиантами. Может быть, он наконец разграбил кладбище и снабдил тебя парой-тройкой трупов разной степени разложения? Представляю твой исследовательский восторг. Кстати, совсем скоро в марте именины у самого графа. Интересно, что он пожелает получить от тебя?.. Чего он ещё не получал?.. Эх, вот я точно знаю, что хочу **:** затащить тебя в свою постель и неделю не выпускать из неё, лишь по нужде выносить на руках, и даже кормить в постели. И любить, любить, любить... А потом ещё неделю носить на руках, потому что ходить ты не сможешь. Как же я скучаю по тебе... _

_За эти четыре с лишним месяца войны я успел получить два небольших ранения **:** царапина на щеке от осколка снаряда и порез на руке от сабли. И то, и другое несущественно, учитывая, что в каждом бою, в каждой стычке мы теряем десятки наших солдат. В моей роте тоже погибают ребята, и мне, как командиру, от этого больнее вдвойне. Даже тела офицеров мы не отправляем на родину, это совершенно невозможно из-за дальности расстояния и по причине жары. Хороним здесь же среди камней и песка. Лежать в чужой земле — что может быть хуже? Особенно для нас, ярых приверженцев своей страны, религии и культуры. _

_Местные традиции удивительны. Шерлок, представляешь, здесь совсем не принято пить чай с молоком. Но чай здесь вкусный, его пьют из широких плоских чашек-пиал. Мне нравится зелёный чай, прекрасно утоляющий жажду, что при постоянной жаре необходимо, и бодрит он лучше, чем чёрный. Здесь нет бекона и вообще не разводят свиней, религия запрещает потреблять свинину. Также под запретом курение табака в привычном нам виде папирос и трубок, его курят через кальян. Я пробовал, вполне приятно. Никогда тебе не признаюсь, что я курил гашиш. Дважды. Теперь как доктор я имею наглядное представление, почему наркотическая привычка такая сильная. Больше я не рискую даже близко подходить к этой дряни. Я пристрастился к другой, безобидной дряни — я повадился ходить в одну чайхану, где подают необыкновенно вкусные сладости. Надеюсь, при этом климате и тех физических нагрузках, что мы испытываем почти каждый день, я не растолстею. Алкоголя здесь тоже нет, религия запрещает и его. Кажется, что и женщины здесь под запретом **:** те существа, что попадаются на улочках и на базаре укутанные в покрывала так, что не видно даже глаз, — разве это женщины? Ведь женщина — это в первую очередь красота. _

_В этом краю всё не так, как у нас. И даже не так, как на моём первом месте службы, хотя много общего и похожи языки. Местное мирное население относится к нам вполне лояльно, ведь наша страна много сделала для них **:** это и школы для бедняков, и больницы, и помощь продуктами и медикаментами. Воюем мы с их правительственной армией. Если бы я писал тебе письмо, то по соображениям цензуры я бы не мог сказать своего честного мнения, а оно таково **:** мы обыкновенные захватчики чужих земель и богатств. Я не хочу воевать и убивать, но воюю и убиваю. Я стараюсь не думать о том, о чём не должен задумываться простой капитан. Я хочу дослужить свой срок, заработать денег и уехать в свою родную страну. К любимой профессии, к омлету с беконом, к дождям и туманам, к тебе..._

~

*******

_Джон, как много интересного и важного произошло в последнее время! Самое главное, конечно же, — это распоряжение, данное графом, о твоём назначении на должность доктора! Наконец-то. Теперь лишь бы скорее дошло его послание, и побыстрее тебя перевели. Тебе осталось служить два-три месяца, но хоть это время ты проведёшь не на поле боя._

_Не знаю, что именно повлияло на решение графа, но думаю, что этому я тоже способствовал. Со дня твоего отъезда я очень хорошо себя вёл, был послушен и покладист, ни в чём не перечил его светлости — в общем, я был омерзителен сам себе. Я исполнял все его постельные прихоти, хотя порой мне хотелось всё бросить и сбежать на край земли. Джон, если бы ты знал, каким извращениям я подвергаюсь, ты бы не стал уговаривать меня остаться. Впрочем, я не настолько наивен, и прекрасно понимаю, что творящееся в графской постели — вовсе не предел фантазии в области плотских утех. Кажется, впереди меня ожидает нечто более изощрённое, если верить намёкам... Я этого не боюсь, я умею отключать своё сознание от происходящего, многое я удаляю из своей памяти, а кое-что и просто не помню, пребывая в опиумном дурмане. Да, Джон, я хорошо представляю твой гнев, если бы ты узнал о моей новой дурной привычке. Помню, как тебя разозлила всего лишь полевая конопля, что уж говорить про опиум. Могу только уверить, что милорд не намерен превращать меня в наркотического больного и не дозволяет курить опиум излишне часто. А мне хочется чаще... Чаще забываться, чтоб быстрее прошло время, чтоб быстрее вернулся ты. Я держусь, отвлекаюсь учёбой, ведь необходимо ещё многое выучить, чтобы поступить в университет. Мне нужно потерпеть несколько месяцев до твоего возвращения. Как только ты вернёшься с войны, я ни дня не задержусь здесь. Мы с Уимси это оговорили, он принял моё решение, хотя и предложил мне пожить в поместье до осени — до переезда в столицу и начала учёбы. Джон, конец твоей службы будет концом и моей службы. В тот день мы оба станем свободными людьми. Как только мы обзаведёмся жильём с кроватью — я неделю не выпущу тебя из дому, целыми днями и ночами ты только и будешь что любить меня. Просто любить... Я лишь надеюсь, что никто никогда не расскажет тебе, чем я занимался с графом. Даже если ты не испытаешь презрения ко мне, то твоё сочувствие мне тоже не нужно. В твоих глазах я хочу быть... идеальным. Безукоризненным. Чтобы ты восхищался и гордился мною, а не жалел._

_За последнее время я многому обучился. Я освоил и совершенствую фехтование, и даже милорд меня похвалил, а ведь он заядлый фехтовальщик. Жаль, что дуэли на шпагах нынче не в моде. Дуэль на пистолетах мне тоже не страшна **:** я регулярно тренируюсь в стрельбе, и теперь вполне могу соревноваться с тобою на равных. Танцую я просто божественно, как заверяют в один голос мой учитель танцев и граф. В музыке, понятно, я давно безупречен. В копилку моих знаний также добавился ещё один иностранный язык. В Рождество мне повезло пообщаться с гостем — он житель именно той страны, чей язык я изучал, — он был в восторге! Сказал, что у меня небольшой акцент, но в целом я владею его родной речью прекрасно. Я всегда знал, что языки мне даются легко, нам с братом это досталось от деда, он был послом и разговаривал чуть не на дюжине языков._

_Ещё я побывал в столице, Уимси устроил мне рождественские каникулы. Мы много гуляли по улицам и паркам, слушали оперу, посмотрели модный спектакль, обедали в лучших ресторанах, граф одел меня в новые костюмы и купил множество всякой чепухи **:** перчатки, шляпы, булавки, галстуки и часовые цепочки. Раньше мне доводилось бывать в столице неоднократно — ведь наше поместье гораздо ближе к ней, чем поместье Уимси, — но я первый раз побывал в таких больших и дорогих галантерейных магазинах. Стыдно признаваться, мне понравилось. Изысканная качественная одежда и модные дополнения — граф знает в них толк. В высшем обществе, куда каждый вечер он меня выводил, мы смотрелись отнюдь не провинциалами. Новый год мы встретили также в столице и только к моему дню рождения вернулись обратно. _

_И вот самое интересное, что довелось мне узнать и увидеть — это как раз я получил на день рождения. М-м... я даже теряюсь, что поставить на первое место **:** подъём на монгольфьере или вскрытие человеческого тела? На монгольфьере мы поднялись над усадьбой на высоту нескольких сотен ярдов! Захватывающе! Вид открылся на много миль вокруг! Мы бы приземлились где-нибудь в соседнем графстве, но, к сожалению, его светлость подстраховался, и наше воздухоплавательное судно было привязано верёвкой к старому вязу. Мы провели в воздухе чуть меньше часа, осмотрев через подзорную трубу все наши окрестности, и опустились обратно на лужайку перед особняком. Приземляясь, корзина упала на бок, его светлость ушиб руку, а я задницу. _

_Я думал, что это был мой самый чудесный подарок, но оказалось, что на следующий день меня ожидал ещё один сюрприз **:** на столе в лаборатории лежало свежее тело какого-то бродяги, пьяным замёрзшего на улице. При вскрытии присутствовали доктор Кэри и сам граф. Мне доверили провести процедуру самому. Надо признаться, руки у меня дрожали **:** всё-таки человек — это совсем не свинья. Или, вернее, не совсем свинья. Бродяга был грязен и вонюч. Кстати, многие внутренние органы свиньи и человека и впрямь похожи, как ты и говорил. Вскрытие и изучение происходило несколько часов, я насладился сполна. Но тело пришлось зашить и отдать для захоронения. Я хотел оставить для дальнейшего изучения сердце, глазные яблоки и тестикулы, но милорд сказал, что это неэтично с церковной точки зрения **:** душа покойного должна предстать перед Господом в полном своём комплекте. Я согласился отдать сердце и по одному парному органу, но у меня забрали всё. Можно подумать, душе на том свете так уж необходимы тестикулы..._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Варианты монограммы WR. Уверена, что на ягодице Шерлока был набит вензель, подобный первому (выделенный жёлтым), как наиболее простой и изящный **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Мне очень нравятся эти два арта, вполне подходящие к моему Шерлоку из этой главы (имена артеров не помню, но они достаточно популярны).  
> На этом арте трубку можно представить опиумную, череп в пластырях не замечаем)))  
>   
>   
>   
> А на этом арте не замечаем лотосы, думаем, что это орхидеи в графской оранжерее)))  
>   
> 


	14. Без тебя...

*******

Весенний воздух пьянил похлеще самого выдержанного вина из графских погребов. Его можно было вдыхать, пить, глотать и смаковать на языке, умываться им, а если снять рубашку — то и купаться в прохладных возбуждающих волнах. Шерлок, склонившись к гриве Ориона, нёсся по лугу, покрытому изумрудной молодой травой. Полуденное солнце припекало спину под сюртуком и непокрытую темноволосую голову. Он мчался никуда, просто так. Наслаждался весной и кратковременной свободой. Уимси лишь недавно позволил ему выезжать за пределы усадьбы без сопровождения, но обязал иметь при себе револьвер и кинжал на случай нападения лихих людей. Шерлоку он доверял, мальчик научился виртуозно обращаться с огнестрельным оружием и вполне умело владел клинком. Силы в его тонком юношеском теле прибавилось, он стал ещё более ловким и гибким, отчасти благодаря фехтованию и танцам, а также он начал занятия с приглашённым из столицы мастером восточной борьбы. 

Шерлок направил коня к лесу, к той памятной поляне, где они с Джоном, улизнув от слежки, под предлогом изучения приёмов рукопашного боя, страстно предавались любви. Шерлок не стал вспоминать произошедший тогда конфликт и боль, причинённую им Джону. Ведь Джон его простил. Джон всегда его прощает, потому что любит. 

Мысли о Джоне, его чувствах и их будущей совместной жизни, насыщенной приключениями и интересными занятиями, в последнее время не покидали голову Шерлока ни на час. Наверное, это весна так влияла. Семнадцатая весна... Шерлок злился на себя за неподобающие мужчине слабость и чувствительность, превратившие его в этакую девицу на выданье, грезившую замужней жизнью. Но изгонять эти мысли, равно как и запрятывать их поглубже, совершенно не хотелось. Разумеется, мечты отвлекали и мешали усваивать знания, но благодаря им время летело быстрее, а жизнь с графом переносилась легче. Только нужно было помнить о внимательном графском оке и постоянно держать лицо, не показывая своей влюблённости, чтоб не стать уязвимой игрушкой в его руках. Хотя, куда уж уязвимее... 

Шерлок с омерзением отогнал мысли о графе и его постельных утехах. Уже осталось немного, потерпеть два — максимум три месяца, учитывая путь Джона домой. Домой... Это слово грело душу, пусть никакого дома у них покамест и не было. Будет. Со старой доброй служанкой. С лабораторией. С докторским приёмным кабинетом. Со спальней и большой кроватью. С гостиной, камином и двумя креслами. Да, именно так всё и будет. Шерлок вдохнул полной грудью ароматного лесного воздуха и поднял улыбающееся лицо к ясному небу, не скрытому прозрачными ветвями. 

Лес, пока ещё безлиственный, просвеченный солнцем насквозь, звенел на все лады **:** весенние птахи пели, затмевая друг друга в мастерстве соблазнения подруг. В прошлогодней пожухлой траве россыпью сверкали яркие первоцветы **:** белые, лиловые, синие и жёлтые. По латыни Шерлок знал лишь galanthus, он же подснежник. У других цветов он с детства помнил только народные названия, а это не приличествовало высокообразованному человеку, обязанному знать латынь. Сделав соответствующую пометку в своей ментальной записной книжке, Шерлок выехал на знакомую поляну и обомлел от восторга **:** от края до края она была покрыта цветущим ковром. Даже Орион встал как вкопанный — очевидно, задумался **:** можно ли всё это съесть за один раз. Шерлок спешился, осторожно опустился на колени и прикоснулся к нежным цветам. Орион склонился и попробовал красоту на вкус, за зиму он соскучился по свежей зелени. Шерлок шлёпнул своего любимца по ляжке, направляя объедать другой край поляны. А сам, сняв и расстелив сюртук, улёгся лицом к небу, закинул руки за голову и погрузился в упоительные воспоминания. То свидание с Джоном память трепетно сохранила до мельчайших деталей **:** до каждого вздоха, стона, движения тел, скольжения члена внутри, касания заботливых рук, поцелуев со вкусом крови из разбитых накануне губ... 

Наверное, сладко замечтавшись, Шерлок не услышал приближения всадника, хотя Орион давно стоял настороже, навострив уши. На поляну неторопливо вышагнул белый красавец-конь и обогнул лежащего Шерлока по кругу. Тот не подал вида, что ему есть хоть какое-то дело до незваного гостя, и продолжал наслаждаться отдыхом. Краем глаза он разглядел всадника и узнал в нём презренного Томаса. Что привело бывшего графского фаворита в весенний лес, оставалось неочевидным. Возможно, избалованный ленивый парень просто катается на подаренном графом коне и красуется по всей округе. Правда, перед кем красоваться в лесу — неизвестно. Шерлоку было плевать на Томаса и на причины его появления здесь, он только хотел, чтобы тот поскорее убрался восвояси. Но Томас убираться не спешил. Он спрыгнул с лошади и подошёл к лежащему мечтателю. Шерлок внутренне напрягся **:** от мстительного ревнивого глупца можно ожидать пакости в любой момент. Два нападения сошли ему с рук, может учинить и третье. Кинжал был под рукой — в ножнах на поясе, а вот револьвер — в сумке на седле. Один на один Томас вряд ли посмеет нанести удар — прошлые нападения показывали, как он труслив. В противном же случае Шерлок увидит, если к поляне приблизится кто-то ещё, поэтому продолжил лежать, демонстративно не замечая Томаса. Но тот явно желал общения и нарочито удивлённым голосом воскликнул **:**

— О, никак ты возбуждён? А я и не подозревал, насколько ты меня жаждешь. 

Шерлок про себя чертыхнулся **:** воспоминания о их с Джоном любви всегда вызывали соответствующую реакцию тела. Нехотя ответил **:**

— Не обольщайся. Девчонки меня не возбуждают. 

Томас радостно рассмеялся.

— Меня тоже! У нас много общего, нам есть, о чём поговорить. 

Он, разыгрывая предвкушение, уселся рядом в цветы. Шерлок не успел среагировать, как тот положил руку ему на пах и огладил. Шерлок сел и гневно скинул мерзкую руку. Предупредил **:**

— Я не посмотрю, что ты девка, — нос сверну. 

Томас и впрямь по-девичьи надул свои пухлые губки и мстительно произнёс **:**

— А у тебя волосы уже отросли, можно смолу готовить. 

Шерлок мотнул коротким хвостом, перевязанным сзади на шее узкой лентой. 

— Сделай одолжение, его светлость не позволяет мне остричься.

Томас на мгновение растерялся **:** видимо, в словесных баталиях он также не был силён. Шерлок решил его добить **:**

— Потерпи пару месяцев, и можешь снова претендовать на место в графской постели. За это время постарайся поднять свой примитивный интеллект хотя бы до уровня прачки, что стирает портки прислуги, а иначе его светлость будет разочарован, ведь он высоко ценит умного собеседника. 

Красавец-блондин презрительно пожал плечом.

— Роберт со мной не беседовал в постели, в ней он меня любил. А с тобой, видимо, кроме разговоров и заниматься нечем. 

Шерлок подтвердил **:**

— Нечем, увы. Поэтому скоро уже год, как его светлость со мной разговоры разговаривает. Томас, поезжай куда ехал. 

Но Томас не послушался.

— Шерлок, ты знаешь моё имя? Это приятно. Вообще, нам с тобой нужно поближе познакомиться, сдружиться... Роберту не нравится, что мы враждуем. 

— Мы? — изумился Шерлок. — Не льсти себе, враг убогий. За каким чёртом ты мне сдался? Это ты спишь и видишь, как меня извести.

— Ну... да, я виноват перед тобой. Я люблю Роберта, поэтому был зол на тебя. Но ведь скоро ты покинешь его... я наслышан о твоей учёбе в столице. Почему бы нам с тобой оставшееся время не стать поближе?.. 

Шерлок не успел осмыслить причину внезапных заискиваний Томаса, как тот придвинулся к нему и поцеловал в губы. За что тут же получил острым кулаком под дых. Шерлок вскочил, схватил сюртук и побежал к Ориону. Запрыгнув в седло, он оглянулся на скорчившегося Томаса, держащегося за живот, и подумал, что бить надо было, как и обещал, в нос.

~

Причина странных домогательств Томаса вскоре стала ясна. Накануне празднования собственного дня рождения Уимси завёл разговор о подарке для себя. Шерлок, прекрасно помня Рождество, морально приготовился к любым запросам. Пожелания оказались знакомы. Корсет? — хорошо. Чулки? — прекрасно. Панталоны? — замечательно. Туфель не надо? — отлично, ноги целее будут. Подкрашенное лицо? — м-м... что-то новое. Третий в постели? — чёрт. Томас?! — святые угодники... Всё-таки надо было ему нос сломать...

~

Корсет был новый, не тот, что с маскарада. Новый выглядел изящнее и дороже, он не предназначался для носки под платьем. Гладкий белоснежный шёлк, изысканные кружева, тончайшая вышивка. Чулки и панталоны под стать корсету — белые, шёлковые, кружевные. Отсутствие туфель стало понятно при виде графской кровати, украшенной на манер брачного ложа **:** воздушный балдахин, ленты, банты и гирлянды цветов. В туфлях на постели не особо-то ублажишь его светлость, можно невзначай каблуком оцарапать благородный зад. Хотя Шерлок небезосновательно подозревал, что сам милорд на постель вряд ли возляжет, — ложе приготовлено для очередного спектакля, где два актёра будут развлекать одного зрителя, восседающего в кресле напротив. 

Перспектива милований с Томасом отвращала, Шерлок не смог скрыть своей реакции, выслушивая именинные пожелания графа. Видя его красноречиво перекошенное лицо, Уимси ласково заверил **:**

— Шерлок, милый, не противься, порадуй меня. Нам с тобой так недолго осталось быть вместе... Знаю, Томас совершил некрасивые поступки по отношению к тебе, но я с ним побеседовал, он раскаивается в содеянном. Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть, как два моих нежных красивых мальчика будут ласкать друг друга... Шерлок, у меня есть для тебя кое-что, оно поможет расслабиться. Тебе понравится, поверь. — Уимси ободряюще улыбнулся. 

Что имелось в виду под «кое-что», Шерлок догадывался **:** какой-то новый дурман. Новый так новый, он и на опиум согласен всей душой. Только графа, должно быть, опиум не устраивал **:** от него Шерлок становился безвольным и на всё согласным, позволяющим делать с собой что угодно, и мало помнящим об этом. 

«Кое-что» оказалось подсыпано в бокал с белым игристым вином, выпитым Шерлоком во время обихаживания его цирюльником. Почувствовав посторонний привкус, он безразлично допил вино до дна — ведь хуже, чем есть, ничего быть не может. Цирюльник перед этим уложил его кудри в дамскую причёску и, раскрыв несессер с гримёрными принадлежностями, приступил к дальнейшему выполнению пожеланий именинника. Шерлок принципиально не смотрел в зеркало, в уме повторяя склонения местоимений иностранного языка, который стал изучать недавно. Ловкие пальцы мастера порхали по его лицу, невесомо прикасаясь к векам, щекам и губам, местоимения сбивались, перемежались химическими элементами и латинскими названиями цветов, болезней и лекарств... В голове наступила окончательная кутерьма, по телу разлилось вожделение, прикосновения пожилого цирюльника хотелось получать ещё и ещё, корсет приятно сдавливал талию и задевал верхним краем чувствительные соски. Шерлок бессознательно опустил руки и огладил свои бёдра под тонкой тканью панталон. Дурман начал действовать. Опоённый Шерлок взглянул на своё отражение в зеркале **:** затуманенным взором светлых подведённых глаз на него смотрела вполне миловидная девица с пухлыми подкрашенными губами и лёгким румянцем на бледном лице. 

Из спальни его светлости послышалось призывно-игривое **:** «Шерлок, мы тебя ждём!». Шерлок и хотел бы заставить их подождать ещё лет сто, но ноги в чулках сами понесли его на зов. 

Уимси сидел на краю кровати, склонившись над Томасом, и целовал его грудь. Томас возлежал перед ним в позе развратной соблазнительницы и, в свою очередь, ласкал графа под халатом. Очевидно, чувства бывших любовников не угасли вконец и готовы были вспыхнуть вновь. Шерлока совершенно не интересовали их взаимоотношения, он лишь ждал окончания своей неволи. Но если бы Томас хоть частично заменил его в графской постели и облегчил последние месяцы пребывания в поместье, это было бы просто замечательно.

Томас оказался облачён в такой же «свадебный» наряд, как и Шерлок **:** белый атласный корсет, затянутый на тонкой талии, чулки на стройных ногах и полупрозрачные кружевные панталоны. Светлые прямые волосы также были завиты в локоны и уложены на затылке. И без того смазливо-девичье лицо, будучи подкрашенным, вовсе превратило парня в записную красотку. Только обнажённая грудь доказывала принадлежность этой девицы к мужскому полу. Заворожённый взгляд Шерлока упёрся в его ярко-розовые влажные соски, торчащие над корсетом. Почему Роберт прервался? Пусть ласкает Томаса, это же так приятно... приятно смотреть... приятно целовать... Томас такой красивый...

Краем сознания Шерлок понимал, что находится под действием зелья, но ничего поделать с собою не мог. Распалённое тело томилось и настойчиво требовало чужих прикосновений. Он опустился коленями на кровать и заискивающе подполз к любовникам. Хныкая от возбуждения, приласкался к графу, затем подался к Томасу и поцеловал желанный сосок. Уимси мягко шлёпнул его по ягодице и довольно произнёс **:**

— Что ж, вижу, что все готовы. Итак, девочки мои, осчастливьте дорогого именинника. Покажите, как красиво вы можете любить друг друга. — И с усмешкой добавил **:** — Сразу не оголяйтесь, баловницы.

~

Шерлок проснулся поздним утром в своей постели, наедине с головной болью. Через открытую дверь из соседней спальни раздавались вполне недвусмысленные звуки страстного совокупления **:** низким голосом постанывал граф, высоким вскрикивал Томас. Ах да, у его светлости сегодня день рождения, подарки принимает... Шерлок вспомнил вчерашнее «приватное поздравление» и застонал в подушку. Было стыдно, мерзко, больно. Причём больно было не только душевно, но и телесно **:** помимо головы болели зад и руки. Шерлок взглянул на свои запястья в синяках, прикоснулся к ноющему саднящему анусу и чуть не взвыл от злости. Помнилось, как он, охмелённый отравой, с желанием и нетерпением, _сам_ предлагался, ласкался и отдавался Томасу, как они с ним играючи раздевали друг друга, лобызались напомаженными губами, и этими же губами ублажали свои отнюдь не девичьи органы. Как Уимси попросил Томми связать руки «непослушной девочке Шерри» и отшлёпать её по попке. Томми перестаралась и слишком крепко затянула атласной лентой запястья подружки. Да и шлёпала от всей души, завистливо прикладываясь по клейму. Нет, нет, нет... не надо это помнить, необходимо срочно удалить произошедшее из своей памяти, стереть, выбросить. Никогда не вспоминать, как стоя на четвереньках, удовлетворял одновременно обоих, и то, отчего так болит анус — «два селезня клюют одну раковину»...

~

*******

_Джон, какое благо, что в моей жизни есть ты. Если бы не ты, у меня не хватило бы сил и терпения выдержать эту изощрённую пытку, длящуюся без малого год. Я не ропщу, нет. Эта пытка — вполне соразмерная плата. Тот объём знаний и умений, что я получил за это время, уверен, стоят гораздо большего. Игра затянулась, но конец уже близок, я с нетерпением жду его._

_Джон, какая досада, что в моей жизни есть ты. Если бы не ты, я не остался бы в поместье Уимси и сбежал, заделался юнгой на корабль и в своём окружении прослыл бы учёным грамотеем. Может даже, я дослужился бы до капитана. Правда, военная служба под флагом Короны мне не особо по душе, я бы лучше подался в каперы... А ещё лучше — в пираты._

~

*******

На них напали на окраине кишлака, когда они в густой южной ночи возвращались из чайханы, столь полюбившейся Джону своей пахлавой, лукумом и кнафе. По всей видимости, их поджидали. Нападение произошло молниеносно, слаженно и беззвучно. Трое военных, опытных, но расслабленных уютным отдыхом, не чающих злобы от мирного населения, вмиг оказались связаны по рукам и ногам. Впрочем, Ватсон успел удачно засадить кулаком кому-то под дых, Аттвуд блеснул клинком, а Финч, со словами **:** «Подлые шакалы», свернул вражескую челюсть. Да, всё-таки они не сдались без боя. Слабое утешение для офицеров Королевской армии, повязанных словно бараны. С кляпами во ртах и мешками на головах их закинули на лошадей и повезли в неизвестном направлении. 

Несколько утомительных часов пути по гористой местности, с заткнутыми ртами и вниз головами окончательно превратили доблестных воинов в бессильных жертвенных животных. С первыми лучами рассвета их скинули с лошадей. Очевидно, захватчики решили сделать привал. С пленников стянули мешки и вынули кляпы, и стало ясно, что Финч мёртв. Наверное, задохнулся сломанным ещё при сопротивлении носом. Его лицо и мешок были в крови. Аттвуд разразился бранью, проклиная мерзкого бога мерзких разбойников. Аттвуд с Финчем слыли хорошими друзьями. Джон с ужасом и болью смотрел на окровавленное мёртвое лицо весельчака Финча, они с ним прибыли на эту войну одновременно, и вместе же через месяц должны были её покинуть. Аттвуд ругался на местном наречии, он прекрасно знал азиатские языки и временами подвизался переводчиком при командовании. Джон хотел было остановить поток его богохульств, сказать, чтоб тот не гневил неизвестных захватчиков порицанием их веры, ведь среди жителей горных племён имелось множество поистине религиозных фанатиков. Предупредить не успел, Аттвуда прервали пинком в лицо и бросились избивать кулаками. Разбойников было шестеро, Джон плохо понимал их речь, но улавливал смысл отдельных слов, выкрикиваемых ими. Те впали в ярость от всего сразу **:** и от хулы их бога, и от военных мундиров (Аттвуд и Финч, в отличии от Ватсона, были в форме), и от того взмаха ножа, которым Аттвуд успел ранить одного из нападавших, и от челюсти, выбитой Финчем. Джон рычал от бессилия, он ничем не мог помочь **:** верёвки опоясывали его крепко, и даже приподняться и сесть получилось с трудом, а руки, связанные за спиной, за несколько часов почти онемели. Избитого до полусмерти Аттвуда посадили коленями на землю и вынесли приговор. Из гневной речи предводителя разбойников Джон понял, что их схватили в надежде получить выкуп, но передумали, назвав грязными неверными свиньями, недостойными ходить по их святой земле. Главарь особо вменял им в вину военное вторжение с целью захвата... их женщин и скота. Смеяться над вооружёнными до зубов дикими горцами не было ни сил, ни желания. Аттвуда склонили лицом к земле, занесли над ним ятаган и, прежде, чем лезвие опустилось, он, харкая кровью, успел выкрикнуть **:**

— Этот — не солдат, он — лекарь! Он людей лечит!

В лучах восходящего солнца сверкнул длинный клинок, голова Аттвуда покатилась по камням, хлынула кровь, Джон закричал от бешенства и упал, сражённый ударом сзади.

~

*******

Закончился март, прошёл апрель, наступил май, и тот уже близился к концу. Исполнился ровно год, как Шерлок стал обитателем поместья Уимси. Подходило время расставаться со своим покровителем. Все договорённости были соблюдены **:** Шерлок получил знания и гарантию дальнейшего образования, а Уимси насладился духовным и телесным общением с необычайно интересным юношей. По расчётам Шерлока Джон должен был вернуться с войны со дня на день, и с нетерпением ждал его письма из столицы, готовый сорваться к нему в любой момент. В предвкушении встречи он без спроса обрезал свои отросшие «девичьи» волосы, ножом отхватив под корень ненавистный хвост. Нелепую причёску потом пришлось облагораживать всё тому же терпеливому цирюльнику, а его светлость, что удивительно, совершенно не изъявил недовольства самоуправством _своего пока ещё_ любовника. 

Упоительные мысли о совместной жизни с Джоном омрачались лишь необходимостью расставания с любимым конём. Взять Ориона с собой в столицу, конечно, можно было. Но обрекать на муку в каменной городской тесноте и сутолоке благородное животное, выросшее на деревенских раздольях и сочной траве, Шерлок не осмеливался. Продать Ориона ради денег — тем более. Пусть уж самый ценный подарок останется в усадьбе, так будет лучше. Шерлок стал ещё больше уделять внимания своему любимцу, проводя время в седле. 

Долгожданное письмо задерживалось, Шерлок изнывал от тоски и неизвестности, застряв телом в опостылевшей усадьбе, а душой стремясь в столицу к Джону.

Удивительно, но последние полторы-две недели граф обходился с Шерлоком очень мягко и заботливо, словно как в те далёкие дни их первых плотских отношений. Ни к чему не принуждал, ласково уговаривал и нежно любил. Любил просто, незатейливо, но с явным желанием, без всех тех ухищрений и извращений, давно ставших неизменными в их любовной практике. Шерлок расценил эту смену настроения, как этакое прощание сентиментального графа. Даже Томас, чьё присутствие в графской постели с некоторых пор стало отнюдь не редким, последние дни не показывался в усадьбе.

~

В начале июня нетерпение Шерлока достигло предела, и он заявил графу, что уезжает в столицу. Уимси вздохнул и провёл Шерлока в свой кабинет, усадил в кресло и дал прочесть письмо. Письмо сообщало страшную весть. В нём говорилось, что капитан Джон Ватсон, без малого месяц прослужив доктором в военном госпитале, двадцатого апреля пропал без вести. Предпринятые поиски успехов не принесли. Два офицера, с которыми его в тот день видели последний раз, через три дня были найдены мёртвыми в горах за десять миль от лагеря. Местонахождение тел и жестокость убийства указывали на то, что военные были захвачены разбойниками-горцами, коих в той стране имелось множество. Надежды на то, что капитан Ватсон жив, ничтожно мало. 

Шерлок несколько раз прочёл эти короткие строки, посмотрел почтовые штемпели и сделал вывод, что Уимси скрывал от него эту новость более двух недель. Поднял глаза на графа. Спрашивать ничего не стал, всё написано в письме **:** «пропал без вести» — значит, может быть жив. «Надежды ничтожно мало», но она есть! Иначе Джона убили бы там же, где и тех несчастных. Какой смысл тащить его куда-то дальше и там убивать?

Уимси не стал отводить взгляд, смотрел с печалью и сочувствием. Он сел в кресло напротив и произнёс **:**

— Шерлок... Когда я получил это письмо, я не решился сказать тебе сразу. Ждал, что, возможно, придёт ещё одно сообщение... М-м... ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?.. Что Джон найден живым или, не приведи господь, найдено его тело. Возможно, его взяли в плен с целью выкупа — такие случаи уже бывали неоднократно. Местные дикари считают, что все служащие Королевской армии чрезвычайно богаты, но требуют за них, как правило, не деньги, а двух-трёх лошадей и вдобавок... сапоги, можешь представить? В их дикарском понятии хорошие кожаные сапоги — символ богатства. Само собой разумеется, все наши военнослужащие всегда выкупались из плена. Стоимость лошадей и сапог несоизмерима с ценностью подданных Королевства. Почему оказались убиты те два офицера, в компании которых был захвачен Ватсон, я не представляю. Возможно, они оказали яростное сопротивление, поэтому с ними расправились. Но мы же знаем нашего Джона — он-то тем более не остался бы в стороне. Нужно подождать ещё какое-то время... Если Джон жив, он объявится. Пленных в рабство там угонять не принято. Считается, что мы, бледные изнеженные северяне, не приспособлены к физическому труду и мрём в их благословенном климате как мухи. Что совершенно не удивительно, коли затхлую воду они пьют некипячёной и редко когда моют свои тела, не говоря уж про гигиену рук. При их примитивном развитии медицины, когда к открытой ране принято прикладывать, извиняюсь, навоз горных коз, трудно выжить цивилизованному человеку. В общем, очень мало шансов, что Джона взяли в плен в качестве раба. Можно только надеяться, что ему удалось сбежать от разбойников, он заблудился в горах и вскоре выберется к своим. 

Шерлок слушал Уимси и понимал, что тот сам не верит своим словам. Если в том проклятом краю не принято брать пленных ради рабского труда, и в наложницы Джон тоже явно не годится, то какой шанс, что его оставили в живых? А тот факт, что двое офицеров, с которыми был захвачен Джон, убиты на расстоянии десяти миль от военного лагеря, как раз и говорит о том, что Джона убили ещё раньше. Ведь Джон, он такой смелый и честный, он не допустил бы позорного унижения по отношению к себе и первым бы бросился отстаивать свою честь. 

В горле пересохло, язык еле шевелился, Шерлок просипел, не сводя взгляда с рокового листа бумаги в своих руках **:**

— Роберт, прикажите организовать более тщательные поиски капитана Ватсона. 

Уимси мягко возразил **:**

— Я не командующий армией, и даже не командир части, я не волен отдавать подобные приказы.

Шерлок вскинул глаза, вмиг засверкавшие гневом.

— Неужели? А посылать Джона на войну было в вашей компетенции? 

Разговаривать с милордом столь дерзким тоном совершенно не допускалось, но от полученного известия Шерлок потерял выдержку и сорвался. 

— Вы распоряжаетесь судьбой Джона, словно он... орхидея в вашей оранжерее **:** то восхищаетесь и любите, пока она цветёт и радует вас **;** то задвигаете горшок подальше, когда она цвести перестала **;** а потом и вовсе велите выбросить и посадить другую. Джон был вам предан, всегда говорил о вас почтительно и с уважением, он ценил все те милости, что вы оказывали ему... 

К щекам Уимси прилила кровь, королевское величие спало с его лика, и он с неподобающим запалом возразил **:**

— Я всегда относился к Джону с любовью и заботой! Он умный талантливый человек, добрый, надёжный и ответственный, я желал ему только блага. Да, я не смог простить его гнусного предательства, но при этом поступил с ним достаточно гуманно. Не секрет, что в моей власти очень многое, в том числе и его жизнь. 

Шерлок горько рассмеялся.

— Вот и используйте свою власть, и распорядитесь найти его хотя бы после смерти! Раз вы так гуманно отправили его на эту чёртову войну, где обещали должность доктора, а послали на поле боя! 

Его светлость откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался вернуть разговор в более сдержанные эмоциональные тона.

— Шерлок, во-первых, Джон пропал будучи как раз доктором, а во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь причину его расплаты. Пусть мы с тобой никогда не говорили об этом, но ты имеешь представление, за что был наказан Джон. 

Шерлок тоже откинулся в кресле, бледное лицо разрумянилось, а глаза опасно сверкали, словно фехтовальные шпаги. Он презрительно фыркнул.

— Представление имею. И даже более достоверное, чем вы. Джон расплачивался за _мои_ поступки. — И после эффектной паузы мстительно продолжил **:** — Это я год назад уговорил Джона заняться со мною любовью и показать, что меня ожидает в вашей постели. Джон долго отказывался, но я был очень настойчив. — Шерлок широко растянул издевательскую улыбку. — И в дальнейшем все наши любовные встречи происходили по моей инициативе, в том числе и последнее свидание в гостинице перед отъездом Джона. 

Уимси поджал губы, стойко принимая болезненную правду. Помолчал и спросил **:**

— И ты требуешь, чтобы я задействовал свои связи и вкладывал деньги в поиски твоего любовника, живого или мёртвого? Не слишком ли многого ты от меня ждёшь? 

Дипломатичная натура графа противилась подобному ходу беседы, и он попытался смягчить отказ. 

— Шерлок, пойми **:** искать Джона — это не только напрасно тратить время и силы, но также означает подвергать опасности поисковиков. Линия фронта проходит по границе гор на равнинной местности, наши войска не осмеливаются соваться в чуждый им ландшафт, куда толком не доставить ни артиллерию, ни боеприпасы, ни провизию. Да в этом и нет смысла, горы находятся лишь во власти пасущихся овец, пастухов-чабанов, бедных крестьян-дехкан, живущих в маленьких аулах, да разномастных разбойничьих банд, коих всегда порождает война. Я бы мог солгать тебе и сказать, что Джона ищут, но никто не станет его искать глубоко в горах. Понимаешь меня?

На глаза Шерлока навернулись злые слёзы и он выкрикнул **:**

— Тогда я сам поеду его искать! И вы меня не остановите, отныне я не ваша собственность!

Он вскочил с кресла и бросился вон из кабинета. Его светлость не успел даже возразить. 

В своих покоях Шерлок судорожно принялся собирать дорожный сундук, упакованный наполовину ещё загодя. Подаренные книги, скрипка, необходимые личные вещи, кое-какая одежда, драгоценные подарки. Разъярённая душа требовала побрезговать подарками и демонстративно оставить их графу, но Шерлок прикинул, сколько денег можно выручить за одну лишь бриллиантовую булавку, сдав её в скупку, и побросал всё в сундук. Дорога в дальние края и поиски Джона наверняка потребуют больших денег. Жаль, что невозможно взять с собой Ориона. 

Шерлок захлопнул крышку сундука, переоделся в соответствующий путешествию костюм и направился в конюшню попрощаться с любимцем, и заодно сказать кучеру, чтобы приготовили экипаж. Ехать в столицу и далее по следам Джона он намеревался сегодня же, промедление недопустимо.

~

Орион взял кусочек сахара с хозяйской ладони и благодарно ткнулся бархатными губами в его кудри. Он тоже чувствовал расставание. Шерлок погладил его морду, гриву, поцеловал в нос. Прошептал **:**

— Прощай. Я уезжаю насовсем. Будь умницей, не задирайся, но и не давай спуску другим жеребцам. 

Он отвернулся и решительным шагом направился к выходу из конюшни, как неожиданно услышал знакомый ехидный голос.

— Ой, как трогательно, прямо до слёз. У тебя была любовь не только с лекарем, но и с конём? 

Томас стоял около своего белого скакуна, и выразительно корчил красивое лицо, изображая презрение к чувствам Шерлока. Очевидно, Томас был обижен, ведь граф снова к нему охладел. И виновным в этом, конечно же, он считал кудрявого умника. Он сам себе вынес приговор, добавив насмешливым тоном **:**

— Говорят, у лекаря был огромный орган? Ты теперь с конём развлекаешься?

Шерлок шагнул к нему и с размаху ударил кулаком по ненавистному лицу. В нос, как и мечтал. Кровь брызнула на белую шерсть жеребца, он резко дёрнулся, и скулящий от боли Томас, держащий его под уздцы, свалился на солому. Шерлок, не оглядываясь, вышел из конюшни.

~

Уимси сумел уговорить Шерлока не бросаться на поиски Ватсона. Его светлость использовал всё своё ораторское мастерство, чтобы объяснить бессмысленность скоропалительного решения. Полтора часа утомительных переговоров с упрямым влюблённым юношей принесли не совсем те результаты, на которые рассчитывал милорд **:** Шерлок не согласился остаться в поместье до осени, изъявив настойчивое желание уехать в столицу, найти там временное жильё и ждать новостей _от_ Джона. На вопрос **:** а как же учёба? — Шерлок подтвердил, что с началом учебного года он приступит к обучению в университете. И добавил **:** «Переезжать в университетский кампус, думаю, мне не придётся». Что он имел в виду, Уимси уточнять не стал. Очевидно, мальчик внушает себе, что будет проживать с Джоном, и студенческое общежитие ему не понадобится. Наивный малыш, надеется и верит... 

Не добившись столь желанной задержки Шерлока под своим кровом, Уимси, не показывая разочарования его решением, дал указание приготовить экипаж и уговорил взять деньги, хотя бы на первое время, _пока не вернётся Джон_. Как не претило Шерлоку, наконец получившему независимость, и дальше пользоваться милостью графа, деньги он всё-таки взял, иначе и за гостиницу заплатить будет нечем.

Его светлость заверил, что любая весть, касающаяся Джона, сразу же отправится по месту проживания Шерлока, и, прощаясь, поцеловал его в лоб. В губы целовать не стал, отныне Шерлок не его любовник. Он — любовник покойника.

~

Опускались поздние летние сумерки, когда кучер доставил его к гостинице, выгрузил сундук, развернулся и уехал обратно в поместье. Шерлок попросил комнату наверху. Ту самую. Сел на знакомую кровать, погладил знакомое покрывало. Наволочка всё так же пахла пóтом, простыня хоть и стиранная, но многочисленные несмываемые пятна доказывали, что они с Джоном не единственные, кто предавались здесь страсти. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в подушку и взмолился **:** «Джон, будь живым... Если тебя нет, я тоже не хочу жить».

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю внешность Томаса **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> 


	15. Столица (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава «Столица» поделена на две части — того требует сюжет.

*******

В первый же день своей столичной жизни Шерлок отыскал мистера Нила — бывшего военного, а ныне владельца табачного магазина, того самого сослуживца Джона, которому когда-то было адресовано запасное письмо на случай побега. Жаль, что того письма при себе не имелось, пришлось уповать на доверие и отзывчивость незнакомого джентльмена. Мистер Нил опечалился, узнав, что Джон Ватсон пропал без вести, и обещал помочь, чем сможет. Он обнадёжил, рассказав несколько историй чудесных спасений на войне, когда пропавших никто и не чаял впредь увидеть живыми. Шерлок спросил совета, к кому ему обратиться, чтоб из первых рук узнать о службе Джона на той войне, и сразу же после визита к мистеру Нилу, вопреки его предостережениям, отправился в Военное Министерство, откуда предсказуемо ушёл ни с чем. Его не пропустили дальше фойе, и, конечно же, разговаривать с безусым мальчишкой никто из высокопоставленных чинов не стал. С ним не стали говорить даже постовые на входе, издевательски усмехнувшись и заявив про военную тайну. Оставалась надежда на Нила, он обещал найти кого-то из нынешних сослуживцев Ватсона и сообщить об этом Шерлоку. 

Не зная, куда и к кому ещё обратиться, задумчивый Шерлок поплёлся в гостиницу. Услышав крики уличного продавца газет, его осенила идея. Он расспросил газетчика, как и где следует подавать объявления в газету, что и незамедлительно сделал. В объявлении он сообщал, что разыскиваются военнослужащие, недавно вернувшиеся из определённой страны и обладающие любой информацией о капитане Джоне Ватсоне. Это должно было сработать! Столица, на то она и столица, что большинство граждан Королевства, возвращаясь на родину из дальних путешествий, проезжают через неё. Авось, газета попадёт в руки того самого человека. Воодушевлённый Шерлок подал объявления сразу во все известные столичные газеты. Оставалось ждать.

~

Прожив две недели в приличной гостинице, Шерлок решил переехать в гостиницу попроще. Деньги, выданные Уимси на первое время, быстро заканчивались. Столица недаром славилась дороговизной жизни, здесь хлеб стоил, как фунт телятины у того мясника, на ферме которого Шерлок получал анатомическую практику. 

От мистера Нила не было никаких вестей, на объявления тоже никто не откликался. Шерлок упорно размещал одно и то же объявление, повторяя его каждый день, но, увы, ожидаемого результата это не приносило.

Отчаявшийся Шерлок вновь вернулся к Военному Министерству и принялся останавливать на улице всех людей в форме, входящих и выходящих из здания, вежливо пытаясь заговорить с ними и узнать хоть что-то о той войне. После чего следующие ночь и день он провёл в полиции. Душная вонючая камера, в которой вместе содержались мужчины и женщины, воры и шлюхи, пьяницы и убийцы оставила в его душе глубокие впечатления. После унизительного допроса его отпустили, пригрозив, что арестуют, если ещё раз заметят за подобным занятием.

Шерлок снова наведался к Нилу, но тот ничем не порадовал. Он так же не мог найти кого-либо, прибывшего с места службы Ватсона. 

Оставалась ещё одна возможность, прибегать к которой Шерлок крайне не желал, — умолять всесильного Уимси разыскать Джона, несмотря на то, что один раз тот уже отказал. Нет, пока есть надежда справиться самому, он просить не станет. Шерлок не хотел верить, но вполне допускал мысль, что сам Уимси и поспособствовал «пропаже» Джона. Логическому объяснению эта гипотеза не поддавалась **:** зачем устранять конкурента, если любовник с началом осени всё равно покинет поместье, чтоб начать учёбу в университете? Неужели графу настолько хотелось удержать Шерлока на лишние три месяца? Или он рассчитывал, что тот с горя откажется от учёбы и навечно останется утешаться в графских объятиях? Чушь, конечно. А впрочем, кто поймёт, что творится в душе у ревнивцев? Вон, то смолой измажут, то на войну отправят... 

Самую неприятную мысль Шерлок загнал в угол своего сознания и старался не касаться её даже мельком. Эта мысль ужасала **:** а вдруг никакой отправки Джона на войну не было вообще? Последний раз он видел Джона в гостинице и больше не получал от него ни единого знака, кроме двух устных сообщений графа о назначении Ватсона сначала солдатом, потом доктором. Письмо же, которое уведомляло о его пропаже, вполне могло оказаться фикцией. Если Уимси приказал убить своего лекаря, не отправляя в дальние края, а где-нибудь на полпути в столицу, то, конечно же, он позаботился о том, чтоб обмануть Шерлока. Нет, думать об этом было поистине страшно. Поэтому Шерлок об этом не думал.

Упрямо не теряя надежды, он всерьёз замыслил поездку в ту проклятую страну. Сидеть на месте и ждать неизвестно чего, он не видел смысла. Если Джон жив и находится в плену — значит, надо его вызволять. Если же он мёртв — нужно найти его останки и убедиться в этом самолично. О смерти Джона Шерлок думал лишь как о возможном варианте, по-настоящему он его не рассматривал. Джон не допустил бы своей гибели, ведь он знал, что его ждёт Шерлок. Да, Джон смелый и отважный, но он всегда был осторожен и осмотрителен. Если Джон и совершал оплошности, то лишь по вине самого Шерлока, сбивающего его с правильного пути. Джон обязан быть живым.

Шерлок набрался решимости ехать, но его замысел не воплотился. Отчаянный поступок ненароком предотвратила миссис Холмс.

~

На дальнюю дорогу требовались большие деньги, поэтому Шерлок занялся продажей части своих драгоценных подарков — с этой целью он наведался к ювелиру. Первой в расход он пустил ненавистную бриллиантовую булавку. Предложенная сумма оказалась настолько внушительной, что радостно удивлённый Шерлок в тот же день отправил деньги родителям, зная, насколько существенным окажется его вклад в дело спасения родного поместья. А для путешествия можно было продать другую булавку — жемчужную, и перстень с бледным изумрудом («Ах, этот камень так чудесно гармонирует с твоими глазами!»), или часы, или прочие ненужные безделушки. Только скрипка должна оставаться в неприкосновенности до последнего, но и её Шерлок пожертвовал бы ради Джона. Вырученные за булавку деньги он сопроводил письмом к матери, обращаться к отцу он так и не решился. Разумеется, как только миссис Холмс получила послание от сына, она тут же приехала в столицу. 

Вот тут и выяснилось, что ещё зимой Джон написал своё единственное письмо миссис Оливии Уоллес, в котором интересовался судьбой Шерлока. В письме он пояснил, что, будучи вынужденным служить в далёкой стране, переживает за своего бывшего подопечного, с которым их связывали дружеские отношения. Сказал, что не имеет возможности писать напрямую ему, по причине недовольства его высокого благодетеля. Оттого и обращается он к уважаемой подруге миссис Холмс, поэтому и адресатом на конверте указан его денщик. 

Шерлока это известие неимоверно всполошило. Джон всё-таки был на той войне, Уимси отправил его туда, а не убил где-то по дороге. Это хорошо, хоть одним страхом меньше. То, что Джон помнил Шерлока и тревожился о нём, — грело душу. Но главное — у Джона был денщик, который обязан знать о нём всё! Только бы миссис Уоллес сохранила конверт или точно помнила адрес, по которому писать. 

По настоянию Шерлока миссис Холмс вынуждена была в ту же минуту сесть и написать подруге письмо с соответствующей просьбой. Пока ждали ответа, она занялась обустройством сына в столице, так как ехать домой он снова наотрез отказался. Миссис Холмс подыскала ему маленькую, но уютную комнату, сдаваемую добропорядочной немолодой хозяйкой за вполне умеренную цену, включающую в себя горячие завтрак и ужин. В тот же день она перевезла Шерлока на новое место жительства. После жизни в особняках небольшая комната поначалу показалась ему неудобной **:** высокий ростом, он насадил не одну шишку и синяк, пока не приноровился нагибаться в дверях, не махать руками на узкой лестнице и обходить углы своей скудной меблировки. 

Мама без умолку рассказывала, как дела дома, у соседей, у родных и друзей. Оказалось, что Майкрофт также проживает в столице. Ещё осенью («Я же тебе писала!») по рекомендации неизвестного влиятельного лица ему предложили работу в качестве переводчика при важном правительственном чине. Он очень хорошо себя зарекомендовал, и к весне его повысили до должности личного секретаря. 

— Майкрофт всегда был целеустремлённым мальчиком, усидчивым и ответственным. В отличии от тебя, Шерлок! В двадцать пять лет он уже работает на чиновника в правительстве! Уверена, что его ждёт большое будущее. Он сделает карьеру не хуже, чем ваш дед-посол. Надеюсь, тебе тоже хватит сил выучиться, раз представилась такая возможность, и никакие амурные похождения с лекарями-охранниками тебе не забьют мозги. — Миссис Холмс по-шерлоковски фыркнула и метнула в него осуждающий взгляд. Шерлок стремительно покраснел и фыркнул тоже. Он догадывался, кто рекомендовал Майкрофта важному правительственному чину. Явно чувствовалась рука всемогущего и благородного Уимси.

~

Визит с мамой в гости к Майкрофту оставил у Шерлока неприятные впечатления. Брат жил в небольшой, но хорошей по столичным меркам квартире. Он сказал, что жильё оплачивается его работодателем, и сразу же поставил дорогих родственников в известность, что квартира рассчитана на него одного. Шерлок внутренне передёрнулся **:** можно подумать, он жаждет проживать с нелюбезным занудным братом под одной крышей. Несмотря на длительную разлуку, Майкрофт демонстрировал скуку и безразличие при общении с матерью и братом, разговаривал утомлённым тоном, и, казалось, от его холодности стынет чай в тонких фарфоровых чашках. По всей видимости, и без того спесивый Майкрофт неимоверно возгордился своей важной должностью, зазнался и вообразил себя этаким столичным аристократом, стыдящимся провинциальной родни. Не будь у Шерлока корыстной цели, он послал бы милого братца ко всем чертям и уволок бы маму из этого ледяного дома. 

Уличив момент, он отозвал Майкрофта в сторону для разговора с глазу на глаз.

— Майкрофт, мне нужна твоя профессиональная помощь, — недипломатично заявил  
Шерлок. 

Майкрофт ожидаемо возвёл глаза к потолку, изображая вселенскую усталость от людских просьб. Но Шерлок хорошо знал брата и видел, как тому польстило обращение. 

— Шерлок, ты должен иметь представление, насколько у меня важная и секретная работа, я работаю на правительство. 

Шерлок согласно закивал головой, подыгрывая брату.

— Да, я понимаю это. Я не попрошу ни о чём сверхсекретном, не волнуйся. Мне просто нужно узнать всё что возможно о человеке, пропавшем без вести в нашей воинственной южной колонии. 

— Что за человек? — С Майкрофта на мгновение спала маска невозмутимости, показав длинный нос деревенской сплетницы. 

Шерлок для виду помялся и преувеличенно доверительным тоном прошептал **:**

— Этот человек очень близок мне, понимаешь? Его отправил на войну мой покровитель, приревновав ко мне. И там, спустя пять месяцев службы, он пропал без вести. Не в бою, нет. Возможно, его похитили разбойники, но требований выкупа так и не последовало. Двое сослуживцев, вместе с которыми его видели последний раз, были найдены убитыми. 

Майкрофт минуту осмысливал сказанное, потом лениво произнёс **:**

— А ты не допускаешь возможности того, что «пропавший» сам инсценировал свою пропажу, совершил убийства ради правдоподобности и сбежал к лучшей жизни? Если говорить точнее **:** от всех вас сбежал. Вполне возможно, что в деле замешана женщина. 

Шерлок поразился устройству братского мозга **:** ему самому такое и в голову не могло прийти. Воистину у Майкрофта криминальный склад мышления, недаром он, учась в колледже и приезжая на каникулы домой, пугал маленького брата историями о знаменитых преступниках, которыми так восхищался. Шерлок позволил себе не согласиться с версией Майкрофта.

— Нет, сам он сбежать не мог, тем более с женщиной. 

Брат презрительно хмыкнул.

— И почему бы это? Потому что на родине его ждёт безгрудая худая красотка? 

Шерлоку пришлось молча проглотить обиду, ссориться с Майкрофтом пока не входило в его планы. А тот, наслаждаясь видом униженного брата, снизошёл похвалить его внешний вид.

— Кстати, костюм великолепный. Только подобные лацканы уже не актуальны, они были в моде прошлой осенью. Нынче шьют чуть ýже раскеп. 

Шерлок невольно огладил лацкан бежевого костюма, пошитого как раз той осенью. Почти весь свой обширный гардероб он оставил у графа, собираясь впопыхах и взяв с собою лишь малую часть одежды. Утирать нос Майкрофту, рассказывая о своей прошлой богатой жизни, он не посчитал интересным. В данный момент его волновала только судьба Джона. 

— Майкрофт, так ты поможешь мне? Или твоя должность настолько незначительна, что тебе это не по силам? Мне просто нужно узнать хоть что-то о нём. Я готов сам поехать на его поиски. Найди людей, с кем служил капитан Джон Ватсон, двадцати восьми лет, доктор по профессии. — Высказывание о незначительной должности Майкрофта послужило Шерлоку утешением за «безгрудую красотку». 

Задетое самолюбие брата дёрнуло кадыком, и он процедил **:**

— Для этого требуются связи в Военном Министерстве, а это совершенно не моя сфера деятельности. Однако я попробую что-нибудь придумать. Но ничего не могу обещать. 

На том и закончился визит в ледяной дом, Шерлок отправился в своё новое жилище, а миссис Холмс в ближайшую к нему гостиницу. Она не собиралась покидать Шерлока, пока не прояснится интрига с письмами.

~

Волнительное ожидание ответа от миссис Уоллес оказалось не напрасным **:** она не только помнила имя и адрес отправителя, но и сохранила то письмо, и даже выслала его. Шерлок, отвернувшись к окну, с трепетом читал строчки, написанные знакомым уверенным почерком. Он только сейчас сообразил, что у него нет совсем ничего, что принадлежало бы Джону. Этот лист бумаги — единственная материальная память о нём. Шерлок вздохнул. Жаль, что письмо адресовано не ему, но зато есть его имя, написанное рукой Джона. Наверное, когда он писал, он его проговаривал **:** «Ше-ер-ло-ок...», протяжно, словно гладил любимого мальчика по обнажённой спине к ягодицам... 

Шерлок написал письмо на имя денщика, используя всё своё красноречие и умоляя сообщить любые подробности о судьбе Джона Ватсона. Также он спрашивал, есть ли возможность нанять кого-либо из военнослужащих или местных жителей в качестве проводника, так как он готов приехать и самолично заняться поисками Ватсона. На конверте отправителем он подписался сам, а вот адрес указал Майкрофта, так как не был уверен, что к моменту получения ответа не переселится в студенческое общежитие. 

Не просвещённая содержанием отправленного Шерлоком письма, а потому спокойная миссис Холмс уехала домой, зачитав сыну обширный список наставлений для самостоятельной жизни **:** о необходимости пить молоко, как стирать рубашки и кальсоны, где дешевле обедать, не есть всухомятку, избегать ходить по улицам в темноте, еженедельно писать письма домой и, в случае чего, обращаться к Майкрофту. «Он же твой единственный брат, он обязан заботиться о тебе». 

Понимая, что ответ от денщика придётся ждать в лучшем случае полтора месяца, а то и все два, Шерлок, изнывая от тревоги и нетерпения, наведался к Нилу и рассказал ему последние новости. Потом снова подал всё то же объявление в газеты и, чтоб не терять времени даром, если придётся ехать на поиски Джона, принялся за изучение языка той далёкой страны. Учителя экзотического языка он также нашёл с помощью газетного объявления, а для оплаты обучения и на прочие расходы пришлось продать перстень. Тем же путём через газету Шерлок отыскал своего столичного преподавателя восточной борьбы, занятия с которым в доме Уимси, увы, продлились очень недолго в связи с отъездом ученика. Маленький узкоглазый сэнсэй откликнулся на первое же размещённое объявление, очень обрадовался Шерлоку и с готовностью согласился продолжить занятия. Деньги, вырученные за перстень, тоже быстро иссякали.

Ко всему прочему Шерлок продолжил самостоятельные занятия по математике и химии, записался в читальный зал Национальной библиотеки и подолгу музицировал на скрипке к радости своей квартирной хозяйки. Он занимал себя с утра до ночи делами, лишь бы скорее бежало время.

~

Письмо от денщика пришло, как и ожидалось, почти через два месяца. Шерлок караулил его, каждый день надоедая Майкрофту стуком в дверь. Наконец получив заветный конверт, Шерлок бросился в ближайший сквер на скамейку, судорожно распечатал письмо и жадно принялся читать. Прочитанное повергло его в отчаяние. Денщик — судя по манере письма, на редкость образованный парень, — искренне сочувствовал «многоуважаемому мистеру Холмсу» в потере близкого друга. Проникновенными словами он описал, что знал **:** как вечером не вернулись с отдыха из кишлака трое офицеров, в том числе капитан Ватсон. Как на следующий день начались их поиски, как на третий день в горах нашли тела двух пропавших офицеров **:** оба жестоко избитые и связанные по рукам и ногам, а один из них ещё и обезглавленный. Следы копыт, верёвки и узлы указывали на то, что военные были схвачены разбойниками-горцами. Капитан Джон Ватсон некоторое время считался пропавшим без вести, пока разведчики, посланные с военным заданием в заброшенный горный аул, не обнаружили человеческие останки, которые по всем признакам принадлежали ему. Учитывая, что с момента пропажи Ватсона и до нахождения тела, прошло более двух жарких месяцев, то опознать его по внешним признакам оказалось затруднительно. Но благодаря недавним армейским нововведениям, у каждого военнослужащего при себе имеется личный жетон, по которому и опознали личность покойного. Офицерская форма, сапоги, рост и волосы также совпадали. Разведчики, обнаружившие останки, погребли их на том же месте в горах. 

Заканчивалось письмо фразой **:** «Капитан Ватсон был лучшим командиром из всех, с кем мне довелось служить. Упокой, Господи, его душу».

Шерлок вскочил со скамейки и со злостью порвал письмо. Джон жив! Не надо его покоить!

Тёплый летний ветер подхватил обрывки письма и разметал их по скверу.

~


	16. Столица (часть 2)

*******

Парни были постарше его, насколько это можно было определить в скудном свете далёких фонарей, и оба заметно навеселе **:** вонь от дешёвого пойла доносилась до чутких ноздрей Шерлока. 

— Ой, какой модный господин ходит по нашей улице!.. Молодой человек, подайте монетку бедным студентам на учебники! — Они заржали глупым смехом. 

Шерлок понял, что просто пройти мимо ему не позволят. Противников двое, но они пьяные — их легко одолеть. 

— Из вас студенты, как из свиней — лебеди. Были бы грамотные, сами бы заработали на выпивку, а не клянчили у прохожих. 

Разумеется, парни обиделись на свинское сравнение.

— А вот мы и зарабатываем, как умеем. Вытряхивай всё из карманов, умник! — Один из них достал нож и продемонстрировал его перед лицом Шерлока. 

Перехватить руку и вывернуть запястье, укладывая задиралу носом в грязь, не составило никакого труда. Парень выронил нож, ругаясь и скуля одновременно. Шерлок не терял из виду второго «студента», но тот оказался более проворным, чем напарник, или же менее пьяным. Шерлок почувствовал удар в бок, локтем с размаху заехал в нападавшего, но резкая боль пронзила тело, скрутила и уронила на колени. Его тут же повалили наземь, обшаривая карманы и лапая за шею в поисках булавки и кулона. Шерлок пытался сопротивляться, но боль в боку не давала дышать, сковывала движения и выставляла его беспомощным щенком, противостоящим двум дворовым псам. Дёрнув с жилета часы и вытащив деньги из кармана, псы убежали в подворотню. Шерлок пересилил боль, поднялся на колени, потом встал на ноги и, придерживая ладонью окаменевший бок, поплёлся к освещённой дороге. Брюки напитывались кровью, он чувствовал, как тёплый липкий ручеёк стекает по бедру, достигает колена, ниже... Сознание отключилось плавно, и Шерлок упал на мостовую прямо перед кэбом. «...Джон, у вас там тепло? Хорошо... А здесь холодно...»

~

— Майкрофт, не смей говорить маме. Ничего же страшного не случилось, я не при смерти.

— По счастливой случайности. Ладно, я не буду волновать мамулю заботами о беспутном сыне. Шерлок, надеюсь, это послужит тебе хорошим уроком, и впредь ты будешь избегать ночных хождений по тёмным улицам. 

Шерлок лежал на больничной койке, отгороженной от остальных пациентов белой занавеской. Наверное, это Его Величество Майкрофт потребовал «отдельной палаты» для раненого родственника. Шерлок буркнул **:**

— Ещё как буду. Только отныне я тоже стану носить с собой нож. 

Майкрофт утомлённо посмотрел на больничный потолок. 

— Тогда я буду навещать тебя не в палате, а в камере. Невелика разница. Лучше бы ты учился, не выходя за пределы университета, а не шлялся по городу, собирая приключения на свою клеймённую задницу. 

Шерлок в ужасе схватился за раненый левый бок.

— Откуда ты?..

Брат презрительно изогнул губы.

— Тут уже все медсёстры полюбовались на твой зад. Рана-то немногим выше вензеля. Стыд какой... — Он поднялся со стула с намерением уходить. — Тебя выпишут через три дня, рана неглубокая. Будешь скакать — швы разойдутся. Угомонись хоть на время, Шерлок! Учись. Видишь, как учёба спасает жизнь. — Майкрофт указал на окровавленную тетрадь в кожаном переплёте, лежащую на тумбочке. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он верил, что его спас Джон. А не тетрадка по биологии, засунутая за пояс брюк.

~

*******

— Майкрофт, ты опять за мной шпионишь?! Довольно!

— Шерлок, пока ты сам не возьмёшься за ум, я не дам тебе разрушать собственную жизнь!

Они стояли на улице, напротив друг друга **:** элегантный Майкрофт, с тростью и в цилиндре, и растрёпанный Шерлок с непокрытой головой. Сгущались ранние ноябрьские сумерки, зажигались газовые фонари, моросил мелкий дождь, у Шерлока мёрзли ноги в прохудившихся мокрых ботинках. 

— Я же учусь, что ты ещё хочешь? А как я провожу время вне учёбы — это моё личное дело!

— Нет, не личное! Семейное! Ты порочишь имя Холмсов! Если я ещё раз застану тебя в каком-либо опиумном притоне, я сообщу об этом в деканат, и тебя с позором выгонят из университета. 

Шерлок на мгновение притих, но тут же взвился снова.

— Если меня выгонят, то я обесславлю доброе имя Холмсов вконец. Жалуйся! 

Майкрофт стукнул тростью по мостовой **:** вот несносный мальчишка! Попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

— Шерлок, стоило тратить столько времени и сил ради получения образования в лучшем университете страны, чтоб потом всё это пустить на ветер? Если бы мне выпала столь уникальная возможность, я бы учился денно и нощно, а не шлялся по всяким закоулкам и злачным местам, просаживая последние гроши, даже не оставляя на хлеб. 

Шерлок не упустил момента позубоскалить.

— И что тебе мешало заполучить такую возможность? За богатым покровителем ходить далеко не надо — наш сосед Боллз обожатель юношей. А-а, внешностью ты не вышел?.. Слишком любишь вкусно кушать, пухлый братец. Не Купидон, не Адонис, увы.

Майкрофт в долгу не остался.

— Да, в этом плане мне повезло больше, чем тебе. Успехов я добиваюсь своим умом, а не задницей. 

Зря он это сказал. Но уж очень хотелось урезонить непутёвого брата. Шерлок предсказуемо обиделся, одарил его ненавидящим взглядом, развернулся и умчался в мокрую темень. Майкрофт задумчиво постучал тростью. Какой же бесшабашный братец ему достался. И ведь не дурак, есть мозги. А всё виноваты сантименты, переживания, любовь... Никакого толку от эмоций, один вред.

~

*******

В морге было холодно, но теплее, чем на улице. Шерлок в морге согревался. Старый патологоанатом всегда угощал молоденького санитара горячим чаем в жестяной кружке и куском домашнего пирога, испечённого супругой. Студент, подрабатывающий санитаром, вызывал у него дедовскую жалость **:** худой, хронически голодный, нелюдимый и очень умный. Шерлок грелся, обняв кружку длинными тонкими пальцами, а старик смотрел на его руки и думал **:** какой бы скрипач или пианист мог получиться из этого мальчишки... Шерлок ничего не рассказывал о себе, как будто и жизни у него не было, только учёба, химия, морг, трупы... К трупам он испытывал необычайный интерес, и было видно, что у него имелся опыт вскрытий. Откуда у семнадцатилетнего парня подобный опыт за плечами, оставалось только строить догадки. 

Шерлок вынул из-за пазухи бутылку виски и водрузил её на стол. Доктор приподнял очки на лоб, разглядывая чудное явление. Шерлок пояснил **:**

— У меня сегодня день рождения.

~

Из больницы они вышли, поддерживая друг друга за локти. Шерлок скользил по утоптанному снегу в своих видавших виды, некогда модных дорогих туфлях и пьяно хихикал. Как смеётся Шерлок, доктор слышал первый раз за два месяца его работы в морге. 

— Шерлок, идём ко мне! Я никуда тебя такого пьяного не отпущу! Я ближе живу, идём.

Шерлок тряс кудрями, скользил, но упорно отказывался.

— Мне до общежития всего-то две мили... Я быстрее кэба домчусь.

Уговорить его так и не удалось. Нетвёрдой походкой Шерлок скрылся во тьме неосвещённой улицы, а хмельной озабоченный доктор поплёлся в свой тёплый уютный дом, соображая, как оправдываться перед женой за внезапную пьянку. Она ведь ни за что не поверит, что они на пару с санитаром отмечали его восемнадцатилетие. Наверняка ворчливо возразит **:** «Разве в такой день юнцу делать больше нечего, кроме как пить со стариком в морге?».

~

*******

Столичные улицы манили Шерлока. Это было удивительно — ему, выросшему в деревенском поместье на раздолье, огромный город должен был казаться каменным муравейником с узкими лазейками-улицами, населённом сотнями тысяч двуногих муравьёв. Так и есть — поначалу казался. Оттого город и стал интересен, ведь устройство настоящей муравьиной жизни Шерлок уже изучил. Всё свободное от учёбы время он ходил по улицам. Раньше ему, как и любому приезжему, нравились центральные широкие проспекты и бульвары, с высокими домами, огромными витринами магазинов, ярким освещением и нарядно одетыми горожанами. Позже он почувствовал интерес к окраинам **:** с тихими улочками и утопающими в зелени пряничными домиками. Районы при фабриках и заводах тоже имели свою прелесть, правда, контингент тамошних жителей разительно отличался от благовоспитанной центральной части, и не умеющий трусить Шерлок несколько раз ввязывался в драки, отнюдь не всегда выходя из них победителем. 

Но особенно примечательны в столице оказались кварталы-общины, в которых скученно проживали выходцы из далёких восточных стран. В них даже пахло не по-здешнему **:** еда с ароматными специями, необычные фрукты и овощи на лотках, курящиеся благовония в лавках с драконами, и там же курящие опиум седовласые бородатые старцы. Удивительная одежда, прекрасные шелка, черноволосые смуглолицые люди, говорящие на забавном языке. Шерлок смотрел на всё это широко открытыми глазами **:** он словно оказался в чудесной стране, доселе виданной лишь на иллюстрациях. Навещая заманчивый район раз за разом, он постепенно попробовал многое **:** и вонтоны с тофу, и неимоверно вонючий дуриан с нежными личи, и рисовую водку, и опиум, и только от предложения познать ласку восточной красавицы решительно отказался.

~

К весне Шерлок изучил значительную часть столицы, создав у себя в голове подробную карту улиц. Он привязался к этому городу всей душой и теперь ещё лучше понимал Джона, так стремящегося к столичной насыщенной жизни. 

Шерлок полюбил гулять в парках, в них хорошо думалось. Старые благородные деревья, идеальные дорожки, строгая симметрия и порядок. Летом парки дарили ему тень и радовали цветами. Осенью утешали шуршанием листвы под ногами и плакали моросью с голых ветвей. Зимние туманы окутывали замёрзшую душу, а снег укрывал боль. Весна пригрела жарким солнцем, напекла тёмные кудри, опьянила сочным ветерком, приголубила раненое сердце. Хотелось нежности и ласки. За эту слабость было стыдно. Никогда больше в его жизни не будет телесной ласки. Жить можно только работой разума, оттачивая свой интеллект до совершенства.

~

Шерлоку нравилось сидеть на бульварной скамейке или в сквере и наблюдать за людьми. Оказывается, по внешнему виду человека можно определить род его занятий, и дело вовсе не в форме, выдающей профессию. Например, моряк ходит, по привычке широко расставив ноги, словно на палубе **;** военных же отличает выправка **;** любителя кошек всегда выдадут шерстинки на одежде **;** но если шерсть только на брючинах внизу, то перед вами собаковод. Мел на пальцах укажет на портного или завсегдатая бильярдной **;** острый взгляд, шныряющий по сюртукам джентльменов и дамским сумочкам, выдаст вора-карманника **;** острый взгляд, шныряющий за карманником, выдаст полицейского, переодетого в гражданское. 

Шерлок продолжал наблюдения и развивал внимание к мелочам. Для того, чтоб убедиться в правоте своих выводов, приходилось повсюду следовать за объектами изучения. За слежку его опять чуть не забрали в полицейский участок.

~

О Джоне он думал всё время, постоянно, каждый день. Не как о живом, нет. Но и не как о покойном. Джон есть, просто он поменял свою сущность, стал воздухом, которым Шерлок дышит. С ним можно разговаривать, только он не отвечает. Его нельзя слышать, но он рядом. К нему не прикоснуться, но руки помнят его тело. Губы помнят поцелуи, уши помнят голос, глаза помнят Джона. Значит, Джон есть. Шерлок старался не разговаривать с ним вслух, но иногда вырывалось **:** «Джон, ну как же эта формула?.. напомни», «Джон, у меня ботинок совсем развалился... не смей говорить маме!», «Джо-он, ни варчи... я ни сильна пианый...». 

Благо, сосед по комнате оказался молчаливым понимающим парнем, в душу не лез, да и вообще не лез с разговорами, ограничиваясь «добрым утром» и «спокойной ночью». Остальные студенты были далеко не так терпеливы, и уже к Рождеству на своём курсе Шерлок прослыл психопатом. К концу учебного года весь университет знал странного диковатого гения, заносчивого одиночку. Несмотря на сомнительную славу, первый год учёбы дался ему легко. Чего не сказать про первый год жизни без Джона.

~

*******

— Шерло-ок... Нет, не так. Вода должна быть ледяная... Лей её понемногу, чтоб сахар растворился.

— Анри, не мешай... Ты, художник, учишь меня, химика, проводить примитивный опыт с водой и сахарозой? То есть с H₂O и с C₁₂H₂₂O₁₁?

— Нет, я учу тебя, глупыш, как принято пить абсент у нас на родине. У нас его пьют много и повсеместно, чего вы, северяне, почему-то не делаете. Вы скучные зануды.

— Зато вы, южане, весёлые и вечно пьяные. Ты уже неделю не можешь закончить портрет «Юного гувернёра». Мне надоело позировать, это абсолютно непродуктивное занятие.

— Mon ange, я бы с бóльшим наслаждением занялся портретом «Обнажённого юного гувернёра», но ведь ты не соглашаешься... 

— Mon diable, я не натурщик, я изобретатель уникальной краски на основе искусственной смолы. Анри, видишь, сахар уже растворился...

— Во-о-от... Ложку убирай... Теперь пей. 

Шерлок поднёс стакан к носу **:** пахло изумительно приятно. На вкус оказалось терпко, горько-сладко. По горлу потёк холодно-горячий ручеёк, достиг желудка, обжёг его, и начал расползаться по телу. Ощущения понравились. Шерлок расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и облизнул сладкие губы.

Карие глаза неотрывно смотрели на него, и в их глубине таилось вожделенье. 

— А другой способ ещё интереснее... Раз ты химик, то тебе должно понравиться. Смотри...

Изящные руки художника вновь положили на серебряную ложечку кусочек сахара, полили его абсентом, поднесли спичку и подожгли. Сахар плавился, карамель капала в стакан, смешиваясь с изумрудно-зелёным абсентом... Шерлок заворожённо наблюдал столь вопиюще-утончённое извращение над выпивкой. Вкус получившегося напитка отличался от предыдущего, а вот эффект оставался всё тем же **:** жар в теле, туман в голове, жаждущий взгляд напротив... 

Третий способ являлся смесью первых двух **:** сахар, вода, огонь, карамель... 

Четвёртый способ дополнялся апельсином... Это было красиво **:** зелёное и оранжевое... Или безвкусно?.. Аромат очаровывал, сознание расплывалось и мутнело, словно разбавленный абсент... мысли растекались жжёным сахаром, тело горело... Карие глаза казались синими, тёмные волосы — русыми... Родная улыбка манила... Шерлок сам потянулся за поцелуем к любимым губам. Как же долго он ждал... 

— Джон... 

Губы ответили поцелуем, а умелые руки принялись раздевать его послушное тело. 

Анри торопился **:** пока парень в блаженном настроении — надо воспользоваться случаем. Эффект от абсента недолговечен. Он жадно целовал полные вкусные губы и, отбросив последнюю одежду Шерлока, уложил его лицом на диван. О, petit tatouage! Как мило и изысканно... WR... Видимо, помимо Джона был кто-то ещё... Голубоглазый ангел оказался дьяволёнком. Но это хорошо, а то с девственником хлопот не оберёшься. Художник предвкушающим взглядом окинул обнажённое тело, лежащее перед ним — в нём всё было прекрасно **:** от розовых пяток до кудрявой макушки, и круглых ягодиц посередине. Особенно радовало то, как это тело недвусмысленно оттопыривало зад и разводило бёдра, прося, умоляя, требуя войти в себя... 

— Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи...

Бутылка с льняным маслом упала на ковёр, когда взбудораженный Шерлок, отталкивая похотливые руки, поднялся и сел на диване. Он даже не смотрел на Анри, захваченный какой-то внезапной мыслью, и бессвязно лепетал **:**

— Форма... сапоги... жетон... рост... волосы... — Сумасшедший взгляд уставился на ошарашенного художника, прояснился, и Шерлок внятно спросил **:** — Почему сапоги не сняли?

Анри пожал плечом.

Шерлок обрадовался и вскочил на ноги. Прямо на диване.

— Вот и я тоже не знаю! Сапоги должны были снять, это большая ценность. А офицерский мундир зачем? Кто пойдёт в увольнение в кишлак при всём параде? Ещё и доктор, ещё и при тамошней жаре? 

Шерлок принялся вышагивать по бархатной обивке, длинные ноги мелькали туда-сюда-обратно, возбуждённый член кивал в такт его словам. Анри с печалью смотрел на обнажённого красавца. Рассчитывать на продолжение плотского удовольствия теперь вряд ли приходилось. Абсент часто действовал непредсказуемо. *****

Шерлок продолжил свой странный монолог **:**

— Если на теле был жетон, то какие могут быть сомнения? Зачем упоминать форму, сапоги, волосы и рост?.. Странно, что при теле ещё не нашлось именного оружия, предсмертной записки и документов, удостоверяющих личность. Много, много всего! А почерк, а изысканный слог письма денщика? Неужели письмо — подделка? Но зачем? 

Шерлок спрыгнул с дивана и принялся одеваться. Анри вздохнул и поправил собственные брюки, туго натянутые в паху. 

— Au revoir, mon cher... — с грустью произнёс он, когда дверь захлопнулась за несостоявшимся любовником.

~

*******

— Майкрофт! Я уверен, что тут не обошлось без тебя! Ты имел возможность подделать письмо, а точнее, переписать полученное. Зачем ты это сделал? Что там было такого, что нужно было скрыть от меня? Джон жив? Он жив?! Отвечай! 

— Шерлок, не кричи, у меня уши болят от твоих воплей. Мне странно и обидно слышать подобные обвинения от родного брата. Зачем бы я стал так жестоко обманывать тебя? 

— Хотя бы затем, чтоб я не поехал его разыскивать! Ведь ты переживаешь за честь семьи, хочешь, чтоб я выучился. Но Джон мне важнее учёбы! Если он жив — я найду его! Может, он искалечен, оттого ты и скрываешь правду?! Я отправлюсь в ту чёртову страну и отыщу его там, живого или мёртвого! 

— Фу, Шерлок, ты пьян... И судя по специфичному амбре, ты пил абсент. Оттого и несёшь полную чушь. Проспись, а потом, маясь головной болью, подумай, на какие средства ты поедешь путешествовать за четыре тысячи миль. 

— Я найду способ заработать деньги прямо в дороге! 

— Охо-хо. Подозреваю, какой именно. По возвращении из путешествия твой зад украсится вензелями наподобие саквояжа с наклейками? 

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Майкрофт! 

— Шерлок, не кипятись... У тебя совсем скоро каникулы — доучись, будь любезен. А я обещаю за это время подумать, как тебе помочь. Может, отправить тебя в составе какой-нибудь благотворительной миссии? 

— Мне всё равно. Я готов хоть в армию записаться, ведь я уже совершеннолетний. 

— Ну-ну... Не надо пороть горячку. Твоя умная голова не предназначена для армии. Тебе нужно учиться на благо страны, стать великим учёным, совершать открытия. Шерлок, потерпи пару недель, я что-нибудь придумаю.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Абсент — крепкий (70%) алкогольный напиток, содержащий галлюциноген — туйон. Опьянение абсентом напоминает действие некоторых наркотических веществ, которые вызывают общее возбуждение, изменение сознания и галлюцинации, немотивированную агрессию. (Википедия)


	17. Благодаря и вопреки

*******

— Табиб Джудан! Спасибо вам, матушка поправилась! Ваши волшебные руки и та чудодейственная мазь, что вы дали, вылечили её больную спину! Счастливая матушка принялась ткать молитвенный коврик вам в подарок. А пока примите в дар наше скромное угощение... 

— Спасибо, я рад, что вашей матушке полегчало. Чтоб спина у неё не болела впредь — не позволяйте ей ткать слишком долго и...

Со двора послышался стук копыт и конское ржание, упала бочка и заругалась старая Азра. Тощий отрок с запылённым лицом спрыгнул с лошади и закричал **:**

— Джудан! Джудан! Дядя Зафар с лошади упал! Он объезжал нового коня, и тот его сбросил! Ещё и копытом в грудь ударил, шайтан! Зафар хрипит и подняться на ноги не может! Скорее! Поехали! У него кровь горлом идёт!

— Салах, я не могу выходить за пределы двора, ты же это знаешь! Беги к отцу, берите повозку, уложите на неё Зафара и везите сюда! 

— Отца нет дома! И братьев нет! И на повозке туда не подъехать! Один я не справлюсь! 

— Я не могу поехать, ты понимаешь? Меня за это жестоко накажут, а то и казнят! 

— Я за тебя заступлюсь, Джудан! Твоего охранника нет, поехали скорее!

— Как нет? А где он?

— Не знаю! Наверное, к своей Ханифе ушёл, пока за тобой смотрит слепая Азра, и пока у тебя гости. Джудан, скорее же!..

— Хорошо, я поеду. Подожди, мне надо взять сумку со всем необходимым. 

— Быстрее!

— Пусти, я сяду в седло, а ты сзади. И держись крепче!

~

Зафар пребывал в сознании, дышал тяжело, кровь на губах пузырилась. С первого взгляда было понятно, что сломанные рёбра проткнули лёгкое. Зафар не жилец. Табиб ***** достал ножницы из сумки, разрезал его рубаху на груди и осмотрел огромный багровый кровоподтёк. Виновного коня нигде не было видно — очевидно, ускакал куда подальше от жестокого ездока. Молодец конь, отомстил Зафару, любящему издеваться над лошадьми и женщинами. 

— Салах, езжай в ближайший аул за повозкой, зови на помощь мужчин. Скажи, чтоб взяли длинные жерди и холстину — сделать носилки и донести Зафара до повозки, понятно? А я побуду с ним и начну лечение. 

Табиб для видимости принялся выкладывать из сумки бинты и пузырьки, молясь про себя, чтоб мальчик без раздумий и без оглядки скорее выполнил его приказ. Краем глаза он приметил, как в отдалении у скалы мирно пасся каурый конь. Из-за больших камней и зарослей арчи он был почти незаметен. Взволнованный Салах коня не видел, но мог увидеть в любой момент. Табиб поторопил **:**

— Салах, почему ты задерживаешься? Ты думаешь, я сбегу, пока тебя нет? Но ты же уедешь на лошади! Как я могу сбежать? Пешком по незнакомым горам? — А про себя добавил **:** «Был бы я таким же гадом, как твой дядя Зафар, — я бы тебя, сопляка, тут придушил, забрал лошадь и поехал куда глаза глядят».

Мальчику нечего было возразить, умного доброго табиба он любил и уважал. Запрыгнув на лошадь, он крикнул **:**

— Джудан, я быстро! Ты глазом моргнуть не успеешь!

Джудан и хотел бы сказать, чтоб он не торопился, однако крикнул в ответ **:**

— Да, скорее! Но будь осторожен! Сам не упади с лошади!

Как только мальчик скрылся из виду, табиб сложил свои лекарские принадлежности обратно в сумку, снял с полубессознательного хрипящего Зафара пояс с кинжалом, размотал куфию на его голове и тоже забрал себе. Пусть платок испачкан в крови, но он пригодится прикрыть русую бороду в случае встречи с людьми.

Не оглядываясь на Зафара, Джудан пошёл к его лошади. Конь насторожился, однако подпустил близко, прислушиваясь к доброй ласковой речи.

— Хороший мальчик, красивый... Не бойся, я тебя не обижу. Позволь мне сесть в седло... молодец... Едем подальше отсюда, пожалуйста. Хороший...

Конь послушно двинулся в ту же сторону, куда недавно ускакал Салах. Джудан решил, что преследователи будут искать его в любом направлении, кроме того, откуда приехали сами.

~

На второй день пути горы всё ещё не заканчивались. Расчёт оказался ошибочным. Видимо, Джудан выбрал неверный курс **:** нужно было держаться немного южнее. Но менять направление было уже поздно, можно было только идти вдоль по ущелью — справа и слева простирались неприступные скалистые горы. В ущелье была вода, дрова для костра и кое-какая зелень на пропитание коню. 

На третий день пути горы наконец-то плавно перешли в равнину. От голода кружилась голова. Середина весны, вокруг лишь цветущие растения. Джудан пожевал тонкие веточки целебной эфедры — на голодный желудок эффект оказался неожиданным **:** бодрило и тошнило одновременно. Попалось гнездо какой-то птицы, три небольших яйца прекратили хотя бы головокружение. 

Джудан двигался на юго-восток, к своей цели. Приходилось делать значительный крюк **:** южнее простиралась большая пустыня. Вроде бы... Его представления о данной части страны были крайне смутными. Помнились военные карты, но они совершенно не давали понятия о географии и рельефе местности. Только в общих чертах он знал, где располагаются горы, реки, пустыни, где находятся крупные города и граница. Если бы он мог предвидеть, что его занесёт за сотню миль от своих, он бы чаще наведывался в штаб и простаивал перед большой настенной картой, на которой подробно были изображены все города, кишлаки и аулы. Но кое-что он всё-таки помнил, а потому избегал густонаселённых мест. Встреч с людьми нужно было опасаться **:** говорящий с сильным акцентом чужеземец-северянин неизменно вызвал бы подозрения и, возможно, даже преследование со стороны местного населения, ведь их страны находятся в состоянии войны. Без помощи людей выжить можно, лишь бы была вода, а едой может стать и ящерица — благо, спички и сухостой для костра имеются. Если повезёт убить змею — считай, это полноценный обед. Другое дело — конь, ему необходимо много воды и травы. Без коня Джудан пропадёт.

~

Пустыню обогнуть не получилось. Джудан рассчитывал минуть её по границе с горами, надеясь на наличие воды и растительности, но кроме камней и песка по дороге ничего не встречалось. Возвращаться назад к последнему источнику воды было уже поздно — на обратный путь не хватило бы сил. Во что бы то ни стало нужно было идти вперёд. Что ждало впереди — неизвестно. 

Днём они отсиживались и спали в тени скал, берегли силы. Шли ночью, Джудан ориентировался по звёздам. В пересохшем рту скрипел песок, выплюнуть его не было сил. 

В темноте обессиленный конь не увидел обрыва, споткнулся о камень и упал вместе с всадником, кубарем пролетев несколько ярдов. Джудан вылетел из седла, ударился и потерял сознание. 

С первыми проблесками рассвета стало понятно, как всё плохо. Конь сломал переднюю ногу **:** торчала кость, текла кровь. Бедное животное билось и пыталось встать, пока не оставило бесплодные попытки. Джудан отделался гораздо легче **:** болели ушибленные рёбра и кровоточила рана на голени, полученная при падении на острый камень. Мазь и бинты из лекарской сумки наконец нашли своё применение. Кинжал нашёл своё. Точным и сильным ударом лезвие полоснуло шею коня, прекращая его мучения. Кровь хлынула из раны толчками, конь забился и утих навсегда. Джудан присосался к разрезу, утоляя двухдневную жажду. 

Костёр из сухих веток тамарикса и костром-то нельзя было назвать, но никакой другой древесины поблизости не оказалось. Тонкие ломтики конины, нанизанные на прутик, не столько обжаривались, сколько коптились в дыму. Несмотря на гастрономические недочёты, пища выполнила свою функцию — наполнила силами. Наевшись полусырого мяса, Джудан выспался в тени под валуном и с наступлением сумерек двинулся в путь. Умирать рядом с конём он не намеревался.

~

Второй день жажды — критический день. Болела раненая нога. Перед глазами плыло марево. За ночь Джудан прошёл от силы три-четыре мили. С рассветом он заполз под нависающий камень и погрузился не то в сон, не то в обморок. Последней мыслью было **:** «Уютное место для погребения...». 

...Его настойчиво трясли за плечо, а любимый голос выговаривал **:** «Какой же ты глупец! Как ты мог не заметить тропу, проложенную зверями? Ах да, в темноте тебе показалось, что ты идёшь по парковой дорожке... Так вот знай **:** в пустыне все парковые дорожки ведут к фонтану! Тьфу, в смысле, к воде. Откуда это можно знать, ни разу не бывая в пустыне? Логика, Джон! Ло-ги-ка!». 

Действительно, звериная тропа вывела к водопою. К довольно широкой мелководной реке, перекатывающейся по камням. Джудан спугнул парочку антилоп, утоляющих жажду, доплёлся до берега, упал на колени и зачерпнул в пригоршню мутной, желтоватой от песка воды. Пил небольшими глотками, зная, что много воды может его убить. Не раздеваясь, лёг спиной в воду и раскинул руки в блаженстве, устремив счастливый взор в бескрайнее чистое небо. Появились силы спорить. «Не смей называть меня глупцом». Казалось, в ответ раздался смешок **:** «А кто ты? Ты и есть глупец, невнимательный и упрямый. Мой любимый глупец...».

~

Следуя вдоль русла реки, Джудан вышел к кишлаку. Добрые люди приютили путника и накормили. Боль в ноге улеглась, и на третий день он отбыл с арбой, направляющейся в город на базар. 

Из города он добрался до другого кишлака, из кишлака до другого города... При виде родных красных мундиров он еле сдержал слёзы долгожданного облегчения.

**§**

_Шерлок, мальчик мой, любимый и дорогой! Я не верю своему счастью — я пишу тебе письмо. Настоящее, на бумаге. Сколько писем за прошедшее время я написал мысленно — не счесть. Я разговаривал с тобой ежедневно, рассказывал о своих делах, делился мечтами, представлял, как ты живёшь, и очень переживал за тебя. Мне больно думать, что испытал ты, когда узнал о моём исчезновении. Мой верный денщик доложил о твоём письме, написанном ещё прошлым летом. Очевидно, ты, не дождавшись моего возвращения, узнал обо всём от Уимси, разыскал миссис Уоллес, а от неё получил имя денщика и адрес нашего места службы. Сыщик ты мой. Очень надеюсь, что ответное письмо денщика вселило в тебя хоть какую-то надежду, и ты не верил в мою смерть, ведь тело не было найдено._

_Ровно год я провёл в неволе **:** поначалу в горном ауле, где я проявил себя как хороший лекарь, умеющий лечить раны, нарывы и править кости, а позже меня переправили в город на границе с соседней страной, где мне приходилось врачевать местное население от желтухи и кори, а заодно выполнять просветительскую миссию и профилактику распространения подобных болезней. За год я пытался сбежать три раза, но все мои попытки оканчивались неудачей, а условия моей несвободы ужесточались после каждого случая. Однако я не терял решимости и, как ты можешь догадаться, четвёртая моя попытка прошла успешно. _

_Не удивляйся моему неказистому почерку — длительное время у меня не было возможности писать. Да и это письмо я пишу лишь от радости и нетерпения, ведь оно опередит меня в лучшем случае всего на пару недель. Как бы мне ни хотелось сорваться на родину в первый же день возвращения к своим, но я вынужден задержаться в части на несколько дней. Дело в том, что по прошествии полугода небытия меня по закону признали погибшим, и теперь я официально восстанавливаюсь в мире живых. К тому же мне требуется подлечить небольшую царапину, полученную во время побега. И ещё перед отъездом я бы хотел навестить могилы тех двоих друзей, с которыми меня захватили в плен. Это были замечательные люди, отважные и мужественные, они погибли, не сдавшись. А один из них спас мне жизнь, сказав разбойникам, что я лекарь, — иначе мне тоже грозила неизбежная смерть. Знахари очень высоко ценятся в диких краях, где необычайно высок уровень смертности от самых простых болезней, а уровень профилактики оных неимоверно низок. Разбойники посчитали, что с головой на плечах от меня будет больше пользы._

_Жаль, что по возвращении в цивилизацию мне пришлось сбрить свою прекрасную окладистую бороду, вот бы ты повеселился, насмешник мой любимый. Сбрить пришлось, чтоб лишний раз не вызывать ни у кого сомнений, что я и есть тот самый капитан Джон Ватсон, признанный покойным и ныне воскресший. Уверен, ты осмеёшь и мои усы, но усы я брить не буду, они мне идут, я начал растить их ещё по дороге на службу той памятной осенью._

_Шерлок, мы не виделись полтора года... Очень хочу верить, что у тебя всё хорошо, ты учишься в университете, набираешься знаний, изучаешь столицу и не поддаёшься её порочным соблазнам. Я отправляю письмо по адресу, который дал мне денщик. Я не знаю, там ли ты всё ещё проживаешь, но надеюсь, что в любом случае тебе передадут моё послание. Обратным адресом я указываю почтовое отделение, до востребования. Если ты напишешь ответ, то отправляй его туда и напиши свой новый адрес. Если же моё письмо по каким-то причинам задержится, и я приеду раньше него, то я попытаюсь найти тебя сам. Уверен, мы не разминёмся, как бы ни была огромна столица._

_На этом я заканчиваю письмо, так как тороплюсь успеть отправить его с вечерним курьером в город. Разумеется, на бумаге не написать и тысячной доли того, что я хочу тебе рассказать, что я хочу от тебя услышать, что я чувствую и о чём мечтаю. У нас будет много времени для разговоров и дел наедине._

__

_До встречи в конце мая, мой Шерлок._

~

**§**

_Уважаемый мистер Ватсон!_

_Прежде всего выражаю радость по поводу Вашего возвращения на родину после долгого незапланированного отсутствия. Уверен, что Ваш вклад в укрепление мощи нашей величайшей державы будет оценен по достоинству._

_Вынужден довести до Вашего сведения, что мистер Шерлок Холмс, к которому было обращено Ваше письмо, не пожелал отвечать на него, в связи с потерей интереса к Вашей персоне. Дело в том, что с некоторых пор мистер Холмс, являясь по рождению своему дворянином и проживая в столице, увлечён более интересными занятиями и достойными знакомствами, нежели общение с деревенским доктором. Вы должны понять его и простить. И ни в коем случае не преследовать. Молодой человек прилежно учится, делает большие успехи, он необычайно талантлив, перед ним открываются необъятные возможности в будущем, потому не смейте портить ему жизнь своим присутствием в ней. Надеюсь, Вы разумный человек, и правильно воспримете мои слова. Я глубоко и постоянно беспокоюсь о мистере Холмсе, в том числе слежу за его знакомствами, тщательно отбирая кандидатов. Если Вы будете искать встречи с ним, и я об этом узнаю, я буду вынужден принять меры по изоляции Шерлока от Ваших преследований. За сим оканчиваю и прощаюсь с Вами навсегда._

~

Джон не верил своим глазам. Он ещё раз перечитал короткое послание — слова и смысл от этого не поменялись. Ему в грубой форме указали на его холопское место в господском хлеву. Подписи под письмом не стояло. Кто же это написал? Отец Шерлока? Возможно. Или новый покровитель? М-м... не хотелось бы думать об этом. Даже если Шерлок поверил в его смерть, не мог он так быстро утешиться в чужих объятиях. Поганый голосок откуда-то со стороны (не внутренний голос, нет-нет) пропищал **:** «Почему не мог? Откуда, Джон, тебе знать? С Шерлоком ты был знаком всего четыре месяца. Если он смог отдаться графу, то почему бы ему не отдаться, скажем, маркизу? А то и какому герцогу? До баронов и виконтов, конечно, ему нет смысла опускаться». Джон яростно осадил своего гнусного спорщика **:** «Не смей так думать про Шерлока! Он честен и порядочен. Я верю ему! Связь с графом являлась вынужденной». Но голосок не унимался **:** «Да-да. А сколько ещё таких "нужд" у него может быть?» — «Заткнись!» Писк умолк, а вот сомнения остались... Джон потерянно стоял у окна на почте, где получил и прочёл непредвиденное по содержанию послание, и теребил усы. Что же делать? Послушать анонимного совета и отказаться от Шерлока? Вот так легко? 

Тот, кто писал это письмо, просто не знал, что только мыслями о любимом мальчике и мечтами о возвращении на родину Джон выживал в неволе и прошёл через все испытания. Нет, обязательно нужно найти Шерлока и услышать лично от него всю правду, какой бы горькой она ни была. А там уже решать **:** портить ему жизнь своим присутствием или же оставить всё как есть. Оставить и убраться в далёкую глушь, где ему, деревенскому доктору, самое место.

Джон положил конверт в карман и решительно вышел из почты. 

— Кэб! 

Недолго колеблясь, какой адрес назвать кэбмену, — тот, с которого пришло мерзкое послание, или же университет, — Джон решил ехать в свою альма-матер. Насколько он помнил со времён учёбы, в конце мая обучение ещё не заканчивалось, день был в разгаре — значит, застать Шерлока в университете были все шансы. На другом же адресе, в лучшем случае, его ожидал лишь напыщенный слуга, а в худшем — непреклонный хозяин, распоряжающийся жизнью Шерлока. 

Полчаса езды в кэбе по булыжным мостовым столицы казались нескончаемыми. За этот промежуток времени Джон успел пережить, передумать и прочувствовать больше, чем за месяц пути с войны на родину. И если тот месяц был полон надежд, предвкушения и радости, то эти полчаса были наполнены сомнениями, тревогами и болью. Утешало одно **:** письмо было не от Шерлока, а от кого-то, даже не назвавшего своего имени, — значит, письмо не заслуживало доверия.

~

Прекрасно помня расположение корпусов в университете, Джон направился на факультет химии, и очень удивился, узнав, что «Холмс на сегодня уже окончил занятия и, наверное, направился к себе в общежитие». Общежитие? Странно. Кто же тот человек, что «глубоко и постоянно беспокоится о мистере Холмсе», позволяя ему при этом обитать в общежитии? Озадаченный Джон последовал выяснять место проживания мистера Холмса. 

Удостоверившись в том, что Шерлок и впрямь числится в общежитии, и узнав, в каком именно, Джон пошёл по гравийной дорожке посреди ухоженного газона, с интересом оглядываясь вокруг. За прошедшие несколько лет в университетском кампусе ничего не поменялось. Казалось, даже лица студентов-медиков были знакомы, и разговоры те же самые, и сирень цвела, как в том выпускном мае. Но предаться ностальгии не получилось по причине волнительного предвкушения будущей встречи. Как встретит Шерлок? Полтора года — это очень много, когда ты юн и у тебя вся жизнь впереди... 

Пройдя сквозь арку и повернув в сторону указанного здания, Джон резко остановился и сделал несколько шагов назад, снова скрываясь в тени под аркой. По ту сторону мощёного гранитом двора перед входом в общежитие стоял Шерлок, но не один — он разговаривал с каким-то важным господином. Как ни желалось Джону броситься вперёд — к любимой тонкой фигурке, но привитая жизненным опытом осмотрительность не позволила совершить необдуманный поступок. А вот соскучившийся взгляд удержать не удалось, он устремился к Шерлоку, любуясь, ощупывая и лаская его. Мальчик явно вырос, это было заметно даже на фоне его более высокого собеседника. И ранее отличавшийся необычайной стройностью, теперь же Шерлок казался ещё изящнее и тоньше. Или он так вытянулся, или же просто исхудал. «Почему его не кормит этот упитанный господин? Сам всё съедает?» Решив, что важная особа с острым носом — это и есть тот самый автор мерзкого письма и покровитель Шерлока, Джон мгновенно возненавидел его. То, как они держались относительно друг друга, тоже злило **:** Шерлок стоял напряжённо, нервничал, кадык ходил по длинной шее, а его самоуверенный собеседник лишь постукивал тростью, вздёргивал подбородок и что-то настойчиво ему выговаривал. Вдруг Шерлок несогласно мотнул головой и резко отвернулся от него, с намерением уйти прочь, но тот схватил его за локоть и грубо развернул к себе. Джон интуитивно сделал шаг навстречу, выйдя из-под арки **:** ведь надо защищать Шерлока! Но Шерлок и сам справился, выдернув руку из захвата, и сказал что-то нелицеприятное своему домогателю, судя по тому, как тот сморщил нос. Мимолётный взгляд Шерлока невзначай скользнул по Джону, вернулся, зацепился и намертво вонзился в него. Долгое мгновение ничего не происходило, они не двигались, не говорили, не дышали. Все звуки замерли **:** голоса людей, чириканье птиц, шелест листвы... Джон сердцем расслышал, как любимые губы произнесли его имя. Шерлок очнулся, бросился к нему через двор, подбежал и схватил за плечи, сжав пальцами до боли.

— Живой... Ты живой?

Джон только смог кивнуть и подтвердить **:**

— Как видишь... 

Упитанный джентльмен приблизился к ним и, стоя за спиной Шерлока, надменно произнёс **:**

— Так это и есть тот самый доктор Ватсон?.. Отважный вояка? Напрасно вы, доктор, не послушались меня, напрасно... 

Вблизи оказалось, что джентльмен довольно молод **:** приблизительно одних лет с Джоном. 

Шерлок разжал руки и оглянулся на говорившего.

— Что? Что ты Джону сказал? В чём он тебя не послушался?..

Джон пояснил **:**

— Я так понимаю, это тот джентльмен, не пожелавший подписаться под письмом, в котором настойчиво советовал мне «не портить тебе жизнь своим присутствием». Я прочёл его письмо меньше часа назад. 

— ...и поступили вопреки разумному совету. Очевидно, вы только приказы понимаете, — всё тем же пренебрежительным тоном продолжал вещать незнакомец. 

Резким движением Шерлок вонзил кулак в его пухлый живот и выкрикнул **:**

— Да будь ты проклят, Майкрофт! Значит, и письмо денщика ты писал, сволочь!

Джентльмен выронил трость и схватился за живот, широко разевая рот и безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Шерлок потянул Джона под арку, и далее туда, откуда он пришёл. Джон механически шагал за Шерлоком, но разрывался от желания вернуться и внести свою лепту в дело воспитания самонадеянного господина. Кем являлся этот сноб, он понял **:** Шерлок раньше упоминал имя своего брата.

Шерлок быстро шагал, держа Джона под локоть, завернул за угол и утянул его в сторону от дорожки, подальше от посторонних глаз. Обнял, прижался, уткнулся носом ему в ухо и замер. Джон тоже обнял его за шею и погладил ладонью упругие завитки на затылке. 

— Мальчик мой... 

Шерлок, не поднимая лица, прошептал **:**

— Почему тебя так долго не было?

Джон понял, что его письмá Шерлок так и не увидел. Мягко разомкнул объятия, взял его под руку и повёл из кампуса. Им предстояло о многом поговорить, спросить, рассказать, выяснить, подумать и решить.

~

Главное они выяснили сразу же, как только сели в кэб, и обошлись при этом вовсе без слов. Как только Джон назвал адрес гостиницы, в которой он остановился, захлопнулась дверь, и кэб тронулся — они одновременно набросились друг на друга, впиваясь губами в губы, сталкиваясь носами, борясь за главенство, утоляя жажду и голод, доказывая, что именно он — нет, он — наиболее соскучившийся... 

Джон успел вкратце рассказать про плен, а Шерлок, на вопрос «Как ты?» отделался краткой фразой **:** «Учусь среди глупцов, пижонов и повес», и снова утянул Джона в поцелуи.

Лобызания пришлось прервать, когда кэбмен второй раз постучал им сверху и повторил **:** «Приехали!».

~

Джон заказал подать в номер чай, сэндвичи и творожный пудинг, накормил Шерлока, а заодно и сам перекусил, с удовольствием выпив две чашки превосходного чая с молоком. При этом он не сводил счастливых глаз с любимого мальчика и умилялся его нежной, покрасневшей от усатых поцелуев коже. После чаепития он более подробно рассказал про свой плен и побег, а Шерлок рассказал о поддельном письме денщика, которое поставило крест на его надежде увидеть Джона живым. 

— Джон, понимаешь, если бы я не порвал и не выбросил тогда то злополучное письмо, а сохранил, я бы раньше догадался, что оно лживое! Какой же я идиот! Я стёр текст письма из своей памяти, оставив только смысл, и лишь недавно при случайном озарении я вспомнил строчки оттуда. — В подробности абсентного озарения Шерлок не стал углубляться. 

Джон сел рядом с ним и приобнял за плечи.

— Шерлок, а что было бы, если ты сразу догадался, что оно лживое?

Уверенный ответ его обрадовал и расстроил одновременно.

— Разумеется, я бы поехал тебя искать! Что за глупый вопрос? — Шерлок с недоумением уставился на Джона. — А разве бы ты не поехал на мои поиски? — менее уверенно спросил он.

Джон улыбался.

— Конечно, поехал бы. Но я взрослый и опытный мужчина, а ты — юнец костлявый. Ты бы в той стране пропал. Скорее всего, ты бы даже не доехал, а бесследно сгинул по дороге. И искать тебя, увы, было бы некому. Теперь я догадываюсь, почему твой брат переписал письмо денщика, заставив тебя безоговорочно поверить в мою смерть. — И, предупреждая ожидаемое возмущение Шерлока, отвлёк его **:** — Кстати, жетоны в Королевской армии пока ещё не ввели повсеместно. У нас в полку их вообще в глаза не видели. Твой брат или не знал об этом, или нарочно написал про жетон, чтоб уж наверняка...

~

Они проговорили до вечера. О войне, об учёбе, о столице, о химии, о медицине, об оружии, о традициях, о еде, снова о столице, снова о войне... И только о планах на будущее они пока не говорили. Да и зачем? И так всё понятно. 

Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном и подмечал изменения в его поведении и привычках — явно сказывалось долгое пленение и отдалённость от цивилизации. Хотя Джона не держали в кандалах, как он уверял, но неволя — она и есть неволя. Излишняя осмотрительность, настороженность, скованность движений... Внешне Джон тоже изменился, и не только из-за наличия усов и загара. Лицо стало жёстче, суше, добавилось морщин. Казалось, будто пустынный жаркий ветер иссушил его. Острый глаз Шерлока приметил первую седину в волосах, а на щеке рядом с усами поблёскивал еле заметный шрам. Усы Джону шли, даже очень. С усами он выглядел солиднее, настоящий столичный доктор. Но Шерлок решил однозначно **:** Джон носить усы не будет — целоваться неудобно, щекотно. 

Джон, в свою очередь, тоже наблюдал перемены в Шерлоке, особенно во внешности. Это было понятно **:** он оставил Шерлока шестнадцатилетним, а нынче ему уже восемнадцать. Вон, уже и усики проклёвываются... Скулы заострились, губы очертились твёрже, взгляд внимательный, грациозные движения, утончённые манеры. Истинный аристократ. Вот только гардероб у него несоответственный **:** бедноватый, хоть и опрятный, на поношенном сюртуке видны следы починки, а старые потрескавшиеся туфли не спасает даже вакса. Как же так? Неужто Уимси оплатил ему только учёбу, но не содержание? Оттого и голоден парень, за разговорами доел пудинг до последней крошки.

— Шерлок, идём в гостиничный ресторан, поужинаем? Это хорошая гостиница, на их кухне, должно быть, вкусно готовят.

Шерлок замялся и ответил отказом. Джон не стал спорить. Поужинали в номере за маленьким уютным столом. Ростбиф, запечённые овощи, сырный пирог, вино... Всё отменного качества и вкуса. Джон отпил из бокала красного вина и осторожно спросил **:**

— Почему Уимси не оплачивает твоё содержание? Или ты сам отказался? 

Шерлок поднял удивлённый взгляд.

— Причём тут Уимси? Я же планировал с тобой жить, я тебя ждал.

У Джона сжалось сердце **:** бедный малыш...

— Но как тогда ты... на что ты живёшь? Кто тебе помогает? Родители, брат?

— Пф, вот ещё! Зачем мне помогать? Учёба и общежитие оплачены, а остальное — не важно. Я подрабатываю в морге, мне там платят. На тетради и чернила хватает. 

— А на еду? Одежду?

— Я мало ем. Голым не хожу. Что ещё? 

— Вижу, как ты мало ешь. — Джон с улыбкой кивнул на третий ломтик ростбифа, исчезающий на тарелке Шерлока. 

Тот ответил ему оскорблённым взглядом и отодвинул тарелку.

— Если ты боишься, что я тебя объем, то я могу не есть. Мне не привыкать. 

Джон хотел было извиниться и ласково объяснить, что совсем не то имел в виду... Но вместо этого он поставил бокал на стол, да с такой силой, что стеклянная ножка переломилась, и бордовое пятно расплылось по белой скатерти. Склонившись к Шерлоку через стол, он прошипел из-под усов **:**

— Чтоб подобное я слышал в последний раз. Ты будешь есть и объедать меня. Понял? — Джон ударил ладонью по столу, звякнули ножи и вилки, вздрогнул изумлённый Шерлок. Джон продолжил **:** — Завтра же идём покупать новый костюм и искать квартиру. Костюм — тебе, квартиру — нам. Возражения есть? — Он снова подвинул тарелку к Шерлоку и положил ещё мяса и овощей. — Ешь. 

И тут же, противореча собственному приказу, взял его за воротник сюртука, приподнял со стула и впился в приоткрытые удивлённые губы властным поцелуем. Шерлок с готовностью потянулся ему навстречу. Так и не разрывая поцелуя, боком они вышли из-за стола, дошли до дивана и упали на него. Продолжая целоваться, путаясь руками, они кинулись развязывать друг другу галстуки и расстёгивать пуговицы. Сюртуки и жилеты оказались брошены на ковёр, нетерпеливые пальцы устремились к сорочкам, как вдруг Шерлок поумерил пыл и попытался отстраниться от Джона. Пряча глаза, он проговорил **:**

— Джон... Наверное, мне нельзя оставаться?.. Это же приличная гостиница, сюда не приводят гостей на ночь... 

Насторожившийся Джон облегчённо выдохнул.

— Шерлок, ты не мог не заметить, что номер двухместный.

— М-м... да. — Шерлок украдкой глянул на Джона и предпринял вторую попытку **:** — Может, пойдём погуляем? Такой вечер прекрасный... На реке прогулочные катера катаются... Когда стемнеет, на них зажигают множество фонарей, красиво... 

Джон уточнил **:**

— До темноты погуляем? 

Шерлок кивнул. Джон поразмыслил и согласился **:**

— Да, хорошая идея. А когда стемнеет, мы вернёмся в гостиницу. 

Шерлок обрадованно вскочил с дивана и снова надел жилет. Поторопил задумчивого Джона **:**

— Пошли скорее! — При этом его брюки явно топорщились в паху. 

Джон огладил подобную возвышенность в собственных брюках, посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, тот уставился в ответ, и оба разом подозрительно переспросили **:**

— До темноты?..

Повисла глубокомысленная пауза. Джон отдал приказ первым **:**

— Раздевайся! 

Шерлок демонстративно запахнул жилет и категорично заявил **:**

— Только после тебя! Что ты хочешь скрыть? У тебя появились новые шрамы? Тебя всё-таки держали в кандалах? Тебя пытали? Или ты получил их в бою? Джон, покажи! — Его голос звенел от нетерпения и любопытства.

Джон молча расстегнул свою сорочку до конца, вытащил её из брюк, снял и повернулся к Шерлоку спиной. Длинные шрамы полосовали его спину крест-накрест от лопаток до поясницы. Светлые, довольно старые, зажившие. Дюжина или около того. Шерлок оторопел. Проклятая война, проклятый плен, проклятые дикари... Он благоговейно прикоснулся к шрамам и огладил их кончиками пальцев. 

— За что тебя так?..

— За второй побег. — Джон почувствовал ласковые губы на своей спине, дрогнул от прилива возбуждения, развернулся к Шерлоку, снова увлёк его в поцелуй и принялся повторно разоблачать от одежды. Шерлок не препятствовал, но и не помогал. Стоял обречённо, ожидая, когда Джон увидит графскую метку. 

Оголив Шерлока по пояс, Джон скользнул ладонями и взглядом по его крепкой идеальной груди. С замиранием сердца он повернул его к себе спиной, ожидая увидеть шрамы, подобные своим. Вид гладкой белой кожи успокоил его. Тогда чего же Шерлок опасался показать?.. Взглянув внимательнее, он заметил на его левом боку шрам, чуть виднеющийся из-под пояса брюк. Так и стоя у него за спиной, Джон расстегнул его брюки, развязал тесёмку кальсон, спустил их ниже и... помимо шрама увидел клеймо. Инициалы WR не оставляли сомнений в личности клеймителя. Он опустился на колени, не сводя взора с тёмно-сизой монограммы, и с горечью в голосе произнёс **:**

— Бедный ты мой... А тебя за что так? 

Шерлок прикрыл ладонью ненавистную метку.

— За то наше свидание в гостинице. 

Джон ласково убрал его руку и поцеловал клеймо. Кожа была прохладная, ягодица упругая, родной желанный запах пьянил... Он впился губами в татуировку, словно хотел вытянуть чернила из кожи. 

Вдруг Шерлок хихикнул.

— Джон, твои усы... Щекотно. 

Джон шутливо рыкнул и нарочно поводил усами, щекоча ему бока. Шерлок весело рассмеялся. Джон подхватил его на руки — высокого, длинноногого, со спущенными брюками, налившимся членом и смущённым румянцем на худых щеках. Любимого и дорогого. Прижал к своей голой груди. Притворно сердясь, сказал **:**

— Отощал-то как... Вырос, а ничуть не стал тяжелее. Придётся тебя откармливать. 

Шерлок обнял его за шею и прошептал на ухо **:**

— Не надо меня откармливать, меня надо... м-м... — Он красноречиво ткнулся кончиком языка Джону в ухо. И, смущаясь, пояснил **:** — Целый год у меня ничего такого не было... совсем. Только иногда, когда снился ты... — он стыдливо усмехнулся, — ...я пачкал простыню.

Джон сглотнул комок в горле. Милый мальчик хранил верность покойнику... У Джона самого «ничего такого» не было с той самой прощальной ночи в гостинице. Как сильно порою бы тело ни требовало ласки, ему претило пользоваться услугами тех немногих женщин в ближайшем городке, которых навещали другие военные из их части. Плата за немудрёные услуги распутниц была небольшая, мужское тело получало столь необходимую разрядку. Джон не ходил к ним. Когда становилось невыносимо, он ласкал себя сам, вспоминая тонкое белокожее тело с острыми коленками и локтями, упругие бёдра, округлые ягодицы, ямку пупа на плоском мальчишечьем животе, торчащие маленькие соски и пухлогубый рот, приоткрытый в сладком стоне. А когда попал в плен, то и вовсе стало не до телесных радостей. 

Выходит, на данный момент они оба испытывали нешуточный любовный голод. Джон отмёл все свои сомнения и с Шерлоком на руках решительно направился в спальню. 

Уложив послушного мальчика на кровать, он освободил его от оставшейся одежды и окинул восхищённым взором возбуждённое нагое тело. Пусть Шерлок похудел, но оттого не стал дурнее — нет, его фигура оставалась совершенной, кожа так же была нежна, под ней проступали крепкие юношеские мышцы. Мальчик превращался в мужчину. Безотчётно оттягивая собственное обнажение, Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком на кровать и с докторским интересом осмотрел шрам на его боку.

— Похоже на нож... 

Шерлок выгнулся, отстраняясь от его щекотливых прикосновений, и подтвердил **:**

— Это и есть нож. Побочный результат изучения столичных закоулков. 

Джон хмуро сбалагурил **:**

— Побочный — в прямом смысле. Однако я вижу, что своим шрамом ты вполне доволен — ты не желал показывать именно графскую роспись. Так что ты намеревался с ней сделать? Мне ещё не доводилось слышать о способах выведения татуировок. Многие мои сослуживцы украшали себя подобными изображениями **:** кто герб полка на плече рисовал, кто имя любимой девушки увековечивал... С именами девушек потом нередко случались конфузы, ведь иногда любовь проходит... 

Шерлок честно признался **:**

— Сначала я думал выжечь её кислотой, но тогда бы остался страшный рубец... Тебе было бы омерзительно его видеть. Потом я придумал, как можно тебя обмануть **:** если очень постараться, то получилось бы переделать «ар» в «джей» — это стали бы твои инициалы. А потом... Потом я получил _то_ письмо, и татуировка уже не имела никакого значения. Джон! Хочешь, я её переделаю? Или можно вообще закрасить её полностью!

Джон звонко шлёпнул его по отмеченной ягодице и строго рявкнул **:**

— Отставить! Только посмей себя уродовать! — И более мягко добавил **:** — Иначе я тоже стану придумывать, как мне замаскировать свои шрамы... 

Шерлок обнял его за шею и притянул к себе. Горячо зашептал **:**

— Не-ет, твои шрамы меня возбуждают... Раздевайся скорее, снимай брюки, я соскучился по твоему большому шраму на бедре. — Он принялся торопливо расстёгивать застёжку его брюк, лукаво добавив **:** — И по твоему большому члену тоже. 

Джон, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как проворные руки его оголяют. Вот сейчас Шерлок увидит... сейчас... Но Шерлок пока что не замечал. Он нетерпеливо стягивал с Джона туфли, носки, брюки и кальсоны, при этом жадно лаская и целуя его обнажённое тело, и тихонько постанывал от возбуждения. Они оба изнывали от желания, их члены стояли на изготовку, и уже можно было приступать к самому главному, близкому, тесному... Распалённый Шерлок заглотил малиновую налитýю головку, Джон вздрогнул и мужественно сдержался, чтоб не зажмурить глаза... Как наконец Шерлок увидел. Вернее, почувствовал. Он выпустил член изо рта, внимательно осмотрел, потрогал его и поднял ошарашенный взгляд на Джона.

— Это... это то самое, да? 

Джон обречённо кивнул.

— Да, это хитан. Обрезание по-нашему. Я вынужден был подчиниться, иначе бы меня казнили как чужака и иноверца, — попытался оправдаться он, от позора готовый провалиться сквозь кровать, ковёр, паркет и два нижних этажа — прямо в угольную котельную гостиницы. Как отреагирует Шерлок? Посчитает ли его трусливым предателем, продавшим веру за свою никчёмную жизнь? Заявит, что Джон изменщик, потерявший гордость и опозоривший их великую страну? 

Наверное, это сказалась длительная разлука **:** Джон просто забыл, каков есть Шерлок, ежели посмел ожидать от него подобной реакции. С горящими глазами Шерлок принялся ощупывать член, тщетно стараясь оттянуть крайнюю плоть, которой, увы, не было. Вопросы сыпались из него, словно из рога изобилия.

— Было очень больно? Крови много потерял? Тебя силой удерживали, чтоб провести эту операцию? Как давно это сделали? Головка всегда оголена? Как ощущения? Я читал, что у обрезанных мужчин снижается чувствительность головки... Джон, неужели мне придётся мозолить язык?.. 

Джон подумал, что Шерлок скорее намозолит язык болтовнёй, нежели оральной лаской. Настороженно спросил **:**

— Шерлок, а тебя не интересует... гм-м... вопрос религии, например? Ты же понимаешь, что значит обрезание?

Шерлок оторвался от изучения удивительного члена и недоумённо уставился на Джона. 

— Религия? Хочешь сказать, что отныне ты не будешь ходить по праздникам в церковь? И не будешь спать там во время службы? Какая жалость! Джон, за чаем ты ел сэндвич с копчёным беконом, за ужином ты пил вино, а в данный момент прелюбодействуешь с мужчиной. Это твоё новое вероисповедание? Ты и христианином-то был нерадивым, и я очень сомневаюсь, что удаление кусочка плоти с члена что-то изменило в твоём сознании. Роль вероотступника тебе не подходит совершенно. Джон, хватит говорить глупости! Давай же скорее! Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе... Интересно, разница будет ощущаться?.. 

Вот так легко Шерлок снял тяжёлый груз с души Джона. Долгие месяцы переживаний оказались напрасными. Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Вопросы религии не интересовали Шерлока, а ничьё другое мнение не интересовало Джона. Пусть одного бога он предал, другого ему навязали, он запутался, и веры нет... зато у него есть свой ангел. Светлоглазый, кудрявый, ниспосланный свыше. Ангел любимый и любящий.

~

Сливочное масло на тонкой фарфоровой розетке оставалось нетронутым с ужина. Мягкое, нежное и ароматное, оно таяло на пальцах. Джон растягивал Шерлока долго и тщательно, готовя его под себя, получая от этого удовольствие, предвкушая долгожданное единение. Его член входил медленно и аккуратно. Двигался плавно, протяжно, по самое основание. Продолжил он быстро, проникая неглубоко и резко, выбивая из Шерлока стоны и жадно глотая их. Оторвавшись от горячих губ, еле переводя дыхание и не прекращая яростных движений внутри, Джон прохрипел **:**

— Ну как? Есть разница?

Шерлок, сумбурно гладящий его плечи и спину, впился ногтями в шрамы, открыл туманные очи и выдохнул **:**

— Да... это ужасно... 

Джон от испуга замер. Шерлок продолжил двигаться, скользя по его члену, и капризно пояснил **:**

— Джон, твои усы — это ужасно. У меня всё лицо чешется. А твой член прекрасен. Не останавливайся.

Ах ты, бесёнок... Джон нарочно вышел из него почти полностью, для того, чтоб вонзиться вновь со всей силы. Шерлок тонко вскрикнул и с готовностью подался навстречу, поднимая ноги выше и полностью открываясь ему. Джон повторил атаку ещё раз и ещё, услаждая слух чудесными звуками. «Утром же побреюсь. Чёрт с ними, с усами».

~

**Конец.** _Далее небольшой эпилог._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Табиб — арабское слово **:** лекарь, целитель, доктор.  
>  ●  
> Понимаю читателей, кому не хватило описаний плена, мытарств, переживаний и скитаний Джона в Афганистане, но это не планировалось мною изначально, извиняйте. Писать чистый ангст — не мой профиль. Кто из вас умеет чувствовать эмоции посредством музыки, могу поделиться проникновенной композицией, которая скажет лучше, чем сказала бы я. Эта прекрасная музыка — стон страдающей мужской души (найдите в инете, не пожалеете) **:** https://music.yandex.ru/album/10162/track/107038 (Дидюля «На пороге»)  
>  ●  
> Майкрофт в этом фике — упитанный молодой человек, т.к. по канону АКД Майкрофт был склонен к полноте. Но подразумеваю я всё равно внешность Марка. Помните же, как Майкрофт в сериале вечно сидел на разных диетах и занимался на беговой дорожке? Вот, мой Майкрофт тоже потом похудеет и станет тем самым канонным Британским правительством))) Но уже не в этой истории...


	18. Эпилог. Пять лет спустя

~

За ночь выпал снег, превратив зимнюю мрачную столицу в волшебный белый город. Яркое утреннее солнце слепило глаза, снег искрился, лёгкий морозец пощипывал лицо. Шерлок нёсся по многолюдным улицам, ни на что не обращая внимания, и едва не угодил под лошадь. Кэбмен помянул всех чертей и сразу же замолк, встретившись взглядом с нерадивым пешеходом. Из-под тёмных растрёпанных кудрей полоснули светлые глаза, да так, что ругаться расхотелось вмиг. Кэбмен поёжился, стегнул лошадь и направился далее по заснеженной мостовой. «Чёртов архангел какой-то, ей-богу... Глазищи что стрелы серебряные...»

~

Чёрная дверь с номером 221-Б захлопнулась, Шерлок вихрем влетел в прихожую, и морозный искрящийся воздух ворвался вместе с ним, цепляясь за полы длинного развевающегося пальто, за непокрытые кудри, за синий шарф. Вскрикнула миниатюрная квартирная хозяйка, не замеченная им в тускло освещённой прихожей и чуть не сбитая с ног. 

— Шерлок, где ты пропадал всю ночь? Мы с доктором Ватсоном глаз не сомкнули, переживали! 

Шерлок рассмеялся, обнял её и закрутил в своём вихре. 

— Миссис Хадсон, я раскрыл преступление! Мне доверили дело! Де-ло, понимаете?

Ошарашенная пожилая хозяйка крутилась в его объятиях по прихожей и ничего не понимала.

— Шерлок, отпусти меня, негодник! У меня голова кружится. Что за дело? Кто и что тебе доверил? Тебе даже ключи от дома доверить нельзя, ты их теряешь. 

Неугомонный жилец отпустил хозяйку и, продолжая пританцовывать, снял пальто и размотал шарф.

— Зачем мне ключи, у меня есть отмычки. А дело мне доверила полиция. И я его раскрыл! Джон дома?

— Да где же ему быть? Мы всю ночь тебя ждали и, только получив записку, уснули. Ты совсем не думаешь о нас! Нельзя ведь так! 

— Но я же послал записку.

— Мы её получили под утро! Шерлок, у тебя сегодня день рождения, это праздник, а ты заставляешь нас волноваться.

Шерлок округлил глаза **:** он и забыл о такой ерунде как собственные именины. Вот загадочный труп с цветком во рту — это действительно праздник. 

— Миссис Хадсон, пеките большой пирог и отстаньте от меня! Я теперь буду работать с полицией, вы и представить не можете, как это восхитительно! Преступники, мошенники, убийцы, воры! Задушенные и зарезанные трупы, утопленники и повешенные. А ещё убийства, замаскированные под самоубийства! Вот это праздник! А вы про день рождения какой-то... — Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой и умчался вверх по лестнице.

~

Джон брился в ванной комнате, но до него доносились голоса из прихожей. Он с облегчением вздохнул **:** густой низкий голос Шерлока звучал ангельским пением для его измученной ночным бдением души. Непоседливый сорванец и раньше вынуждал тревожиться, но прежде он всегда ночевал дома. А если когда и не дома, то всегда в объятиях Джона. 

Ватсон вышел из ванной, вытирая побритые щёки и подбородок полотенцем. На лестнице послышались торопливые шаги любимых ног, в гостиную вбежал растрёпанный Шерлок и, увидев Джона, бросился к нему.

— Джон! Я раскрыл преступление! Убийца изобличён и пойман! Полиция не смогла догадаться, что следы на подоконнике и на клумбе под окном оставлены разными людьми, поэтому арестовала невиновного, а у того, как на зло, не было алиби! Я доказал, что размер ботинка и форма каблука отличается... Джон, зачем ты побрился? Ты мне нравишься колючим... 

Шерлок обвил его шею своими длинными руками и погладился холодным носом о его выбритую тёплую щёку. Он давно перерос Джона на полголовы и умудрялся смотреть свысока, даже стоя перед ним на коленях.

Джон обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Поглаживая узкую сильную спину под модным сюртуком, он согревал губами его холодные губы. Сегодня Шерлоку исполнялось двадцать три года, совсем взрослый стал. Длинноногий резвый жеребёнок вырос в породистого статного скакуна, норовистого, но очень привязчивого. «Малыш мой...»

— Холодный ты... Опять без шляпы? Выходит, ты спас невиновного человека и уличил преступника? А вину преступника доказать удалось? Ведь отпечаток ноги — ещё не преступление.

— Конечно, доказательства я тоже предоставил полиции! Они даже не посмели их опровергнуть. Ты же знаешь, я раньше часто указывал этим тупицам на ошибки в расследованиях, а они меня не слушали. Но инспектор Лестрейд оказался умнее и послушал. И не зря! Но главное, он обещал позвать меня, как только появится ещё какое-нибудь запутанное дело. Я жду его с нетерпением! Джон, я буду сыщиком! 

— Шерлок, ты выучился на химика, всё время торчишь в морге, а хочешь быть сыщиком? 

Шерлок фыркнул, отстранился от Джона и взялся за скрипку. Смычок скользнул по струнам, издавая бунтарский визг.

— Одно другому не мешает! Ты тоже и доктор, и солдат. А ещё ты умеешь интересно писать. Если я стану сыщиком, ты можешь описывать мои расследования. 

Джон усмехнулся.

— Только если ты будешь рассказывать о них и посвящать меня в подробности своих умозаключений. А то, боюсь, ничего интересного я не смогу написать.

Шерлок великодушно разрешил **:**

— Разумеется, мы будем расследовать вместе. Всё равно ты меня одного не отпустишь на борьбу с криминальным миром столицы. 

Джон подтвердил **:**

— Не отпущу. Ещё я думаю, что нам снова надо размять руку и глаз в стрельбе. Давно не практиковались. 

Шерлок обрадовался.

— Да, точно! Пойдём сегодня в тир! У меня день рождения, ты обязан исполнять мои желания.

Джон про себя подумал, что, если следовать этой логике, у Шерлока каждый день отмечаются именины. Но идею одобрил **:**

— Хорошо, сходим в тир. 

Шерлок закрутился по гостиной, вальсируя со скрипкой в качестве партнёрши. Безапелляционным тоном добавил **:**

— А потом пойдём кататься на коньках и согреваться пуншем. 

Джон одобрил и это. Шерлок скосил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— И будем кататься до вечера. 

Джон не протестовал. Шерлок уточнил **:**

— Оба на коньках! А не как в прошлый раз **:** я катаюсь, а ты с дамами щебечешь. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Эти дамы — мои пациентки, я обязан быть с ними любезен. Шерлок, я на всё согласен **:** и на тир, и на каток, и особенно на пунш... Только можно я сначала подарю тебе подарок? А потом ты решишь, есть ли у тебя желание выходить из дому...

Шерлок заинтригованно пошёл за ним к кладовке, подождал, пока он вынесет оттуда деревянный лаковый ящик, и, словно привязанный, снова последовал за ним в гостиную. Джон водрузил ящик на стол и сделал широкий жест рукой.

— Шерлок, с днём рождения! Надеюсь, тебе понравится подарок.

Щёлкнул замочек на крышке, Шерлок заглянул внутрь и обомлел **:** неужели... Очень осторожно он вынул тяжёлый медный прибор из ящика и поставил на стол. Микроскоп. Еле оторвал восторженный взгляд от подарка, чтоб посмотреть на дарителя.

— Джон, это самый лучший подарок в моей жизни! — Но вспомнив про Ориона, оставленного в поместье Уимси, поправился **:** — Вернее, это самый нужный подарок. 

Джон облегчённо улыбнулся. Он слегка побаивался не угодить с подарком своенравному имениннику. Пояснил **:**

— Это самый современный микроскоп, в нём лучшая оптика. 

Шерлок подозрительно вопросил **:**

— Миссис Хадсон выгонит нас на улицу?

Джон облегчённо рассмеялся.

— Я загодя откладывал деньги на эту покупку, поэтому выселение нам не грозит. Ну так как, мы идём в тир и на каток, или ты будешь весь день изучать плесень?

Шерлок придвинул микроскоп к окну, сел и принялся за его освоение. Обрадовался идее. 

— А у нас есть плесень? Джон, принеси! И лучше разной. У миссис Хадсон ещё спроси.

~

В тир они всё-таки выбрались. И на каток. Катались при свете фонарей, пили горячий ароматный пунш и в темноте украдкой целовались хмельными губами. Дома вместе с миссис Хадсон они ели замечательную жареную индейку и воздушный кремовый пирог, вкуснее которого им пробовать не доводилось. А ночью в спальне продолжили наслаждаться, дарить, принимать, благодарить и любить...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 января общепризнанно считается днём рождения Шерлока Холмса.  
> ●  
> В качестве иллюстраций живопись английского художника Алана Мейли **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
>   
> ●  
> И немки Кристы Киффер **:**  
>  ●  
> 


End file.
